Made for each other
by Nydia Hiragizawa
Summary: Cualquiera que los viera así, juntos, pensaría que son una pareja muy feliz, que disfrutan compartir su tiempo juntos y que no tienen ningún obstáculo para que así fuera, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no eran así… Chap 21 up! Sorry to be late!
1. Chapter 1

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías **__****__** Ahora sí! A leer y ojala lo disfruten!!**_

**:-:-:-:- cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día del mes de abril, el viento soplaba con fuerza, refrescando la tarde… El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y a lo lejos, en un gran jardín se podía observar una pareja admirando el bello paisaje.

El chico era bastante alto, media poco más de un metro ochenta y cinco, la chica no se quedaba atrás, aunque al lado de él se veía mucho más pequeña… El joven no parecía tener más de 20 años al igual que la hermosa señorita que lo acompañaba, ambos con el cabello oscuro de un tono negro azabachado, solo que el de él tenían unos reflejos azulados y en cambio el de ella unos color violeta.

Cualquiera que los viera así, juntos, pensaría que son una pareja muy feliz, que disfrutan compartir su tiempo y que no tienen ningún obstáculo para que así fuera, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no eran así… Por supuesto que se querían mucho y disfrutaban de estar juntos, pero su relación si tenía obstáculos difíciles que vencer…

Se conocieron cuando tenían 11 años, Tomoyo estudiaba en la primaria de Tomoeda junto con su queridísima amiga Sakura y su reciente amigo Li Syaoran… Acababan de iniciar el segundo semestre del sexto grado, el profesor les avisaba que habría un nuevo alumno en su grupo y les pedía que fueran amables con él…

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa… Vengo de Inglaterra. Espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Parecía un chico muy serio y educado, sin dejar atrás que era bien parecido.

-Al lado de Li hay un asiento libre- le indicó el profesor.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar, todas las niñas lo miraban con curiosidad, y cómo evitarlo, era un chico esbelto, de piel blanca, con cabello corto y de color negro con unos ligeros reflejos azules, tenía los ojos más bellos que habían visto, de un azul profundo, como la media noche y enmarcados por unos elegantes anteojos, una nariz recta y varonil, y para rematar unos labios delgados y antojables que mostraban una bella sonrisa.

A punto de llegar al lugar asignado se detuvo súbitamente entre las bancas de dos lindas niñas, se acercó a la pequeña de cabello castaño y se presentó nuevamente:

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa…Espero que seamos buenos amigos.



Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era amor a primera vista, pero en realidad la que había captado su atención era la chica de al lado que los miraba con sus bellos ojos color amatista y esbozando una gran sonrisa…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Conforme fueron pasando los días, él comenzó a hacer amistad con las dos chicas y el pequeño que se sentaba al lado de él.

A pesar de que se lleva bien con todos ellos, no se atrevía a acercarse a esa persona que lo había cautivado desde el principio.

Era una niña muy bella, delgada y con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, tenía el cabello muy largo, debajo de las rodillas, y de un color negro con unos pequeños toques (de) violeta, los cuales hacían juego perfectamente con sus ojos que eran del color de las amatistas, y a su parecer aun más hermosos que estas… Y por si fuera poco al estar cerca de ella siempre percibía un delicioso aroma a lilas salvajes, su flor favorita.

Aunque llevaba casi 4 años conviviendo con sus nuevos amigos, a la única que llamaba por su nombre era a la pequeña Sakura, con Li siempre fue muy educado al igual que con Tomoyo y aunque se muriera por pronunciar ese bello nombre, sólo se limitaba a referirse a ella por su apellido: Daidouji.

Ella en cambio le había pedido permiso para llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido y Eriol se alegró mucho al responderle que sí. Pensó que su nombre jamás se había oído mejor que cuando lo escuchó por primera vez con esa melodiosa voz.

Ella le había pedido que también la llamara por su nombre, pero él sentía mucha pena al hacerlo y por ese motivo siguió llamándola por su apellido durante casi toda su estancia en Tomoeda.

Una tarde mientras los cuatro amigos estaban en el Parque Pingüino, la pequeña Sakura le dijo a su amiga:

-Oye Tomoyo ¿te has dado cuenta de la forma en la que Eriol te mira?

-¿De qué hablas pequeña Sakura?

-¡Mira!¡Ahora mismo lo está haciendo!

Pero cuando Tomoyo volteó no notó nada raro, Eriol las saludaba desde la banca en la que se encontraba charlando con Li.

-Li,¿Tu crees que Daidouji esté interesada un algún chico?- preguntó Eriol con algo de pena.

-¿Daidouji?- Preguntó el ambarino con una gran sorpresa en su rostro, ya que todo ese tiempo Li había pensado que Hiragizawa estaba interesado en Sakura y no en Tomoyo.

-Sí,¿tú crees que ella podría ver algo más en mí que sólo un amigo?

-No sabría qué decirte Hiragizawa, la verdad yo no he tratado mucho a Daidouji, pero si hay alguien que te pueda dar una respuesta, esa es Sakura.

Mientas tanto, las pequeñas hablaban de algo muy similar…

-Vamos Sakura, deberías armarte de valor y decirle a Li lo que sientes por él.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!- contestó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona- Tú ni siquiera te atreves a hablar con el chico que te gusta.

Este comentario provocó que Tomoyo se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello…

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakurita?

-Vamos Tomoyo, te he visto, he visto la cara que pones cuando hablamos de él, cuando lo miras… seguramente yo pongo esa cara cuando miro a Syaoran… Y es la misma cara que pone Eriol cuando te mira…

-¿De verdad?- Peguntó la chica de cabellos largos con una emoción que no pudo ocultar.

-¡Ya lo ves!- Dijo la pequeña castaña cerrando un ojo. -Deberías hablar un poco más con él, podría pensar que no te agrada…

- ¡Pero claro que me agrada!- contestó Tomoyo casi instantáneamente- Es sólo que… no sabría de qué hablar con él, parece tan serio…

- Y lo es, pero también es una persona muy amena para charlar- dijo la pequeña flor de cerezo mientras se mecía en el columpio.

- Hagamos un trato, ¿OK? Yo… trataré de acercarme más a Eriol, si tú prometes decirle la verdad a Li.

- ¡Trato hecho amiga!- Será mejor que nos vayamos, está empezando a oscurecer y no quiero que mi hermano me sermonee otra vez.

Se levantaron de los columpios y se dirigieron hacia los dos jovencitos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos chicos- Dijo Sakura con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

-Tienes razón Sakura, si quieres… si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa…-Dijo Syaoran poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Ella le respondió igual de roja y con una gran sonrisa:

- Es…está bien, gracias Syaoran.

Mientras tanto Eriol miraba nervioso a Tomoyo y por fin se armó de valor y dijo:

-Me gustaría poder acompañarla hasta su casa señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo se quedo muy sorprendida, ya que ella había pensado en pedirle a Eriol que la acompañara a su casa, pero al parecer este pensó lo mismo y se le adelanto.

-A mí… a mí también me gustaría que me acompañaras Eriol- respondió con su bella sonrisa.

Así que los cuatro jovencitos emprendieron su camino hasta llegar a una esquina donde Sakura Y Syaoran debían ir a la derecha y Tomoyo y Eriol hacia la izquierda. Entonces se despidieron.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

De camino a casa de Tomoyo, ella iba muy callada y seria, Eriol lo notó y preguntó cortésmente.

-¿Le incomoda mi compañía señorita Daidouji?

-¡Por supuesto que no Eriol! Y por favor, llámame Tomoyo, creo que en todo este tiempo nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos ¿no?

-Sí…sí, buenos amigos- contestó Eriol con algo de desgano y un ligero toque de tristeza…

-¿Dije algo malo?- peguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada.

-No, para nada- y el chico volvió a sonreír.

Al llegar a la gran mansión, Tomoyo invitó a Eriol a pasar para invitarle un poco de té y él aceptó gustoso.

Mientras bebían ese delicioso té en la estancia, Eriol repentinamente dijo:

-Yo…yo quisiera decirle algo señorita Daidouji… Tomoyo-y se sonrojó casi al instante.

-Dime Eriol,¿de qué se trata?- preguntó con calma, aunque por dentro su corazón latía rápidamente esperando con ansias lo que el apuesto jovencito tenía que decir…

-Quiero decirle que…- pero en eso, su voz tembló y no pudo continuar con lo que tenía planeado decir.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto una visiblemente angustiada Tomoyo.

-Yo…yo debo volver a mi país en cuanto terminemos el curso.

-¿Pero qué…?- Contestó Tomoyo con las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos…

-Quería despedirme de ti, y también… y también decirte que… Te agradezco mucho por toda la hospitalidad que me has mostrado-Dijo el ojiazul un poco afligido, ya que eso no era todo lo que quería decir.

-¿Pero por qué?¿Cuándo volverás?¡Es muy pronto!... Yo…yo no quiero que te vayas...- dijo la pequeña con una desesperación poco común en ella.

Eriol estaba muy desconcertado, no esperaba esa respuesta, no sabía qué decir, el quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero pensó que no era el mejor momento así que sólo dijo:

- Mis padres me han llamado, quieren…- las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordar de sus bellos ojos azules así que hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse un poco y prosiguió- … quieren que continúe con mis estudios en Inglaterra, puesto que soy el único heredero, tengo que empezar a familiarizarme con el negocio de mi padre, ya que algún día estará a mi cargo y pues… pues yo sólo quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que llegué a Japón. Gracias por todo señorita Dai… es decir Tomoyo- y terminó fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?- preguntó una muy triste Tomoyo.

-Por el momento no, y… no sé si algún día pueda regresar, pero te prometo que estaremos en contacto, te escribiré cada semana. Claro si a ti te parece bien- contestó el jovencito.

¿Una carta cada semana? Eso no era suficiente para Tomoyo, ella quería tenerlo a él, estar cerca de ese chico, recibir una carta cada semana era nada comparado con lo que ella quería, deseaba más que nada que él no tuviera que irse, que se quedara con ella, así que un pensamiento cruzó como un rayo por su mente… ¿Y si le decía que lo quería? Si le confesaba sus sentimientos y eran correspondidos, tal vez él no se iría, pero ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo? Todos estos pensamientos sólo causaron más incertidumbre en la bella jovencita así que optó por sólo decir:

-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Eriol!- Después de decir estas palabras la linda niña se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él para abrazarlo.

Él correspondió el abrazo y se puso de pie para despedirse.

-Creo que… que ya es hora de irme Tomoyo, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos escuela, además aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de marcharme.

-Está bien- contestó la amatista mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Eriol lo notó y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tomoyo para enjugar su lágrima y después posó su mano en la suave mejilla de la chica, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Por favor, no llores, nada podría ser más doloroso que ver esos bellos ojos tuyos mostrándome la tristeza que veo ahora en ellos. Te prometo que si tengo la oportunidad volveré cuanto antes porque… porque hay algo que debes saber, pero aún no es el momento…

Después de decir esto ella se quedó sin palabras y sólo sonrió al decirle:

-Eres una persona muy especial para mí Eriol Hiragizawa, no lo olvides y estaré esperándote.

Se despidieron desde la puerta de la gran mansión y con cada paso que el jovencito daba el corazón de Tomoyo se sentía más sólo y vacío.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Las dos siguientes semanas transcurrieron con gran tristeza para los cuatro amigos, ya que estaban consientes de que al término de estas uno de ellos se iría y no estaban seguros si lo volverían a ver.

Sakura se daba cuenta del gran dolor que sentía Tomoyo, de lo buena que era disimulándolo frente a Eriol, así que no se separó de su amiga en ningún momento apoyándola y tratando de animarla.

Una tarde las chicas estaban tomando el té en la casa Kinomoto cuando por fin la castaña rompió el silencio preguntando un poco alterada:

-¿Por qué no le pides que se quede Tomoyo?¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él?-

Tomoyo la miró un poco sorprendida por el tono de voz de su amiga, ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero entendía el por qué lo hacía esta vez, así que sonrió un poco y dijo:

-Pequeña Sakura, creo que eso no sería lo mejor por el momento, él… él tiene que volver por que han sido sus padres quienes lo han llamado y yo… yo no soy nadie para pedirle que se quede, además ¿de qué serviría decirle lo que siento si existe la posibilidad de que él no sienta nada por mi?- y al terminar de decir estas palabras las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de esos divinos ojos violetas mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro con sus pequeñas manos blancas.

Sakura solo se acerco a su querida amiga y la abrazo con fuerza mientras le murmuraba que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

Por fin, el no tan esperado día llego y Eriol estaba listo para partir, el les había pedido a sus amigos que no fueran al aeropuerto, ya que de por si la despedida era dolorosa, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para despedirlos de frente. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abordar escucho unas voces familiares cerca de él:

-¿No pensaste que en verdad dejaríamos que te fueras sin despedirnos de ti verdad Hiragizawa?- Dijo un chico de ojos ambarinos que estaba parado tras él, y al lado del joven estaban dos bellas señoritas que él conocía muy bien.

-¡Te voy a extrañar Eriol!¡Cuídate mucho y regresa pronto!- dijo la pequeña Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.



Tomoyo estaba muy triste, no quería dejarlo ir, así que no se acerco mucho hasta que el ojiazul dijo mostrando la más hermosa de sus sonrisas:

-Tomoyo ¿Tu no piensas… despedirte de mi?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella corrió a sus brazos y lo estrecho como si la vida se le terminara en ese instante, el también la abrazo fuertemente y al darse cuenta de que ella lloraba le dijo:

-No llores, prométeme que no lloraras, no puedo soportar verte así de triste, por favor, no quiero verte sufrir…

-No puedo evitarlo Eriol, me vas a hacer mucha falta, tu eres… eres un amigo muy especial para mi… Te voy a estar esperando así que prométeme que vendrás ¡por favor, prométemelo!- Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-Haré todo lo posible- fue su única respuesta, con su mano limpio el rostro de la jovencita y tomo sus maletas para abordar el avión, pero no sin antes agradecerles por haber ido a despedirlo.

Minutos después el vuelo despego dejando a tres amigos muy tristes y entre ellos a una hermosa niña que lloraba desconsolada, y ese mismo avión se llevaba a un jovencito con el corazón roto.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías **__****__** Ahora sí! A leer y ojala lo disfruten!!**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-: cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 2**

La llegada de Eriol a Inglaterra fue difícil para él, al llegar a la mansión de sus padres se sintió tan solo, apenas hacia unas horas que estaba ahí y ya quería volar de regreso a Japón para poder verla de nuevo… Mientras pensaba todo esto se dirigió hacia la biblioteca y se sentó en un sillón alto de color rojo mientras esperaba a que sus padres se reunieran con él para hablar de sus planes.

Minutos después de que se sentó en su cómodo sofá, una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la voz de una señora muy guapa, alta, delgada, con cabello rubio y rizado y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, ella era su madre, la señora Elizabeth Hiragizawa.

-¡Hijo mío! Bienvenido a tu casa, corazón- le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias madre, me da gusto verla nuevamente- contestó el jovencito mientras recibía el afectuoso abrazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?- cuestionó la señora al notar demasiado serio a su pequeño.

-No es nada madre. ¿En dónde está papá? Pensé que estaría aquí para comunicarme cuáles eran sus planes- respondió un poco molesto el ojiazul.

-Ya debe estar en camino, tú sabes que tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado, pero estará aquí en cualquier momento y podremos hablar los tres de todas las maravillas que te esperan- Dijo orgullosamente la bella dama- Así que ve a cambiarte y nos veremos en una hora para cenar querido-

-Está bien madre- manifestó el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Una hora después, la familia Hiragizawa se encontraba en el comedor cuando el señor James Hiragizawa, un hombre alto, con gran porte, de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Eriol, rompió el silencio diciendo:

-¿Y bien Eriol? ¿Qué puedes decirnos de tu reciente viaje a Japón?

El chico miró a su padre por unos momentos y respondió:

-Estuvo muy bien padre, aprendí mucho, además de haber mejorado notablemente en mi japonés. Conocí mucha gente agradable allá, incluso… hice buenos amigos- al decir estas palabras sus ojos mostraron una tristeza que sus padres jamás habían visto en él.

Su madre lo notó inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo Eriol continuó diciendo:

-Es por eso que… que me gustaría saber, padre, cuál es el inconveniente de que continuara mis estudios allá, tienen una excelente preparatoria y también una muy buena universidad donde puedo estudiar Negocios sin problemas y…- entre más trataba de convencer a sus padres más acelerado sonaba y más emocionado, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-¡Tonterías Eriol! No hay mejor universidad en el mundo que Cambridge y por ser mi hijo tienes un pase directo, además recuerda que yo estudié ahí, y fueron los mejores 3 años de mi vida, incluso ahí conocí a tu madre y espero que tú también conozcas ahí a una bella señorita para que sea tu esposa.

¿Esposa? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Él tan sólo tenía 15 años y su padre ya estaba pensando en que consiguiera esposa. Nada de esto le gustaba, él no quería estar ahí, quería regresar a Japón con sus amigos y con su querida Tomoyo.

-Pero padre…-trató de hacerles saber que no estaba de acuerdo pero su padre levantó la voz y lo miró furioso.

-¡Es definitivo! Estudiarás aquí y esa decisión es irrevocable, así que no insistas. No entiendo qué puede haber en Japón para que insistas tanto en regresar.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no estaba dispuesto en mostrar debilidad ante su padre, así que luchó para mantener sus ojos secos y dijo:

-Está bien padre, si hemos terminado me gustaría retirarme a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo.

-Está bien hijo, además mañana comenzaremos los arreglos para que regreses a tu vida normal- respondió el señor Hiragizawa un poco más tranquilo.

-Como usted diga padre, con permiso madre, los veré mañana- y se levantó de la mesa con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo fingir.

Pero al llegar a su habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules, lloraba de tristeza, desesperación y frustración. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus padres querían decidir su vida por él? ¿Qué acaso lo que él deseaba no contaba? Estaba tan molesto que comenzó a golpear su balón contra la pared para tratar de calmar todo ese coraje que sentía, y mientras lo hacía, recordó un bello rostro de piel blanca y ojos violáceos…

-¡Tomoyo!- suspiró mientras dejaba el balón en el suelo.

La extrañaba tanto, deseaba verla, tenerla cerca para poder percibir ese peculiar aroma que la bella amatista despedía, quería escuchar su voz, verla reír, escucharla decir su nombre…

El hecho de recordar lo lejos que estaba lo hizo sufrir, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, estaba molesto y triste, y esa, definitivamente no es una buena combinación.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, una preciosa jovencita estaba igual de triste que él, apenas hacía unas horas que se había ido y ella sentía que ya nada tenía sentido mientras no lo tuviera a su lado.

Alguien tocando a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Hija, puedo pasar?

La chica se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras trataba de contestar lo más calmada posible:

-Adelante madre.

Al entrar su madre notó inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, Tomoyo siempre había sido una chica alegre y contagiaba de alegría a todas las personas a su alrededor, pero en las últimas semanas había cambiado mucho, al llegar de la escuela iba directamente a su habitación y se negaba a comer.

La señora Sonomi estaba muy preocupada, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando vio llegar a Tomoyo esa tarde.

-Hija, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata madre?- respondió la pequeña ciruelo fingiendo que no sabía de qué quería hablar su madre.

-Te he notado muy rara últimamente, y quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa hija. Tú y yo siempre hemos hablado de todo y espero que me tengas la confianza suficiente para decirme qué es lo que te tiene así.

Tomoyo intentaba continuar con la farsa de "no pasa nada, todo está bien", pero sus bellos ojos la delataron y no pudo contenerse más así que le dijo a su madre entre sollozos:

-¡Madre! ¡Eriol ha vuelto a Inglaterra y temo que no volveré a verlo!

La señora Sonomi entendió inmediatamente lo que su hija estaba sintiendo, así que la abrazó y le preguntó tiernamente:

-¿Tú lo quieres mucho, verdad hijita?

-Sí madre, pero no me he atrevido a decírselo y ahora temo que no se lo podré decir nunca- y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por caudales mientras la jovencita se abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

-¡Oh, querida! ¿Y cómo sabes que no se lo podrás decir? ¿Es que acaso no piensa volver nunca?

-No lo sabe madre, además no sé si sea buena idea decírselo, tal vez él no sienta lo mismo por mí, así que lo mejor ha sido no decir nada- contestó con la voz cortada por el llanto.

-Pero hija, ese chico siempre fue muy atento contigo, y la única manera de saber si él siente lo mismo por ti o no, es confesándole lo que tú sientes por él. Además, hace un tiempo tú me dijiste que no importaba si la persona que tú más quisieras no te correspondiera, que lo único que te haría feliz sería verlo feliz aunque no fuera contigo ¿no es cierto?

-Eso pensaba madre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacer eso, lo que siento por él, va más allá de lo que alguna vez soñé sentir y no creo poder aplicar mis palabras esta vez…

-Tranquila mi pequeña, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable, y sabes bien que todo lo que pasa es por una razón así que no juzgues al destino y confía en que, si él es la persona indicada para ti, la vida se encargará de ponerlos en el mismo camino una vez más…

Estas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco y trató de calmarse mientras levantaba la cara para mirar a su madre con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias madre, yo sé que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

La señora Daidouji se despidió de su hija y la dejó para que descansara.

Esta plática hizo sentir mejor a la pequeña amatista.

Ojalá Eriol hubiera recibido esa clase de consuelo, pero parecía que sus padres estaban más interesados en el hombre que querían que se convirtiera que en lo que su pequeño hijo estaba sintiendo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Durante 2 años y medio Eriol y Tomoyo se enviaron cartas cada semana, contándose como les iba y lo mucho que se extrañaban. Eriol le contaba a Tomoyo sobre sus frecuentes visitas a la empresa de su padre para que según él, fuera "aprendiendo" el negocio familiar, y lo mucho que le desagradaba estar ahí. Ella en cambio, le contaba que por fin se había decidido en estudiar diseño en la Universidad de Tokio y que Sakura y Syaoran también estudiarían ahí, ellos estudiarían Turismo y Derecho respectivamente.

Cada vez se contaban menos cosas y conforme pasaban los meses, se sentían más y más distanciados, hasta que un día, Tomoyo ya no recibió ninguna carta, y a pesar de que ella 

seguía escribiéndole a Eriol cada semana, ella ya no recibía nada. Así que después de 4 meses de escribir sin respuesta, terminó por pensar que el ojiazul se había olvidado de ella.

Eriol aun recibía las cartas, pero estaba tan ocupado con la escuela, las clases de piano, de tenis, de ajedrez, alemán y con lo de la empresa de su padre, que ya sólo le daba tiempo de comer y dormir unas cuantas horas. Estaba exhausto, sentía que ya no podía más; por suerte su madre lo notó y muy preocupada habló con el señor Hiragizawa.

-Amor ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo la bella dama con esa ternura que la distinguía.

-Claro cielo, sólo, permíteme un momento, tengo que terminar este informe y…- pero al levantar la mirada de su computadora, pudo notar la seriedad en el rostro de su amada esposa- Esta bien cariño, dime ¿qué sucede?

-Es Eriol- dijo la señora un poco alarmada.

-¿Eriol? ¿Pero qué pasa con él? ¿Está enfermo?- preguntó un poco consternado.

-No lo creo, es sólo que, lo veo muy agotado James, creo que el volver a Inglaterra y tratar de cumplir con todas nuestras expectativas ha sido demasiado para él.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Nuestro hijo es muy inteligente y fuerte, él puede con eso y más, así que no veo por qué la preocupación, siempre ha sido muy aplicado y ha tenido muchas actividades, así que no logro entender por qué tanta ansiedad ahora.

-No es sólo eso, además, desde que volvió ha estado más serio, se ha vuelto más cerrado que antes, tú y yo teníamos la esperanza de que para estas fechas Eriol ya tuviera novia, o cuando menos un prospecto, pero lo veo tan aislado que ni siquiera tiene amigos. Yo creo… yo creo que sería buena idea enviarlo a Japón nuevamente- Por fin dejó salir las palabras que su esposo más temía.

-¿Qué? Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Acaso el habló contigo? ¿Él te pidió volver a Japón, verdad?- Cuestionó furioso el señor Hiragizawa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Él ni siquiera sabe que vine a hablar contigo, es sólo que… que me gustaría que nuestro hijo fuera feliz James, y las únicas veces que lo noto feliz es cuando nos habla de sus amigos de Tomoeda, o cuando recibe una carta de alguno de ellos… No me gusta verlo solo todo el tiempo, es un jovencito y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de hacer amigos… Anda amor, déjalo volver, yo he investigado y… la universidad de Tokio es la única que está al nivel de Cambridge, además tú sabes que será un excelente profesionista sin importar en donde estudie…

El señor Hiragizawa estaba molesto, no podía creer que su esposa no apoyara la decisión de mantener a Eriol en Inglaterra. Otro de los motivos por el cual quería que su hijo se quedara con ellos era por que planeaba comprometerlo con Katherine D. Flowright y así poder fusionarse con la segunda empresa más grande del país: "Flowright Internationals".

-Elizabeth ¿en verdad crees que eso sea lo mejor para él? Recuerda que… recuerda que habíamos acordado ya lo de su compromiso, tu bien sabes que Fye D. Flowright está 

ansioso por comprometer a su hija con nuestro hijo y si Eriol se va a estudiar al extranjero puede que ese compromiso nunca ocurra… Y sabes que el futuro de nuestra empresa depende de esa fusión- Dijo en poco frustrado el hombre.

-Cariño, ¿pero cómo es posible que en este momento te preocupe más el compromiso de Eriol y el futuro de la empresa que su propia felicidad? Además tu bien sabes que no estoy del todo de acuerdo en los matrimonios arreglados…- y antes de que pudiera continuar su esposo la interrumpió.

-Vamos amor, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado y hemos sido muy felices ¿no es cierto?

-Sí James pero tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, o por lo menos nos habíamos tratado, Eriol no parece estar interesado en siquiera tratar a Katherine, a pesar de ir en el mismo colegio jamás la ha mencionado… La chica no se atreve a hablarle y Eriol ni siquiera la mira…

James Hiragizawa era un hombre decidido, en los negocios su palabra era la ley, pero en su casa… Solo había una persona en este mundo capaz de hacerlo reconsiderar en sus decisiones y esa era su esposa… Así que a punto de rendirse dijo:

-Déjame pensarlo un poco y lo hablaremos después ¿está bien? Y sobre el matrimonio de Eriol, en eso no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión, bien sabes que esos dos están destinados desde que nacieron…- dijo dando un suspiro

-Está bien querido, iré a revisar si la cena ya está lista- dijo la bella dama con una sonrisa triunfal, aunque sabía que no había ganado del todo, ella no quería que su hijo se casara con esa chica…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda:

Cuatro chicos caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, parecían dos parejas muy lindas, Sakura iba de la mano de su querido Syaoran y Tomoyo iba tomada del brazo de un joven muy apuesto, con la piel tan blanca como la de ella, más alto que la bella jovencita, tenía el cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos azul claro.

- ¡Vamos Fernand! Ya dinos cuál es ese gran secreto que te tiene tan sonriente últimamente- le decía la bella ciruelo.

- Anda dinos, mira que nos has tenido con la duda desde la semana pasada y ni siquiera nos has dado una pista- decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien chicas, se los diré solo porque me han insistido mucho…La verdad es que son dos sorpresas- y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, como si eso fuera lo único que iba a decir.

-¿Y bien, cuáles son esas 2 "sorpresas"?- preguntó Tomoyo muy interesada.

-Pues… la primera es que… el abuelo me dejará ir de vacaciones a Estados Unidos- al terminar de decir estas palabras puso una gran sonrisa que lo hacía ver a un más guapo.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- Decía Syaoran uniéndose por fin a la plática.

-¿Verdad que sí? Estuve insistiéndole por el permiso todo el semestre y me dijo que me dejaría ir si era el más alto de la clase, pero cuando "mi bella Ciruelo" sacó la nota más alta, me desilusioné mucho, pensé que ya no iría- decía mientas miraba a Tomoyo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que te dejó ir?- Preguntó intrigada la ojiverde.

-¡Ah pues eso fue fácil! Le dije que como siempre, había sido Tomoyo la que me había ganado, así que el abuelo sólo sonrió y me dijo que podía ir durante estas vacaciones- concluyó el rubio.

-¿Y cuál era la segunda sorpresa?- Curioseó Tomoyo.

-¡Cierto! Les dije que eran dos sorpresas… Pues… La segunda sorpresa es que… Ya no volveré a Irlanda, estudiaré con ustedes en Tokio- Dijo Fernand con mucho ánimo.

Tomoyo lo abrazó fuertemente mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la levantaba del suelo.

-¡Que maravilla Fernand!¡Que gusto que vayas a Tokio con nosotros!- decía la bella amatista mientras el chico la bajaba.

-¿Y ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar Fernand?- Cuestionó curioso Syaoran.

-Así es, voy a estudiar Arquitectura.

-¡Ah! Parece que aunque estemos en la misma Universidad estaremos en diferentes facultades- dijo algo triste la bella Sakura.

-Pero no te preocupes Sakurita, podremos vernos todos los días- Dijo Tomoyo tratando de animarla.

-Bueno, pues nosotros también les tenemos una noticia- dijo Syaoran un poco sonrojado.

-¿Ah, sí?¿De qué se trata?- Ahora el curioso era Fernand.

-Bueno, pues es que… es que estas vacaciones iré a Hong Kong a conocer a la familia de Syaoran- explicó la bella castaña bastante sonrojada.

-¡Fabuloso amiga!- expresaba Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga- pero…pero eso quiere decir que… que estaré sola estas vacaciones…-y al decir estas palabras se sintió tan triste y recordó aquel sentimiento de vacío que Eriol le dejó.

Los chicos notaron inmediatamente el cambio en Tomoyo. Desde que Eriol se fue, ella ya no sonreía tanto, casi siempre estaba sola porque desde un año atrás ya que no le gustaba hacer "mal tercio" estando con Sakura y Syaoran todo el tiempo. Parecía que no la volverían a ver sonreír jamás, pero todo eso cambió desde que inició ese semestre, que fue cuando Fernand llegó a Tomoeda.

-¡Vamos "mi bella Ciruelo"! No te pongas triste,¿si quieres puedo pedirle permiso a tu mamá para que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos?

-Sí Tomoyo, esa sería una muy buena idea- dijo Sakura tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Lo siento Fernand, pero le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría en la empresa durante estas vacaciones, pero… no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien- y fingió una gran sonrisa. No le gustaba ver a sus amigos tan preocupados por ella.

Después de esta plática, cada quien fue directo a sus casas para preparar los últimos deberes, ya que solo quedaban dos semanas para que terminaran la preparatoria y aun tenían algunos exámenes.

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

_**N.A:**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ojala les haya gustado y please! Dejen reviews para ver q tal voy ok?**_

_**Gracias a mi prima q me dejo un review, solo q la sopecita puso mi nombre en lugar del suyo ;P y tmb a **_**gabyhyatt**


	3. Chapter 3

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:- cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 3**

En Inglaterra un joven de cabellos negro azulado se encontraba muy concentrado en un libro preparándose para sus últimos exámenes, pero por más que trataba de centralizarse, solo podía pensar en las palabras que leyó en la última carta que recibió de Tomoyo:

"…_Supongo que debes estar muy ocupado y por eso no he recibido respuesta en 4 meses, creo que… creo que esta será la última carta que recibirás de mí, me duele mucho decirte esto, pero el escribirte sin saber nada de ti, es demasiado cruel, ya no puedo estar así, todos los días despierto con la esperanza de saber algo de ti y nada, te extraño demasiado y no dejo de pensar en ti, pero… creo que… esto es más difícil de lo que pensamos, creo que tengo que aceptar que te has ido y que no nos volveremos a ver…"_

Le dolía el pecho, sintió su corazón romperse cuando leyó esas palabras, pero lo consolaba el hecho de que la hoja tenía rastros de las lagrimas que Tomoyo derramó mientras escribía esas palabras… podía ser que ella también lo quisiera.

No podía concentrarse, así que cerró bruscamente el libro y se recostó en su cama tratando de pensar la mejor manera de hablar con su padre para convencerlo de darle permiso de viajar a Tomoeda en las vacaciones. En ese momento, tocaron a su puerta:

-¿Eriol?¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí madre, adelante.

-Hijo, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo, así que te esperamos en la biblioteca en 10 minutos.

-Está bien madre, ahora voy.

¿Ahora qué se les había ocurrido? Tal vez querían casarlo con alguna damita de sociedad o posiblemente querían que tomara más cursos por que según su padre "tenia demasiado tiempo libre"… Se levantó de mala gana, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, se puso una camisa limpia, salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

Al entrar notó el ambiente algo tenso, su padre estaba sentado en el gran sillón rojo y su madre estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano, ambos estaban muy serios.

-Siéntate hijo- dijo el hombre.

-Sí padre, gracias. ¿De qué querían hablarme?- preguntó algo dudoso el joven.

Su padre fue el que inició:

-Muy bien Eriol, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente acerca de tu futuro…

Ahí iban otra vez, decidiendo por él sin darle ni siquiera una opción, pensó amargamente el ojiazul.

Ahora su madre fue la que continuó:

-Y hemos decidido… -pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, el señor Hiragizawa le tomó la mano y dijo:

-Querida Elizabeth, déjame decírselo esta vez por favor.

Eriol no sabía qué esperar, estaba nervioso y un poco molesto, no le gustaba que decidieran por él como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Hemos decidido- continuó el señor Hiragizawa- que deberías estudiar la universidad en Tokio

¿Que qué?¿Acaso estaba soñando? Si sus oídos funcionaban correctamente el había escuchado a su padre decir que… que estudiaría la universidad en Tokio… En Japón… Eso quería decir que volvería a ver a Sakura, a Syaoran y a… ¡a su querida Tomoyo!

No lo podía creer, estaba sin habla, no lograba entender por qué su padre había cambiado de decisión, pero en ese momento miró a su madre, ella lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, así que lo entendió todo, su madre lo había ayudado.

-¡Muchas gracias padre!- por fin dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y su padre por fin notó lo que su esposa le decía.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí hijo, agrádesele a tu madre, ella ha sido quien abogó por ti, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

-Lo que tú quieras padre- respondió el emocionado jovencito.

-Prométeme que serás el mejor.

-Así será padre, así será. Muchas gracias madre- el chico se puso de pie y abrazó a su madre.

Ahora sólo que tenía que terminar el curso, y para eso sólo faltaba una semana, después tendría que arreglar sus papeles y arreglar algunas cosas en la empresa y por fin estaría de vuelta con su bella Tomoyo

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Para Tomoyo las vacaciones fueron lentas y aburridas, extrañaba a su amiga Sakura, a Syaoran y a… a Fernand… pero también extrañaba a Eriol, aun no podía aceptar que Eriol la hubiera olvidado, se sentía tan triste sólo de pensar que él podría estar muy feliz con alguna bella jovencita en Inglaterra, que tal vez ya no se acordaba ni de su nombre…

-¡Deja de pensar esas tonterías Tomoyo!- se reprendió a sí misma.

Ya sólo faltaban 3 días para comenzar el curso, y aún no sabía nada de sus amigos. Ella ya se encontraba en Tokio, había rentado un departamento bastante amplio para que pudieran alojarse los 4. Se encontraba acomodando las cosas en la que sería su recámara por los siguientes 3 años cuando de repente tocaron el timbre.

-Ya voy- respondió la jovencita mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sintió más tranquila y la bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba volvió a su rostro.

-¡Sakurita!- decía mientras abrazaba a su querida amiga- ¡Que bueno que ya estás de vuelta!¿Y dime qué tal ha estado el viaje?¿Dónde está Syaoran?¿Qué tal su familia?¿Lo has pasado bien?-

Y así continuaba con montones de preguntas mientras llevaba a Sakura hacia la pequeña salita del departamento. Por fin hizo una pausa y la chica castaña pudo responder a todas sus preguntas:

-¡Hola Tomoyo! Pues el viaje ha estado muy bien, me he divertido mucho, además la familia de Syaoran es muy agradable… y él se encuentra abajo, terminando de bajar el equipaje… Lamento haberme tardado en llegar amiga, realmente quería ayudarte a arreglar el departamento, pero en cuanto regresamos a Tomoeda, papá y Touya insistieron en que me quedara unos días con ellos, por eso no pude llegar antes- decía la ojiverde un poco triste.

-No te preocupes por eso amiga, Touya y Yukito vinieron hace un par de semanas y me ayudaron un poco, no fue mucho trabajo, me da gusto que ya estén aquí- decía Tomoyo en el momento en que Syaoran entraba al departamento cargado de maletas.

-¡Hola Tomoyo! Disculpa la tardanza- decía el joven castaño mientas ponía las maletas en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Syaoran, déjenme mostrarle cuáles serán sus habitaciones- decía la pelinegra mientras los guiaba hacia las escaleras.

-Oye Tomoyo,¿y Fernand?¿Aún no ha regresado?- Preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-No, no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue, pero sus cosas llegaron ayer, supongo que llegará, como siempre, unas horas antes de iniciar el curso, ya sabes cómo es- mencionó la amatista con una bella sonrisa.

Los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a arreglar sus respectivas habitaciones y entre bromas y comentarios pasaron una tarde muy amena, después Syaoran se ofreció para preparar la cena mientras las chicas se ponían al corriente.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Esa noche en Tomoeda, un chico alto y de cabello negro con reflejos azules se dirigía a la mansión Daidouji a toda prisa.

Al llegar toco el timbre y una voz por el interfon le respondieron:

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué desea?

-Muy buenas noches, disculpe la molestia, pero quisiera ver a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo el jovencito algo emocionado.

-Lo lamento joven, pero la señorita Daidouji no se encuentra.

Eriol quedó sorprendido ante tal respuesta. ¿En dónde podía estar Tomoyo? Tal vez ya estaba en Tokio…

-Oh ya veo, muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia- dijo muy educadamente.

En donde podría estar…y si… ¿Y si se encontraba de visita con los Kinomoto? Aún era muy pronto para que estuviera en Tokio, tal vez había ido a cenar a casa de Sakura… Con esa idea en mente se encauzó hacia allá…

Al llegar a la hermosa casa de color amarillo se sintió un poco nervioso, por fin iba a ver al amor de su vida… Toco el timbre decididamente y esperó a que abrieran… Escuchó una voz familiar diciendo "No te preocupes papa, yo abro".

Cuando Eriol vio quién le había abierto la puerta, miró a esa persona con una gran sorpresa y una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Chiquillo? –Peguntaba Touya muy sorprendido de ver a Eriol ahí. Se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada más y lo miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa To-ya?¿Quién es?- preguntó Yukito con su dulce voz mientras se acercaba a la puerta y cuando vio al invitado sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sólo pudo decir- ¡Clow... es decir, Eriol!

Eriol sólo le sonrió y por fin dijo:

-Buenas noches joven Kinomoto, joven Tsukishiro.

-Buenas noches- contestó Touya un poco molesto debido a la cara de sorpresa que tenía Yukito.

-Discúlpalo Eriol, pasa, estás en tu casa- Dijo Yukito con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera molestarlos, solo quería saber si Tomoyo se encuentra con ustedes- dijo el zafiro mientras sonreía.

-No, ella no está aquí- afirmó secamente Touya.

-Ya veo, entonces,¿podría ver a Sakura un momento?

-Ella tampoco está- volvió a decir un poco más irritado el bello Touya ya que Yukito no le quitaba los ojos de encima al simpático jovencito- Y tú ya deja de mirarlo como si no lo hubieras visto antes- soltó por fin mirando a su querido Yuki.

-Yo… yo lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendí de verlo, pensé que ya no volvería y no soy yo quien lo miraba, era Yue, así que no tienes por que molestarte To-ya- Dijo Yukito dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a Touya.

Touya se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Yukito con una mirada llena de ternura.

-Lamento haber venido a causarles esta molestia, con permiso y gracias- dijo Eriol un poco frustrado de no haber podido ver a Tomoyo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las había planeado… Cuando estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, una voz lo detuvo:

-¡Oye chiquillo! ¿No quieres que te diga en donde están?- Dijo Touya con un tono más calmado.

-Sí, muchas gracias- Agregó Eriol con una gran sonrisa.

-Pasa, tomaremos un poco de té mientras te explico- invitó Touya con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba a Yukito de la mano.

-Está bien, gracias- respondió Eriol mientras entraban a la hermosa casa.

Esa noche Eriol se quedó con los Kinomoto debido a que era demasiado tarde para que buscara un lugar para quedarse, traía sus maletas con él ya que en cuanto pisó Tomoeda se encaminó a casa de Tomoyo y al no encontrarla ahí fue a casa de Sakura.

El señor Fujitaka le ofreció que se quedara ahí el fin de semana pero Eriol sólo le agradeció por dejarlo quedarse esa noche, ya que a la mañana siguiente iría directamente a Tokio, se moría de ganas de ver a su hermosa chica, no quería perder más tiempo y como Touya ya le había indicado cómo llegar al departamento, estaba ansioso por que ya fuera de día.

A la mañana siguiente Eriol se levantó muy temprano y pensó que era el único despierto, pero al bajar las escaleras se llevó una gran sorpresa, el señor Kinomoto se encontraba en el sillón leyendo el periódico mientras Yukito y Touya preparaban el desayuno.

-Toma Yuki, acomoda tú estos platos y yo termino lo demás- decía Touya mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla de Yukito.

-Está bien To-ya- respondió el peligris mientras se sonrojaba, en eso, vio al visitante de pie en las escaleras-Buenos días Eriol, pasa a sentarte, el desayuno estará listo en un momento.

-Sí, muchas gracias Tsukishiro- manifestó Eriol con su gran sonrisa- se dirigió hacia la mesa y saludó a su reciente ocupante- Buenos días Touya, buenos días señor Kinomoto, gracias por permitir que me quedara en su casa- mencionó agradecido el chico.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Eriol, esta es tu casa y eres bienvenido a quedarte cuando gustes- respondió el señor con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Yukito y Touya se acercaban a la mesa con los platos llenos de comida, (obviamente el de Yukito era el más lleno -.-U)

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Touya dijo:

-Si quieres nosotros podemos llevarte al aeropuerto, está muy cerca del hospital, Yuki y yo entramos más tarde hoy.

-Muchas gracias Touya, veo que siempre sí estudiaron medicina y que también… se decidieron((.))-Dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a la tierna pareja.

-Sí… bueno…este…así es…- Touya no puedo decir más, sólo se sonrojó.

-¿Verdad que ya se habían tardado?- Mencionó el señor Kinomoto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papá!- Dijo Touya un poco sorprendido.

Yukito y Eriol sólo reían ante la escena.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras en Tokio, dos hermosas jovencitas y un apuesto chico recorrían las calles para familiarizarse con el ambiente del lugar que habitarían por el resto de sus carreras. Se encaminaron hacia un centro comercial para comprar los víveres que hicieran falta para esa semana. Después de haber comprado las cosas recorrieron el centro comercial hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa en la cual adquirieron algunas prendas para su primer día de clases.

-Mira Tomoyo, esta falda es preciosa ¿no lo crees?- decía la pelicastaña mientras tomaba una mini falda rosa con un pequeño adorno de mariposa.

-Es muy linda Sakura, pero te prometo que en cuanto inicie la carrera te diseñaré prendas aun más hermosas- decía Tomoyo con pequeñas estrellas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

-Tú no cambias Tomoyo, supongo que aunque Sakura ya no tenga que capturar más cartas seguirás diseñándole ropa- decía el ambarino mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

-¡Por supuesto Syaoran! Yo seré la diseñadora exclusiva de la hermosísima Sakura Kinomoto, y por supuesto tuya también por que al ser tú su novio ¡deben verse igual de bien!¡Jujujujujuju!

Sakura y Syaoran sólo la veían con cara de sorpresa y con una gotita en sus cabezas.

Mientras esos chicos continuaban con su recorrido por el centro comercial, un bello jovencito iba impaciente de llegar a su destino, no dejaba de mirar la ventanilla del avión y cada 3 segundos miraba su reloj, estaba tan feliz, por fin vería a Tomoyo, después de casi 3 años, la volvería a ver.

Seguramente seguía igual de hermosa, no, debía verse a un más bella, ahora ya no era una niña, sin duda alguna seria la chica más hermosa de la universidad, tal vez tendría muchos pretendientes, pero el tenia un objetivo en mente y ese era que él fuera el afortunado novio de la amatista… Con todos estos pensamientos en mente no podía evitar sonreír, pero por un momento pensó algo diferente…

¿Y si Tomoyo ya había encontrado a alguien más?… ¿Y si le había enviado esa carta para despedirse por que se había enamorado de otro chico?… Bueno, él no podía estar seguro de que lo amara, pero la manera en que se despidieron le hizo pensar que tenía posibilidades de haberla conquistado, además ella había prometido esperarlo… ¿Y si no lo hizo?...

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Eriol- debía haberle dicho algo antes de irme… Tranquilo Hiragizawa, debes confiar en tus instintos…- se dijo a sí mismo y trató de tranquilizarse.

_**N.A:**_

_**Hola!!**_

_**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Gracias a **__**Johanna-Ikari por su review, ojala te haya gustado este capi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 4**

Era una hermosa tarde de domingo, y el clima en Tokio era muy agradable, así que Sakura y Syaoran decidieron ir a dar un paseo a un parque que había cerca del departamento.

-Tomoyo, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? ¡Anda, será divertido! -dijo la bella cerezo mientras se acomodaba la linda gorra que traía puesta.

-No Sakurita, muchas gracias, no quisiera incomodarlos con mi presencia, mejor me quedaré aquí leyendo un poco, además estoy segura de que Fernand llegará en cualquier momento y me gustaría estar aquí para recibirlo - dijo la hermosa amatista con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Tomoyo! Tu presencia no nos incomoda para nada -agregó Syaoran con una tierna sonrisa -no sería justo que te quedaras aquí sola.

-No se preocupen, en verdad estaré bien, vayan y diviértanse.

-Está bien Tomo-chan, pero te traeremos algo ¿OK? -dijo la castaña mientras tomaba de la mano a su querido novio.

-OK amiga, cuídense mucho.

La bella pareja de enamorados salieron del departamento tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa mientras Tomoyo los veía alejarse desde la ventana.

-¡Cómo quisiera que ese alguien tan especial para mí estuviera aquí conmigo! -suspiró con un poco de tristeza la hermosa joven -será mejor que salga del departamento por un momento o me deprimiré mas, iré a ver que puedo hacer por el jardín, está muy descuidado…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras ella se dirigía al pequeño jardín que se encontraba al frente del departamento, un joven muy guapo caminaba por las calles cercanas tratando de encontrar la dirección que le habían indicado.

Parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo, había muchos departamentos para estudiantes, ya que muy cerca de ahí se encontraba la universidad, así que aprovechó para ver si había alguno libre, quería vivir muy cerca de su hermosa ciruelo.

Miraba el nombre de las calles tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la calle indicada en el pequeño croquis que traía en la mano, hasta que por fin la encontró, entró por esa calle con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho y de repente la vio… más hermosa aún de lo que la había dejado, con su cabello más corto que la ultima vez, ahora lo traía a la altura de la cintura, y estaba sostenido en una larga y hermosa trenza. Traía puesto un hermoso sombrero blanco que hacía un gran contraste con su precioso cabello negro con ligeros reflejos violeta, parecía que… que estaba arreglando el jardín, sentada en el pasto, tratando de quitar unas hierbas secas.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la bella joven, quería sorprenderla. Cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia vio algo que no le agradó para nada…

Un chico rubio muy apuesto se dirigía rápidamente hacia Tomoyo, al llegar a ella le tapó los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Adivina quién soy, hermosa?

-¡Fernand!- exclamó la bella joven y se puso de pie para abrazar al susodicho.

El "tipo" recibió el afectuoso abrazo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba del suelo diciendo:

-¡Oh "_mi bella Ciruelo"_! ¡Cómo te extrañé! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta!

-¡Yo también te extrañé mucho! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!

¿"_Mi bella Ciruelo"_?¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a Tomoyo? Y peor aún, ¿por qué ella estaba tan feliz de verlo?

Cuando el rubio por fin depositó en el suelo a la jovencita, ella se percató de que alguien los miraba y muy asombrada exclamó:

-¡Eriol!

El pelinegro parecía estar en shock, no podía creer lo que había visto, sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Tomoyo tenía novio... no lo había esperado. Y antes de que las lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos zafiros, se dio la vuelta para irse pero una suave mano lo detuvo.

-¿Eriol? ¿En verdad eres tú?-dijo una muy sorprendida Tomoyo.

Eriol no sabía qué hacer, así que se tranquilizó y volteó para mirarla de frente después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo el joven con un poco de tristeza -Discúlpame, creo que llegué en un mal momento…

-¿Pero de qué…?- Tomoyo trató de decir algo, pero Eriol la interrumpió.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya… Tú y tu "amigo" deben tener mucho de qué hablar…-dijo Eriol mientras dirigía una fría mirada a Fernand.

-¿Amigo? Mira chico, no sé quién seas, pero deberías saber que Tomoyo y yo somos algo más que sólo amigos -dijo Fernand con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Tomoyo puso cara de pánico ante esta broma, así que decidió presentarlos antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-Eriol, él es…

-No me interesa saber quién es Tomoyo, no tienes por qué explicarme nada, creo que debo irme ya- continuó Eriol muy molesto.

-Soy Fernand Amamiya- interrumpió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

¿Amamiya? Ese apellido le sonaba muy familiar… Amamiya… Por fin el pelinegro recordó donde lo había escuchado, Mazaki Amamiya era el nombre del abuelo de Tomoyo. Entonces eso quería decir que…

-Él es mi primo, Fernand Amamiya- dijo Tomoyo un poco sorprendida por la "extraña" reacción de Eriol -y él es- terminó de presentarlos -Eriol Hiragizawa -dijo mirando al pelinegro.

-¡Ah! ¡Hiragizawa! Este es el chico del que…- no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir por que Tomoyo lo pellizcó discretamente… -Mucho gusto- dijo el rubio con una gotita en la sien.

Eriol estaba pasmado, no podía creer la escenita de celos que acababa de montar, era tanto su miedo de perderla que ni siquiera notó el parecido entre ellos.

-Mucho gusto Amamiya y por favor disculpa mi conducta- dijo el zafiro un poco sonrojado.

-No te preocupes Hiragizawa, y por favor, llámame Fernand, no me gusta que me confundan con el abuelo- comentó el rubio -Será mejor que… que… vaya a ver si mis cosas ya están en mi recámara… los dejo para que hablen- y se retiró cerrándole un ojo a Tomoyo.

La bella chica lo despidió y dedicó toda su atención en el recién llegado.

-Pero por favor Eriol, pasa- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, y en verdad lamento mucho mi actitud, es que… no sabía que tuvieras un primo… y bueno… no imaginé el llegar y encontrarte en los brazos de un chico como él… y bueno… yo…- Eriol no sabía qué más decir, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras y no había podido controlar su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes Eriol- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo guiaba hacia el apartamento.

Le pidió que se sentara mientras ella preparaba un poco de té, una vez que todo estuvo listo se sentó a su lado para poder charlar mejor.

-Y dime, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo?- preguntó la bella ciruelo con la más bella de sus sonrisas.

-Pues llegué hace unas horas, y sí, planeo quedarme por… aproximadamente 3 años… -dijo Eriol sonriendo.

¿3 años? Eso quería decir que…

-Estudiaré con ustedes en la universidad de Tokio- por fin dijo el chico mientras observaba la reacción de Tomoyo, pero lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba…

Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus hermosas amatistas:

-¡Estás aquí! ¡En verdad estás aquí! No lo puedo creer… ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Me has hecho tanta falta!... Me moría por verte otra vez…-dijo la bella chica entre sollozos.

Eriol la abrazaba fuertemente… Cuánto había deseado poder tenerla tan cerca… mientras la tenía entre sus brazos le decía suavemente al oído:

-Sí Tomoyo, estoy aquí… y te prometo que no volveré a dejarte por que… porque yo…

Era el mejor momento, debía decírselo de una buena vez…

-Yo…

Pero en eso, se abrió la puerta y una alegre Sakura dijo:

-Vaya Tomoyo no sabes de lo que te has…- se quedo atónita ante la escena…

¡Tomoyo en los brazos de un pelinegro! ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó Syaoran algo preocupado al ver la cara de su joven novia- ¡Hiragizawa!

-¿Hiragizawa? ¿En verdad eres tú Eriol?- preguntó una muy sorprendida Sakura.

-Hola Sakura, hola Li- respondió un poco desilusionado el zafiro mientras Tomoyo se soltaba de su abrazo y se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas.

"Una bella oportunidad que se fue a la basura", pensaban los pelinegros… Tomoyo había pensado en decirle todo lo que sentía y Eriol quería hacer lo mismo, pero la siempre "oportuna" Sakura había llegado en el momento justo.

Como ya no podían estar solos en ese momento, Eriol propuso que salieran a almorzar a algún lugar, puesto que él tenía mucha hambre. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron en marcha hacia un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras almorzaban estuvieron charlando de sus vacaciones y de todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos 3 años que Eriol había estado lejos.

-Y dinos Eriol, ¿por qué no viniste a visitarnos ni una vez?- preguntó Sakura con una ligera mirada de reproche.

-Por más que quería no podía linda Sakura, estaba muy ocupado…- antes de que pudiera dar sus razones alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Demasiado ocupado para tus amigos? ¿Nos dirás que ni siquiera tenías tiempo de responder una carta?- dijo Fernand un poco sarcástico, refiriéndose claro, a las cartas que Tomoyo envió.

-¡Fernand! No tienes por que hablarle de esa manera a Eriol -lo reprendió Tomoyo.

-¡Lo siento "_mi bella Ciruelo_"!- dijo el rubio con cara de regañado.

Los demás sólo pudieron reír ante esta escena.

-Pero Fernand tiene razón Tomoyo- mencionó Eriol -Debí encontrar un momento para responder a tus cartas, por favor, discúlpame, pero en verdad parecía que mis padres estaban convencidos de que aún no tenía actividades suficientes para ser el hombre que ellos querían que fuera- dijo Eriol un poco triste mientras tomaba la mano de la hermosa amatista.

-¿Actividades suficientes? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó confundido Syaoran.

-Sí Li, mis padres me inscribieron en un montón de cursos, a parte de la escuela, debía ir a lecciones de piano, ajedrez, esgrima, alemán, tenis y uno que otro curso de la empresa de mi padre- dijo un poco apenado el zafiro.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados, no pensaron que en verdad hubiera estado tan ocupado.

-¡Hoe! Pobre de ti Eriol, ahora entiendo por qué no te habías podido comunicar con nosotros- dijo Sakurita muy sorprendida.

-Lo lamento amigos, les prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así -dijo Eriol mientras mostraba su hermosa sonrisa- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me cuentan ustedes? Por lo que veo Sakura y Li ya son novios, ¿verdad?

Los aludidos se sonrojaron enormemente y sólo movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Me da gusto que estén juntos, en verdad hacen una muy linda pareja- concluyó Eriol.

-Y tú Hiragizawa, supongo que ya tienes un lugar en donde quedarte, ¿no?- dijo Fernand en tono burlón.

Parecía que esos dos no se iban a llevar muy bien, al parecer a Fernand no le agradaba mucho Eriol, y seamos honestos, a Eriol tampoco le agradó Fernand la primera vez que lo vio con Tomoyo… Pero él había entendido que no podía haber nada entre ellos, aun así todo indicaba que Fernand sólo quería molestar o agredir a la reencarnación de Clow.

-No Fernand, aún no he buscado un lugar para quedarme, creo que pasaré esta noche en el hotel que está a unas calles de aquí -dijo Eriol tratando de sonar lo mas cortés posible.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió instantáneamente Tomoyo -Te quedarás con nosotros Eriol, aún queda una habitación libre y me daría… nos daría mucho gusto que así fuera- al terminar esas palabras se sonrojó un poco.

En ese momento Syaoran notó por qué Fernand trataba de ser molesto con Eriol, sólo así podía impulsar a Tomoyo a que se atreviera decirle lo que sentía.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

De camino al departamento, Tomoyo y Eriol se adelantaron un poco para poder hablar sin las constantes interrupciones de Fernand.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto- dijo Tomoyo mientras se tomaba del brazo del joven.

-Y a mí me da gusto estar aquí… contigo- murmuró el apuesto chico- Oye Tomoyo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Eriol, lo que tú quieras- respondió la amatista mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Cuál es tu historia con Fernand? Es decir, nunca nos habías hablado de él, y al parecer no le agrado mucho que digamos- mencionó el zafiro mientras sonreía un poco.

-¡Claro que le agradas Eriol!- mencionó la chica sonriendo.

-Bueno, tiene una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo- mencionó el joven en un tono un poco sarcástico.

-Lo que pasa es que Fernand y yo somos muy unidos, casi como hermanos, y él se toma demasiado en serio ese papel, se ha encargado de alejar a todo chico que se me acercara… Dice que soy su pequeña y que su deber es cuidarme. Cuando éramos niños, sus padres y él vinieron a vivir con nosotros un tiempo y nos volvimos buenos amigos, pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Yo le contaba todo lo que me ocurría. Hasta que un día sus padres decidieron que irían a vivir a Irlanda, así que tuvimos que separarnos… aunque no nos viéramos siempre estábamos en contacto y le contaba todo sobre Sakura y las cartas, sobre Syaoran y… y sobre ti- dijo con una pequeña risa la linda ciruelo.

-¡Vaya! Creo que ahora me cae mejor- soltó Eriol sin querer.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Tomoyo levantando una ceja.

-Sí bueno… yo… bueno yo… me refiero a que te quiere mucho y siempre te cuida- terminó un muy sonrojado Eriol.

-¡Jajajaja! Nunca había visto que se sonrojara tanto joven Hiragizawa- rió la chica pelinegra.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que se habían adelantado demasiado y que se encontraban completamente solos afuera del departamento… Pero en realidad Fernand desvió a Sakura y a Syaoran a propósito para darles un poco de tiempo a solas a los tortolitos.

Eriol tomó de la mano a Tomoyo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó al instante, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en esas bellas gemas azules que tenía en frente.

-Quisiera retomar la conversación que teníamos cuando Sakura y Li llegaron al departamento- dijo el joven tratando de controlar sus impulsos de besarla en ese momento.

-Yo…yo… necesito decirte algo Eriol…- dijo la amatista que se encontraba perdida en las profundidad de los ojos de su amado.

-Yo también necesito decirte algo Tomoyo… Algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo… y bueno… es algo que no puedo seguir callando.

Tomoyo sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, respiraba agitadamente, estaba tan roja como una amapola y no dejaba de mirar la dulzura reflejada en los bellos ojos del chico… ¿sería que acaso él también la amaba? Y aunque no fuera así, ella estaba dispuesta a confesarle lo que sentía por él…

-Tomoyo… yo… yo… ¡Te amo!- dijo por fin el chico con un lindo tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas -Me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no me atreví a decírtelo, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, y después cuando me había decidido a hacerte saber mis sentimientos tuve que regresar a Inglaterra, así que pensé que no sería justo… Pero cuando te vi con Fernand… sentí más miedo, miedo de perderte sin siquiera haberte tenido… por favor dime si puedes corresponderme…- dijo Eriol con una ternura que jamás se había escuchado salir de sus labios.

La hermosa ciruelo no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a los brazos de pelinegro, lo abrazó con fuerza y entre sollozos dijo algo que él no logró entender del todo. Eriol volvió a sentir miedo, por un momento pensó que ella no podía corresponderlo y ese era el motivo de su llanto, así que se armó de valor y con su mano tomó la fina barbilla de Tomoyo para así poder leer la respuesta en los hermosos ojos violeta de la chica… Cuando vio el rostro de la bella joven sintió que su corazón latía más y más fuerte… Ella lo miraba con una mirada llena de ternura, con una gran y preciosa sonrisa… en su rostro no se veía nada más que alegría… ella sonrió aun más y por fin le dijo:

-¡Yo también te amo Eriol! Te he amado desde que éramos niños, pero tampoco me atrevía a decirte nada, y también sentí miedo cuando ya no respondiste a mis cartas, pensé que… que tal vez te habías enamorado estando en Inglaterra y que sólo me veías como a una amiga más…- dijo la chica mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

El joven llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica y lo acarició con suma dulzura, recorrió desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de ella, en lo que fue el primer y ansiado beso entre dos almas que no podían esperar para estar juntas. El tiempo se detuvo, sentían que flotaban entre nubes, Eriol tomó a su bella Tomoyo de la cintura para abrazarla, mientras que ella llevo sus manos hasta su cuello para sostenerse… sentía que sus rodillas se derretían… Nunca pensó que un beso pudiera volverte tan débil.

Después de un momento fundidos en ese hermoso beso, separaron sus labios, pero seguían abrazados mirándose fijamente… deseaban que ese momento no terminara nunca. Eriol soltó a Tomoyo y se arrodilló frente a ella, metió la mano a su saco y apareció un bello tulipán de color violeta, se lo extendió a la chica mientras volteaba a verla y mostraba una gran sonrisa, cuando ella tomo el tulipán el guapo joven preguntó algo sonrojado:

-Tomoyo, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Tomoyo estaba tan feliz, primero que nada el chico que más amaba había regresado, después le había dicho que la amaba, había recibido su primer beso con esa persona tan especial y ahora… ahora le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia. Todo eso parecía un sueño, y por un momento tuvo miedo de despertar y comprobar que no era realidad lo que estaba viviendo… Volviendo en sí, miró al joven y le extendió la mano para que se levantara, pero en ningún momento sus miradas se desviaron, y cuando el chico ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella, por fin le respondió con esa melodiosa voz llena de ternura:

-¡Por supuesto que me gustaría Eriol! Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia.

Todo era tan perfecto, por fin después de 3 años de ausencia las cosas habían resultado aún mejor de lo planeadas. Eriol abrazó nuevamente a la bella jovencita y estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

-Pero "_mi bella Ciruelo_"… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Fernand con su típico tonito.

Eriol volvió a mostrar esa cara de frustración tan poco frecuente en él, pero parecía que iba a ser muy común estando cerca de Fernand.

-Estaba, _querido primo_, a punto de besar a mi novio- respondió la jovencita mientras se sonrojaba y acto seguido a esto le plantó un beso a Eriol dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

-¡Woohoo!¡Qué gusto primita, parece que al fin te decidiste!- gritó el rubio con singular alegría -Y tú Hiragizawa, más te vale tratar bien a "_mi bella Ciruelo_" porque si no, te las verás conmigo,¿quedó claro?- reprendió frunciendo el ceño.

-Por supuesto que sí Fernand, amo a Tomoyo más que a mi vida, y prometo que jamás la haré sufrir, además, ya puedes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido- mencionó el zafiro mientras sonreía.

-Tienes razón, prácticamente ya somos de la familia, Eriol- bromeó el rubio.

En ese momento llegaron Sakura y Syaoran, quienes al enterarse se pusieron muy contentos, ya que sabían que esos dos se querían mucho y merecían estar juntos. Después de ese ajetreado día, decidieron irse a descansar, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, todos estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados, pero un par de pelinegros lo estaban al doble, era la emoción de comenzar una nueva etapa en la vida… y lo mejor era que ya tenían a esa persona especial para compartirla.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**N.A:**_

_**Hola!!**_

_**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Mil gracias a **__**rossmery, Verenike**_ _**, darthmocy**_ _**, Johanna-Ikari, **__**Bombon Asesino y**_ _**Shami **__**por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron muchísimo sus comentarios, también a **__**José Antonio Galicia**__** por su comentario, aunque él lo mando directamente a mi mail. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Así mismo quiero incluir un enorme agradecimiento a mi hermanita que me ha ayudado a plasmar mis ideas y a corregir algunas q no estaban del todo listas.**_

_**Ojala sigan leyendo y les agraden las sorpresas que vienen para el siguiente capi… mas personajes… No crean que todo va a quedar color de rosa… **_


	5. Chapter 5

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-: cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 5**

Las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, todo en la universidad iba muy bien, y aunque los cinco chicos tenían cursos extra en la tarde, se las arreglaban para poder pasar tiempo juntos.

Syaoran y Fernand se habían unido al equipo de soccer de la universidad, y con ellos dos eran prácticamente invencibles. Por obvias razones Sakura estaba en el equipo de porristas, no podía perder la oportunidad de apoyar y animar a su adorable novio. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban, por supuesto, en el coro de la escuela, la voz de la chica era la más hermosa que se había escuchado en esas aulas y el talento del chico al piano hacía que escucharlos fuera una experiencia mágica. Sin duda alguna eran la pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Realmente daba envidia ver a esas dos bellas parejas. No se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esos chicos se amaban profundamente, y hasta un ciego notaría lo bien que se veían juntos; ambas chicas eran muy hermosas, las más hermosas del campus en opinión de varios jóvenes, y de los chicos ni qué decir, eran bastante atractivos y varoniles, así que no faltaban las miradas celosas al verlos de la mano con sus respectivas chicas.

Por su parte, Fernand, era uno de los chicos más asediados de todo el campus, era realmente guapo y el hecho de que fuera el capitán del equipo de soccer lo hacía aun más atractivo. Muchas amigas de Sakura y Tomoyo habían salido con él, pero no parecía realmente interesado en ninguna de ellas, ninguna lograba convencerlo del todo. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Una tarde mientras las chicas preparaban la cena, se recibieron dos llamadas en el departamento, una fue para Eriol, era su madre, diciéndole que necesitaba que fuera a Inglaterra en las vacaciones de invierno porque su padre quería hablar con él sobre algo muy importante. Esta llamada lo dejó algo confundido, no entendía por qué su padre quería que fuera hasta Inglaterra sólo para hablar con él, pero al mirar a su bella novia se olvidó por completo del tema y en cuanto colgó continuó platicando con sus amigos. La segunda llamada fue para Syaoran y realmente fue graciosa la cara que puso en cuanto contestó…

Sakura y Tomoyo sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero Eriol y Fernand tenían una cara de confusión ante esto, no podían entender quién era capaz de poner en ese estado a Li. Cuando terminó la llamada Syaoran les dio una noticia que podía ser relevante…

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles… -dijo el castaño con una cara que no se definía bien entre la sorpresa y el pánico… -Tendremos una visita… por tiempo indefinido…

-¡Vamos Syaoran! No puede ser tan malo, es normal que Meiling quiera estar aquí con nosotros que quedarse sola en Hong Kong -dijo la ojiverde adivinando de quién se trataba por la cara de su novio.

-¿Quién es Meiling?- preguntó Fernand mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Es acaso la chica que vino una vez de visita cuando aun estábamos en la primaria?- preguntó Eriol amablemente.

-Así es amor, es la prima de Syaoran- contestó la amatista.

-El problema es…- continuó Li -que no tenemos espacio para que se aloje aquí con nosotros y conociéndola, sé que no querrá quedarse en ningún otro lugar…

-Pero ese no es problema Syaoran, a mí no me molestaría compartir mi recámara con ella- respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea!- dijo el pelinegro con una expresión algo maliciosa -¿Qué te parece si mejor yo comparto habitación contigo y le dejo mi recámara?

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa!- exclamó una muy sonrojada Tomoyo.

-¡Eso sí que no!- expresó un visiblemente molesto Fernand -¡Ni creas que te permitiré dormir con mi prima! Si tanto quieres compartir una habitación la compartirás conmigo y la mía será para la señorita Li- terminó el rubio muy serio.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la seriedad que había en él, ya que no era muy común, él era siempre el bromista, pero esta vez no se veía nada divertido.

-Está bien Fernand, era sólo una broma- mencionó Eriol tratando de contener una sonora carcajada.

-Pues no me parece gracioso que quieras beneficiarte de cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharte de _"mi bella Ciruelo"_- sentenció el rubio.

-Calma chicos, calma. Eriol sólo bromeaba, no creo que tenga ninguna intención de "aprovecharse" de Tomoyo. ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a cenar?- dijo Sakura tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, antes de sentarse, Li le comentó en voz baja a Sakura:

-¿Ya lo ves? Aún no llega y ya está causando problemas.

Y no era precisamente que le molestara que su prima fuera de visita, si no que ella solía ser un "poquito" impulsiva, además de ser algo inoportuna y bueno, cuando los visitaron en Hong Kong, se habían librado un poco de ella porque se la pasaba con sus amigas, pero ahora en Tokio… Iba a ser difícil que pudiera tener un momento a solas con su hermosa cerezo.

Así trascurrió esa semana, y al llegar el domingo se dirigieron al aeropuerto a recibir a su nueva compañera.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Cuando anunciaron que el vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong había llegado, ambas jovencitas se veían muy felices e inquietas ya que al fin volverían a ver a su querida amiga, Li estaba más tranquilo pero no tan emocionado, y los otros dos chicos esperaban curiosos poder conocer a la ya muy mencionada Li Meiling.

En ese momento una hermosa joven de cabello largo y lacio de color negro con unos hermosos ojos de un color muy cercano al rojo, salió del avión cautivando a todos los jóvenes que la veían pasar, era alta, delgada, con buen cuerpo, era muy guapa…

Cuando Fernand vio a Meiling bajar del avión, sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, era una chica muy atractiva, él no sabía quién era, en realidad no le habían dicho como era la prima de Syaoran, así que cuando la vio acercarse a ellos y abrazar efusivamente a su primo su sorpresa fue aun mayor… No podía creerlo, se había quedado cautivado, ninguna chica había logrado atraer su atención de esa manera…

-¡Mi querido Syaoran! -gritó la hermosa jovencita mientras abrazaba a un sorprendido castaño -Me da tanto gusto estar de vuelta.

Por fin soltó al chino y se dirigió a las jovencitas:

-¡Sakura! Qué alegría verte nuevamente, sigues tan bella que hace 6 meses que nos vimos -dijo la ojirojo.

-Muchas gracias Meiling, a mí también me da gusto verte, te ves muy guapa -mencionó la cerezo mientras tomaba las manos de su "prima".

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji! No has cambiado en lo más mínimo -dijo Meiling, mientras la abrazaba -gracias por todas las cartas que me enviaste, eres una amiga maravillosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Meiling, me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí, te extrañamos mucho, pero ven, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas -dijo la amatista mientras la guiaba hacia donde estaban dos chicos bastante guapos con cara de signo de interrogación ante la llegada de la chica china.

-Mira, quiero que conozcas a mi novio, el es Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Li -dijo cortésmente el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y depositaba un beso en ella en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto Hiragizawa ¿pero puedo pedirte un favor? Llámame por mi nombre ¿sí? -respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Será un placer Meiling, en ese caso tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre -sonrió el ojiazul.

Fernand estaba embobado mirando a la hermosa china, simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, además estaba muy nervioso. ¿Él? ¿Nervioso? Eso era muy raro, ni él podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo... en esos momentos vio que Tomoyo se acercaba a él, llevando a esa bella chica de la mano.

-Mira Meiling, él es mi primo, Fernand Amamiya. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de él? -mencionó la bella ciruelo.

-Mucho gusto joven Amamiya -dijo la chica china mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero tono rosado.

No lo había notado, estaba tan emocionada de estar nuevamente con sus amigos que no notó a ese chico tan guapo, alto, rubio, con unos divinos ojos azules… nunca había visto a un chico tan atractivo.

Todos parecieron notar la atracción que había entre esos dos, y todos menos Li sonrieron ante esto.

-Es un placer conocer a una jovencita tan hermosa como usted señorita Li Meiling -dijo cortésmente el rubio haciendo una ligera reverencia sin quitar su mirada ni un segundo de ese rostro que lo había conquistado por completo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Después de haber presentado a Meiling fueron a recoger sus maletas y entre los tres apuestos jóvenes las llevaron hasta el auto.

-¡Vaya Meiling! No pensé que fueras a traer tanto equipaje -mencionó Syaoran mientras subía la cuarta maleta a la parte trasera del automóvil.

-Te dije que me iba a quedar por tiempo indefinido Syaoran, era obvio que trajera todas mis cosas -respondía la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y dime Meiling, ¿entrarás con nosotros a la Universidad?- preguntó Sakura con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Así es Sakurita, voy a estudiar administración- respondió sonriendo la bella china.

Cuando por fin terminaron de guardar el equipaje de la china en la camioneta, se dirigieron hacia el departamento en el que habían estado viviendo por casi 6 meses.

Mientras iban camino a casa, las chicas iban enfrascadas en una interesante conversación a oídos de cierto chico rubio.

-Y bien Meiling, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Tian-Ye? -preguntó la amatista.

-Pues… pues se podría decir que bien -contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres con "se podría decir"? -preguntó bastante serio Syaoran.

Los otros ocupantes del vehículo sólo los miraban con cara de intriga, ya que sólo Tomoyo, Meiling y Syaoran parecían saber de que estaban hablando, ni siquiera Sakura sabía quién era el chico mencionado.

-¿Podrían decirnos de qué están hablando? -indagó la castaña.

-Ah pues mira Sakura… Tian-Ye… -pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Syaoran contestó por ella.

-Es su prometido.

-¿Tu qué? -preguntó la cerezo un poco alarmada -Pero… pero ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada? Cuando estuvimos en… -la castaña fue interrumpida por la china.

-¡Era mi prometido!

-¿Cómo que era? -preguntó Syaoran frenando el auto de una manera un poco brusca.

Todos parecían divertidos de la reacción que había tenido el ambarino, e incluso una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostraba en el rostro de uno de los chicos.

-Señorita Meiling, sería tan amable de contarnos qué pasó, porque por lo que veo a mi querido amigo está a punto de darle un ataque -bromeó Eriol refiriéndose a Syaoran.

-Por supuesto Eriol, la cuestión es esta… Hace como dos años conocí a Tian-Ye Kotani en el colegio. Él era un chico nuevo que acababa de llegar de Beijing y bueno, cómo evitar fijarse en él. Es alto, de cabello negro como por aquí de largo -mencionaba la china señalándose el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, Y unos bellísimos ojos color miel, Excelente cocinero. Es un chico educado, amable, tierno, sencillo, lindo-y una vez más fue interrumpida por su querido primo.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya entendimos, ¿querrías pasar por favor a la parte en la que dejó de ser tu prometido?

-Si no dejas de interrumpirme "querido primo" (N.A.: nótese el sarcasmo -) no podré llegar a esa parte ¿ok? Ah sí, como les decía, es un chico perfecto. De modo que comencé a idear algo. Sabía que mis padres estaban buscándome marido, y qué mejor que fuera uno que a mí me gustara. Así que investigué y me enteré de que la empresa del padre de Tian-Ye tenía 

negocios con nuestra familia. Supe que mis padres pensaría que él sería un buen partido para mí, lo llevé a casa para que lo conocieran y mi padre inmediatamente dio el visto bueno.

-A ver, espera un momento ¿eso quiere decir que tu matrimonio…? -preguntó cuidadosamente la ojiverde.

-Era un matrimonio arreglado -contestaron al unísono los Li.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso nunca me lo dijiste Mei! -menciono muy asombrada la ciruelo.

-Bueno, es un pequeño detalle que omití… -terminó sonriendo la china.

-No creí que aún se utilizara eso de arreglar los matrimonios -dijo Eriol con cara de sorpresa. (N.A.: ay mi niño! Y si supieras lo que te espera!)

-Bueno, es una tradición en la familia Li…-y otra vez interrumpieron a la china.

-Corrección, es una tradición para las _mujeres _de la familia Li -terminó el ambarino.

-¿Quieres, por favor, adorable Xiao Lang, dejar de interrumpirme? -puntualizó la pelinegra con cara de molestia.

El ambarino se quedo calladito, ya que su prima sólo lo llamaba por su nombre en chino cuando estaba realmente molesta.

-Mi primito tiene razón, es una tradición para las mujeres de la familia que los matrimonios sean arreglados, así que por eso decidí actuar a mi favor.

-Entonces Syao… ¿eso quiere decir que tus hermanas? -pregunto la bella cerezo a su novio.

-Sí Sakurita… -se adelantó a responder la ojirojo -mis queridas primas Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei se casaron en un matrimonio arreglado, pero no te preocupes, las tres son muy felices, de hecho las tres estaban enamoradas de sus actuales esposos. La única por la que nos tenemos que preocupar es por Fuutie. Dudo mucho que ella acepte un matrimonio bajo esos términos.

-Lo que me hace pensar que mi madre me llamará pronto para que vaya a hablar con mi hermanita -dijo Li con cierto pesar.

-Bueno, como les decía… -la bella china intentó continuar, pero no pudo ya que alguien dijo repentinamente y con voz de molestia.

-Hemos llegado -mencionó cortantemente el rubio mientras se bajaba bruscamente de la camioneta.

-Vaya Tomoyo... No me habías dicho que tu primo fuera tan... cortante...

-Discúlpalo Meiling, no sé qué es lo que le ocurre… él no es así -mencionó algo sorprendida la amatista.

-Es extraño, usualmente es difícil mantenerlo callado -dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras que Tomoyo lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro -¡Lo siento amor! Pero es la verdad.

-Hablaré con él-finalizó la amatista.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Una vez en el departamento los jóvenes continuaron con la conversación que se había quedado pendiente en el auto.

-Y podría decirnos, señorita Meiling, si su novio era tan perfecto, ¿por qué no se casó con él? -preguntó el zafiro.

-Bueno pues... Estuve con él más de un año y a pesar de que es un chico maravilloso y de que lo quiero mucho... simplemente no había amor... no había chispa... no... no ponía esa cara de cordero degollado que pone Saku cuando mira a Syao... -y soltó tremenda carcajada al ver los rostros sonrojados de los aludidos -No sentía nada por él más que cariño... y tal vez atracción, mucha atracción, para qué negarlo, pero no era amor…

Fernand estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar el resto del relato de la chica que le había robado el aliento y su "perfecto ex prometido" ya que no estaba seguro de que fuera tan "ex"... Pero aun así puso atención a cada palabra y tuvo un sentimiento agridulce al escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica. No sabía si le agradaba que la china no estuviera enamorada del mencionado tipo o si le molestaba que aun lo encontrara tan atractivo.

-En fin... hace un par de meses hablé con Tian-Ye y le dije cómo me sentía, él se puso algo triste pero me dijo que no quería presionarme, que yo era demasiado importante para él pero que quería verme feliz aunque no fuera a su lado. Me pidió... que no dejáramos de ser amigos, que no quería perderme del todo... Así que le dije que estaba de acuerdo y prometió visitarme pronto -finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento Fernand entró a la sala y dijo bastante serio.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que él está enamorado de usted y que no piensa rendirse, y al parecer usted no sabe lo que siente…

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de sorpresa ante el argumento del rubio, pero antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo él dijo:

-La cena está lista -y caminó de regreso a la cocina.

-Por favor perdónalo Meiling, iré a hablar con él -dijo la amatista mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Creo que mi presencia incomoda al joven Amamiya -dijo un poco triste la ojirojo-Tal vez debería buscar otro lugar en donde quedarme…

-¡Por supuesto que no Meiling! A todos nos da gusto que estés aquí, tal vez Fernand está un poco presionado por que aún tiene unos exámenes pendientes… -se apresuró a decir la esmeralda antes de que su novio le tomara la palabra de que debía mudarse.

-Gracias Sakura, es sólo que creo que no le agrado mucho a Amamiya y no quisiera incomodar a nadie con mi presencia.

-Tranquila señorita Meiling, estoy seguro de que usted le agrada mucho a Fernand -dijo Eriol mientras esbozaba una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

-Pues si es así tiene una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo -dijo la china.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando lo conocí -bromeo Eriol.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

-¿Podrías decirme qué diablos fue eso? -cuestionó muy molesta la amatista.

-¿Qué fue qué Tomoyo? -dijo Fernand en un tono serio muy poco común en él.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ya que Fernand casi no la llamaba por su nombre… eso quería decir que las cosas no estaban muy bien.

-Sólo me dices Tomoyo cuando estas enojado…o preocupado…-cambió su tono de disgusto por uno de conmoción -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá afuera? Ya van dos Fernand, tú no eres así, ¿por qué te estás comportando de esta forma tan grosera?

Fernand dejó de lavar los utensilios que había ocupado para la cena y miro a su querida prima.

-Lo lamento "_mi bella ciruelo"_, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, tal vez estoy algo cansado por los entrenamientos y los exámenes… lo lamento, ella es tu invitada y no debí hablarle así -dijo un poco afligido el rubio ya que en el fondo sabía que podrían ser... ¿celos? ¡No! Él no era celoso ¿o sí? Era sólo que el oír hablar a Meiling de esa manera acerca de su ex… lo hacía sentir tan molesto… su sangre hervía sólo de pensar en esa chica en brazos de… ¡No no no! Algo no estaba bien ahí… lo mejor sería no decir nada más… estaba muy confundido.

-Tranquilo primo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar y después descansamos? Ha sido un día un poco largo y mañana tenemos exámenes -dijo la peli violácea mientras tomaba a su primo de la mano para dirigirse al comedor donde los demás los esperaban.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Durante la cena Fernand trató de contenerse de hacer algún comentario negativo o cortante hacia la señorita Meiling, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo logró.

-¡Ay Saku! No te preocupes, te prometo que lo conocerás, ya te dije que prometió venir a visitarme y espero que sea muy pronto. Por cierto joven Amamiya, la cena está deliciosa -dijo Meiling tratando de ser amable con el rubio y para comprobar lo que Eriol le había dicho, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la que ella esperaba.

-Bueno gracias, me da gusto que haya sido de su agrado, aunque yo no soy "_excelente cocinero" -_dijo con sorna refiriéndose al comentario de Meiling hacia su ex.

Después de este comentario Fernand se retiró a la habitación que ahora compartía con Eriol.

Todos se quedaron con una cara de pasmo total y Tomoyo trató de disculparse una vez más:

-Perdón Meiling, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, con permiso -y se levantó muy molesta para ir a poner en su lugar a Fernand.

Eriol también se disculpó y fue tras Tomoyo, la tomó del brazo antes de que entrara a la recámara y la giró para que quedaran de frente.

-Tranquila amor, yo voy a hablar con él ¿ok? Creo saber qué es lo que pasa -y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

La amatista lo miró tiernamente y le plantó otro beso mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias corazón, no sé que haría sin ti.

Eriol la abrazó fuertemente y se dispuso a hablar con su querido "primo".

Entró a la recámara y notó a Fernand recostado en su cama con su guitarra en las manos y con una cara que no se definía entre la frustración y la molestia, así que Eriol se sentó frente a él y comenzó a hablar calmadamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Fernand?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-respondió muy cortante mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

-Es de mi incumbencia cuando afectas a Tomoyo de esa forma… tú sabes lo mucho que ella te quiere y está preocupada por ti, y yo me preocupo por ella, además ¿somos amigos, no?

-Tienes razón, somos amigos, pero en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie, ¿ok?

-¿Es que acaso te molesta tanto la presencia de Meiling y por eso te comportas de ese modo? Cuando te vi en el aeropuerto podría jurar que te gustó, pero…

-¡Sí me gusta! Ese es el problema…-interrumpió el rubio sentándose en la cama.

-¡Vaya! Veo que tenía razón… y si te gusta, ¿por qué te estás comportando de eso modo? Ella piensa que no te agrada…

-¡Ay! Mira Eriol no sé qué me pasa, me gusta, pero el oírla hablar así de su "_fabuloso"_ ex me hace sentir…

-¿Celoso?-preguntó el zafiro sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no! Estás loco, yo no soy celoso, además ni siquiera la conozco, es sólo que no sé por qué me entran unas enormes ganas de molestarla, fastidiarla… nunca me había sentido así…

-Mmmmm… tal vez esto sea más serio de lo que pensé…-puntualizó el peliazul.

-Quería acercarme a ella, pero ya eché todo a perder, seguramente ella cree que soy un idiota…-mencionó tristemente mientras ponía su guitarra en su estuche.

-Ok, eso no te lo niego-dijo riendo el zafiro mientras recibía una mirada de enojo del rubio.

-Jajá, no sabes cómo me animan tus palabras eh "primito"-y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿Por qué no le pides una disculpa, tal vez aún estás a tiempo de cambiar su opinión…

-Tienes razón, pero lo haré mañana, aún tengo algo que estudiar-y se levantó para dirigirse al escritorio y sacar sus libros.

-Es tu decisión _my friend. _Ahora, si me permites voy a despedirme de tu hermosa prima-y antes de salir de la recámara la seria voz de Fernand lo detuvo.

-¡Hey! ¡No te excedas con mi prima, eh!

El ojiazul salió riendo mientras el rubio intentaba estudiar para su difícil examen.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**N.A:**_

_**Hola!!**_

_**Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Ojala no les haya parecido muy largo o tedioso… igual y no hubo mucho TxE en este capi, pero necesito que vayan conociendo a los demás personajes que van a influir en que esa relación marche viento en popa, claro no sin antes complicárselas un poco... pero prometo compensarlos pronto…**_

_**Mil gracias a **__**Johanna-Ikari, darthmocy**_ _**, **__**Bombon Asesino, ZaKaTe23,**_ _**Rocio, Verenike y Adrian**__** por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron muchísimo sus comentarios, Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero no defraudarlos con la historia y ojala sigan leyendo.**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**_

_**Esperen más sorpresas para el prox capi…**_

_**See you soon!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:- cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 6**

En Inglaterra una hermosa jovencita de cabellera rubia y rizada con unos bellísimos ojos azul celeste miraba con reproche a su padre mientras discutían acerca de su futuro…

-¡Pero padre, cómo fuiste capaz de tremenda barbaridad!- dijo irritada la chica.

Su padre la miraba algo dolido, el señor Fye D. Flowright, era un hombre alto, rubio, con cabellera un poco larga, con los ojos del mismo azul que los de su preciosa hija, sólo que con una mirada mucho más expresiva… Su pequeña era toda una mujer y vaya que le recordaba en el carácter a su difunta esposa.

-Pero Kathy, no es algo tan malo…-y antes de poder proseguir fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué no es tan malo dices? ¿Prometer a tu hija en matrimonio sin su consentimiento no es algo malo?-dijo molesta la joven mientras se sentaba en un sofá del lujoso estudio.

-Hija mía, es por tu bien, además Eriol Hiragizawa es un muy buen partido para tí- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado -por otra parte he oído que es un chico muy guapo.

-Pues sí padre, sí lo es, estuve en el mismo colegio que él por 3 años, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo que no me agrada es que en ese tiempo y aún sabiendo que se _tenía _casar conmigo nunca me dirigió la palabra.

-Bueno, eso fue tal vez porque él tampoco sabía nada del compromiso…

-¿Qué? ¿Es decir que él tampoco está de acuerdo?

-Pues, este arreglo fue hecho entre los Hiragizawa, tu madre y yo… Tu madre… ella deseaba mucho verte casada con él…-cubrió su rostro al sentir dolor de recordar a su amada esposa.

Katherine tenía un carácter fuerte, un _espíritu decidido_, le solía decir su madre. Cuando la señora Karen falleció a causa de una deficiencia cardiaca, la jovencita y su padre se volvieron muy unidos, y si había algo que ella no soportara era ver triste a su querido padre.

Se levantó y abrazó fuertemente al alto hombre mientras cambiaba su tono de voz y decía:

-Perdóname papa, no quise hablarte de ese modo… ¿en verdad mama quería que me casara con él?-cuestionó preocupada.

-Sí hija. Mi querida Karen… me pidió que no permitiera que se disolviera ese compromiso, ella estaba segura de que él sería el hombre correcto para ti… fue su última voluntad.

-Está bien padre, aceptaré esa loca idea por ti y por mamá…-dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza.

Ella siempre había soñado en el amor, en ver a un chico y quedarse totalmente cegada, el pensar en él todo el tiempo… No iba a negar que Eriol había llamado su atención, era muy guapo y desde el primer día en que él llegó al colegio se le quedó mirando, para qué negar que es bastante atractivo, pero siempre frío y distante; ella trató de acercarse a él como amiga, ya que siempre estaba solo, pero él la ignoró olímpicamente. Siempre parecía ausente, y ahora… ahora resultaba que iba a tener que compartir su vida al lado de ese chico… y con eso se condenaba a no conocer el amor…

-¿Cuándo anunciarán el compromiso?- preguntó resignada la chica.

-Durante las vacaciones de invierno, Eriol regresará de Tokio para que su padre le informe nuestro acuerdo…

-Está bien, eso quiere decir que aún tengo más de 6 meses para acostumbrarme a esta locura… Iré a ver si la cena está lista padre- y se levantó, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mientras tanto en Tokio:

-Vamos princesa… por favor ¿sí?- dijo un guapo joven a su bella novia.

-Eriol… no podemos… aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿qué te parece si lo posponemos hasta las vacaciones?

-Pero cariño, ¿qué va a pensar tu madre de mí? Es la cuarta vez que nos invita a cenar desde que regresé… Es obvio que quiera conocer al novio de su hija, además yo estoy más que dispuesto en presentarme con tu mamá, quiero que sepa que mis intenciones contigo son serias.

Tomoyo lo miró con ternura mientras tomaba su rostro con sus delicadas manos.

-¿En verdad son tan serias tus intenciones como para enfrentarte a mi madre?- cuestionó con una sonrisa la chica.

-Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa… Te amo- y al finalizar estas palabras abrazó fuertemente a la chica mientras unían sus labios olvidando completamente que estaban en el salón de música esperando a su profesor.

El beso paso de uno dulce y tierno a uno posesivo y lleno de pasión. Tomoyo sentía que perdía fuerza entre más se profundizaba el beso y sentía que su parte racional estaba por 

apagarse. Se recargó en el piano, ya que estaban de pie al lado del instrumento, y poco a poco Eriol la fue recostando mientras recorría su cuello a besos…

Las cosas continuaron subiendo de temperatura cuando Eriol le susurro al oído:

-No te imaginas cómo te deseo Tomoyo...

Su voz sonaba mas ronca… cargada de deseo… Tomoyo trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón para responderle, pero la única manera que encontró fue besándolo con más fuerza mientras recorría su espalda con sus pequeñas manos…

De un tiempo acá las cosas entre ellos se salían de control fácilmente, era como si una vez que comenzaban a besarse ya no pudieran controlarse. Tomoyo perdía el sentido racionalmente, como si con cada roce que Eriol le daba el tiempo se detuviera, y ella deseaba más de esas caricias… quería tocar más de esa piel…

Así que poco a poco llevó sus blancas manos a los botones de la camisa del ojiazul dispuesta a profundizar sus caricias… Eriol se estremeció al sentir el suave tacto… El también deseaba que esas caricias no se detuvieran y continuó besando apasionadamente a su chica, hasta que…

-¡Jóvenes! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- el profesor de música acababa de llegar.

Ambos chicos se enderezaron como impulsados por un resorte. Estaban bastante agitados y sonrojados por la vergüenza de ser encontrados en una situación así. Eriol se abotono rápidamente la camisa mientras que Tomoyo sólo se ponía más roja.

-Lo lamento mucho profesor… no volverá a pasar- dijo Eriol muy serio mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano.

-Sí profesor… discúlpenos…- dijo muy nerviosa la hermosa ciruelo.

-Está bien jóvenes, no quiero que se repita una escena como esta. Comencemos con el ensayo.

Eriol tomó su lugar en el piano, mientras Tomoyo se ponía de pie a su lado para comenzar con la práctica.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Meiling se encontraba en el departamento completamente sola… Ya que Eriol y Tomoyo estaba en práctica, Sakura y Syaoran se habían escapado para pasar un tiempo a solas y Fernand tampoco estaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué aburrido! Ya llevo dos semanas aquí y no hay nada qué hacer… ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de verano… Ojalá ese viaje a la playa sea divertido- dijo la china -lo único malo es que voy a tener que soportar a ese patán arrogante y payaso. Y pensar que 

cuando lo vi, lo primero que vino a mi mente es que es tan guapo, pero tenía que ser un completo idiota… no Meiling, no empieces con eso otra vez.

También estaba emocionada, porque al término de esas vacaciones tan esperadas comenzaría a estudiar en la universidad junto con sus amigos. Había dejado de estudiar casi un año preparando lo de su boda, pero se dio cuenta de que quería más que sólo ser la esposa de alguien, por eso al informarles a sus padres que su compromiso se había cancelado y que quería estudiar una carrera la vieron tan decidida que no pudieron decir que no.

Y ahí se encontraba, sentada en el sofá pensando en voz alta, ya que estaba consciente de que se encontraba sola… o al menos eso creía.

-Es tan odioso… y tan atractivo… ¡Ash! Si tan sólo se quedara callado sería tan perfecto…- hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-Disculpe señorita Li, ¿hay alguien con usted, o acostumbra hacer esto seguido?- indagó Fernand tratando de contener la risa al ver que la había asustado.

-¿Hacer qué, joven Amamiya?- preguntó intrigada.

-Hablar sola.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, joven Amamiya, o sólo quiere comprobar qué tan paciente soy?-finalizó molesta la ojirojo.

El rubio se sintió invitado a continuar molestándola, pero de pronto recordó el motivo por el cual había regresado temprano a casa. Quería disculparse con ella, y no quería que nadie más lo viera, por ese motivo pensó en aprovechar que no habría nadie más en casa, pero al entrar y verla sumida en sus pensamientos y peleando con ella misma en voz alta… esa sensación de sacarla de sus casillas se apoderó de él… otra vez.

-Sí señorita, me gustaría hablar con usted, claro si le parece bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Dígame, qué desea- preguntó la china.

"_De ti… todo"_ esa frase cruzó su mente como un rayo.

Muchas cosas más pasaron por su mente al escucharla decir eso, pero… se portó como todo un caballero y continuó tratando de reprimir un sonrojo provocado por la libertad de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría que dejáramos todas estas formalidades. Todos aquí nos llamamos por nuestro nombre de pila, y los únicos que no lo hacemos somos tú y yo, así que pensé que podríamos…- antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

-No, no podemos. Creo, joven Amamiya, que usted sabe que aquí acostumbramos llamarnos por el apellido y sólo dejamos de hacerlo cuando las personas se tienen mucha confianza o una amistad de largo tiempo, y por lo que veo usted y yo no tenemos ni lo uno ni lo otro- fue su fría respuesta.

El rubio sintió una leve punzada de dolor en el pecho ante esta afirmación, ella tenía razón.

-Como usted guste entonces- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo para después continuar-Lo que quiero es pedirle una disculpa, creo que mi conducta con usted no ha sido la más adecuada, así que le ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas en mi nombre y en el de mi familia ya que no me gustaría que por esto usted tuviera una mala impresión de los Amamiya- y terminó sonriendo.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero por favor no crea que tengo una mala impresión de su familia- expuso la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó el ojiazul entre aliviado y sorprendido.

-Claro que no… sólo de usted- y se dio la vuelta para irse dejando a Fernand completamente mudo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Al fin, las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano llegaron e hicieron ese viaje a la playa en el cual los seis jóvenes se la pasaron de maravilla.

Se hospedaron en una pequeña villa durante una semana y se olvidaron de la escuela y los exámenes… por fin tenían tiempo libre para compartirlo con sus amigos y sus respectivas parejas.

Una tarde Sakura y Syaoran decidieron ir de paseo, mientras que Fernand prefirió practicar de surf y Meiling salió a broncearse dejando a Tomoyo y Eriol solos.

El chico estaba recostado sobre las piernas de la bella amatista mientras esta le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, se encontraban enfrascados en una pequeña charla.

-¿Entonces por fin iremos a cenar con tu mamá, preciosa?- preguntaba el ojiazul mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las relajantes caricias que le proporcionaba su chica.

-Así es amor, terminando esta semana iremos a Tomoeda para visitar a mi madre y al tío Fujitaka. Seguramente Touya también querrá saber cómo van Sakura y Syaoran- respondió la ciruelo.

-Menos mal que tú no tienes un hermano como Touya. Al menos Fernand fue más fácil de convencer- bromeó el chico mientras se sentaba para abrazar a la jovencita.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Pero no creas que Touya no me cela a mí también, él aún no sabe de lo nuestro... A menos que tú le hayas dicho algo…

-Mmmm…ahora que lo mencionas… no le dije nada cuando me quedé con ellos, pero no creo que se ponga tan rudo conmigo como lo ha hecho con Syaoran.

-Por cierto amor… ya no me dijiste nada de lo que hablaste con Fernand… ¿te dijo algo de por qué su actitud con Meiling?- cuestionó la pelinegra.

-¡Ah sí! No te preocupes, digamos que es algo normal…- mencionó con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Normal? No le veo nada de normal que se comporte así de grosero…

-Digamos que es su método de defensa hacia lo desconocido…

-¡Ay Eriol! No te entiendo nada, ya estás hablando como cuando éramos niños.

-Tú sólo confía en mí, ¿sí preciosa?- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tú sabes que te confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo- mencionó la amatista sin dudar y le devolvió el beso con más intensidad.

Eriol ya estaba consciente de lo que los besos de Tomoyo causaban en él, así que optó por no cometer una locura y después de besarla una vez más se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos hermosa, demos un paseo, el sol está por ponerse y me gustaría que lo presenciáramos juntos.

La chica tomó su mano y caminó junto a él dirigiéndose a la playa.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La semana terminó bastante bien, ambas parejas estaban muy felices de que ya no hubiera otro "amistoso" enfrentamiento entre el primo de la amatista y la prima del chino, así que partieron hacia Tomoeda donde sus familiares los esperaban ansiosos.

Los chinos y el inglés se hospedarían en la mansión Daidouji, ya que en la casa de Sakura no había suficiente espacio, así que lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la cuidad fue dirigirse hacia la casa de Tomoyo para acomodarse y después tomarían el almuerzo en la casa Kinomoto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, una señora algo regordeta y bajita con cabello castaño y amarrado en un elegante moño corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven amatista:

-¡Niña Tomoyo!¡Qué gusto verla!- dijo la señora mientras abrazaba a la chica y esta a su vez le correspondió el abrazo.

-Hola Yummi, qué gusto estar de vuelta. Mira ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos-dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban tres chicos y dos chicas -Mira Yummi, él es Syaoran Li, su prima Meiling Li. Y él es Eriol Hiragizawa, mi novio.

La señora los saludó a todos con una sencilla reverencia, pero a Erial, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:

-Es un gusto conocerlo al fin joven Hiragizawa, no sabe lo feliz que me hace que mi niña se haya enamorado de un jovencito tan guapo.

-Es un placer conocerla Yummi, Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de usted-dijo el joven mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de la señora.

La señora Yummi sólo se sonrojó ante el saludo del zafiro. Yummi Hanatara había sido la nana de Sonomi y Nadeshiko en su juventud, posteriormente se convirtió en la nana de Tomoyo y de Fernand.

Al girarse, la robusta y sonriente señora se encontró con un rubio sonriéndole amablemente, así que se dirigió hacia él para saludarlo con un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Jovencito Fernand!¡Mire nada más qué guapo se ha puesto!- dijo la sonriente señora mientras el chico la cargaba y le daba una vuelta ante la sorpresa de esta.

-¡Hola querida Yummi!¡Cómo te he echado de menos!- mencionaba emocionado el rubio.

Cuando Fernand por fin la puso de nuevo en el piso, ella notó que había un invitado más, y al ver esos bellos ojos supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

-¿Niña Sakura?- preguntó emocionada la señora.

-Hola Yummi- respondió tímidamente.

La regordeta señora se acercó a la tímida chica, esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda eran idénticos a los de Nadeshiko, por ese motivo la reconoció.

-¡Preciosa Sakura!¡Eres tan hermosa como tu madre!- y al decir esto la abrazó con mucho cariño y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, -tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti mi niña.

Sakura se enterneció ante las bellas palabras de Yummi y correspondió con cariño al abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Yummi.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Después de esta calurosa bienvenida, se les informó que la señora Sonomi había salido a arreglar un problema en la empresa, pero que se reuniría con ellos para la hora de la cena, así que sólo acomodaron sus cosas y se encauzaron a la casa Kinomoto para tomar el almuerzo con la familia de la joven cerezo.

El almuerzo con los Kinomoto pasó de lo más tranquilo y divertido, hasta que llegó Touya y comenzó esa batalla de miradas tan común entre el hermano de la Card Captor y el guapo ambarino. Por suerte Yukito también estaba ahí para calmar las cosas, ya que cuando les informaron que Tomoyo y Eriol también eran pareja, la molestia de Touya aumentó. ¿Cómo era posible que sus dos tesoros estuvieran liadas con un mocoso chino y un chiquillo inglés?

Y por fin la muy esperada cena en casa de Tomoyo…

-Bienvenidos, pasen, están en su casa- saludaba la señora Sonomi a los amigos de su hija-Querida Sakura, bienvenida- mencionaba la amable dama mientras abrazaba a la ojiverde.

-Madre, quiero presentarte a mi novio- dijo tímidamente la amatista mientras tomaba a Eriol de la mano -él es Eriol Hiragizawa. Amor, ella es mi madre Sonomi Daidouji.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin señora Daidouji- dijo el zafiro mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de la señora.

-Es todo un gusto conocerlo joven Hiragizawa. Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de usted y me alegra mucho que el novio de mi hija sea tan caballeroso y respetuoso.

-Le agradezco señora Daidouji- contestó muy cortésmente el jovencito.

En ese momento, Yummi hizo su entrada en la sala de estar donde se encontraban charlando los invitados.

-Señora, ya pueden pasar al comedor- y se retiró con una reverencia.

Durante la cena todo estuvo de maravilla…

-Muchas gracias por habernos invitado señora Daidouji-dijo Eriol amablemente.

-Nos daría mucho gusto que usted y sus padres nos acompañaran en la cena de Navidad que se está planeando joven Hiragizawa. Y por supuesto que están todos invitados, así que pequeña Sakura, no olvides avisarle a tu padre, a Touya y a Yukito que también esperamos contar con su presencia ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la elegante dama.

-Claro que sí tía Sonomi, hoy mismo les informaré- respondió sonriente la esmeralda.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación señora, en invierno viajaré a Inglaterra a visitar a mis padres y les informaré para que vengan con nosotros a celebrar las fiestas- finalizó alegre el zafiro.

Después de la cena cada quien se fue a descansar pensando en lo bien que podían resultar las cosas, absolutamente todo estaba como lo planeaban, nada podría ser mejor, todo lo que ellos veían a futuro eran sólo cosas buenas, y no tenían idea de que en esta vida todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**N.A:**

**Hola!!**

**Aquí está el sexto capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ojala no les haya parecido muy largo… lamento haberme tardado un poco más en este capi, pero tuve algunos problemas para plantear las ideas… no sabía cómo poner todo lo que quería expresar en este capítulo y por fin después de muchas hora quebrándome el coco… salió**

**Mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, Angélica, Bombon Asesino, Rocio y Verenike por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron muchísimo sus comentarios, Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero no defraudarlos con la historia y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**También quiero agradecerle a mi hermanita y Co****-writer: Aline, mil gracias peke x toda tu ayuda y apoyo, sabes q TQM sis!**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**

**Esperen más sorpresas para el prox capi….**

**See you soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_**Cambio de escena**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de los chicos, quizá porque se dice que entre más te diviertes más rápido pasa el tiempo. Y sin duda alguna habían sido unas vacaciones muy divertidas, primero su relajante viaje a la playa, y después la visita a Tomoeda para ver a sus familiares… Por fin Eriol había sido presentado ante la familia como el novio de Tomoyo y todos los integrantes (a excepción de Touya, como siempre) habían quedado más que encantados ya que los chicos hacían una pareja muy bella y era obvio que el amor que se tenían era real, tan real que parecía tangible.

Sakura y Syaoran se la habían pasado de maravilla ya que gracias a la nueva pareja la atención se había desviado de ellos y ya no eran constantemente vigilados y cuestionados por el hermano de la cerezo.

Meiling por su parte, parecía un poco ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos e incluso más seria que de costumbre. Ella se caracterizaba por ser… explosiva, inquieta… y todos estaban asombrados de lo pasiva que se encontraba últimamente. Pero no era la única, Fernand se podía definir fácilmente como un diablillo, pero parecía que ahora se esforzaba por ser todo un ángel. Se había calmado bastante con Meiling, incluso se abstenía de hablar en la mayoría de las conversaciones, quizá era la única manera que encontraba para controlar ese fuerte impulso de molestar a la bella ojirojo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Después de ese muy merecido descanso se reanudaron las clases en una bella mañana de agosto. Todos estaban sumamente emocionados, era el segundo semestre de sus carreras, a excepción de Meiling que apenas iniciaría la carrera de administración.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakuraaaaaa! Apúrate que llegaremos tarde- gritaba la señorita Li desde la cocina, ya que es de dominio público que la ojiverde tiende a llegar tarde a todos lados.

-Tranquila Mei, aún es temprano y tenemos suficiente tiempo para desayunar y llegar caminando al campus- le decía la amatista mientras servía el desayuno ayudada por su adorable novio.

-Sí Meiling, deja de presionarla-dijo Syaoran muy serio.

-Ay claro, como siempre estás de su lado para defenderla…- dijo la china con un poco de burla, mientras empujaba tiernamente a su querido primo mientras él sólo se ponía un poco rojo.

Cuando por fin la esmeralda llegó a la cocina, Meiling y Fernand estaban levantando sus platos mientras los demás terminaban el delicioso desayuno cortesía de su anfitriona.

-Perdón chicos, lo lamento mucho, es que me quedé dormida-dijo apenada la castaña.

-¡No!¿En serio?- preguntaba riéndose la ojirojo mientras lavaba los trastes y Fernand le ayudaba a secarlos.

Todos menos la agredida y Syaoran se rieron de esa pequeña broma.

-No te preocupes Sakurita, no es tan tarde, además ya sabemos muy bien que la puntualidad no es una de tus mas grandes cualidades- dijo la amatista para animar a su prima.

-Sí nena, no hay problema, llegaremos con buen tiempo así que tranquila y toma tu desayuno ¿sí?-dijo el ambarino mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su chica.

-¿Por qué tanta ansiedad por llegar temprano Mei?- preguntaba Eriol mientras levantaba sus platos y los de su novia.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que ver al director antes de comenzar las clases, tengo que llevarle unos papeles- mencionaba la china mientras revisaba su mochila.

-Ah ya veo… ¿y por qué no te vas adelantando con Fernand? Tengo entendido que él también tiene que llegar temprano para hablar con el entrenador,¿no es así Fer?- cuestionaba sonriente el zafiro mientras los demás chicos sólo lo miraban con cara de sorpresa debido a su reciente comentario.

-Sí, tengo que llegar temprano…- dijo el rubio casi por inercia.

-Ahí está, adelántense mientras nosotros esperamos a Syaoran y a la pequeña Sakura ¿OK?- dijo el peliazul.

-Está bien, ¿nos vamos entonces joven Amamiya?- dijo un poco nerviosa la pelinegra al momento en que salía rápidamente del departamento.

-Claro que sí señorita Li-mencionó sonrojado el primo de la ciruelo mientras tomaba su mochila y se disponía a seguir a la chica.

Los dos iban totalmente serios y al parecer bastante incómodos, mientras caminaban Fernand no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando… ojalá estuviera pensando en él… Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a romper ese incomodo silencio hasta que:

-¿Y dígame joven Amamiya, para qué lo citó tan temprano el entrenador el primer día de clases?- preguntó la ojirojo sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Lo que pasa es que por ser el capitán del equipo de soccer tengo que llegar temprano para ponerme de acuerdo con el entrenador ya que toda esta semana serán las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

-Ah ya veo, no sabía que usted era el capitán, pensé que Syaoran lo era- mencionó un poco sorprendida.

-Pues de cierta forma el también es capitán, cuando yo no puedo jugar él ocupa mi lugar- y finalizó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Puedo ver que usted y Syaoran se han vuelto buenos amigos por el modo en que se expresan uno del otro, eso me alegra mucho, mi primo no solía ser tan sociable cuando vivíamos en China, pero supongo que el amor cambia a las personas- comentó la chica.

-Pues el Syaoran que yo conozco no es tan serio como el que _"mi bella ciruelo"_ me contaba en sus cartas, yo pensé que sería más huraño…

-Pero sí lo era, sólo que todo cambió cuando Sakurita entró en su vida- y sonrió ampliamente la china.

-Sí, tienes razón, Sakura es capaz de cambiar a cualquier persona, de hecho aún me sorprende lo que hizo con _"mi bella ciruelo"._

-¿A qué se refiere?- indagó Meiling.

-Ya recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes conoció a_ "mi bella ciruelo"_ antes de que ella y Sakura se conocieran. Pues verá, Tomoyo no era tan segura de sí misma como lo es ahora, tampoco era tan alegre, era toda una damita, siempre tranquila y callada, muy educada… mi tío la trataba como toda una princesa y ella se comportaba como tal… Cuando mi tío falleció ella se volvió más solitaria, incluso cuando mis padres y yo llegamos a vivir un tiempo con ellos, mi tía Sonomi me insistía en que me acercara a ella…

-No lo puedo creer, no me imagino a Tomoyo como una chica solitaria.

-Así fue como ella se volvió una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, poco a poco dejó de estar sola y pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, pero qué sorpresa me llevé al regresar hace un año y ver lo cambiada que estaba, incluso con sus cartas me daba cuenta de que ya no era la misma niña tímida que yo dejé a los 8 años.

-Vaya, veo que usted y Tomoyo son tan unidos como Syaoran y yo, incluso creo que más, ya que yo también tuve que convivir con las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran y ustedes son hijos únicos, ¿cierto?

Al decir esas palabras, una mirada de gran dolor y tristeza cruzó por el rostro del rubio, e incluso sus hermosos ojos azules se tornaron vidriosos, como si alguna lágrima quisiera escapar de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre joven Amamiya, dije algo malo?- inquirió la china con cara de preocupación al notar que Fernand se detuvo súbitamente ante su pregunta y notó inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien.

Fernand sólo sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejar algún amargo recuerdo, e intentó recobrar la compostura mientras contestaba con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal.

-No, no ha sido nada señorita Li. Hemos llegado, creo que será mejor que se apresure para que no tarde mucho con el director y pueda llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

-Está bien, gracias por acompañarme joven Amamiya, lo veré después ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-Fue un placer acompañarla señorita Li, la veré a la salida- y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina de su entrenador.

Meiling se quedó parada en la entrada viendo cómo se alejaba el simpático muchacho mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Vaya! Después de todo no es tan odioso una vez que se le trata… me parece un chico muy tierno… pero también hay algo que lo entristece… ¿será que extraña a su familia?

Después de esa pequeña conversación, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocía y se había creado en ella un enorme deseo por hacerlo, por saber más de ese bello chico…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Las cosas iban de maravilla para todos, incluso para Meiling y Fernand ya que la plática que tuvieron el primer día de clases provocó que plantearan una pequeña tregua y que comenzaran a conocerse mejor, incluso la jovencita Li decidió unirse al equipo de porristas con el _"pretexto"_ de apoyar a su querido primo, pero en realidad lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo al lado del capitán del equipo y qué mejor manera que esa.

Un sábado por la mañana, Sakura y Meiling estaban por salir del departamento para ir a su práctica matutina cuando una voz las detuvo en el umbral de la puerta:

-¡Esperen chicas!- llamaba Eriol un poco exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?¿Algún problema?- preguntó la cerezo.

-Sólo quería saber cómo van con la sorpresa, ya es 28 de agosto y aún no terminamos de organizar todo.

-¡Tranquilo Eriol! Todo está bajo control, incluso ya hemos avisado a todos de lo que se planea… bueno, a todos menos a la festejada- completó la chica china con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y tú qué tal vas con tu sorpresa?- inquirió Sakura.

-Ah... bueno… pues ya casi está lista... pero aún tengo otras cosas que planear. Sólo espero que no se dé cuenta- menciono el ojiazul.

-Calma, ya verás que todo saldrá justo como lo hemos planeado. Pero debemos apegarnos a lo que acordamos, nadie dirá nada, haremos como que olvidamos ese día tan importante ¿quedó claro?- terminó Meiling con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, vayan con cuidado chicas, las veré mas tarde. Ah por cierto, animen a Syaoran y a Fernand por nosotros, hoy ni siquiera los vi, se fueron muy temprano y yo aún estaba dormido, tuve que trabajar un poco más de lo que esperaba, y Tomoyo tuvo que ir a ver lo de un material para su proyecto de modas.

-De acuerdo, los animaremos por ustedes- sonrió la ojirojo.

Las chicas continuaron su camino mientras que el ojiazul se dirigía a su recámara para terminar lo que le había quitado el sueño por ya varias noches. Cerró su puerta y sólo se podían escuchar algunos acordes a piano.

Mientras él se encontraba totalmente concentrado tocando esa melodía una vez más para verificar que todo estuviera como él esperaba, unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que saltara y se apresurara a guardar todo.

-Cariño, ya regresé- dijo la hermosa amatista con su dulce voz.

-Qué bien que ya regresaste princesa- mencionaba el ojiazul mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Sigues practicando?- cuestionó la peliviolácea.

-Sí… es sólo que hace mucho no tocaba esa melodía y… decidí practicar un poco…- mintió el chico y después se acercó para plantar un tierno beso en los labios de la chica.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez sería buena idea que saliéramos a almorzar, ya que sólo estamos tú y yo- comentó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hacían que a Eriol se le derritieran las rodillas.

-Me parece una excelente idea princesa. ¿Pero no tienes que terminar tu proyecto?- comentaba Eriol mientras abrazaba a su bella chica para acercarla más a él.

-No te preocupes, ya me puse de acuerdo con Dana y tendremos todo listo unos días antes de la presentación, ya sólo faltan unos cuantos detalles, así que tengo el resto del día para pasarlo con mi amado novio- finalizó la amatista plantándole un beso en la nariz al ojiazul.

-De acuerdo princesa, entonces saldremos a pasear todo el día, primero iremos a almorzar y después te llevaré a donde tú quieras, ¿OK? Así que dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Bueno, creo que primero tendrás que cambiarte ya que no creo que quieras ir a pasear en pijama- se burló la chica al notar que su novio aún no se había cambiado a pesar de que ya era medio día.

-Buen punto cariño, no sé qué haría sin ti,- rió el ojiazul mientras frotaba su nariz con la de la chica, -dame 5 minutos y estaré listo para que salgamos a pasear.

Fue un paseo como el que cualquier pareja disfrutaría al máximo, fueron a almorzar, y de ahí se dirigieron a ver una película romántica a petición de Tomoyo. De hecho todo el paseo fue a petición de la chica, ya que Eriol estaba más que dispuesto a complacer todos los deseos de su princesa.

Después de la película fueron al parque de diversiones, y la pasaron de maravilla. Más tarde caminaron por el parque y se tumbaron en el pasto a admirar las estrellas, mientras seguían haciendo planes a futuro, ya que estaban seguros que este sería juntos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

En Inglaterra una hermosa rubia tenía una acalorada charla con su padre. Una vez más discutían del futuro de la chica:

-¡Por favor padre! No es mucho lo que pido, además no creerás que sólo me casaré y me quedaré en casa para atender a un marido al quien realidad ni siquiera conozco…

-Otra vez lo mismo pequeña… Créeme que no entiendo por qué deseas estudiar una carrera así, sería mejor que te enfocaras en administración o algo por el estilo, sabes que eres mi única hija y aunque nuestra compañía estará fusionada con otra de las mejores. No me gustaría dejar en lo que he trabajado toda mi vida en manos de alguien que no sea mi hija- mencionaba el señor D. Flowright mientras trataba de ser paciente y comprensivo con su hija.

-Y lo sé padre, pero a mí no me interesa ese tipo de vida. En todo caso por eso planean la fusión. Yo quiero hacer algo que a mí me guste y realmente me encantaría estudiar psicología… Por favor papi, mira que no puse tantos peros cuando me dijiste que me tenía que casar con un completo extraño… Al menos dame el gusto de estudiar la carrera que me agrada… Por favor padre…-dijo la chica haciendo un ligero puchero que logró sacarle una sonrisa de derrota a su padre.

-Está bien Kathy, tal vez hasta puedas ir con Eriol a Tokio y así conocerlo un poco más. Arreglaremos todo esto cuando él esté de vuelta y trataremos de que las cosas sean lo mejor posible para todos, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se levantó del sillón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; sus ojos brillaban de emoción, después de 2 meses de mucho insistir había logrado que su padre aprobara la idea de que estudiara la carrera que ella quería. Abrazó fuertemente a su padre mientras decía:

-¡Muchísimas gracias papito! Ya verás que pondré mí mejor esfuerzo.

-Yo sé que lo harás pequeña. Ahora ve a terminar tus deberes para que después podamos cenar.

La jovencita obedeció inmediatamente a su padre y se dirigió sonriente a su habitación.

El señor D. Flowright se quedó en la estancia mirando el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea. En él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro rizado muy largo y de ojos verdes. Era muy hermosa y parecía muy feliz de tener en sus brazos a una pequeñita rubia de aproximadamente 2 años; sus facciones eran idénticas, la diferencia era el color de cabello y de ojos, pero no había duda que eran madre e hija.

-¡Ah mi querida Karen! Cómo te echo de menos… me encantaría que aún estuvieras a mi lado compartiendo cada momento de la vida de nuestra pequeña… Es tan parecida a ti… Estarías tan orgullosa…- suspiró con tristeza el hombre mientras caminaba hacia su estudio.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Jueves 2 de septiembre 20:30 hrs:**

-La cena te quedó deliciosa Fer, definitivamente cada vez mejoras más en la cocina- dijo en tono burlón Eriol mientras ayudaba a Sakura a limpiar la mesa.

-Jajá… tú siempre tan gracioso "primito"… Además no preparé yo solo la cena, la señorita Li me ayudó- dijo un poco sonrojado el chico mientras que lavaba los platos que Sakura le pasaba.

-¡Vaya! Entonces eso quiere decir que tú también estás mejorado Meiling, porque según recuerdo, a ti se te quemaba hasta el agua- se mofó Syaoran.

-¿Qué dijiste!- exigía respuesta la ojirojo mientras miraba a su primo totalmente sonrojada.

-Yo… este… nada… que estuvo muy bien… todo- terminó el ambarino mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

-Bueno chicos, en verdad me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato más con ustedes, pero aún tengo que revisar algunas cosas sobre mi proyecto. Los veré mañana- dijo la amatista mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su apuesto novio para besarlo en los labios.

Eriol recibió el beso y le devolvió uno un poco más apasionado abrazándola de la cintura mientras que la ciruelo sólo lo abrazaba del cuello...

-¡Hey hey! Cuidado con las manos Hiragizawa…- dijo burlándose el primo de la amatista.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Eriol mientras la soltaba -Hasta mañana princesa, descansa- y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches a todos- fue lo último que dijo la peliviolacea antes de entrar a su recámara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que escucharon que Tomoyo ponía el CD de Maroon 5, ya sabían que le encantaba escuchar música de esa banda mientras trabajaba.

Una vez que se cercioraron de que la amatista ya no saldría de la recámara, se reunieron en la sala para comenzar a afinar detalles del plan que llevaban concibiendo por días y que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas horas.

-Muy bien, entonces Sakura…- y antes de que Eriol pudiera continuar la cerezo completó la frase:

-Yo me iré temprano, antes de que ella se levante y anotaré en la pizarra que tenía práctica matutina.

-Yo haré lo mismo, aunque saldré unos minutos después que tú porque tengo que revisar los adornos que están escondidos en mi recámara- dijo Meiling, para después darle la palabra a Syaoran.

-Fernand y yo saldremos exactamente media hora después de que haya salido Mei, con el pretexto de que tenemos partido contra el equipo de sustitutos… en ese momento Tomoyo ya se habrá levantado así que…

-Así que sólo me despediré de ella como todos los días… ningún otro comentario-dijo Fernand mientras Eriol sólo los miraba a todos asintiendo.

-Entonces eso me deja a mí lo más difícil, le diré que no voy a tener la primera clase, y que aún tengo que revisar mi ensayo para entregarlo en la última clase, así no me pedirá que la acompañe y podré esperar a que lleguen Yukito y Touya para preparar todo y recibir a todos los demás, todo debe estar listo para las 16:00, que será cuando estemos de regreso. Por favor, recuerden todos, debemos fingir que hemos estado muy ocupados y que lo olvidamos, ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó la reencarnación del mago Clow.

-De acuerdo- contestaron los demás al unísono.

-¡Ay pero pobre Tomo-chan! Se sentirá muy triste si piensa que lo olvidamos…-dijo un poco afligida da dueña de las cartas Clow.

-Tranquila Saku, si todo sale como lo planeamos, ella estará más feliz que nunca, recuerden que sólo regresarán juntos Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo. La señorita Li, Syaoran y yo llegaremos antes para que no sospeche nada, ¿OK?- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-OK, entonces creo que eso es todo, vayamos a descansar-dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba la mano de su chica.

-Muy bien chicos, muchas gracias por ayudarme a planear esto, estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz- agradeció Eriol con una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer Eriol, todos aquí queremos muchísimo a Tomoyo, por eso es un placer ayudar con esa sorpresa-dijo Sakura -por cierto, tú ya tienes lista "tu sorpresa"- preguntó la chica acercándose a Eriol para que ni Syaoran ni Fernand escucharan, ya que de "esa sorpresa" sólo tenían conocimiento las chicas y él.

-Ya está todo preparado, sólo esperaré a que sea la hora indicada para que Tomoyo reciba su sorpresa. Muchas gracias Sakura por todos tus consejos-dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de la Card Captor y depositaba un beso de agradecimiento.

Los chicos se fueron a descansar, aún pensando en los que les esperaba en unas horas.

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 6:30 hrs:**

-Sakura, apúrate que tenemos el tiempo medido- murmuró Meiling mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila y Sakura caminaba casi dormida hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Eriol estaba lavando los platos del desayuno de las chicas:

-Señorita Meiling, ¿ya revisó entonces lo de los adornos?- preguntaba educado como siempre.

-Sí Eriol, dile a Yukito y a Touya que todo está en la parte baja de mi closet. Sakura ¡ya vámonos!- dijo desde la puerta la china.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó con desgano la cerezo mientras seguía a la china -¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo levantarme temprano?

En cuanto las chicas salieron del departamento, Eriol se dirigió a su recámara a despertar al flojo de Fernand para que se preparara, sólo disponían de 25 minutos para que todo saliera tal y como habían quedado.

Syaoran ya se había levantado y se topó con Eriol en las escaleras.

-¿Todo va conforme al plan Eriol?

-Sí, hasta ahora todo va bien, trata de que ella y Sakura no se vean en el campus porque temo que Sakura se sienta mal al ver la cara de decepción de Tomoyo y le diga algo.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de eso, voy preparando el desayuno mientras Fernand sale.

-No te preocupes, ya está listo, no podía dormir y me levanté antes para prepararlo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

El plan se había fraguado hacía casi dos semanas, cuando Fernand dijo que le gustaría darle un bonito regalo a su prima por su cumpleaños. A Eriol se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de una fiesta sorpresa… y otro regalo de su parte, pero eso nadie más que las chicas y él lo sabían…

En ese tiempo todos habían pretextado estar ocupados con la escuela, tener proyectos y trabajos y se veían sólo para cenar, pero en realidad no querían que Tomoyo se diera cuenta 

de nada. Meiling se encargó de los adornos, mientras que Sakura de los invitados, Syaoran de la música y Fernand se haría cargo de la comida.

Por fin todo se había puesto en marcha y comenzaría la sorpresa…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.A:**

**Hola!!**

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón… Sé que posiblemente me quieran patear xq me tarde un muchito en actualizar, pero se terminaron mis vacaciones y ya no he tenido tanto tiempo… lo lamento! Hare todo lo posible por no demorarme tanto en el prox cap ok?**_

**Aquí está el séptimo capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ojala no les haya parecido muy largo … lamento haberme tardado un poco más en este capi, de hecho lo tuve que cortar en 2 partes por que me extendí más de lo esperado en el cumple de Tomoyo, pero eso lo deje para el capi 8 y también la sorpresita que preparo Eriol, estoy segura de que les va a gustar.**

**Voy a hacer todo lo posible y lo juro por mi perrita que tendré el capi 8 listo a mas tardar el jueves ok?**

**Mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, angeli014, gabyhyatt, Rocío, zacate23, Anita, Darthmocy, Bombón Asesino y DragonHead por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron muchísimo sus comentarios, Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero no defraudarlos con la historia y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**

**El drama se acerca, muy pronto se complicara todo...**

**See you soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capítulo 8**

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 7:00 hrs:**

Fernand estaba terminando de acomodar los platos limpios mientras que Syaoran apuntaba en la pizarra que tendrían partido. Eriol se había vuelto a encerrar en su recámara para dar los últimos ajustes a su sorpresa, cuando de pronto escuchó que Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras preguntando si había alguien en casa:

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien aquí? -preguntaba la amatista al notar demasiado silencio, ya que normalmente a esa hora estaba el bullicio en el comedor.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- contestó amablemente el ambarino mientras acomodaba su uniforme en la mochila -¡Fernand ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

-Buenos días Syaoran. ¿Tienen partido?- cuestionó la amatista mientras se acercaba a checar la pizarra.

-Así es, Saku y Mei tuvieron práctica en la mañana y también nos apoyarán en el partido… eso si es que llegamos… ¡Fernand!

-¡Ya voy!-dijo el rubio mientras salía de la cocina cargando su mochila -Buenos días_ "mi bella ciruelo"_-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su prima -Nos vemos más tarde- fue lo último que dijo al salir y dejar a Tomoyo algo confundida por lo cortante que se había portado.

-¡Hey Syaoran!

-¿Sí dime, Tomoyo?

-Estaba pensando que… tal vez hoy podríamos reunirnos todos para almorzar, últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados y sólo nos vemos en la cena.

-Puede ser, pero no te prometo nada, yo tengo un examen algo pesado y no sé si los demás tengan algo qué hacer… pero ya veremos ¿OK? Te veo después- y salió corriendo tras Fernand.

Tomoyo se quedó parada en la sala con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Se habrán olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños?- se cuestionaba tristemente -Tal vez hemos estado tan ocupados que se les fue el tiempo, debe ser eso…- y se dirigió a la cocina.

Estaba sirviéndose el desayuno, cuando unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura y unos suaves labios se posaron en su cuello.

-Buenos días princesa- murmuró el zafiro con sus labios aun pegados al cuello de la chica.

-Buenos días mi amor- contestó ella mientras se giraba para besar en los labios a su joven novio.

Se quedaron un momento fundidos en un tierno beso hasta que Eriol se separó y le dijo:

-Será mejor que tomes tu desayuno y te prepares o llegarás tarde a clases princesa.

-Tienes razón. ¿Desayunas conmigo?- preguntó tiernamente la amatista.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya desayuné, ya tengo rato despierto, aún no he terminado de revisar el ensayo que tengo que entregar hoy y sólo bajé por un poco de agua.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces no te irás conmigo hoy?- preguntó un poco triste la chica.

-Lo lamento princesa, hoy no tengo la primera clase y debo aprovechar el tiempo para terminar mi ensayo.

-Está bien amor, no te preocupes- dijo mientras trataba de disimular su tristeza.

¿Cómo era posible que hasta él se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños? No había recibido ninguna llamada de parte de su madre y ella siempre era la primera en felicitarla, tampoco Sakura ni Meiling le habían dicho nada y hasta Fernand, que aunque no se vieran, siempre la felicitaba… Se sentía muy triste, jamás pensó que le dolería que olvidaran su cumpleaños, aunque en realidad lo que le dolió más fue que él lo olvidara.

-Bueno princesa, aún tengo mucho qué hacer, nos vemos después, ¿de acuerdo?- y le dio un beso en la frente antes de subir a su recámara y encerrarse otra vez.

La amatista ni siquiera pudo decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta al pensar que todas las personas a las que ella quería se habían olvidado por completo de su cumpleaños.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, terminó el desayuno y preparó todas sus cosas para irse al campus y tomar sus clases tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien, aunque sus hermosas amatistas la delataban.

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 9:20 hrs:**

-¿En dónde estarán? -se cuestionaba nervioso el zafiro mientras recorría por décima vez la sala del departamento- les dije que nos veríamos a las 9:00 y aún no llegan…

De repente el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

-¿En dónde estaban?¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó nervioso mientras ayudaba a los recién llegados con las bolsas que traían.

-Hola Eriol, sí yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú? -dio como respuesta un joven alto y simpático de cabello negro y ojos color café.

-Hola Touya, hola Yukito, perdón, es que estaba algo preocupado de que las cosas no salieran como lo habíamos planeado.

-Lamentamos habernos tardado tanto Eriol, pero el vuelo se retrasó, pero no te preocupes, todo estará listo justo a tiempo- contestó un chico de cabellos grisáceos y ojos dorados.

-Muchas gracias por todo Yukito- agradecía el zafiro -y bien,¿a qué hora llegarán todos los demás?

-El abuelo va a traerlos a todos en su jet, así podremos regresar hoy mismo, llegarán como a las 13:00- contestó el hermano de la cerezo -¿Dónde están los adornos?

-OK, perfecto, los adornos están en la parte baja del closet de Meiling, su habitación es la tercera subiendo las escaleras- contestó Eriol mientras revisaba que todo lo que tenía que llevar a la escuela estuviera dentro de su mochila.

-Todo lo de la comida está…

-Está todo en el refrigerador Yukito… En verdad les agradezco muchísimo su ayuda.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, tú bien sabes que Tomoyo es tan importante para mí como "el monstruo"- contestó Touya.

El zafiro sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, lo dejo todo en sus manos, tengo que irme. Fernand, Syaoran y Meiling llegarán antes que nosotros para que ella no sospeche nada. Los veo más tarde- y salió aprisa del departamento, tenía que llegar antes de las 10:00 para arreglar los últimos detalles de su "sorpresa" y entrar a clases como si nada pasara.

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 9:50 hrs:**

El zafiro se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el salón de música pero iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con alguien que se encontraba en el pasillo que daba hacia el salón al que él se dirigía.

-¡Discúlpame, no te vi! -mencionó avergonzado por su descuido mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

-No te preocupes amor- contestó la amatista sorprendiendo a su novio.

-To…Tomoyo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo nervioso, pero inmediatamente cambió su tono de voz -pensé que tenías clase de fotografía a esta hora.

-Así es amor, es sólo que estoy esperando a Dana, vino a ver a un amigo suyo que tenía clase de música y estaba esperándolos- contestó amablemente -¿y tú?¿Pensé que tendrías clase de cálculo empresarial? Y eso es en el edificio de administración, no en el de artes- bromeó la ciruelo.

-¡Ah! Sí, pero Andrew me pidió unas partituras que necesitaba y quedamos de vernos aquí, como a él le tocaba clase en este edifico- mintió el chico rogando porque su novia no sospechara nada.

En ese momento salieron de un salón una joven de cabellos cortos y rojizos, Eriol la conocía muy bien pues era compañera de Tomoyo en todos los proyectos, la chica iba de la mano de un joven de cabello café y vestido algo pandroso, supuso que era al que estaban esperando.

La chica se dirigió a Tomoyo:

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa Tomo-chan o el profesor Davis no nos dejará pasar a la clase.

-Tienes razón Dana. ¿Nos vemos para almorzar amor?- dijo la amatista mientras besaba a su novio en la mejilla.

-No estoy seguro pequeña, tengo que arreglar lo de mi ensayo, pero yo te aviso ¿de acuerdo?

La chica sólo asintió y se fue con sus compañeros sintiéndose aun más triste de lo que se sintió antes de salir de casa… Definitivamente ese no era su día.

En cuanto la chica salió del edificio Eriol entró de prisa al salón donde normalmente tenían practica de coro y se dispuso a dar los últimos detalles a su sorpresa.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió pesadamente para Tomoyo, las clases se le hicieron tediosas y mucho más al recibir el mensaje de Eriol de que se verían hasta la salida, pues estaba un poco ocupado con un proyecto. Para colmo no había visto ni a Sakura, ni a Syaoran. Tampoco a Meiling, y mucho menos a Fernand, o le pareció verlo, pero tuvo la impresión de que se escabulló para no toparse con ella en el pasillo del edificio.

Ni siquiera sus amigos de Tomoeda se habían acordado que era su cumpleaños. Rika y Chiharu siempre le mandaban mensajes para felicitarla y ese día su teléfono estaba como muerto, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje… hasta marcó a su buzón de voz para verificar que la línea estuviera funcionando correctamente y eso la hizo sentir más triste porque sólo confirmó que nadie se había acordado del día que era.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

En algún punto entre Tomoeda y Tokio, aproximadamente 11 personas iban algo ansiosas por llegar a su destino:

-Abuelo,¿estás seguro que llegaremos a tiempo?- preguntó desesperada una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y corto.

-Tranquila Sonomi, ya verás que llegaremos justo como lo acordamos con la pequeña Sakura, así mi otra nieta no sospechará nada- respondía el señor Mazaki Amamiya tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¡Me muero de ganas por ver de nuevo a Tomoyo, hace tantos años que no la hemos visto, aunque estoy segura que debe ser una hermosa jovencita- mencionó una mujer de cabello corto y rubio que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Tienes razón Giselle, desde que regresaron a Irlanda no se han visto, pero esta fiesta también servirá para que puedas conocer a la pequeña Sakura-dijo Sonomi emocionada.

-También estamos emocionados por eso querida hermana, queremos ver si la hija de Nadeshiko es tan hermosa como ella-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Además aprovecharán para ver a Fernand, no lo han visto desde hace casi un año ¿verdad?- mencionó el abuelo.

-Tienes razón abuelo, nuestro hijo se deslindó completamente de nosotros, dijo que ya había estado lejos de Tomoyo por demasiado tiempo, así que no hubo manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad cielo?-dijo el señor de cabello negro a su esposa Giselle.

-Así es, tal y como Taiki dice, Fernand estaba ansioso por ver a Tomoyo otra vez.

Y así siguieron en la conversación mientras que 4 chicas y un chico iban preocupados de que su amiga no los perdonara por que no la habían felicitado por su cumpleaños.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 13:55 hrs:**

Sakura acababa de salir de su clase de "Organización y gestión de empresas turísticas y hoteleras" (N.A.: esa materia es real de la carrera, no crean que me la invente n.n) y traía una cara de total aburrimiento, pero esta cambió completamente al ver que su novio la esperaba recargado en la pared del salón de enfrente.

-¡Hola mi vida!- corrió la chica para colgarse literalmente del cuello de su novio (N.A.: así tipo Nakuru -.-U )

-Hola nena- respondió el chico plantándole un beso a la cerezo mientras la abrazaba.

-Ya no tienes ninguna clase ¿cierto? -preguntó la ojiverde mientras tomaba de la mano al chico para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

-No preciosa, vine por ti para acompañarte a tu salón y después me iré con Fernand y Mei para arreglar lo que falte en casa, seguramente tu familia ya estará ahí- respondió no muy contento el chico ya que sabía que el hecho de que su "querido" cuñado estuviera presente quería decir que no podría estar cerca de su bella novia -¿Qué clase me dijiste que tenías?

-Problemas Turísticos Contemporáneos- contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ah… se oye... interesante…- respondió de forma burlona el chico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la cerezo.

-¡Deja de burlarte! Yo no me burlo de lo aburridas que suenan tus clases… Derecho civil… Derecho mercantil… ¿Qué puede tener eso de divertido?- dijo la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua a su novio.

-OK, OK, tienes razón… cada quien encuentra divertida su carrera. Será mejor que me vaya nena, en un rato nos vemos- y le dio un beso en los labios en forma de despedida.

_**Viernes 3 de septiembre 15:55 hrs:**_

Eriol estaba de pie en la entrada del campus esperando a su hermosa novia y a Sakura para poder irse juntos a casa. La primera en llegar fue la cerezo:

-¡Hola Eriol! Lamento haberme tardado- dijo un poco agitada por haber corrido desde su edificio hasta la puerta -¿y dime, ya está todo listo para el regalo que piensas darle a Tomo-chan?

-Así es Sakura, todo está preparado, sólo tendremos que esperar a que sea la hora adecuada- sonrió el zafiro.

En ese momento, una hermosa chica de ojos amatista se dirigía hacia ellos con un semblante cabizbajo, al llegar a donde se encontraban el peliazul y la castaña trató de sonreír.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal tu clase?- cuestionó mientras plantaba un tierno beso en los labios de su chico.

-Hola princesa, pues estuvo algo tediosa, pero por suerte ya terminamos el día de hoy y podemos ir a casa a descansar- mencionó el muchacho mientras posaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su chica -¿Qué ocurre pequeña? Te noto algo desanimada.

-No es nada amor, no te preocupes- y trató de sonreír.

Los tres chicos iniciaron su camino de regreso al departamento mientras la castaña enviaba un mensaje desde su celular.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

En el departamento Syaoran recibió un mensaje de su novia que decía: _"prepárense, llegamos como en 15 minutos, tengan todo listo"._

-Muy bien, me acaban de informar que ya vienen para acá, todos a sus lugares y esperaremos la señal que será cuando Tomoyo abra la puerta-dijo el chico mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 16:10 hrs:**

Los tres jóvenes habían llegado a la puerta del departamento y la hermosa amatista sacó sus llaves. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz, dio un saltito al escuchar:

-¡SORPESA!- un coro de aproximadamente quince personas estaba en la sala de su departamento.

La amatista no lo podía creer, sí se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, hasta le habían preparado una fiesta. Estaba tan emocionada que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos. Sus amigos le habían dado el mejor regalo, no sólo por la fiesta, sino porque se dio cuenta que su familia estaba ahí, su madre y su abuelo, sus tíos también y hasta sus amigos de la primaria. Además el lugar estaba adornado de una manera que le hacía notar que ya llevaban tiempo planeando todo; la sala estaba adornada con globos de colores y serpentinas, también había unas flores de papel de color violeta y frente a ella se encontraba un gran cartel con letras en varios tonos de violeta que decían "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOMOYO! TE QUEREMOS MUCHO" y estaba firmado por todos lados con recados de todos los invitados.

El rubio vio la enorme cara de sorpresa que puso su prima e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla:

-¡Muchísimas felicidades _"mi bella ciruelo"_!¿No habrás pensado que se me olvidaría el cumple de mi prima consentida, verdad?-dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Créeme que esa idea cruzó por mi mente-dijo la ciruelo mientras recibía el abrazo de su primo.

Después de ese abrazo Tomoyo recibió muchos más, el de su madre y su abuelo, el de Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, el profesor Terada, Nakuru, Touya, Yukito, su tío Fujitaka… Obviamente no podía faltar el de Sakura, quien no dejaba de disculparse por haber fingido olvidar su cumpleaños, los de Syaoran y Meiling, el de su tía Giselle y su tío Taiki, y claro, el de su amado novio que cuando la abrazó le dijo:

-Perdóname por ponerte triste princesa, pero no podía permitir que descubrieras tu sorpresa antes de tiempo.

-No te preocupes amor, me alegra no haber sabido nada porque en realidad esta ha sido la mejor sorpresa que he tenido en toda mi vida…

"_y aún falta una sorpresa más"_ pensó el zafiro mientras besaba a su novia.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La fiesta transcurrió de lo mejor, todos estaban muy contentos de verse después de haber estado distanciados por tanto tiempo.

Se pusieron al corriente de todas las novedades que habían ocurrido en sus vidas. Chiharu y Yamazaki les comunicaron que pronto se irían a estudiar a Francia por un intercambio escolar, Naoko les daba la excelente noticia de que su libro de historias de terror ya se había publicado, Rika y el profesor Terada les dijeron que se casarían en un año y que esperaban que todos los presentes en la fiesta los acompañaran a su boda. En fin, sólo había buenas nuevas, sonrisas y mucha felicidad por parte de todos. La madre de Tomoyo se encontraba muy feliz y no dejaba de abrazar a su hija, mientras que el abuelo abrazaba a todos sus nietos y les decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos, de Touya por ser el jefe de piso del hospital en que trabajaba y de Sakura, Fernand y Tomoyo por estar estudiando una carrera.

Pero en este mundo todo lo que tiene un principio, también tiene un final, así que para las 21:30 todos los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, ya que el jet del abuelo saldría del aeropuerto a las 22:00 para llevarlos de regreso a Tomoeda.

Tomoyo se despidió agradecida con todos por haber hecho ese viaje sólo para estar a su lado en un día tan especial. Abrazó fuertemente a cada miembro de su familia y se despidió con un beso, no sin antes recibir el recordatorio de su madre para todos los presentes de que estaban invitados a la cena de Navidad en su mansión.

Los seis inquilinos de la casa se dispusieron a limpiar un poco, y acordaron que dejarían los adornos hasta el día siguiente, así que sólo se pusieron a lavar los trastes y a barrer un poco la sala del departamento.

Una hora después cada uno se retiró a descansar a su habitación. La fiesta había sido de lo mejor y todos estaban muy contentos de haber compartido ese momento con su querida amiga.

**Viernes 3 de septiembre 23:00 hrs:**

Al parecer todos en el departamento dormían placenteramente a excepción de un chico de gafas de elegante montura que caminaba con sigilo hacia la primera habitación del pasillo.

Toco despacio la puerta hasta que recibió respuesta desde adentro:

-¿Quién es? -preguntó adormilada la voz dentro de la habitación.

-Soy yo princesa, aún no te he dado mi regalo, así que tienes cinco minutos para estar lista. Te espero en el auto- y caminó escaleras abajo.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, ¿qué regalo podía darle Eriol que había esperado a que todos estuvieran dormidos? Se levantó de la cama un poco sorprendida, y se puso unos jeans y 

una blusa de tirantitos color azul, se amarró el cabello en una coleta, se lavó los dientes y corrió escaleras abajo donde su novio la esperaba.

-¿A dónde vamos Eriol?- preguntó emocionada.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo él mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso trasero y le vendó los ojos a la amatista. Después la ayudó a subir a la camioneta y emprendió camino.

Diez minutos después, el auto se detuvo y la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaban tan lejos del departamento. El zafiro la ayudó a bajar y comenzó a guiarla por un camino al aire libre. Se dio cuenta de que entraron a algún tipo de edifico que se encontraba totalmente solo ya que solamente se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos. Caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron.

-Llegamos- mencionó el joven mientras se paraba detrás de la chica -voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero necesito que los dejes cerrados hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien amor- la amatista hizo lo que su chico le pedía y no abrió los ojos aún cuando escuchó que el joven abría una puerta.

La guió para caminar unos cuantos pasos más dentro de esa habitación y escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta. Eriol se separó un poco de Tomoyo y le dijo:

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos princesa.

Tomoyo los abrió y no podía creer en donde estaban ni lo que había frente a ella. Se encontraban en el salón de música donde ensayaba el coro, pero lucía totalmente diferente: estaba lleno con cientos de rosas violetas y blancas, el piso cubierto de pétalos y en la tarima frente al piano había un hermoso sillón cubierto de pétalos al igual que el piso. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por cientos de velas acomodadas en lugares estratégicos y del techo del salón parecía caer una lluvia de lucecitas color violeta (N.A.: así tipo la carta The Glow pero en otro color n-n). La chica estaba sin habla, sólo miraba alrededor con una enorme emoción expresada en sus bellos ojos.

-¡Muchas felicidades mi hermosa princesa! -decía Eriol mientras la abrazaba por detrás-Ven, aún falta algo- dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia el cómodo sofá frente al piano.

La chica obedeció y se sentó donde el joven le indicaba, estaba completamente muda de la emoción. Su joven novio le plantó un beso en los labios para después guiarse hasta el piano y sentarse en el taburete.

-Escribí algo para ti... ojalá te guste- y al finalizar estas palabras, unos hermosos acordes comenzaron a salir del piano para después ser seguidos por la tierna y varonil voz del joven:

_No sé cómo describir_

_Desde el vacío que hay en mí,_

_Una voz... inspiración_

_Que me hace soñar._

_Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí ese deseo de sentir,_

_Un amor que le dé vida_

_A mi palpitar._

_Y sin palabras me calmas,_

_Me llevas ahí, a descubrir_

_Todo lo vivo dentro de mí_

_Y en el silencio me amas_

_Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros_

_Que besan mi ser..._

_Vuelvo a nacer_

_Oigo en tu pecho mi canción_

_Y entre tus brazos sé quién soy,_

_Soy tu amor..._

_Tu reflejo..._

_Tu pasión..._

_Y en esta paz de tu calor_

_Vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh_

_Tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar._

_Y sin palabras me calmas,_

_Me llevas ahí, a descubrir_

_Todo lo vivo dentro de mí_

_Y en el silencio me amas_

_Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros_

_Vuelvo a nacer_

"_**Inspiración" (Benny Ibarra)**_

La chica estaba sin aliento, había reconocido la melodía, era la que Eriol llevaba semanas practicando… Él… le había escrito la más bella canción que jamás había escuchado… no pudo contenerse más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos.

Eriol preocupado se acercó inmediatamente a la chica y tomó su rostro en sus manos para decirle:

-¿Qué pasa princesa?¿No te gustó?- preguntó angustiado el joven.

La respuesta de Tomoyo lo tomó por sorpresa cuando la chica se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo con una infinita ternura. Eriol correspondió al beso mientras se sentía más tranquilo, y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la ciruelo dijo:

-Me equivoqué… Esta sí ha sido la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en toda mi vida, todo ha sido tan hermoso, tan perfecto… Gracias Eriol… Te amo tanto- y al terminar de decir esas palabras volvió a besarlo, sólo que esta vez con mucha más intensidad.

Eriol comenzaba a perder toda cordura, los besos de Tomoyo lo volvían completamente loco, poco a poco fue dejando los labios de Tomoyo para besar sus mejillas… después, poco a poco bajó a su cuello, y de ahí viajó a sus hombros descubiertos. Deslizó uno de los tirantes para poder besarla mejor, mientras que ella soltaba pequeños suspiros…

-Te amo tanto Tomoyo- decía él con sus labios aún pagados a la piel de la chica.

Tomoyo ya no podía contenerse más, así que poco a poco comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la camisa del zafiro recorriendo cada centímetro de su bien formado abdomen, provocando que el chico se erizara al contacto y soltara pequeños gemidos debido al placer que sentía.

La chica se olvidó completamente del pudor y hábilmente lo despojó de su camisa, mientras él recorría hábilmente su cuerpo con sus manos. Él la recostó en el sofá, y se colocó sobre ella mientras se besaban frenéticamente. Sus cuerpos les pedían más contacto, Tomoyo abrazaba más fuerte a Eriol, quería que estuvieran tan cerca como fuera posible, que no hubiera espacio entre ellos… Eriol sabía que de seguir así no podría controlarse más, y terminaría por hacer suya a Tomoyo en ese momento, así que dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos,

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

Tomoyo estaba totalmente sonrojada, su respiración estaba muy agitada y sólo quería seguir sintiendo las caricias de su novio. Dudó por un momento si sería lo correcto, y Eriol lo notó.

-No tenemos que hacer nada princesa… no quiero obligarte ni presionarte- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo sé Erial. Es sólo que… yo…yo había pensado que deberíamos esperar un poco más- dijo sonrojada.

-Claro que sí princesa… no hay prisa… Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo- y sonrió al levantarse y tenderle la mano a la jovencita para que hiciera lo mismo.

Tomoyo tomó su mano y lo jaló para decirle:

-Aunque me encantaría que durmiéramos juntos- y volvió a besarlo.

El chico asintió y sonrió. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le repetía lo mucho que la amaba.

Y así unidos en ese abrazo compartieron una de las noches más maravillosas de sus vidas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.A:**

**Hola!!**

_**Perdón, se que prometí actualizar ayer, pero mi compu se volvió loca y no tuve internet hasta hoy.**_

**Aquí está el octavo capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Esta vez si me extendí un poco más que en los capítulos anteriores, espero que no se hayan aburrido y que les haya gustado la sorpresa que preparo el lindo de Eriol para su princesa… Tenia que hacer que lo disfrutaran mucho xq pronto las cosas cambiaran… En el próximo capítulo espero aclarar algunas de las incógnitas que he planteado, así que no se desesperen… todo saldrá a la luz poco a poco.**

**Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar en una semana a más tardar ok?**

**Mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, YreSu, angeli014, Bombón Asesino, Roxy, ALIZ LI y CORAZON DE CEREZO por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron muchísimo sus comentarios, Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero no defraudarlos con la historia y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**

**Comienza la cuenta regresiva y los momentos felices empiezan a escasear...**

**See you soon!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 9**

Después de la fiesta de Tomoyo el tiempo pareció ir mas rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a mediados de noviembre y tenían que prepararse para sus exámenes finales, así que los 6 chicos no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como ellos hubieran querido.

Eriol se encontraba algo intranquilo, ya que no solo le preocupaban sus exámenes, había algo mas… tenia un extraño presentimiento que no lo dejaba… y el hecho de que su madre lo llamara constantemente para recordarle que en cuanto saliera de vacaciones volara inmediatamente a Inglaterra no le daba muy buena espina… pero aun así ignoro ese mal presentimiento y se dirigía junto con su bella novia para comprar los boletos que lo llevarían "de visita" con sus padres.

-¡Vamos Eriol! Quita esa cara… No creo que haya pasado algo malo, tal vez tus padres solo quieren verte- le decía la bella jovencita mientras apretaba su mano.

-Es que no lo se princesa… hay algo que no me cuadra… nunca insisten tanto y tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto- decía el joven zafiro con cara de seriedad- además no quiero estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo- mencionaba el joven mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo tampoco quiero que estemos lejos, pero solo serán 4 días y después volverás con ellos para conocerlos y pasar las fiestas juntos- mencionaba Tomoyo mientras le sonreía.

-Tienes razón, solo serán 4 días… además te llamare todos los días… no creo poder soportar un solo día sin escuchar tu voz- y al terminar de decir estas palabras le planto un tierno beso.

Por fin compraron el boleto de ida y vuelta para el 17 de diciembre… ninguno de los dos sabía que tal vez esos serian los últimos días que disfrutarían juntos…

---------------------------------------------------------

Por fin llego el 17 de diciembre y todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto listos para despedir al zafiro… a pesar de que sabían que no se iría por mucho tiempo no podían evitar ponerse tristes por la partida de su amigo… Tomoyo ya se había echo a la idea, no quería ponerse triste, pero al estar en el aeropuerto no pudo evitar recordar cuando el regreso a Inglaterra la primera vez y la dejo solo por casi tres años…

-Cuídate mucho hermano y avísanos en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?- decía Syaoran mientras abrazaba a su amigo… después de tantos años de amistad definitivamente se consideraban hermanos por que siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro.

-Claro que si y cuida mucho a la pequeña Sakura… también cuídate tu por que recuerda que Touya llega mañana y no estaré para defenderte- bromeo Hiragizawa.

-Ja ja… siempre tan chistoso- dijo el ambarino mientras golpeaba el hombro de su amigo para después darle paso a Sakura de despedirse.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Eriol y saluda mucho a Spi ¿si?-

-Muchas gracias pequeña Sakura, le enviare con gusto tus saludos-

Después Se acercaron Meiling y Fernand para despedirse de su reciente amigo.

-Cuídate Eriol y nos vemos en 4 días- dijo Meiling dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Claro que si Mei- menciono el zafiro

-No tardes mucho en volver primo por que no me gusta ver triste a mi _"__bella ciruelo"_– decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su "primo".

Y por fin llego el turno de la amatista de despedirse de su amado novio… se acerco lentamente y una vez que estuvo frente a el lo abrazo con tal fuerza que Eriol soltó su maleta para corresponder al abrazo.

Tomoyo temblaba y sollozaba en los brazos de su novio… no lograba entender por que tenia tanto miedo de que se fuera, ella sabia que volvería muy pronto, pero aun así tenia la sensación de que lo mejor seria que no hiciera ese viaje.

Eriol noto inmediatamente el miedo de Tomoyo, así que mientras la abrazaba le decía al oído:

-Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, solo serán 4 días y te prometo que no volveré a viajar sin ti… te llamare por las mañanas y las noches ¿ok?... no llores por favor…- decía el joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su chica.

-Lo se Eriol, pero no se… tengo miedo… te voy a extrañar muchísimo-

-Yo te voy a extrañar también princesa, pero no será mucho tiempo, por favor, sonríe para mi ¿si?- decía al momento que tomaba el rostro de porcelana de su novia para hacer que lo mirara.

La chica hizo lo que novio le pedía y le regalo la más hermosa de sus sonrisas para después fundirse en un tierno beso que reflejaba lo mucho que se amaban.

-Te amo tanto- dijo el peliazul al separar sus labios solo unos centímetros de los de la joven.

-Yo también te amo… y muchísimo- respondió la hermosa ciruelo.

Después de esa emotiva despedida Eriol se dirigió hacia la línea de abordaje no sin antes dejarle un importante trabajo a Fernand:

-Cuídala mucho Fer… ella es mi vida… la dejo en tus manos…- dijo el zafiro con ternura

-No tienes que pedirlo, es mi obligación cuidarla y protegerla siempre…- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Quince minutos después el avión había despegado y los 5 jóvenes se dirigían nuevamente al departamento para empacar sus pertenencias pues esa misma tarde volarían a Tomoeda para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

---------------------------------------------------------

12 horas después el avion por fin aterrizaba en Inglaterra donde ya lo esperaban su madre y el chofer.

Eriol se sorprendió mucho, no pensó que fueran a ir a recogerlo, así que se acerco para saludar a su madre con un beso y un abrazo.

-Bienvenido hijo mío- decía la señora al recibir el abrazo

-Muchas gracias madre… no te hubieras molestado en venir por mi, no era necesario- decía el joven mientras recogía su equipaje.

-Eriol, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante hijo- la voz de la señora Elizabeth sonó triste y preocupada lo que inquietó al joven.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre madre?- inquirió asustado el joven- ¿papa esta bien?-

-Si hijo, no es eso, es solo que… todo esta a punto de cambiar-

-¿Cambiar¿a que te refieres?-

De camino a la mansión Hiragizawa la señora Elizabeth le informo a su hijo que habían tomado otras decisiones por el , lo que obviamente lo puso furioso, pero la bella dama se apresuro en aclararle a su hijo que ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la situación y que ella lo apoyaría.

-¿Apoyarme en que¿madre que es lo que papa planea?-

-Hijo no culpes solo a tu padre… yo también tuve algo de culpa… después… cuando regresaste de Tomoeda me día cuenta de que había cometido un error en apoyar a tu padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde…-

-Mama, por favor ya dime de que se trata todo esto- Dijo molesto el peliazul.

-No puedo mas que pedirte perdón hijo… no me corresponde a mí informártelo, pero en cuanto lleguemos ve a cambiarte y te veremos en la biblioteca para informarte de todo…- fue lo último que dijeron antes de llegar a su destino.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano se encontraba un joven hombre de cabello rubio apurando a su hija.

-Kathy bien sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a mis compromisos- decía pacientemente el señor Fye.

-Ya voy padre, es solo que deberías haberme dicho antes que él llegaría justo hoy para al menos haberme mentalizado- mencionaba la joven algo exasperada por que sabia que pronto tendría que cumplir con un destino que ella no había elegido.

-Lo lamento hija, pero James apenas me informo ayer que su hijo llegaría hoy, además quiere que hagamos oficial el compromiso hoy para que se haga la publicidad correspondiente antes de que se anuncie la fusión de las empresas…-

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿te parece apropiado?- decía la jovencita mientras bajaba las escaleras vestida con un hermoso traje sastre de falda en un color celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y hacia que su blanca piel y rubios rizos resaltaran aun mas.

-Apropiado y muy hermoso… Te ves preciosa hija- decía el hombre mientras la jovencita llegaba hasta el para tomarse del brazo de su padre y salir por la puerta principal donde una limosina los esperaba.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Eriol trataba de comunicarse con Tomoyo desde su habitación, pero ella aun no llegaba a Tomoeda y eso quería decir que tendría que esperar hasta en la noche para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Que los habrá demorado tanto? Ya deberían estar en Tomoeda… a menos que hayan esperado a la familia de Mei y Syaoran…- pensaba en voz alta el zafiro mientras se lavaba la cara.

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta:

-Adelante-

-Joven Eriol, dice la señora que por favor se vista de manera formal ya que tendrán visitas- informo una señora de cabello oscuro que llevaba años trabajando para la familia.

-Gracias Ann- menciono el joven mientras se dirigía a su closet para revisar que se pondría…- ¿Qué será lo que esta tramando papa?-

Minutos después una elegante limosina hizo su aparición por la entrada principal de la mansión y de la cual bajaron Fye D. Flowright y su hija Katherine.

La misma mujer de cabello negro que momentos antes había llevado un recado a Eriol caminaba apresuradamente hacia la biblioteca, toco y en cuanto le permitieron la entrada informo:

-El señor D. Flowright y su hija ya están aquí-

-Gracias Ann, hazlos pasar e informa a Eriol que lo estamos esperando-

-Si señor-

Pero antes de que la señora Ann saliera de la biblioteca Eriol entro elegantemente vestido con un traje negro acompañado de una camisa azul cielo y una corbata que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos color zafiro…

-No es necesario que manden por mi, aquí estoy- dijo cortante el chico y miro fríamente a su padre.

-Muy bien Eriol, ven siéntate, esperemos a nuestros invitados y después hablaremos de los grandes planes que hay en puerta- dijo orgulloso el señor James.

Minutos después Eriol vio que entraban a la habitación un hombre al que el recordaba vagamente, lo había visto algunas veces durante su niñez cuando disfrutaba acompañar a su padre a la oficina y tras el entro una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, la cual obviamente parecía ser hija de ese hombre, ya que tenían los mismos ojos.

En ese momento todo pareció tener sentido… por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sus padres habían tramado… no podía ser otra cosa mas que…

El señor Hiragizawa se puso de pie para saludar a sus invitados… en ese momento Eriol noto que eran amigos de tiempo atrás ya que su padre siempre era muy formal y había saludado a ese hombre con un abrazo fraternal… también abrazo a la jovencita que los acompañaba… y después el hombre rubio se dirigió hacia la señora Elizabeth para saludarla con un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla…

Eriol sintió impotencia y pánico… había comprendido perfectamente por que la urgencia en que regresara… por que su madre era tan cortante cuando hablaban por teléfono…

-Bienvenidos, ya saben que están en su casa, pero vengan,- decía el señor James mientras caminaba en dirección de su hijo.- ¿Recuerdan a Eriol?-

¿Recordarlo?... Eso quería decir que ya lo conocían, pero ¿Por qué?...

-Buenas tardes joven Hiragizawa- decía el señor D. Flowright mientras estiraba su mano esperando recibir la de Eriol para saludarlo- vaya que ha crecido- dijo con una sonrisa.

Eriol tardo un momento en reaccionar y saludar apropiadamente al hombre.

-Buenas tardes- fue su fría respuesta.

-Estoy seguro de que usted no recuerda a mi hija… eran muy pequeños la ultima vez que se vieron… Kathy, ven hija- decía el sonriente hombre mientras la bella jovencita se acercaba tímidamente hacía donde ellos se encontraban.- Joven Eriol, le presento a mi hija Katherine-

Eriol tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un beso en forma de saludo… a pesar de su enojo su educación estaba primero así que fingió que todo estaba bien.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Katherine- menciono el joven zafiro.

-El gusto es mío- dijo tímidamente la chica.

-Pero siéntense, tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo el señor James mientras los guiaba hacia unos cómodos sillones que había en la biblioteca.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos hablando de negocios, así que Eriol pensó que tal vez se había equivocado en pensar que su padre seria capaz de algo así, pero en el momento en el que comenzaba a tranquilizarse, su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de su padre…

-¡Excelente! Por eso lo mejor es que anunciemos el compromiso cuanto antes…-

El zafiro se quedo helado…. No lo podía creer… ¿compromiso¿En que demonios estaban pensando sus padres cuando decidieron aquella locura?... entonces miro a su madre, la hermosa dama se veía afligida y arrepentida… entonces el zafiro solo culpo a su padre…

-Muy bien Eriol, pues ahora ya lo sabes… el motivo de que ansiáramos tu regreso era para comunicarte sobre tu compromiso con la señorita Katherine… Es lo mejor para ustedes, así después las empresas se fusionaran y todo quedara a cargo de ustedes dos…- dijo orgulloso el señor Hiragizawa mientras que el señor D. Flowright sonreía complacido.

Una vez mas la educación le impidió levantarse y gritarle a su padre que estaba loco… que no iba a cumplir con semejante tontería… que el ya tenia a alguien especial en su vida y que no la cambiaria jamás… pero solo se limito a asentir con la mirada perdida…

-Hijo- por fin se dejo escuchar la voz de la señora Hiragizawa- por que no llevas a Katherine a la terraza y toman un poco de te, así podrán hablar un poco, mientras yo iré a revisar la cena – menciono la bella dama mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si madre- se puso de pie y ofreció su brazo a la chica- señorita Katherine-

La chica se puso de pie y tomo el brazo del joven para seguirlo hasta la terraza.

Al llegar a la terraza la chica se soltó inmediatamente del brazo del zafiro y lo miro un poco preocupada…

-¿No lo sabias verdad?- pregunto apenada la rubia.

-¿A caso tu si?- pregunto furioso al notar que el era el único que no sabia nada de ese absurdo plan… que lo tenían como a un títere esperando el siguiente movimiento.

-Lo lamento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle al ver su enojo.

-¿lo lamentas?... lamentas haber arruinado mi vida sin siquiera conocerme…- entonces no pudo mas y estallo… se olvido por completo de toda la educación…- Seguramente tu y tu padre planearon todo esto para convencer a mi padre de la fusión de las empresas…-

-Las cosas no fueron así…- dijo calmada la chica… hasta cierto punto lo entendía, ella misma hubiera querido reaccionar de la misma manera cuando su padre se lo informo, pero cuando conoció los verdaderos motivos supo que no podía hacer nada…- ¿Tu no nos recuerdas para nada verdad?-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto intrigado el zafiro

-Por que tu familia y la mía se conoce hace muchos años… nuestros padres son amigos desde la universidad y tu y yo…. Tú y yo solíamos ser amigos cuando niños, yo no te recordaba… ni siquiera cuando te vi en la escuela, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me dijo del compromiso…. Pero hoy al llegar a tu casa lo recordé todo…-

Eriol se quedo pasmado… el no lograba recordarla y se dio cuenta de que tampoco era su culpa, así que se disculpo por su actitud

-Lamento haberte hablado así, tú… no tienes la culpa de todo esto, estoy seguro de que mi padre…- pero no pudo terminar

-No culpes solo a tu padre…. Mis padres también son culpables de todo lo que esta pasando… todo es por una promesa… bueno, _casi todo_…- dijo la chica mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

-Tu si sabes el por que de todo esto ¿no es así?- la chica asintió- ¿podrías por favor explicarme?- pregunto amablemente Eriol mientras se sentaba y la chica hacia lo mismo.

Así que la jovencita comenzó su relato:

-Nuestros padres so conocen desde la universidad, supongo que sabes que tus padres también estuvieron comprometidos por arreglos de su familia… pues resulta que con mis padres las cosas fueron diferentes… Tu padre y mi madre eran los mejores amigos… siempre estaban juntos, y el siempre la cuidaba, mucha gente llego a pensar que estaban enamorados, pero era solo amor fraternal… cuando tu padre le conto a mi madre que lo habían comprometido, mi madre se alegro mucho y lo felicito, al parecer tus padres se gustaban lo cual hizo que su compromiso fuera algo bueno. Así que por arreglos comenzaron a salir, aunque en esa época se acostumbraban los chaperones… mi madre fue chaperona de tu padre en sus salidas con tu mama y así fue que conoció a mi padre…. El y tu madre se llevaban muy bien así que el era el chaperón de tu madre… poco a poco la amistad los unió y prometieron que sin importar nada serian amigos siempre…-

-No conocía la historia completa, mis padres no me habían contado acerca de su noviazgo, yo solo sabia que los habían comprometido y que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo- dijo Eriol sorprendido- pero aun no entiendo que es lo que nos lleva a la situación que estamos viviendo ahora-

-Bueno, es que aun no termino de contarte. Tiempo después de que tus padres se casaron, los míos hicieron lo mismo… casi un año después tu madre se embarazó y unos meses después mi madre también quedo embarazada… Esa cuestión tenia a nuestros padres vueltos locos, ambos habían tomado ya el control de sus respectivas empresas, así que ahí fue donde todo empezó… Tu padre y el mío acordaron una fusión en sus empresas y la cual se celebraría con el matrimonio de sus hijos… ellos ya habían dicho que si uno tenia un varón y el otro una niña los casarían para que por fin fueran familia y las empresas una sola, la mas importante de todas-la chica hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del zafiro.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! Fue una promesa de juventud y nosotros no tenemos por que pagar lo que ellos prometieron- dijo Eriol muy molesto-

-Tal vez se hubieran olvidado de todo si mi madre no hubiera intervenido- dijo muy triste la rubia-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestiono serio

- Después de que nacimos… ellos estaban muy felices por que si podrían casarnos… nuestras madres también lo estaban, pero en especial la mía… ella siempre aprecio mucho a tu padre y lo considero como un hermano… tu madre también estaba feliz, pero no tan entusiasmada… Poco a poco mi familia comenzó a frecuentar a la tuya, nos veíamos cada semana… tu y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos…. Siempre jugábamos en el jardín, cerca de los rosales…- menciono la chica con una sonrisa, recordando aquellos momento en que no les preocupaba nada mas…

Eriol se quedo callado un momento y después se sorprendió a si mismo al recordar parte de su infancia…por algún motivo esa parte de su vida había quedado olvidada…

-Te recuerdo… una vez mientras jugábamos… traías un vestido azul… y se te atoro en los rosales…. Lo desgarraste un poco y comenzaste a llorar-

-Asi es, entonces tú fuiste por tu mama… y me dijiste que ella lo arreglaría y que quedaría muy bonito- dijo la chica sonriendo- teníamos como cuatro años-

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo… pero… aun no entiendo…. Espera…. Después… después tu te fuiste, te fuiste de viaje con tus padres y no nos volvimos a ver…- dijo Eriol extremadamente sorprendido, _"las cosas siempre pasaban por una razón"_…recordó que su madre le dijo esas palabras cuando Katherine se fue.

-Algo así, pero en realidad no sabes como fueron las cosas… Mi madre… ella estaba enferma del corazón… tus padres lo sabían, era por eso que tu padre siempre cuido de ella… también por eso se molesto cuando supo que estaba embarazada pues su corazón era muy débil y no lo soportaría… a pesar de eso naci yo y nos conocimos, pero cuando teníamos casi 6 años mi madre empeoro… no podíamos seguir viviendo aquí, teníamos que mudarnos a un lugar mas tranquilo, por eso nos fuimos… casi 4 años después mi madre falleció… mi padre quedo destrozado, no quería regresar a Inglaterra… fue un dolor muy fuerte que tuvimos que enfrentar…- las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron a correr mientras ella recordaba esos tristes momentos

Eriol se sintió sumamente culpable por haberla hecho recordar esa triste parte de su vida.

-Lo lamento mucho, yo no lo sabia- dijo mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo a la chica.

Ella lo acepto y continuó:

-Gracias… ahí fue cuando se sello nuestro destino…. Poco antes de que mi madre falleciera, tus padres fueron a visitarnos… y fue entonces cuando mi madre le hizo prometer a tu padre y al mío que no permitirían que nuestro compromiso se disolviera, que lo que la habría hecho mas feliz era vernos casados, pero que no podría… y fue por eso que el compromiso siguió vigente…Cuando tenia 11 años volvimos a Inglaterra, yo estaba muy triste y quería verte, quería contarte como me sentía, yo no me había olvidado de ti, fuiste mi primer amigo… así que en cuanto llegamos fuimos a visitar a tu familia, pero tu no estabas… tus padres nos dijeron que te habías ido a Japón a estudiar… y fue entonces cuando yo también empecé a olvidar.- termino la chica un poco mas calmada

-Pero dijiste que ni siquiera me habías recordado cuando me viste en la escuela… ¿a que te referías?- pregunto Eriol mas calmado al comprender un poco mas la situación

- Cuatro años después tu regresaste… entraste a estudiar en el mismo instituto en el que yo había estado estudiando desde que volví a Inglaterra… te vi, pero no te reconocí, trate de hacerme tu amiga por que siempre estabas solo y parecías triste, pero tu no quisiste mi amistad… te alejaste y pasaste solo los 3 años de preparatoria...-

Eriol estaba muy sorprendido… Poco a poco comenzó a recordar a la chica y la amistad que tenia con ella… también se dio cuenta que al igual que el solo estaba cumpliendo lo que su padre le imponía… pero había un detalle no muy claro aun…

-Hace un momento dijiste que _casi todo_ era por una promesa… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto con cautela el zafiro.

-¿En verdad no sabes nada?- pregunto muy sorprendida la chica y al ver que el negaba con la cabeza continuo…- bueno, creo que no me corresponde a mi decirte los otros motivos del por que se arreglo este matrimonio y el por que la urgencia de que se haga publico… Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a tus padres- dijo seria la chica mientras lo miraba con tristeza

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti… ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?- cuestiono molesto el zafiro, pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestarle una voz desde la puerta lo distrajo:

-Hijo, la cena esta lista, Tu padre y el señor Fye nos esperan- era la señora Hiragizawa quien mostraba una gran tristeza y preocupación en su voz… ella no quería ver sufrir a su hijo…

-Si madre, gracias- menciono el chico poniéndose de pie y cediéndole el paso a las dos damas como todo el caballero ingles que era….

No hizo mas preguntas durante la cena, pero en cuanto sus invitados se retiraran tendría que hablar con su padre… lo enfrentaria por que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por una estúpida promesa…

**CONTINUARA…**

**N.A:**

**Hola!!!**

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… Se que posiblemente me quieran golpear xq prometí actualizar en una semana y no lo hice, lo siento u.u! Tuve exámenes la semana pasada y no tuve mucho tiempo para terminar el capitulo hasta hoy… de hecho lo tuve que cortar xq estaba quedando demasiado extenso y aun quedaron pendientes algunas sorpresas que saldrán a la luz en el siguiente capitulo**___

**Aquí les dejo el noveno capitulo**** de mi historia****, espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero que no se hayan aburrido ya que me extendí demasiado con la explicación de Eriol y Katherine, pero en el siguiente se aclararan mas cosas… y se complicaran otras..**

**Ahora si no les prometo una fecha para actualizar xq tengo un proyecto escolar en puerta y no se de cuanto tiempo libre disponga, pero en cuanto pueda actualizare ok?**

**Mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari,**** angeli014, ALIZ LI, Bombón Asesino, Shami, Zacate23, DragonHead, a mis amigas de la uni Eli y Lucy ****por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron muchísimo sus comentarios, Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero no defraudarlos con la historia y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente )**

**Poco a poco la tristeza llegara hasta nuestros personajes…**

**See you soon!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 10**

En cuanto los señores Hiragizawa entraron a la sala después de despedir al señor Fye y a su hija, Eriol no pudo contenerse más:

-¿Cómo es posible que hicieran una cosa así?- cuestiono furioso el ojiazul mientras le dirigía una fría mirada a su padre

-Vamos Eriol, no seas niño, ya es hora de que empiece a comportarte como un hombre, de que madures y que mejor manera de lograrlo que comprometiéndote en una relación seria- finalizo el señor James.

-¡Es una locura¡No voy a hacerlo, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por tus estúpidas promesas de juventud!- menciono aun mas furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hijo, por favor escucha a tu padre primero…- intervino la señora Elizabeth tratando de calmar el denso ambiente que se sentía…

-¡No tengo por que escucharlos¡No voy a permitir que sigan controlando mi vida!-

-¡No le hables así a tu madre Eriol! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto…-Grito el señor James mientras se acercaba a su hijo- ¿Quieres saber el por que te tienes que casar con ella¿Quieres que te diga por que es tan importante esa fusión?-

-¡Todo es por esa estúpida fusión, todo por tu ambición de querer ser el numero uno en todo y que mejor forma que absorbiendo a la competencia!-Eriol había perdido el control, todos esos años de obedecer ciegamente a su padre lo habían llenado de un rencor al creer que lo mas importante para su padre era la empresa…

-Eriol, vamos a perderlo todo…- finalizo casi en un susurro el hombre y su mirada se torno sombría y desesperada.

La madre de Eriol se acerco a su esposo y tomo su mano en forma de apoyo… ellos no querían llegar a esa situación, ella en especial no quería comprometer a su hijo, pero de cierta forma era su única y ultima salida…

El ojiazul al escuchar las palabras que su padre acababa de pronunciar se quedo totalmente pasmado… no entendía por que… que era lo que estaba pasando, se negaba a creer que fuera verdad… seguramente su padre solo quería chantajearlo para que accediera a cumplir sus ordenes…

-¿Qué¿De que estas hablando?- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular el chico mientras miraba sorprendido hacia donde se encontraban sus padres

-Vamos a perderlo todo hijo… si esa fusión no se realiza… perderemos la empresa…-

En ese momento Eriol observo a su padre… se veía desesperado e indefenso… Ese gran hombre que siempre le había parecido imponente ahora se veía tan… tan débil… Trato de calmarse y volvió a hablar ya mas tranquilo…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas a Richardson?- cuestionó el padre del ojiazul mientras se sentaba en un sofá al lado de su madre

-Si, si lo recuerdo, lleva años trabajando como tu asistente…-

-¡Pues el muy maldito nos estafo¡Nos desfalco y dejo a la empresa con una gran cantidad de deudas!… -

-¿Qué¿Pero como pudo pasar algo así? Siempre has estado al tanto de todos los negocios ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto muy sorprendido el peliazul, jamás imagino que pasarían por algo así…

-Lo que paso es que confié en el… le di la autorización de manejar algunas de las cuentas… pensé que todo iba bien, pero hace casi un año las cuentas no cuadraban, faltaba dinero y material que nunca se entregó, y hace unos meses el desgraciado desapareció….-

Todo era tan repentino y desconcertante que Eriol ya no estaba seguro de que lo que estaba viviendo fuera real, por un momento sintió como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y solo observara la escena a lo lejos… Su padre, frustrado, desesperado… débil…Su madre tan triste, tan arrepentida... Y el… el con su porte altivo y caprichoso… reclamando sin conocer los verdaderos motivos… sin lograr comprender que por primera vez sus padres necesitaban algo de el…

Y recordó que siempre lo tuvo todo, jamás se le negó nada, sus padres habían dado todos por el y por primera vez se sentía con la absoluta responsabilidad de responderles de la misma manera en la que ellos lo habían hecho desde que nació…

-¿En verdad es la única salida?- preguntó el joven con una voz tan triste y vacía que ni siquiera parecía suya.

-Si hubiera otra manera…. No te orillaríamos a esto hijo…- fue lo único que su padre pudo responder…

-¿Y los D. Flowright lo saben?- volvió a cuestionar el ojiazul.

-Si, lo saben, de hecho ellos nos han estado apoyando desde hace unos meses….- contesto la señora Hiragizawa con una voz melancólica

-Lo hare- contesto Eriol de una manera tan segura que lo único que logro fue dejar sorprendidos a sus padres- Solo quiero que hagamos un acuerdo padre- menciono el chico.

-No estoy en posición de negar un acuerdo en este momento hijo- dijo el imponente hombre mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a su hijo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que no se anuncie nada del compromiso hasta que yo haya regresado a Tokio y arreglado mis asuntos allá- dijo con una voz llena de frustración y tristeza que no paso desapercibida para sus padres.

En ese momento solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza… _"Tomoyo…Tomoyo ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?"_

El señor James se puso de pie y camino en dirección a su hijo con ese porte gallardo que lo caracterizaba y le extendió la mano para decirle:

-Es un trato y tienes mi palabra de que se respetara-

Eriol estrecho la mano de su padre y por un momento sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero la rabia que sentía en ese momento no se lo permitió, así que después de unos instantes sosteniendo la mano del hombre que le había dado todo lo soltó y solo pudo despedirse:

-Me voy a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo… con permiso- y se retiro en dirección a su recamara-

-¿Qué hemos hecho James?-Cuestionaba tristemente la señora Elizabeth mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de su marido.

-Lo mejor para todos Elizabeth, estoy seguro de que ha sido lo mejor-

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso James… que nuestro hijo no sea feliz no es lo mejor para todos- dijo la dama mientras le soltaba la mano y se retiraba de la sala dejando a su marido solo.

Mientras tanto un joven ojiazul se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando una foto y en esos momentos la imagen plasmada en el papel solo le provocaba dolor… mucho dolor por que estaba consiente de lo que tendría que hacer…

-Perdóname Tomoyo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios como un doloroso susurro

Y con esos tristes pensamientos se quedo dormido…

---------------------------------------------------------

EnTomoeda:

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro violáceo entraba apurada a la gran mansión donde había pasado su infancia.

-¿Hola¿Hay alguien en casa?-

-Bienvenida niña Tomoyo- decía la señora Yummi mientras corría hacia la entrada para abrazar a la peliviolacea.

-Gracias Yummi, es bueno estar de vuelta- decía la joven mientras sonreía- Yummi ¿no me han llamado?- cuestiono algo inquieta la ciruelo-

-Si mi niña, el joven Eriol la ha llamado varias veces, pero le informe que aun no llegaba, el me dijo que volvería a llamarla a las 17:30 por el horario -respondió la amable señora-

-Oh, ya veo- respondió algo triste la jovencita- ¿Y mama?-

-La señora esta arriba, me dijo que en cuanto llegara fuera a buscarla a su despacho- mencionó amablemente la nana.

-Gracias Yummi, iré a verla inmediatamente… ¡Ah por cierto, podrías decirle a Kino que ayude a Fernand a bajar las maletas!- dijo la bella jovencita mientras corría escaleras arriba dejando a su nana sorprendida por ese despiste.

En ese momento un chico rubio entraba cargando con gran dificultad dos pesadas maletas mientras que la amable señora caminaba hacia el en su auxilio.

-¡Joven Fernand! Permítame ayudarle-

-No, no, no Yummi, yo puedo solo- menciono con desahogo mientras bajaba el equipaje-Mejor ven y dame un abrazo- y mostro una de sus hermosas sonrisas que arrancaban suspiros en la universidad.

La señora solo le sonrió y camino con mas calma hacia el con los brazos completamente abiertos al igual que los de una madre orgullosa esperando a su hijo… El chico recibió el afectuoso abrazo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de la señora… Realmente le había tomado mucho cariño a Yummi, ella había sido un gran apoyo cuando llego por primera vez a vivir a Tomoeda.

-Bienvenido a casa joven Fernand-

-Es bueno estar de vuelta querida Yummi- dijo el joven al momento en que se rompía el abrazo- ¿Y _"mi bella ciruelo"_?- cuestiono curioso al no ver a la amatista por ninguna parte.

-Subió a ver a la señora Sonomi y usted debería hacer lo mismo, hay una sorpresa esperándolo en el despacho de la señora- dijo muy sonriente la nana- ¡ande¿Qué es lo que espera? Yo le diré a Kino que lleve las maletas a sus habitaciones-

El chico obedeció inmediatamente a su querida nana y fue escaleras arriba a ver que sorpresa le esperaba…

Al entrar al despacho no pudo evitar sonreír, la sorpresa que su tía Sonomi le tenía era una que no se esperaba en lo absoluto…

-¡Bienvenido!- le dijo una voz que era de lo mas familiar para el y camino de frente a esa persona que le llamaba… la abrazo con tanta fuerza que temió lastimarla…

-¡Mama!- finalmente dijo emocionado- pensé que no podrían venir, papa me había dicho que tendrían que viajar a Alemania por el trabajo y…-

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa campeón- decía su padre mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su hijo-

El rubio realmente estaba muy feliz de verlos, desde el cumpleaños de Tomoyo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos tanto como el hubiera querido… y en esas fechas era cuando mas le dolía no estar cerca de ellos… eran demasiados recuerdos como para enfrentarlos solo…

Tomoyo observaba la escena conmovida, sabia lo unido que era Fernand a sus padres y le daba muchísimo gusto que pudieran acompañarlos para la gran cena que su madre preparaba cada año, pero este año seria mejor por que por fin tenia a ese chico especial para compartir esa bella época del año…

Se quedaron en el despacho charlando un poco acerca de cómo les iba en la universidad y de lo felices que se sentían al estar de nuevo en casa rodeados de sus seres queridos y ahí pasaron gran parte de la tarde hasta que sonó el teléfono y Tomoyo se disculpo para contestarle a su amado novio:

-¡Hola mi amor!- la chica sonaba bastante emocionado de escuchar a su novio después de poco mas de un día de no haber estado con el…

-¡Hola princesa!- respondió el chico en la otra línea tratando de sonar lo mas alegre que podía- ¿Cómo estas?-

-Estoy bien amor, pero te extraño- decía algo triste la ciruelo mientras hacia un puchero como si el pudiera verla.

El chico sonrió un poco al imaginarse la cara que acababa de poner, la conocía bastante bien y sabía el gesto que ponía dependiendo el tono de su voz…

-¿Sabes? Yo también te extraño muchísimo princesa-

-Pero lo bueno es que regresaras en dos días ¿no? Y así ya podre verte- menciono mas animada la jovencita

Eriol titubeo en su respuesta… no quería ponerla triste, pero tenia que ser honesto con ella aunque no podía serlo del todo por teléfono…

-Ese era uno de los motivo por el cual tenia urgencia en llamarte- dijo el mas serio

-¿Y que otros motivos tenias?- pregunto curiosa

-Bueno, el principal es que ya me estaba volviendo loco por no escuchar tu voz- dijo el sonriendo un poco, pero seguía sonando serio- y el otro es que lamento decirte princesa que no podre regresar en dos días como te lo prometí- finalizo el chico con una voz triste

-¿Esta todo bien Eriol¿Paso algo malo¿Tus papas están bien?- pregunto angustiada la amatista.

-Si hermosa, tranquila, todos estamos bien, es solo que mis padres tienen un evento de caridad en la empresa y necesitan que los acompañe, además tienen otros compromisos en lo que requieren mi presencia- se sentía tan mal por mentirle… esa mañana su padre le había informado que pasarían las fiestas con la familia de su prometida- Discúlpame princesa y por favor discúlpame con tu mama, en verdad me siento muy mal por no poder regresar como te lo prometí-

-¡Oh! Ya veo amor, tranquilo, no hay problema, se que también tienes responsabilidades que cumplir con tu familia- termino algo abatida- No te preocupes, aun así estoy ansiosa por verte y estaremos en contacto ¿no es así?-

-Así es mi princesa-

-También podremos vernos antes de año nuevo ¿verdad?-

-Lo lamento, no creo volver hasta enero- término el muy serio y triste

-De acuerdo- dijo ella muy afligida- Nosotros volveremos a Tokio el 2 de enero, así que nos veremos allá ¿ok?-

-Claro que si princesa-

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta en el cuarto de la amatista:

-Hija, no tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo? iremos a cenar con el tío Fujitaka- decía Sonomi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-De acuerdo mama- decía la chica mientras tapaba el auricular con la mano- lo lamento amor, era mi madre, tengo que irme- dijo muy triste

-Esta bien princesa, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo muchísimo ¿ok?- decía con algo de desesperación el ojiazul.

-Yo también te amo Eriol, cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto-la chica estaba por colgar cuando la voz de Eriol la detuvo.

-¡Espera Tomoyo!- decía alterado el zafiro- necesito que me prometas algo-

-Claro amor, lo que quieras-

-Quiero que me prometas que siempre, sin importar lo que escuches o lo que digan los demás, que siempre sabrás lo mucho que te amo, que eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida y que jamás, jamás te haría daño ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Eriol¿Por qué me pides algo así?- pregunto algo asustada la amatista

-¡Por favor princesa¡Promételo!- decía desesperado el ojiazul.

-Esta bien amor, lo prometo, pero no entiendo por que me dices eso-

-Solo quería estar seguro de que lo supieras y de que me prometieras que no lo olvidarías- menciono un poco más tranquilo el chico- cuídate mucho mi hermosa princesa. Te amo. Adiós- y sin decir mas colgó…

Tomoyo se quedo bastante inquieta con esa llamada, no sabia por que la manera en la que Eriol le había dicho las cosas la preocupaban tanto… algo no estaba bien, ella podía sentirlo y tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perder lo mas importante que tenia en la vida…

---------------------------------------------------------

El resto de las vacaciones Eriol se la pasó mal, se sentía fatal de solo pensar que nada volvería a ser lo mismo… Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con su padre y otra parte de ese tiempo con Katherine… y lo que lo hacia sentir peor era que no se la pasaba del todo mal, realmente la rubia era una persona agradable y poco a poco había empezado a recordar que en verdad eran buenos amigos en su niñez y no le molestaba tanto el estar con ella como el pensaba, de hecho hasta le agradaba y eso le daba miedo…

Las vacaciones fueron largas para el, pero aun mas largas para Tomoyo. Lo extrañaba demasiado y hablar con el 2 veces al día no era suficiente, además no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho prometer y no podía quedarse tranquila, su mente daba miles de vueltas tratando de saber por que le había pedido una promesa tan extraña…

El día de la esperada cena en la mansión Daidouji ella se sentía mas triste que nunca, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, no quería preocupar a sus madre ni a sus invitados, era un sentimiento bastante agridulce, por que aunque en verdad se encontraba feliz de que su familia estuviera ahí con ella, compartiendo esas fechas, le hacia falta el, no se sentía completa…

Tres días después de la cena, Fue al aeropuerto a despedir a algunos de los invitados, Meiling y su familia volverían a china para festejar el año nuevo y el único que se quedaba en Japón era Syaoran, con la promesa de que el siguiente año todos viajarían a china para pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Fernand estaba algo afligido, realmente hubiera deseado que Meiling no se tuviera que ir, pero sabia que no tenia mucha opción, ya casi no discutía con ella, de hecho cada vez se llevaban mejor, pero cada vez que sentía que las cosas iban viento en popa… ella salía con algún comentario sobre Tian-Ye y el lo echaba a perder todo…

Fernand y Tomoyo regresaron a la mansión, ese día, 27 de diciembre, era un día difícil para su familia, así que se prepararon para la salida que tendrían, al llegar sus padres ya los estaban esperando, una vez mas era tiempo de enfrentar recuerdos difíciles…

---------------------------------------------------------

Eriol se encontraba paseando por las calles de Londres acompañado de una hermosa rubia, se veían bastante relajados a pesar de cómo se habían dado las cosas… el zafiro decidió no desquitarse con ella, a fin de cuentas ella era solo un peón mas… al igual que el…

Al pasar por una tienda, Eriol vio algo que lo dejo encantado y sus recuerdos viajaron rápidamente hacia Tomoeda, a los ojos de una hermosa chica de ojos violáceos… Ese conjunto de aretes era perfecto para ella, harían juego con sus ojos, y el collar le parecía aun mas perfecto, tenia un zafiro en forma de corazón en el centro, rodeado de miles de pequeñas amatistas… que mejor forma de hacerle saber que su corazón le pertenecería solo a ella, pero entonces lo recordó… y su rostro mostro un dolor y una frustración que su acompañante noto de inmediato:

-¿Pasa algo malo Eriol?-

-No, no es nada Kathy, sigamos- y continuo caminando sintiendo un profundo dolor en su alma, por que estaba seguro que en cuanto ella supiera lo que había pasado jamás lo perdonaría y la habría perdido para siempre.

-¡Vamos Eriol¿Es que no confías en mi?- Pregunto tímidamente la chica

-No es eso, sabes que si confío en ti pero…-

-¿Pero que? Se que hay algo que te tiene mal y no esta bien que guardes esos sentimientos, solo te haces daño tu mismo- dijo la chica recordando que su madre siempre le decía esas palabras de animo- ¿Recordaste a alguien no es cierto? Al ver ese collar-

-¡Vaya que eres intuitiva!- rio Eriol tratando de desviar el tema

-Veo que la quieres mucho ¿verdad?- concluyo algo triste la rubia, y no por que Eriol no la quisiera, si no por que sentía cierta envidia de que el ya tuviera a quien amar y ella no conociera el amor…

Eriol no supo que responder, su corazón le decía a gritos que si, que le dijera que la amaba con toda su alma, pero que jamás podría volver con ella, pero su parte racional no le permitía lastimarla, ella no tenia la culpa…

-Te lo contare en otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo? Ahora debemos apurarnos por que me estoy congelando- dijo el tratando de sonar lo mas amable que pudo.

-Esta bien Eri, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre- y sonrió para volver a tomarse de su brazo y caminar de vuelta a su casa…- ¡ah por cierto! hay algo que debo contarte, era una sorpresa, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te lo diga-

-¿Una sorpresa¿Qué clase de sorpresa?- cuestiono el zafiro.

-Mi padre me ha permitido estudiar la universidad en Tokio contigo…-

---------------------------------------------------------

Era una fría mañana de enero cuando Tomoyo, Fernand, Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban de vuelta en Tokio, esa misma tarde tendrían que reinscribirse para comenzar un nuevo semestre.

Al llegar arreglaron rápidamente sus cosas ya que a las 13:30 llegaba el vuelo de Meiling procedente de china y querían ir a recogerla, de hecho había un rubio bastante ansioso por que ya fuera la hora indicada:

-¡Apúrense! No quiero que dejemos esperando mucho tiempo a tu prima Syaoran, ya vez como se pone cuando llegamos tarde- decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Y se supone que debo pensar que el único interés que te mueve es que ella no se ponga de insoportable ¿verdad Fer?- bromeaba el ambarino mientras que las chicas solo reían.

-¡Por supuesto¿Que otra cosa podría ser?- mencionaba sonrojado el aludido…

-De acuerdo chicos, ya vámonos- decía Sakura mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano, pero el se detuvo antes de salir y se giro para mirar a Tomoyo

-¿Tu no vienes Tomo-chan?-

-No Syaoran, me gustaría quedarme solo por si Eriol llama, no me dijo bien cuando llegaría y estoy preocupada por su inscripción, además así podre tenerles algo preparado para cuando regresen-y sonrió tan amablemente como siempre.

-¡Que se apuren!- grito una voz desde el auto Fernand ya se les había adelantado y tocaba la bocina.

-¡Vaya que se pone insoportable!- dijo el castaño mientras su novia y su mejor amiga solo se reían.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se dieron cuenta de que el vuelo en el que Meiling viajaba acababa de aterrizar, así que los tres jovencitos esperaban ansiosos a que la chica china bajara del avión, en especial Fernand, se había decidido a pedirle una vez mas que lo dejara llamarla por su nombre y una vez que ella se lo permitiera el haría todo lo posible por conquistarla.

Meiling estaba muy emocionada, le encantaba estar de vuelta para volver a ver a su primo y a sus amigos, en especial a uno… Caminaba rápidamente charlando con alguien, contándole lo bien que se la pasaría en la universidad con todos sus amigos y que seguramente les agradaría… hasta que los vio, entonces dejo a su acompañante para correr hacia donde se encontraba su primo:

-¡Syaoran!- y una vez más lo abrazaba efusivamente como cada vez que se reencontraba, casi asfixiándolo, lo soltó y saludo a Sakura- hola prima, mi tía te ha mandado un regalo-

Fernand estaba a punto de saludarla cuando una voz los interrumpió:

-¿Mei?- cuestionaba el chico que la acompañaba

-¡Ah! Perdóname, me olvide, ven, déjame presentarte- menciono la ojirojo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo hasta donde estaba Sakura- Sakurita, quiero presentarte a Tian-Ye Kotani-

Cuando Fernand escucho ese nombre sintió como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, de hecho temió romperse la mandíbula de lo fuerte que la había apretado… ese tipo estaba ahí con ella y para colmo no la había saludado por que el muy idiota los interrumpió…

-Hola Kotani, bienvenido a Tokio- dijo amablemente la card captor.

-Es un gusto conocerla al fin señorita Kinomoto, pero le parecería mejor si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres- dijo el atractivo chico mientras que Syaoran lo fulminaba con la mirada, a pesar de que lo conocía no le gustaba que fueran tan amables con su chica.

-Por supuesto Tian-Ye- respondió algo sonrojada la castaña

-Hola Xiao-Lang- le saludo el recién llegado.

-Hola Tian-Ye, bienvenido-

-¿Y quien es el?- cuestiono el chino algo divertido al notar la manera en la que cierto rubio lo miraba… si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto hace mucho…

-Ah que despistada vengo… ven Tian, el es Fernand Amamiya, el primo de Tomoyo-

Cuando el alto pelinegro se acerco al rubio parecía una lucha de miradas, como si pequeños rayos salieran de los ojos de ambos chicos dispuestos a eliminarse mutuamente. Fernand no se dejo intimidarse por que Tian-Ye fuera un poco mas alto que el y le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo…

-Es un gusto conocerte Amamiya- mencionaba el pelinegro mientras le ofrecía la mano, pero sin soltar a Mei con la otra mano donde ella lo había tomado para acercarlo- _"¿así que quieres guerra no?" - _pensaba el chino al darse cuenta la rabia con la que lo miraba el rubio.

-Igualmente Kotani- decía molesto el rubio al notar que el muy idiota no soltaba a Meiling- _"Esto será la __guerra__. ¡__Prepárate__ para perder imbécil!"_- pensaba molesto.

Al terminar esta ligera muestra de testosterona, fueron a recoger el equipaje de los recién llegados para poder dirigirse al departamento donde les esperarían unas más sorpresas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo se encontraba en la cocina preparando algunos bocadillos para los chicos, sabia que volverían con hambre… se encontraba tan entretenida que cuando sonó el timbre salto:

-¡Ya voy!-

Al abrir la puerta sintió como si una parte de su alma hubiera regresado de golpe a su cuerpo, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Eriol, un poco cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo vio, pero aun así, tan hermoso como ella lo mantenía en su mente… así que sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente y unió sus labios con los del el.

El zafiro recibió gustoso el saludo y después de un momento unidos en ese beso que ambos necesitaban con ansias la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, aspirando su aroma y llenándose de su esencia por que estaba seguro que seria la última vez que la tendría así.

-¡Bienvenido mi amor!-

El no decía nada, solo la abrazaba más y más fuerte, hasta que por fin unas cuantas palabras salieron de su boca:

-Tomoyo, tenemos que hablar- dijo tristemente al notar que ella se separaba rápidamente de el para mirarlo sorprendida y asustada por sus palabras…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola****, hola, hola**

**Por fin ya estoy de vuelta! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el proyecto que tenía programado tomo mas tiempo del que imagine u-uU pero ya estoy por terminar un cuatri mas, así que me di el tiempo para terminar este capi que creo va a dejarles muchas sensaciones diferentes… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, aunque algunas no han dejado reviews xq lo han mandado directamente a mi correo o me lo han hecho saber en persona, m****il gracias a Johanna-Ikari****, DragonHead, angeli014, Bombón Asesino, ALIZ LI y ****ElIzAbEtH****, también a Arlette,**** amiga de la uni**** por sus reviews**** y comentarios positivos****, en verdad me ****han animado****muchísimo.****Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo**** y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia****. Espero**** no defraudarlos**** y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente )**

**Espero tener el siguiente capitulo listo el domingo y tal vez dos actualizaciones mas antes de que termine el año****…**

**See you soon!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 11**

-Tomoyo, tenemos que hablar- dijo tristemente al notar que ella se separaba rápidamente de el para mirarlo sorprendida y asustada por sus palabras…

La amatista estaba realmente preocupada, seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba con su novio, por que de repente se comportaba de esa manera tan fría…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa amor¿Esta todo bien?-

-No princesa, no lo esta- contesto el muy serio y con un dolor que ella jamás había escuchado en su voz- vamos a sentarnos- dijo el chico tomándola fuertemente de la mano como queriendo evitar que ella se fuera de su lado.

-Eriol, me estas asustando… - dijo suavemente la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Eriol también estaba asustado, muy asustado, no tenia ni idea de cómo le iba a decir las cosas a Tomoyo, como le iba a explicar que tenia que dejarla por que debía casarse con alguien mas…

Al llegar a sillón se sentó frente a su chica y tomo las pequeñas manos de la joven cubriéndolas con las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos tratando de expresar tantas cosas que a la vez temió no estarle diciendo nada… Respiro un par de veces antes de empezar con el discurso que llevaba horas preparando:

-Tomoyo... yo… yo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuve en Inglaterra y quiero que por favor me escuches antes de decir algo- hablaba muy despacio y trataba de mantener un nivel neutro en su voz, aunque por momento sentía que esta le fallaba.

La ciruelo no dejaba de temblar, sentía como si una corriente de aire helado le corriera por el cuerpo… no lograba entender que ocurría, por mas que trataba de procesar lo que Eriol le decía su corazón le indicaba que algo estaba mal… muy, muy mal.

-Nosotros…- intento continuar el zafiro pero su voz no se lo permitía y se aclaro la garganta para intentar continuar- Tu y yo…- las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, a ser pronunciadas, por que sabia que una vez que las dijera no habría marcha atrás…

-¿Nosotros que Eriol¿Qué es lo que pasa con nosotros? - cuestionaba alterada la amatista, no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre…

-Nosotros… ya no podemos seguir juntos…- dijo al fin con la voz rota y negándose a mirarla a los ojos… sintiéndose un miserable por lastimar a la persona mas importante de su vida….

-¡¿Qué¿Pero de que estas hablando Eriol? Por favor, dime que esto es una broma... dime que no hablas en serio- decía la amatista mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes y algunas lagrimas se agalopaban por salir.

-Perdóname princesa…- el dolor estaba mas que presente en su voz, ya no podía ocultarlo mas, así que ya no le importo y siguió hablando dejando ver todo lo que sentía- Estoy comprometido- termino el con una voz cargada de ira.

-¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así¿Pensé que me amabas? Y todo era una mentira… ¡Me engañaste!- decía la amatista mientras zafaba sus manos de las de Eriol y se ponía de pie mirándolo con una decepción que lo lastimo mas que si lo hubieran golpeado.

-¡Tomoyo por favor escúchame! Las cosas no son como tú crees, yo jamás te engañaría, yo no lo sabía… Mis padres me comprometieron, yo no lo supe sino hasta que regrese a Inglaterra ¡Déjame explicarte!- ahora sonaba muy desesperado…

-¿Explicarme? No tienes que explicarme nada… todo esta muy claro… Eres un cobarde… si en verdad me amaras como decía habrías hecho algo para evitarlo- Tomoyo estaba fuera de control… hablaba sin pensar… le dolía tanto… no podía creerlo…

-¡Lo intente! De verdad lo intente pero…-

-No quiero escucharte… no tienes nada mas que explicar… ahora se que en verdad nunca fui tan importante para ti… ni siquiera luchaste por mi… solo aceptaste casarte con alguien mas… ¡Y me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo! - la amatista estaba destrozada… Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro que se encontraba rojo de rabia, de impotencia… de dolor.

Eriol trato de acercarse a ella, quería explicarle todo, quería que supiera que no podía abandonar a sus padres y que aunque se tuviera que casar con otra su corazón le pertenecería solo a ella… nunca podría amar a nadie como la amaba a ella…Tomoyo no dejo que la tocara, cuando el intento tomarla del brazo ella se retiro y camino en dirección a las escaleras…

-¡Tomoyo por favor¡Princesa escúchame! - decía el mientras la seguía hacia las escaleras…

-¡Vete¡No quiero verte! Déjame sola….- decía ella mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras y entraba a su habitación cerrando la puerta antes de que el llegara…

Eriol llego hasta la puerta de la chica y comenzó a toca con fuerza mientras la llamaba… no podía soportar verla si, verla llorar por su culpa…sentía como su corazón se hacia pedazos con cada sollozo que escuchaba atreves de la puerta

-¡Por favor! Escúchame…No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras y me escuches, déjame explicarte por favor, por lo que mas quieras Tomoyo… ábreme…- comenzaba a ver todo borroso… las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas… No podía soportarlo… se sentía tan estúpido por haber aceptado el compromiso… por haberla lastimado así… por haber sido tan cobarde…

---------------------------------------------------------

A unas cuadras del departamento una chica iba charlando amenamente con su primo, Sakura y dos de sus amigos:

-En verdad te extrañamos mucho en la celebración Syao, Fuutie tiene muchas ganas de verte-

-Si, me lo imagino, seguramente tiene problemas con mama y quiere que interceda por ella… como siempre- decía el ambarino con cara de frustración.

-Bueno, pero al menos tu tienes con quien pelear, ni Tian, ni el joven Amamiya ni yo tenemos hermanos. Se por que te quejas tanto- decía bromeando la chica ojos de rubí.

Al escuchar este comentario el rubio no puedo evitar poner una cara de tristeza que no paso desapercibida para sus acompañantes…

-¡Hey Amamiya¿Te sientes mal o siempre tienes esa cara? - cuestionó irónicamente el pelinegro ganándose una fuerte mirada de odio por parte del ojiazul… y una mirada de reproche de los primos Li.

-No, solo que no me agradan mucho las visitas inesperadas…- contesto con sorna Fernand…

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, pero se cayo de inmediato cuando su linda novia le dio un codazo… no es que le callera mal Tian-Ye, solo que le causaba gracia ver ese cambio de actitud en Fernand… Generalmente el primo de Tomoyo era amable… pero podía notar cierta tensión entre ellos a causa de su querida prima…

Antes de que Amamiya y Kotani continuaran atacándose Meiling intervino…

-Ya veras Tian-Ye que te encantara estudiar en la misma universidad que nosotros… Espera a que conozcas a Tomoyo, estoy segura que te agradara…

-Muchas gracias por todo Mei, estoy seguro que me, la pasare genial aquí contigo- mencionaba con una bella sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada…

-Muy bien, muy bien, hemos llegado- dijo el castaño mientras estacionaba la camioneta fuera del departamento, notando que había otro auto ahí…

-¡Que raro! No esperábamos **mas **visitas- decía el rubio mientras miraba el auto estacionado frente a la camioneta y después miraba al invitado que llego con ellos.

-No reconozco el auto… ¿Quién será? - decía Sakura mientras examinaba el hermoso audi negro que se encontraba frente a ella…

-Muy bien chicos, entremos, Tomoyo debe de estar esperándonos… Syaoran ¿podrías ayudarle a Tian con sus maletas? - mencionaba la chica mientras ponía cara de cachorrito- Ven Sakura, mostrémosle el lugar a Tian-

Syaoran solo miro con cara de fastidio a su prima, pero no le dijo nada y amablemente le ayudo a bajar las maletas al nuevo inquilino… pero no sin antes pedirle ayuda al rubio…

-Fernand, ayúdame- dijo mientras se ganaba la peor de las miradas proveniente del rubio.

Mientras el ojiazul se acercaba a ayudar al castaño, Meiling tomo de la mano a Tian-Ye para guiarlo hacia el departamento…

-¿Por que demonios le tenemos que ayudar¿Que¿No tiene manos? - decía furioso el rubio.

-¡Vaya! Veo que no te ha caído muy bien mi "ex primo"- decía burlonamente Syaoran.

-¡Es un idiota!-

-Si, eso ya lo sabia… se le nota a leguas- continuaba burlonamente el ambarino- animo, solo son amigos- mencionaba al notar el recelo del rubio.

-¿Y eso a mi que¿Que te hace creer que me importa? -

-Yo solo decía, me pareció que estabas celoso, pero igual y me confundí-

Por fin terminaron de bajar el equipaje y al entrar al departamento notaron que algo no estaba bien…

Se escuchaban algunos gritos y un llanto que Fernand reconoció inmediatamente… Su instinto le dijo que algo estaba muy mal y soltó la maleta de inmediato para correr escaleras arriba y ver que pasaba…

Lo que no noto fue que la maleta cayó justo en el pie del nuevo inquilino….

-¡Ahhhhhh¡Mi pie!- gritaba lleno de dolor el chino

-¡Tian-Ye! - decía la china preocupada

-¿Fernand¿Que pasa? - decía el ambarino mientras seguía a su amigo escaleras arriba seguido de una asustada Sakura.

Al llegar Fernand se tenso de inmediato… noto que Eriol estaba parado frente a la puerta de Tomoyo… y dentro se escuchaba el llanto y los reclamos de su adorada prima… Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue mirar con rabia al zafiro…

-¡Por favor Tomoyo ábreme¡Necesito explicarte! - insistía la reencarnación de Clow.

-¡Vete de aquí Eriol¡No quiero verte¡No quiero hablar contigo! - lloraba amargamente la amatista.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas Hiragizawa- decía fríamente el rubio mientras se paraba a un lado de el.

Eriol se sorprendió mucho por el tono de Fernand… ni siquiera había notado que ya estaban de vuelta…

-Esta bien, solo…solo dile que necesito hablar con ella… estaré en el parque...- dijo con dolor el zafiro y camino hacia las escaleras topándose con sus amigos.

-¿Eriol¿Qué paso? - preguntaba Sakura muy asombrada de verlo, pero no recibió respuesta, así que siguió su camino tras su novio para llegar a la recamara de su prima y mejor amiga.

Cuando los castaños llegaron Fernand toco la puesta esperando respuesta…

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo¡Vete! -

-¡Tomoyo¡Somos nosotros! Ábrenos- decía muy preocupada la cerezo…

Pasaron unos instantes cuando se escucho que por fin se abría la puerta… al entrar Fernand sintió una enorme rabia al ver a su prima llorar de esa manera… una vez, mas le había fallado a su promesa…

Sakura corrió inmediatamente hacia la ciruelo y la tomo en brazos, ella solo lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga mientras que Fernand y Syaoran solo miraban dolidos la escena…

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Tomoyo? - cuestionaba angustiada la esmeralda…

Tomoyo trato de contener su llanto para poder articular unas cuantas palabras….

-Eriol… ¡Esta comprometido! - decía entre sollozos la amatista.

Syaoran se acerco a ellas para abrazarlas, pero en ese momento notaron que faltaba alguien en la habitación…

-¿Fernand? -pregunto asustada Tomoyo- Syaoran, por favor, no dejes que lo lastime…- rogo la amatista mientras tomaba la mano del ambarino.

En la sala del departamento Meiling le ponía un poco de hielo en el pie a Tian-Ye cuando vio salir al rubio hecho una furia:

-¿Amamiya¿Qué paso¿A dónde vas? - decía la rubí dejando caer lo hielos sobre el ya lastimado pie de su ex para seguir al rubio… ignorando por completo el grito de dolor del chico

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el parque un chico de cabello negro azulado se encontraba desesperado caminando de un lado a otro… Se sentía un idiota… la había lastimado… ni siquiera pudo explicarlo… y ella tenia razón, era un cobarde…

-¿Qué voy a hacer? - se preguntaba así mismo con una voz quebrada por la desesperación mientras se pasaba las manos por su negro cabello- ¿Qué he hecho? -

Continuaba caminando de un lado al otro hasta que vio una figura conocida que se acercaba rápidamente a el.

-¿Como esta Tomoyo? - cuestionó alterado el zafiro, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue un puñetazo que impacto fuertemente en su mandíbula provocando que se fuera de espaldas…

-¡Eres un maldito¿Cómo pudiste¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con ella? - gritaba furioso el rubio mientras Eriol solo lo miraba aturdido por el golpe…

-¡Fernand¡Tranquilízate! - gritaba asustada la china que llegaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-Se que eso es lo menos que me merezco- decía Eriol refiriéndose al golpe- pero déjame explicarte… no tuve opción- intentaba decir cuando Fernand lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo bruscamente.

-¡Eres un desgraciado¡Jamás debí permitir que te acercaras a ella¡Solo la has hecho sufrir¡Voy a matarte! - gritaba descontrolado mientras zarandeaba al peliazul y la china le gritaba desesperada que se detuviera…

Eriol no hizo nada por defenderse, sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que Fernand estaba en todo su derecho de defender a su prima… Ya estaba listo para recibir otro golpe… cuando noto que alguien tomaba del brazo al rubio.

-Suéltalo… no vale la pena - decía Syaoran fríamente mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo del rubio…

Fernand miro a Syaoran como dándole a entender que no podía dejar las cosas así, pero Syaoran solo lo soltó y negó con la cabeza… Entonces Fernand arrojo con tanta fuerza a Eriol que volvió a quedar tendido en el pasto… incluso sus lentes habían salido volando…

-¡No la vuelvas a buscar¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella… no tendrás tanta suerte! - finalizo molesto el rubio y comenzó a caminar adentrándose al parque…

-Meiling, ve con el- decía serio Syaoran mientras le daba la mano a Eriol para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie…

La pelinegra obedeció de inmediato y siguió rápidamente al rubio… estaba tan preocupada… nunca pensó verlo así de molesto y dolido…

-Gracias- dijo Eriol al tomar la mano de su amigo mientras el solo lo miraba con enojo como cuando eran niños…

-¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto serio el ambarino.

-Que soy un idiota- decía mientras recogía sus lentes y caminaba hacia la banca más cercana seguido de su amigo… entonces comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llego a Inglaterra…

---------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Meiling por fin alcanzo a Fernand vio como se sentaba en el pasto recangandose en el tronco de un árbol y noto que lloraba…

Fernand lloraba de rabia… de impotencia… no podía creer que justo a unos días de haber renovado su promesa ya había fallado…

La chica se acerco silenciosamente hasta el… estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas a modo que sus rodillas quedaban a la altura del pecho y con sus fuertes brazos abrazaba sus piernas…

-¿Fernand¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupada… tan preocupada que ni siquiera noto que lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre…

-Le falle Meiling, le falle… le prometí que no volvería a permitir que nadie de mi familia sufriera otra vez… le prometí que Tomoyo no volvería a llorar… y no lo cumplí… le he fallado- lloraba desconsolado el rubio mientras que la chica solo lo miraba confundida….

-¿A que te refieres¿A quien le fallaste? - preguntaba asustada la ojirojo.

-A Kayley- dijo con suma tristeza el rubio.

_"__¿__Quien es Kayley?__"_ se pregunto angustiada la china…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola****, hola, hola**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capitulo ;) ... espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no me quieran matar por haber lastimado al lindo de Eriol… n-nU**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, Xhami, angeli014, Hichi, _LMUndine _**  
** y Bombón Asesino por sus reviews y comentarios positivos, en verdad me han animado muchísimo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente )**

**Mil gracias a mi co-writter q influyo mucho en este capitulo: Gracias x todo Sis!!!**

**Espero actualizar en la semana que entra y una vez mas antes de que acabe el año ;)**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 12**

Fernand seguía sumido en un estado de decepción y tristeza, continuaba abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas con la cabeza recargada en estas y no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, no quería que justamente ella lo viera así…

Meiling camino lentamente hacia el y al encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y tomándolo de las manos…Ella lo miraba preocupada, nunca se imagino ver a alguien tan fuerte y seguro de si mismo desmoronarse de esa manera.

-Fernand… mírame…dime que te ocurre ¿Quién es Kayley?- preguntaba en voz baja la china mientras apretaba levemente las manos del rubio.

El chico levanto un poco el rostro de manera que unos cuantos cabellos cayeron sobre su frente haciéndolo ver aun mas triste… la miro con dolor y le respondió:

-Kayley es…- trato de responderle, pero su voz se quebraba de solo recordarla – era mi hermana.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí un chico de mirada ambarina escuchaba atentamente a la explicación de su amigo…

-Entonces no pude negarme Syaoran… o dime ¿tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?- preguntaba desesperado el zafiro.

-¿En verdad quieres saber que habría hecho yo en tu lugar?- cuestiono serio el castaño mientras se ponía de pie- Yo hubiera luchado por ella…-

Entonces Eriol comprendió que había cometido un grave error…

-Tampoco digo que debías darle la espalda a tus padre, pero pudiste buscar otra manera… pudiste haberme llamado… hubiéramos encontrado otra solución- continuaba Li mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Pero ya no puedo hacer nada… la he perdido para siempre…- decía con dolor el zafiro

-¡Claro que no¡No seas idiota! Ya encontraremos la manera de arreglar este asunto… ella es como una hermana para mi y se que tu eres su felicidad, así que cuenta conmigo y esto se solucionara, ya lo veras- finalizaba el ambarino mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del zafiro en forma de apoyo.

-Gracias hermano- sonrió el ojiazul- creo que lo mejor será que vaya al departamento a sacar mis cosas antes de que regrese Fernand- finalizo resignado.

-Esta bien, te ayudare con eso- dijo el ambarino

---------------------------------------------------------

Meiling estaba anonadada con la respuesta del ojiazul… no lo podía creer…

-¿Tu hermana?... No sabia que tuvieras una hermana… yo lamento las cosas que dije- menciono triste la chica.

-No te preocupes, en realidad nadie mas lo sabe, ni siquiera Sakura… es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar… no puedo… duele demasiado- respondió triste el rubio…

-Puedes contármelo si quieres- menciono en forma de apoyo la ojirojo mientras se sentaba al lado del chico sin soltar su mano- si no quieres hablar de ello… podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Fernand se quedo en silencio un momento… se dio cuenta que ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse con el… ni siquiera le pedía que le contara por que estaba así, solo quería hacerle compañía hasta volviera a ser el mismo… y se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en ella, así que decidió contarle ese doloroso secreto que solo había compartido con su querida prima…

-Kayley no era solo mi hermana, era mi gemela… Nosotros no nacimos en Japón, mi madre es irlandesa, así que cuando mis padres se casaron se fueron a vivir allá, entonces nacimos Kayley y yo… realmente nos llevábamos muy bien, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos... Después de cumplir 6 años todo cambio…- menciono el chico mientras era el, el que apretaba la mano de Mei en esta ocasión- Desde muy pequeños aprendimos a patinar sobre hielo, incluso en el patio trasero de nuestra casa hay un pequeño lago que se congela cada invierno, por eso nuestros padres nos inculcaron ese deporte casi desde que aprendimos a caminar… Ella era muy buena en eso… realmente podría haber sido una profesional… Esa navidad nos dieron patines nuevos, ella estaba muy feliz, quería estrenarlos de inmediato, pero papa nos dijo que el hielo estaba muy débil… que esperáramos un par de días mas…- su voz se quebró al recordar esos momentos.

Meiling estaba asombrada, nunca había imaginado que Fernand fuera tan diferente a lo que ella había visto… se sintió tan triste de verlo así… de haberlo hecho hablar de algo que lo lastimaba tanto…

-Pero ella insistió mucho, me pidió que fuera con ella, que solo daríamos una vuelta y volveríamos antes de que papa se diera cuenta… yo no quería, pero ella siempre lograba convencerme, yo era capaz de todo con tal de verla sonreír... Asi que accedí, le dije que solo daríamos una vuelta alrededor del lago y volveríamos a casa… ella me abrazo y me dijo que era el mejor hermano del mundo…- entonces unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas- debí haberle hecho caso a papa… en cuanto entramos al lago el hielo crujió, pero no hicimos caso, ella patino hasta el centro y giro un par de veces, yo solo patine por la orilla, pero cuando gire hacia donde ella se encontraba… ya no estaba… patine como un loco hacia ese lugar y solo había un gran hoyo… me asuste mucho y comencé a gritar pidiendo ayuda…- ya no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró plenamente y Meiling solo lo abrazo mientras el lloraba completamente destrozado… cuanta falta le había hecho poder compartir eso con alguien, poder decir lo culpable que se sentía por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana…

Meiling sentía tanta impotencia de no poder ayudarlo, de no encontrar las palabras correctas para hacer lo sentir mejor… nunca imagino el dolor tan grande que guardaba dentro de su corazón y ocultándolo tras esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro… tras esa seguridad se encontraba un joven que sufría en silencio la perdida de una persona tan especial…

-Papa llego corriendo cuando me escucho gritar… yo no sabia que hacer, solo salí del hielo y corrí hacia mama, mientras papa se metía en el helado lago tratando de sacar a Kayley… llegaron unos vecinos y ayudaron a mi padre… cuando por fin pudieron sacarla ella estaba azul… había estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y no respiraba…- su voz parecía mas débil cada vez… toda la seguridad que reflejaba ese hombre había quedado enterrada abriéndole paso a un Fernand que nadie mas conocía- llegamos al hospital y ella estaba muy mal… ya estaba respirando, pero su cuerpo estaba muy frio y los doctores temían que no se recuperara… pasamos toda la noche en el hospital y en la madrugada los médicos nos dijeron que sus pulmones estaban muy lastimados y que su corazón había dejado de funcionar… la habíamos perdido… ¡Yo la había perdido¡Todo fue mi culpa! Nunca debimos salir de la casa…-

-¡No fue tu culpa Fernand! tu no hiciste nada malo, solo fue un accidente… eras solo un niño, no podrías haber hecho nada por ayudarla…- decía la ojirojo mientras abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho.

Pasaron unos momentos así, abrazados sin decir nada, solo se escuchaba como la respiración de Fernand se iba tranquilizando…

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran entro en silencio al departamento y una angustiada Sakura salió a su paso abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Syaoran? Dime que todo era un error, dime que Eriol no seria capaz de lastimar así a Tomoyo… ¿Fernand no lo lastimo verdad?-

-No, llegue justo a tiempo, pero las cosas están muy complicadas en este momento… ¿Cómo sigue ella?- pregunto el ambarino mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su chica.

-Hace unos momentos se quedo dormida… lloro demasiado, esta destrozada-

-Lo se… ¿Fernand y Meiling aun no vuelven?-

-No… solo esta Tian-Ye, el esta en la sala- respondió la chica mirando con preocupación a su joven novio.

-Ok, espérame en la sala y en un momento te explicare todo ¿de acuerdo? Primero ayudare a Eriol a sacar sus cosas del departamento antes de que regrese Fer o si no las cosas se pondrán muy feas…-

-¿Qué¿Cómo que Eriol se va¿Tan mal están las cosas?- pregunto muy triste la flor de cerezo

-Así es nena… Fernand le dijo a Eriol que no quería volver a verlo cerca de Tomoyo… así que lo mejor será que se aleje por un tiempo…-

La cerezo solo asintió mientras su novio le daba un tierno beso en la frente y regresaba a la puerta para volver acompañado del zafiro.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto preocupado el peliazul.

-Se ha quedado dormida, ahora es el mejor momento para ir por tus cosas… ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- cuestionó el ambarino.

-Si… Ella ha venido conmigo… su padre nos ha rentado un departamento… el carro que esta afuera le pertenece a ella…- dijo avergonzado el chico de lentes.

Syaoran no dijo mas… se había sorprendido bastante al escuchar que la chica con la que estaba comprometido su mejor amigo se encontraba en la misma ciudad… eso solo complicaría mas las cosas…

En silencio se pusieron a sacar todas las pertenencias de Eriol y las acomodaron con cuidado en el hermoso auto…

-Recuerda que tienes que arreglar tu inscripción esta tarde ¿ok?- menciono el castaño a su amigo.

-Si, lo se, iré mas tarde… no me gustaría perder un semestre…- sonrió el chico agradecido por la preocupación de su amigo.

Al fin terminaron de guardar todo y Eriol se quedo parado afuera del coche observando ese departamento en el que había empezado un maravilloso capitulo de su vida… cuando llego y le pidió ser su novia… cuando la sorprendió por su cumpleaños… y en ese mismo lugar se cerraba dolorosamente ese capitulo… la había lastimado por su cobardía… la había dejado ir…

-Estamos en contacto hermano… tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? Encontraremos una solución- sonrió el heredero Li mientras abrazaba a su camarada.

-De acuerdo… lamento haber causado todo esto… ojala ella pueda perdonarme-

-Lo hará… estoy seguro-

Y con esas palabras de aliento el chico de lentes se subió al auto alejándose del lugar donde se encontraba la persona que era dueña de su corazón…

---------------------------------------------------------

Meiling seguía abrazando al rubio… el ya no lloraba… pero tampoco decía nada… se separo un poco para mirarlo y el sonreía tristemente...

-Kayley se fue de mi vida en cuestión de horas… pero entonces llego Tomoyo… Después del accidente mis padres no querían seguir en Irlanda, así que vinimos a Japón y nos quedamos con la tía Sonomi… y entonces la vi… y mi corazón dio un vuelco… Dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad… Tomoyo era idéntica a Kayley… el mismo cabello… la misma sonrisa… esas facciones angelicales… la única diferencia eran sus ojos… Kayley tenía los mismos ojos verdes que tiene mama y Tomoyo… Tomoyo tiene unos enigmáticos ojos color violeta que yo jamás había visto… Entonces me prometí que la protegería… que no permitiría que nada le ocurriera…ya había fallado una vez y no iba a volver a ocurrir… le prometí a mi hermana cada noche que yo seria su guardián… que nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño… que no la dejaría llorar… Y cuando el tío Ryu falleció y Tomoyo quedo destrozada… reafirmo mas mis deseos de protegerla y me jure a mi mismo que nadie de mi familia volvería a sufrir así… que ella no volvería a sufrir así…- decía con rabia Fernand- y volví a fallar… no pude evitar que le hicieran daño…-

-No tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes?... no puedes evitar que la gente sufra…. Que sienta dolor… es parte de la vida… es lo que te ayuda a crecer… a ser mas fuerte…- decía la ojirojo mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio en sus pequeñas manos para hacer que el la mirara…

Rojo y azul... Agua y fuego… uniéndose en una simple mirada...

-Es lo que te ha hecho así de fuerte… se que no quieres que sientan dolor, pero no podrás evitarlo toda la vida… lo único que podemos hacer cuando nuestros seres queridos sufren es estar ahí… apoyarlos… escucharlos… ser su pilar cuando sienten que el mundo se derrumba…- decía ella casi en un susurro mientras se perdía en esa bondadosa mirada azul.

Fernand solo le agradecía con su mirada… esas palabras de aliento eran justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor… para darse cuenta que ella tenia razón… no podía evitar el sufrimiento de las demás personas, pero si podía hacerlo mas llevadero… mas ligero… estar ahí apoyándolos… así como ella lo estaba haciendo con el en ese momento…

Sin decir nada poco a poco la distancia entre ellos comenzó a disminuir… no dejaban de mirarse…Meiling estaba ruborizada… no podía creer que se encontraba tan cerca de el… pudo observar cada una de sus bellas facciones y entonces lo entendió… no solo le gustaba… estaba enamorada de el…

Fernand estaba perdido… sentía que su vida se derrumbaba y entonces llego ella… con sus palabras le devolvió la fuerza… lo saco de la oscuridad… lo miraba como si ella intentara hacer desaparecer ese dolor… aunque sabia que no podría hacerlo estaba ahí… con el…

Llego el momento en el que la corta distancia que los separaba se volvió nula y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso… un beso que ambos necesitaban… en el que se decían y demostraban lo importante que se habían vuelto uno para el otro…

Meiling se sentía en el paraíso… el roce de esos suaves labios en los suyos le provocaban sensaciones que jamás imagino que existieran… y cuando sintió la tibia lengua del rubio rosando levemente sus labios pidiéndole profundizar el beso con esa suave caricia… perdió todo su autocontrol… abrió lentamente sus labios dando permitiéndole al rubio recorrer cada rincón de su boca, mientras ella rozaba levemente la lengua de el… el beso se tornaba cada vez mas urgente… Meiling tenia sus manos en el cuello del chico y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, mientras que el la tomaba de la cintura y poco a poco la iba recostando en el pasto…

Y entonces sonó el celular de Meiling haciéndolos brincar y sacándolos del ensueño en el que se encontraban…

La chica sumamente ruborizada tomo el aparatito para ver quien era la persona que interrumpía un momento como ese y al ver la pantalla volvió a su color habitual de golpe, así que contesto de inmediato…

-¿Qué ocurre Tian?-pregunto con la voz algo agitada mientras que el rubio solo ponía cara de fastidio al escuchar el nombre de su invitado…

-¿En donde has estado Mei? Me tienes muy preocupado…-

-¡Ah! Yo lo siento Tian, tuve que… ayudar a un amigo… En unos momentos estaré de regreso-

-De acuerdo linda, no tardes-

Meiling colgó y se dio cuenta de que Fernand ya estaba de pie frente a ella ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara…

-Sera mejor que volvamos… tu amiguito debe estar muy preocupado por ti- dijo bastante serio

La china no supo que decir, solo acepto la mano que el ojiazul le ofrecía… Estaba confundida, no por lo que sentía por el, eso había quedado bastante claro, sino por que no sabia como actuar… ¿Cómo se actúa después de un beso así?...

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento… en un mu incomodo silencio… Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir… no sabían si debían disculpase… cuando llegaron Fernand se detuvo un momento…

-Muchas gracias por escucharme señorita Li- menciono algo sonrojado el rubio.

-¡Ah! No ha sido nada Fernand… ¿podrías por favor llamarme por mi nombre?- pregunto algo seria la chica… en realidad le molestaba que después de haber compartido un momento como ese el volviera a llamarla por su apellido…

-De acuerdo Meiling…. Sobre lo que ocurrió en el parque… yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada Fernand… se que… te sentías muy mal… no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo? No debemos darle tanta importancia…- lo interrumpió la chica y continuo caminando hacia el departamento bastante molesta.

Fernand se había quedado algo pasmado… ¡Claro que el quería darle importancia! Eso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida… el poder besarle lo hizo darse cuenta de que su vida sin ella no tenia sentido… y entonces ese estúpido gusano de su ex la llamaba y ella decidía no darle importancia a un besos como ese… Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así… ahora mas que nunca el había decidido que la conquistaría… y que esa sanguijuela se daría cuenta de que el corazón de ella ya no le pertenecía a mas…

---------------------------------------------------------

Muy cerca de la universidad se estacionaba un audi negro afuera de unos bellos y lujosos departamentos… Un chico alto de cabello negro azulado bajaba del auto y caminaba en dirección de uno de ellos. Al entrar noto que algunos muebles ya se encontraban en su lugar y escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina…

-¡Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta Eri...!- pero la chica rubia de cabellos rizados no pudo continuar, pues al ver al chico soltó de inmediato el libro que sostenía en sus manos y corrió preocupada hacia el- ¿Pero que fue lo que te ocurrió?- cuestionaba alarmada al ver un tremendo moretón en la blanca piel de la mandíbula del chico acompañado de un corte en su labio inferior.

-¡Ah! No ha sido nada, solo un pequeño accidente- decía el zafiro mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la retiraba de su rostro…

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- inquiría molesta la jovencita.

-No ha sido nada Kathy, no te preocupes, de verdad… ni siquiera me duele…- mintió el peliazul para no preocupar mas a su joven compañera.

-¿Esto ha sido por una chica no es cierto? Es la chica que recordaste cuando vimos ese collar en Londres ¿verdad? …-

-Kathy por favor… no quiero hablar de eso… mira, mejor démonos prisa en bajar mis cosas del auto y vayamos a arreglar lo de las inscripciones ¿ok?-

-Esta bien Eriol, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme… ven, déjame ponerte un poco de hielo en ese golpe- termino dulcemente la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta la cocina.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Tomoyo… despierta pequeña-

La amatista sintió que una dulce voz la llamaba… pensó que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un mal sueño… una verdadera pesadilla… Pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era realidad… Frente a ella se encontraba un triste rubio mirándola con mucho cariño

-¿Fernand?... ¿En donde esta Eriol?- pregunto asustada la peliviolacea

El rubio se tenso de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre… y cuestionó bastante molesto:

-¿Cómo puedes estar preocupada por el después de lo que te hizo el muy canalla?-

-¿Qué le hiciste Fernand?- inquirió angustiada

-Le di su merecido… ese imbécil no volverá a lastimarte… no se volverá a acercar a ti…-

Tomoyo se sintió fatal… el solo imaginar que su primo lo hubiera lastimado la hacia sentir una opresión en el pecho… y el pensar que nunca volvería a estar cerca de el… le dolía aun mas…

Fernand solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente…

-Vamos _"mi bella ciruelo" _tenemos que arreglar los papeles de inscripción… además tenemos visitas- finalizo algo molesto.

-¿Visitas?-

-Si, baja para que lo conozcas…Estoy seguro de que te agradara- menciono con sorna

Tomoyo estaba algo confundida… no tenia ni idea de que tenían visitas… así que le pidió unos momento a su primo para lavarse la cara… seguramente estaba hecha un desastre por haber llorado tanto…

Fernand bajo a la sala donde se encontraban un par de castaños sentados en un sillón, un pelinegro con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo entado en una silla mientras que Meiling le vendaba el pie que el rubio le había lastimado…

-Dice que baja en un momento…- menciono mientras se sentaba en el sillon frente a Meiling.

-Oye Tian, si quieres puedo preguntarle a Tomoyo si le parecería bien que te quedaras aquí con nosotros… tal vez puedas compartir recamara con…- pero la china freno su comentario al sentir dos fuertes miradas sobre ella… una de su primo y otra de cierto rubio que le aceleraba el pulso.

Syaoran y Fernand intercambiaron miradas de disgusto… Realmente ninguno de los dos quería compartir recamara con el… así que Syaoran salió en defensa propia y de su "primo"…

-Mira Mei, si Tomoyo dice que esta bien entonces yo compartiré cuarto con Fernand ¿ok? El se puede quedar con mi recamara-

-De acuerdo…- termino algo ruborizada la chica al notar que la mirada de Fernand no se desviaba ni un solo momento de ella…

-_"¿Que tanto la miras imbécil?" _- se cuestionaba molesto el pelinegro mientras que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la china que había terminado de vendarle el pie.

-_"Si tan solo supieras lo que ocurrió no tendrías esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro_"- Pensaba con satisfacción el ojiazul.

Mientras ambos chicos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamiento una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro violáceo bajaba apurada las escaleras…

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto- se disculpaba la chica con una hermosa sonrisa… y al notar al invitado sentado con un pie lastimado se acerco a el para saludarlo- Daidouji Tomoyo… mucho gusto y lamento no haber sido una buena anfitriona y haberlo recibido personalmente-

-Kotani Tian-Ye… es un gusto señorita Daidouji- mencionaba el atractivo joven mientras se ponía de pie ignorando por completo el dolor que le causaba.

-Por favor llámeme por mi nombre-

-Gracias Tomoyo… tú también puedes usar mi nombre si así lo deseas- y volvió a mostrar otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas que enfermaban a Syaoran y a Fernand…

-Ok… ya que se conoces será mejor que nos demos prisa… ya solo nos queda una hora para arreglar lo de las inscripciones… ¿Estudiaras con nosotros verdad Tian-Ye?- preguntaba la flor de cerezo. Mientras tomaba de la mano al ambarino.

-Así es Linda Sakura- el apelativo molesto de sobremanera al castaño que solo lo miro como queriendo desintegrarlo- Comenzare el tercer semestre en Comunicaciones-

Así que los 6 jóvenes subieron a la camioneta para ir camino a la universidad… normalmente iban caminando, pero como su nuevo compañero estaba lastimado decidieron que seria mejor conducir hasta allá…

Cada uno tenia extraños presentimientos de lo que les depararía ese semestre… muchos cambios se acercaban… y todos ellos esperaban afrontarlos y superarlos de la mejor manera posible…

Una de las jovencitas tenia el corazón roto… había perdido a la persona que mas amaba… otra de ellas se encontraba sumamente confundida debido a los últimos acontecimientos que incluían a cierto rubio… la mas despistada de las tres solo rogaba por que su curso no fuera muy pesado… y por poder pasar suficiente tiempo con su amado lobito…

Los tres jóvenes estaban decididos a cumplir con las metas que se habían impuesto… un chico chino de cabello largo estaba seguro que recuperaría a su prometida… el otro chico chino solo pensaba en la mejor manera de ayudar a Eriol a resolver el problema de su compromiso y de que regresara con Tomoyo… y el rubio… estaba mas que decidido a conseguir a la mujer que amaba…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola****, hola, hola**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 ... espero que lo hayan disfrutado… se que tal vez no estuvo muy enfocado a TxE, pero esq esa ruptura influirá en todos los demás personajes…**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá algunos encuentros inesperados y uno que otro malentendido, asi q no se lo pierdan ;)**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, m****il gracias a ****LMUndine, ****Haruko Hinako****Johanna-Ikari****, angeli014**, **darthmocy****Hichi, ****Bombón Asesino****, Dragonhead, Sergio – evan y Xhami**** por sus reviews**** y comentarios positivos****, en verdad me ****han animado****muchísimo.**** Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo**** y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia****. Espero**** no defraudarlos**** y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Quiero también dedicarle este capitulo a mi primo Sergio (Sergio-evan) por que siempre me ha apoyado en todo y desde que comenzó a leer la historia se a convertido en un gran fan de mis loqueras… Te quiero mucho primo!!! Y no me ha dejado ni a luz ni a sombra hasta que termine el capítulo D**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente )**

**Mil gracias a mi co-writter q influyo mucho en este capitulo**** y ha influido en todos los demás****: Gracias x todo Sis!!!**

**Espero actualizar una vez ****más**** antes de que acabe el año ;)**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora si! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo**** 13**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Eriol regreso a Tokio y las cosas se habían complicado un poco mas, aparentemente la situacion en el departamento estaban tranquilas, pero todo se altero cuando el rubio ojeaba el periódico y encontró una nota por de mas desagradable…

"_Un gran __día__ para las industrias internacionales, ya que se ha publicado la mas grande fusión en toda la historia… Las dos empresas numero uno se unirán formando el mas grande imperio en cuanto a comunicaciones y transportes… "Empresas Hiragizawa" y _"Flowright Internationals" se unen para crear "F&H" y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que con el compromiso de los herederos de estas empresas: la hermosa señorita _Katherine D. Flowright y el apuesto joven Eriol Hiragizawa. Enhorabuena para ambas familias…"_

Al lado de la nota se mostraba una fotografía de Eriol con una chica rubia tomándolo del brazo… ambos lucían una genuina sonrisa, lo cual provocó mas la molestia del ojiazul… Al parecer la foto era de un evento benéfico o una fiesta de sociedad por que ambos se encontraban muy elegantes…

Fernand sentía un enorme enojo fluyendo dentro de el… estaba seguro de que Hiragizawa tenia todo planeado, no podían haber arreglado un compromiso en menos de un mes… Pero en ese momento unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y al notar que era su prima la que se dirigía hacia la cocina derramo "accidentalmente" su jugo sobre el boletín…

-¡Oh Fernand! Quería leerlo… y te aseguro que el diario no tenia sed- dijo riendo la amatista mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador.

-Lo lamento _"mi bella ciruelo"_, he estado algo descuidado últimamente- dijo el chico mientras arrugaba el mojado papel y lo depositaba en la basura… sabia perfectamente la reacción que causaría algo como eso en su prima…

A pesar del enorme dolor que sentía, Tomoyo había tratado de calmarse… sabia que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella y no le gustaba verlos así… además pensó en lo que su madre le había dicho la primera vez que Eriol se fue, "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"… así que se dispuso a pensar que era ineludible que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de esa manera… dolía demasiado, pero prefería guardar con cariño los recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con el que pasársela vida recordándolo con resentimiento….

La bella chica se encontraba ensimismada preparando su desayuno cuando de repente sonó el teléfono… Fernand se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió a contestar…

-¿Bueno?-

-¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ESE DESGRACIADO EN ESTE MOMENTO!- exigía una voz bastante conocida para el ojiazul.

-Buenos días para ti también primo, veo que leíste el periódico ¿verdad? - respondió tranquilo el rubio, no quería que Tomoyo notara en el estado en el que Touya esta llamando.

-¡VAMOS FERNAND NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO Y COMUNICAME CON ESE MALDITO INGLES EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

El rubio tomo el teléfono y salió de la cocina, se alejo lo suficiente como para que Tomoyo no lo escuchara y entonces respondió:

-¿Y que te hace pensar que el desgraciado sigue aquí¡Si así fuera ya lo hubiera matado yo mismo!- contestó tratando de contener su furia.

-¡Pues eso debiste haber hecho¡Pero esta bien que no lo hicieras por que así podre hacerlo yo!- Touya Kinomoto estaba fuera de control… no podía soportar que alguien de su familia fuera lastimado, en especial sus dos niñas… Su "monstruo", como el llamaba cariñosamente a su hermanita, era lo mas importante para el… y Tomoyo también se convirtió en una parte importante de su vida y había jurado que ningún "tipo" iba a jugar con ellas…

-Tranquilízate primo, ya arregle las cosas-

-¿Lo hiciste parecer un accidente?- menciono un poco mas calmado el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea.

-No… solo lo golpee un poco, pero esta advertido, no volverá a intentar nada con Tomoyo… por que si lo intenta…-

-¡YO MISMO IRE HASTA TOKIO A MATARLO!-

-Ok, si, eso también… ¿Tía Sonomi lo sabe ya?-

-Si, ella llamo a mi padre, después yo lo vi en el semanario… ¿ella ya lo vio?-

-No, me deshice del periódico antes de que lo viera… esto va a ser difícil…-

-Si, lo se, todos los medios están sobre esa noticia… ¿no necesitan que vaya un tiempo para allá?-

-No, tu tranquilo, Syaoran y yo nos haremos cargo en caso de que el inglesito intente algo…- menciono serio el ojiazul al notar que el ambarino acababa de entrar a la sala.

-¡Ash! Ni me recuerdes a "ese"… ¡donde al muy idiota se le ocurra hacerle algo así a mi hermana…!-

-Dudo que Li sea ese tipo de persona, pero no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo… Saluda a todos allá y pídele a Tía Sonomi que no llame a Tomoyo, al menos no esta semana ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, cuídalas Fernand-

-Con mi vida… Adiós- y colgó mientras sentia una fría mirada sobre el.

-Buenos días Fernand… ¿Era Touya verdad?- cuestionó Syaoran mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Así es… El compromiso de tu "amigo" esta en todos lo periódicos y Touya lo leyó esta mañana-

-Supongo que quiere matarlo ¿no es así?- pregunto tranquilo el ambarino, pues en realidad ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿Y quien no querría hacerlo ah¿O acaso tú lo defenderás por ser tu amigo¿Acaso te importa tan poco Tomoyo?- cuestionó casi gritando el rubio.

-¿Tranquilízate si? Yo no he hecho nada, además estas juzgando las cosas sin saber… Eriol jamás…-

-¿Eriol jamás que¿Jamás lastimaría a alguien¡Pues te tengo noticias Li, ya lo hizo!- decía furioso Fernand mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a Tomoyo, que esto también es difícil para mi por que los dos son mis amigos…-decía serio el castaño.

-De acuerdo, pero eso no quita que no me dejaste darle su merecido….-

-¿Y que querías¿Qué dejara que lo golpearas mas para que después Tomoyo no te perdonara?- Ese argumento dejo callado a Fernand por unos momentos, sabia que hasta cierto punto Syaoran tenia razón- A pesar de todo sabes bien que ella lo ama y nunca te hubiera perdonado por lastimarlo-

-Tienes razón… discúlpame Syaoran, la verdad es que todo esto me tiene muy mal… las cosas se fueron al traste y no soporto verla así…-

-Lo se Fer, tranquilo que pronto las cosas se arreglaran.- Termino con una sonrisa algo enigmática… la cual no le agrado mucho al rubio pues sabia que algo tramaba…

---------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí una hermosa rubia de ojos azules preparaba el desayuno para ella y su compañero, el cual aun no hacia su aparición en la barra de la cocina…

-¡Eriol¡Ya esta del desayuno¡Vamos levántate, no seas flojo!- gritaba desde las escaleras la hermosa jovencita.

En una de las recamaras se encontraba un chico de cabello negro azulado, estaba acostado mirando el techo frente a el y la única imagen que venia a su mente era la de la chica a la que amaba, a la que le había roto el corazón por ser un inmaduro y cobarde… Se encontraba algo despeinado y no traía puestos sus lentes, lo cual hacia mas notorias las pequeñas ojeras que se había ganado desde hacia unas semanas, cuando supo que tendría que dejarla se le había hecho imposible dormir y pasaba gran parte de la noche pensando en una solución…en sus blancas mejillas se podía ya notar que la barba comenzaba a salir, pues llevaba dos días sin rasurarse, de hecho a duras penas había salido de la habitación en ese tiempo, se encontraba solo con una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers color azul… estaba muy deprimido por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Unos golpes a su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos…

-¿Eri¿Estas bien?- cuestiono algo preocupada la chica rubia, ella había notado claramente la depresión en la que había caído el ojiazul.

-Si… en un momento bajo Kathy- dijo el con la voz un poco ronca, tal vez por no haberla usado en varias horas… casi no había hablado con ella después de las inscripciones, pues al regresar él se encerró en su recamara y había salido poco hasta ese momento.

Katherine ya no dijo nada más y bajo a la barra donde ya estaba listo un delicioso desayuno que ella había preparado para animar al zafiro…

Eriol se levanto de la cama con mucha pereza y entro al baño para lavarse la cara, después se puso el pantalón de una de sus pijamas y salió solo con eso y la camiseta que llevaba. Cuando llego a la cocina noto lo mal que se había portado con Kathy, ella le había estado preparando la comida en esos dos días y el no había probado ni bocado, estaba tan ensimismado en sus problemas que olvido por completo que esa chica no tenia la culpa de nada y el la trataba como un cero a la izquierda…ella no se merecía eso…así que puso su mejor cara y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno tratando de cambiar su actitud.

-¡Vaya Kathy, se ve delicioso!- decía animado mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-Me da gusto que te agrade Eri, lo prepare especialmente para ti, últimamente no has comido bien y me preocupa que vayas a enfermarte, mas estando a unos días de volver a la escuela- sonrió la ojiazul mientras le servía jugo de naranja al zafiro.

En cuanto Eriol empezó a comer se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba… no había probado bocado desde ese día… la verdad no tenia ganas de nada después de lo ocurrido, en ese momento sintió un suave roce en su mandíbula y giro el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Kathy que lo miraba con mucha ternura.

-Parece que la hinchazón ya esta bajando, y en unos días mas no quedara marca de ese feo golpe- decía delicadamente la chica.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio y Eriol se puso a lavar los platos mientras que la muchacha le ayudaba a secarlos…

-¿Qué te parece si esta tarde damos una vuelta por el centro?- decía Eriol tratando de animar a su compañera, ya que la había notado bastante seria y sabia que ella no era así, seguramente estaba aburrida de haber pasado 2 días sola en el departamento, pues el la ignoro por completo en ese tiempo… y agradeció el gesto de ella de no molestarlo pues en verdad se sentía fatal…

-¿Hablas en serio Eri?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa la rubia mientras acomodaba el ultimo plato que el zafiro le había pasado.

-Por supuesto, solo me daré un baño e iremos a pasear, te llevare a donde quieras- termino el con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció emocionada la chica mientras abrazaba a Eriol y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla…

---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Anda Tomoyo¡Por favor!- rogaba una hermosa castaña de ojos color esmeralda a su prima mientras ponía cara de cachorrito…

-No Saku, en verdad no estoy de humor para ir a pasear en bicicleta, mejor vayan ustedes, además alguien tendría que quedarse conTian-Ye, el no puede pedalear así y no creo que sea correcto dejarlo solo- decía la amatista con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero la idea era que salieras a distraerte un rato, no queremos que te la pases aquí encerrada Tomoyo, eso no te hará nada bien- decía una hermosa chica de ojos rojizos

-Estoy bien Mei, en verdad no me molesta quedarme aquí, además quiero leer un poco- decía mientras sacaba un libro algo choncho en el que se leía un titulo intrigante…

-¿"Ángeles y Demonios"¿Acaso es un libro de terror?- preguntaba la siempre asustadiza esmeralda

-No Sakura, es una novela de suspenso y me han dicho que es bastante buena, por eso estoy feliz de que Fernand me la haya dado en navidad, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerla hasta ahorita, así que vayan y diviértanse ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien Tomo-chan, pero la próxima vez vendrás con nosotras aunque tengamos que arrastrarte- termino la rubí mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura para salir de la habitación.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala donde un par de chicos las esperaban algo inquietos…

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba un guapo rubio que vestía un pants azul cielo que hacia juego perfectamente con sus ojos.

-No ha querido venir, dice que quiere leer el libro que le regalaste Fer- contestaba la chica castaña que lucía un bello conjunto de short rosa con sudadera del mismo color.

-Vaya, pensé que podrías haberla convencido Mei- mencionaba algo afligido el chico castaño quien también llevaba un pants pero de color negro.

-Pues lo intente, pero también nos dijo que no seria correcto dejar solo a Tian ya que el no puede pasear con nosotros pues aun tiene lastimado el pie…- termino seria la ojirojo que usaba un lindo pants blanco que la hacia ver aun mas bella a los ojos de cierto rubio… el cual agradecía que el tipo ese no pudiera acompañarlos, pues así tendría oportunidad de hablar con Meiling sobre ese beso…

-Esta bien, entonces es hora de irnos ¿les parece si damos una vuelta por el centro?- preguntaba el castaño mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano para salir del departamento.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el centro, un par de jóvenes caminaban animadamente viendo todas las tiendas que encontraban a su paso…

-¡Mira Eri¿No te parece un hermoso vestido?-preguntaba alegremente una bella chica de rizos rubios mientras jalaba de la mano a un joven alto de ojos azul oscuro.

-Me parece un vestido muy lindo Kathy ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Estoy seguro que se vera muy bien en ti- respondía amablemente el chico.

-¿En verdad crees que se vea bien en mí?-

-Por supuesto, combina a la perfección con tus ojos- mencionaba el mientras le concedía una tierna sonrisa.

El vestido en cuestión era de un corte bastante elegante con cuello en V, era largo y sin mangas, de un color azul celeste, unos cuantos tonos mas claros que los ojos de su bella acompañante... y para hacerlo ver aun mas hermoso estaba cubierto con pequeños diamantitos…

-Esta bien Eri, me lo probaré- menciono alegre la jovencita mientras entraba a la tienda seguida del atractivo muchacho que al ingresar arranco suspiros de todas las féminas que estaban en el lugar.

-Buenas tardes- menciono educadamente una mujer de cabello rojizo- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-Si, muchas gracias- menciono el zafiro, ya que Katherine se encontraba maravillada mirando todos los vestidos que había en la tienda- ¿podría por favor mostrarnos el vestido azul que se encuentra en el aparador?- dijo amablemente el joven.

-Por supuesto señor, y permítame decirle que tiene usted muy buen gusto, estoy segura que su novia se vera hermosa con ese vestido- decía la mujer mientras caminaba hacia el aparador.

Cuando Eriol escuchó esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir un vacio en su estomago… "su novia"… por un momento había olvidado la relación que tenia con esa chica… y si, aunque no era su novia era su prometida… ella ocupaba un lugar que le correspondía a alguien mas… al recordar a Tomoyo debió haber puesto una cara de dolor bastante notoria ya que la misma señorita que los estaba atendiendo se acerco a el y le pregunto que si se encontraba bien…

-Si… si, no es nada, gracias- respondió el casi mecánicamente y se dispuso a buscar a su acompañante con la mirada… al no verla supuso que ya debía estar probándose el mentado vestido…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas y la rubia salió de un vestidor luciendo sumamente hermosa… le habían improvisado un pequeño recogido con sus bucles para que se viera mas elegante… Eriol necesitaba ser ciego para no notar lo bella que se veía su "prometida" en esos momentos… la tela del vestido parecía adherirse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando el muy bien formado cuerpo de la joven…

La chica se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mirada del ojiazul sobre ella, recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro…

-¿Y bien¿Te agrada Eri?-cuestionó tímidamente mientras le regalaba una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas

-Me encanta- contesto casi sin pensarlo el zafiro provocando más el sonrojo de la chica.

-¿Entonces crees que debo comprarlo?- pregunto indecisamente la ojiazul.

-Seria un delito que no lo hicieras- sonrió el muchacho mientras seguía embobado mirándola… la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era… ok, ok, si lo había notado, pero no le había dado importancia, se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado una oportunidad de apreciar lo perfecta que lucia siempre… como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, con su cabello rizado y sus bellos ojos azules que completaban el cuadro con una hermosa piel blanca… resaltando en esa claridad unos bellos labios rojos perfectamente delineados…los cuales siempre parecían mostrar una sincera sonrisa.

Katherine sonrió satisfecha mientras caminaba de vuelta al vestidor mientras que Eriol se reprendía mentalmente por haber se dejado llevar de esa manera…

_-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Eriol? __¡Tu amas a Tomoyo, ella es la única mujer en tu vida!... Si, Kathy es muy linda, pero nunca será Tomoyo… Nunca…-_

---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hola Tian-Ye¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntaba la siempre amable amatistas a su nuevo inquilino mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a el.

-Hola bella Tomoyo- respondió sonriente el chico- me encuentro de maravilla, y mas aun con la agradable compañía de una mujer tan preciosa como tu- menciono galantemente el chico mientras la observaba… Mei le había hablado sobre ella, pero no había dicho que era tan hermosa… era totalmente diferente a todas las chicas que había visto… tenia una belleza natural… y unos ojos tan hermoso que atraerían a cualquier hombre incluso si ella no se lo proponía… su largo cabello era único… con esos reflejos violáceos la hacia parecer una hada sacada de un cuento para niños… y su piel… tan blanca y nívea…

-Vaya, no es para tanto- contestó algo sonrojada la peliviolacea

-Lamento haberte arruinado el paseo, por mi culpa tuviste que quedarte en lugar de salir con ellos-

-¡Oh no te preocupes! De hecho yo decidí quedarme, así que no te culpes- menciono amablemente la amatista.

Tomoyo miraba atentamente al joven frente a ella… y cuando Meiling se lo describió no pensó que fuera verdad todo lo que le había dicho… era realmente apuesto… su cabello largo era lo mas notorio… no conocía a muchos chicos que lo llevaran así… y además tenia unos ojos color miel realmente bellos y profundos… todo eso contrastando con la palidez de su piel, que no era del todo blanca como la de ella, pero si era mas clara que la de Mei y Syaoran.

-Pues te agradezco mucho que te quedaras. ¿Te gustaría conversar un rato conmigo?- menciono el chico sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, además creo que seria buena idea, pues aunque Mei nos ha hablado de ti no nos ha dicho mucho- sonrió la chica mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué te gustaría saber?-

-Bueno… pues… no lo se… ¿que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?-

-Bueno, pues me gusta cocinar, también practicar artes marciales… lo he hecho casi toda mi vida y me fascina…además de tocar la guitarra… - decía el joven mientras ataba su cabello con una liga en una sexy coleta- de hecho estuve en un grupo en mi antigua escuela-

-¿En verdad¡Eso no lo sabia!- respondió sorprendida

-Si, es extraño que Mei no lo haya mencionado… en china siempre les decía a sus amigas que su prometido era el guitarrista y vocalista de "Lost Love", en nuestro antiguo colegio éramos una banda muy conocida- sonrió el joven- Es mi turno de preguntar…veamos… no se me ocurre nada…tu cuéntame algo de ti…-

-De acuerdo… pues me encanta la música, la fotografía… la pintura, el diseño…realmente me encanta plasmar sentimientos y sensaciones en cosas mas tangibles- decía la amatista mientras ponía ojos soñadores.

-Ya veo, por eso estas estudiando diseño… eres toda una artistas ¿no es así?-

-No me considero una artista, pero siento que es algo que traigo dentro de mi…Ese deseo de plasmar lo que siento y lo que veo para que otras personas puedan ver y sentir lo que yo…-

-Wow… estoy impresionado…-

-No bromees… ahora tu… dime algo…- rio la ciruelo

-¿Cómo que?-

-¿Aun estas enamorado de Meiling?-pregunto de pronto la amatista

-Es una pregunta complicada- dijo el poniéndose algo serio…

-Yo… yo lo siento… no debí preguntar algo así…discúlpame-

-No, esta bien…de hecho yo me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace un par de días… Yo pienso que si… que definitivamente sigo enamorado de ella… es la mujer perfecta para mí… me complementa casi en todos los sentidos- respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-Pero el amor no se piensa… se siente…-

-Tienes razón… tu ¿tu aun estas enamorada del chico de lentes que estuvo aquí?-

El corazón de Tomoyo se detuvo ante esa pregunta…debió saber que se estaba acercando a terrenos peligrosos al comenzar a hablar de amor… había tratado de no pensar en eso… de no pensar en que a pesar de lo ocurrido el amor que sentía por Eriol estaba aun intacto… y que muy dentro de su corazón tenia la esperanza de que el volviera…Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de esas bellas amatistas al recordarlo… lo cual provoco que Tian-Ye se sintiera como todo un idiota por haberla hecho llorar… así que como pudo se puso de pie para sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla…

-Lo lamento mucho Tomoyo… no debí haber preguntado algo así… por favor no llores-

Tomoyo solo abrazo al chino mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y decía llena de dolor…

-Lo amo… lo amo mas que a nada en la vida… pero el a mi no… me dejo por que estaba comprometido con otra… me dejo por que no era lo suficientemente buena para el…-

-Si en verdad te dejo por eso debe ser un verdadero imbécil… por que tu eres una mujer maravillosa y si el no pudo quererte lo mas seguro es que sea ciego y que no tenga corazón…-

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida de cómo la habían tranquilizado esas palabras… aun viviendo de un completo desconocido que la hacia sentir bastante bien…

-Gracias Tian…-

-No es nada preciosa… -respondía el abrazándola…- creo que lo mejor será dejar nuestra conversación para otro día ¿no crees? Además ya casi es hora del almuerzo-

-Tienes razón, iré a preparar algo ligero- respondía la ciruelo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con los dedos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! De eso me encargare yo… te cocinare algo delicioso que te hará sentir mejor ¿ok?- decía el chino mientras limpiaba el rastro de una lagrima que corría por la barbilla de la chica.

-Esta bien, pero ¿no te duele el pie como para levantarte?-

-He sufrido peores accidentes… vamos- termino sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano a la chica para dirigirse con un poco de dificultad hacia la cocina…

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto un par de castaños tomados de la mano caminaban al lado de un alto rubio y una sexy pelinegra…

Fue buena idea dejar las bicicletas cerca del parque… hubiera sido mas difícil ver las tiendas montados en ellas- decía la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a un aparador a apreciar un hermoso conjunto de aretes.

-Tienes razón Mei… es mas divertido pasear así- comentaba sonriente la esmeralda…

-¡Chicas! Solo piensan en ir de compras- decía el rubio mientras recibía un pequeño codazo por parte de la china.

Sakura y Syaoran solo sonrieron al ver que esos dos cada vez se "llevaban mejor" mientras se adelantaban un poco dejándolos en el aparador donde Mei había visto los aretes…

-Meiling… yo… yo quisiera hablar contigo- decía algo nervioso el rubio.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo Fernand?- preguntaba curiosamente la ojirojo.

-Pues de… de…- y no pudo continuar por que un par de personas saliendo de una tienda llamaron su atención… Era Eriol tomado de la mano de una rubia muy bella… parecían muy felices de estar juntos ya que los dos sonreían bastante… y entonces sintió un fuerte coraje fluyendo dentro de el… ¿Cómo era posible que apenas dos días atrás había dejado a su prima para ahora estar paseando campantemente con otra chica?

-¿Fernand?- pregunto Mei al notar que el rubio ya no decía nada y giro el rostro buscando eso que miraba Fernand con tanta rabia…-¡Oh dios!- menciono al ver al zafiro… muy bien acompañado.

El rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a la "feliz" pareja, pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo de nuevo…

-Tranquilízate…- dijo tenso el castaño que se había dado cuenta de todo…

-No voy a tranquilizarme esta vez… es un descarado… imagina que hubiera pasado si Tomoyo hubiese venido con nosotros…-

-Pero ella no esta aquí… así que no tiene caso que armes un alboroto…-

-Deja de defender a tu amigo ¡maldita sea!- gritaba frustrado el rubio mientras sentía que una suave mano tomaba la suya…y volteo para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Meiling…

-Sera mejor que volvamos a casa- decía Sakura tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente mientras veía como esa chica se abrazaba del brazo de su amigo…

-¡Vamos Fer! No busques pelea, por favor…-decía casi en un susurro la china.

-Esta bien… pero mas le vale que Tomoyo no lo vea con esa tipo por que si mi prima vuelve a llorar por ese idiota…-

-Lo matas… si, si, si… lo sabemos- decía Syaoran algo molesto… primero por la actitud de Eriol… mira que pasearse así con esa chica… y después por la explosiva reacción del rubio.

Fernand se libero bruscamente del agarre del castaño y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque para ir por las bicicletas... pero sin haber soltado en ningún momento la mano de la china que se encontraba algo sorprendida por eso…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola!!!**

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo… la verdad es que me costo algo de trabajo… había muchas ideas en mi cabecita loca y no hallaba como plasmarlas P Pero ya quedo… como podrán ver nuestros queridos protagonistas están siendo "tentados" de cierta forma por otros personajes… quien sabe… tal vez y hasta encuentren consuelo en otros brazos ;)**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, m****il gracias a Johanna-Ikari****darthmocy**,** Sergio – evan, Hichi, zacate23, Bombón Asesino y Xhami**** por sus reviews**** y comentarios positivos****, en verdad me ****han animado****muchísimo.**** Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo**** y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia****. Espero**** no defraudarlos**** y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente )**

**Les deseo un excelente año lleno de amor, paz, éxito, salud, dinero y muchas bendiciones para todos ustedes y sus seres queridos… Lo mejor hoy y siempre de corazón…**

**Con mucho cariño:**

**Una chica loca llamada: Nydia M. De La Noé Saldivar D**

**Nos leemos el año que entra!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora **__**sí**__**! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo**** 14**

Finalmente las vacaciones habían terminado, lo que quería decir que esa mañana seria un comienzo muy agitado para 8 jóvenes que se disponían llegar puntuales a su primer día de clases:

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntaba amablemente un chico chino de cabello largo.

-Ah… pues… pues resulta que Saku es alérgica a levantarse temprano- bromeaba la ojirojo mientras sonreía y recibía una mirada reclamatoria de parte de su querido primo.

-¿Tendrás practica hoy _"mi bella ciruelo"_?- cuestiono serio el rubio al recordar con quien se encontraría su prima en ese ensayo.

-Así es Fer, hoy comenzaran las practicas del coro y serán al final de las clases, como siempre…- respondió algo seria la amatista mientras terminaba de servir unos platos para el desayuno.

-¡Vaya! Así que la señorita artista pertenece al coro…- mencionaba sonriente Tian-Ye.

-Así es Tian-sonrió la ciruelo-¿y tú ya pensaste a que club pertenecerás?-

-Sería buena idea que entraras al equipo de soccer… juegas bastante bien- comento no muy acertadamente Mei mientras la miraban feo un par de ojos castaños y unos azules.

-¿Quién juega bastante bien¿Mi hermoso Syao?- preguntaba una linda castañita que acababa de entrar al comedor y le plantaba un beso a su novio.

-No sería mala idea- dijo el pelinegro tratando de molestar un poco más a Fernand ya que había notado que no le parecía que el formara parte del equipo al que animaba la chinita.

-Pues tampoco sería buena idea Kotani… además dudo mucho que consigas una plaza en el equipo- menciono burlonamente el ojiazul.

-¿Y por qué crees que no conseguiría una plaza Amamiya?- pregunto resentido Tian.

-Pues primero que nada porque yo soy el capitán y segundo porque las pruebas son en una hora y tu nombre no está en la lista de aspirantes- respondió fríamente el ojiazul mientras salía del comedor tranquilamente.

Tian-Ye se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta del rubio y también ante esa actitud… no esperaba que le diera batalla y menos frente a Mei…

-Pensé que tú eras el capitán Xiao-Lang- comento serio el ex de Mei.

-Pues ya ves que no lo soy…-respondió el castaño.

Se sentía un ambiente algo pesado en el departamento, ya que no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que Kotani y Amamiya no se agradaban para nada y que solo buscaban la forma de atacarse uno al otro…

-¿Y usted hermosa señorita, en que club está?- pregunto coquetamente el nuevo inquilino refiriéndose a Sakura.

La esmeralda se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta pero al ver la cara de molestia de Syaoran respondió de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió tratando de borrar ese sonrojo.

-¡Ah! Pues yo soy la capitana del equipo de porristas y siempre estoy en todos los partidos para apoyar a mi perfecto y atlético novio- respondió sonriendo lo cual calmo por completo al ambarino.

-Muy bien señorita capitana, será mejor que se apresure a tomar su desayuno, pues como dijo Fer hoy son las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo de soccer y nosotras debemos estar ahí para nuestra primer junta- dijo sonriente la rubí pero en ese momento noto que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella- ¿Qué¿Qué dije?- cuestiono paniqueada la chica.

-¿Fer¿Acaso dijiste Fer?- pregunto burlonamente el ambarino provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la china.

-¿Me hablas Syaoran?- gritaba Fernand desde la sala provocando que casi todos los presentes estallaran en risas a excepción de un pelinegro que sostuvo tan fuertemente el vaso que casi lo revienta…

-"¿_así__ que ahora es Fer? Por lo que veo ese oxigenadito si me __dará__ batalla… __será__ mejor que me aplique"- _pensaba bastante molesto Tian-Ye hasta que una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces te irás conmigo verdad Tian?- preguntaba amablemente la amatista.

-Sera un placer irme contigo hermosa Tomoyo ¿a qué hora nos vamos?-

-Yo creo que como en unos 40 minutos, aun tengo que revisar algunas partituras para el ensayo de la tarde-

-Bueno "_mi hermosa ciruelo"_ tengo que irme, te veré mas tarde y cualquier cosa- obviamente refiriéndose a Eriol- me llamas a mi celular ¿ok?- decía protectoramente el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su primita.

-¡Adiós Tian! Espero que tengas un buen primer día, te veré en el campus- comento sonriente Meiling mientras besaba al atractivo chino.

Tian-Ye se quedo algo molesto al ver que su bellísima chinita salía alegremente del brazo del primo de Tomoyo… Algo había pasado entre ellos y nada ni nadie le sacaría ese pensamiento de la cabeza, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo ahí…

---------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí un guapo peliazul preparaba animadamente el desayuno, quería ser amable con su compañera ya que ella se había encargado de la cocina en la última semana y quería retribuirle el favor… Mientras tanto hablaba consigo mismo tratando de calmar la ansiedad que sentía al recordar que esa tarde volvería a ver a Tomoyo:

-Tranquilo Eriol, hoy tendrás una oportunidad para explicarle… El profesor del coro siempre llega tarde, lo que te dará tiempo para hablar con ella…-

En esos momentos una guapa rubia entro a la cocina vestida con unos jeans negros que acentuaban su figura y una blusa blanca de cuello alto.

-Hola Eri, buenos días…huele delicioso- comento alegremente la chica mientras que Eriol se giraba para verla.

-Bue...buenos días Kathy, espero que te agrade el desayuno- respondió algo nervioso Eriol al notar lo bien que se veía su ahora prometida.

-Estoy segura que te quedo delicioso Eri¿hoy tendrás practica en el coro?-preguntó la ojiazul.

-Si Kathy, por eso estaba pensando en que no era necesario que me esperaras, no se cuanto vaya a tardar y no sería justo que te quedaras ahí sola-

-No te preocupes Eri, había pensado aprovechar ese tiempo para investigar qué club sería el mejor para mi- sonrió la rubia.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo de forma algo dudosa al pensar que podría entrar al coro y entonces si Tomoyo lo mataría al verlo con ella- ¿y no has pensado en entrar al coro o sí?-

La chica comenzó a reírse lo que provoco que Eriol se asustara un poco…

-¡Claro que no¿De dónde sacas tremenda idea? Soy una pésima cantante, mi padre me dijo una vez que si me dedicaba a eso me moriría de hambre- y continuo riendo mientras Eriol emitía un ligero suspiro de alivio…

Terminaron su desayuno y continuaron charlando animadamente hasta que notaron que se les haría tarde si seguían así, por lo tanto salieron rumbo a la universidad, ambos nerviosos y no precisamente por el mismo motivo.

---------------------------------------------------------

En la entrada al campus se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello corto y rojizo, estaba esperando a su amiga, pues no había sabido de ella desde que salieron de vacaciones, y estaba algo preocupada por que se había enterado en un noticiero que el chico con el que su amiga salía ahora estaba comprometida con otra… hasta que por fin la vio caminando del brazo de un atractivo chico alto de cabello negro y largo lo que provoco una enorme sorpresa en ella…

-¡Hola Dana¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- pregunto alegremente la amatista mientras que abrazaba a su amiga que se había quedado algo sorprendida por verla llegar con ese maravilloso especimen de hombre.

-¡Hola Tomo-chan! Me da gusto ver que ya estés mejor- menciono la pelirroja mientras que Tomoyo no entendía de que le hablaba…

-¿A qué te refieres Dana?- pregunto curiosa Tomoyo.

-Supe lo de… supe lo que paso con Eriol… lo lamento mucho Tomoyo- finalizo algo cabizbaja la chica lo que provoco que el corazón de Tomoyo diera un vuelco y pareciera haber terminado en su estomago.

Al notar el incomodo momento por el que la amatista estaba pasando, Tian-Ye decidió actuar para despejar un poco la tensión…

-Hola, disculpa, creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Tian-Ye Kotani, es un gusto conocerte amiga de Tomoyo- menciono sonriente el chino provocando que ambas jovencitas voltearan a verlo sorprendido…

-Lo lamento mucho, permítanme presentarlos- dijo apenada la peliviolacea por su gran descuido- Dana, el es Tian-Ye, un amigo que viene de china. Tian, ella es Dana una de mis mejores amigas y compañera de clases-

-Es todo un gusto conocerte Dana…-

-Dana Moore, mucho gusto joven Kotani-

-Por favor llámame por mi nombre- dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo provocando que la chica se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello- ¿y dime puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-

-Cla...claro que si Tian-Ye

Tomoyo noto el efecto que provoco su nuevo amigo en Dana, lo cual le dejaba muy claro que el chico era todo un rompecorazones, y no era para menos, la verdad es que lo atractivo se le notaba a leguas… y mas con el pantalón color caqui y la camisa negra que llevaba desabrochada de los tres primeros botones mostrando un poco de los bien formados pectorales que se había ganado en todos sus entrenamientos de artes marciales…

Tian- Ye se percato que era objeto de una minuciosa inspección por parte de la amatista, así que mientras sonreía le dijo:

-¿Y bien¿No me veo tan mal?- lo que provoco que Tomoyo se pusiera tan roja que combinaba a la perfección con la blusa de corte chino que llevaba puesta ese día.

-Se…será mejor que te adelantes Tian, así podrás ver al director antes de que comiencen las clases y arreglar bien lo de tu inscripción- mencionaba tímidamente la amatista.

-Si quieres… yo puedo acompañarte a la oficina del director, aun tengo la primera hora libre- comento sonriente la amiga de Tomoyo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Dana, te veré mas tarde ¿de acuerdo linda?- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la pelirroja.

Mientras ellos se adelantaban un chico alto de ojos color zafiro miraba atentamente a Tomoyo…

-¡Dios! Es tan hermosa…- pensó en voz alta olvidando completamente que no se encontraba solo…

-¡Vaya¿Así que es ella?- preguntaba curiosa la rubia que acompañaba a Eriol…

El zafiro pego un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de su acompañante y busco la mejor respuesta para evitar explicaciones…

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas?- se hizo el inocente mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¡Ay vamos Eriol¡No soy tonta sabes!... Me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas, además no te ayudaste mucho con tu comentario- dijo sonriendo la chica- y tienes razón es muy hermosa-

Eriol se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Katherine… bueno, en realidad no tenía ni idea de que pasaría cuando su prometida supiera que el tenia novia y que la había dejado por ella… No le quedo más que sonreír y responder.

-Se llama Tomoyo Daidouji y sí, es ella…-

-Y supongo que el tipo alto que estaba con ella hace unos momentos es su novio y es el que te golpeo ¿cierto?-cuestionó la rubia mientras que tomaba de la mano a Eriol y comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro del campus…

-No…de hecho el que me golpeo es su primo y su novio… su novio era yo…-respondió tristemente el peliazul.

-¿Qué?-

-así es Kathy… por eso no quiero hablar de ello… mejor démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase- contesto serio mientras se soltaba de la mano de la chica y caminaba más rápido.

-No creas que la conversación se quedara hasta aquí Eriol Hiragizawa…- le dijo la chica mientras lo alcanzaba.

---------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí cuatro chicos iban caminando alegremente hacia los edificios hasta que uno de ellos vio una persona conocida caminando en el mismo rumbo que ellos, así que se disculpo para ir tras esa persona…

-Los veré mas tarde ¿de acuerdo? Tengo algo que hacer antes de entrar a clases- dijo mientras le plantaba un beso a Sakura que lo miraba preocupada.

-¡Syaoran!- el chico volteo al escuchar a su novia llamándolo…- ¿Vas a hablar con Eriol verdad?-

-Así es nena, y lo mejor será que Fernand no se entere… ¿ok?- terminó dándole otro beso y siguió su camino.

A unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar al peliazul le llamo al notar que no iba solo…

-¡Eriol!-

Al escuchar su nombre giro rápidamente para encontrar al dueño de esa voz ya conocida por el…

-¡Syaoran¿Qué tal¿Cómo estás?-respondió alegre el zafiro, ya que hacía varios días que no sabía nada de sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta de la cara que traía el castaño noto que las cosas no estaban muy bien- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesitamos hablar… a solas- respondió el ambarino al notar que la rubia se acercaba a ellos.

-Está bien… Adelántate Kathy, el edificio al que debes ir es el que está enfrente, te veré mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo a su guapa acompañante.

-De acuerdo Eri, que tengas buen día- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de puntas para plasmar un beso en la mejilla del zafiro provocando que el castaño frunciera más el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- pregunto un poco sonrojado Eriol después del beso que le dio la rubia.

-¡Eso es lo que pasa!- decía alterado Syaoran mientras señalaba el lugar por donde se había ido la chica y después lo señalaba a él-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo¡Fernand casi me mata por defenderte y tu dándole más motivos paseándote con "esa" por el centro como si nada pasara!-

-¿Paseando en el centro?- pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul- ¡Ay dios! No me digas que Tomoyo nos vio…-

-Gracias a Kami ella no sabe nada, pero Fernand si te vio y créeme que estuvo a punto de ir a molerte a golpes y la próxima vez que te vea con ella o presencié una escenita como la que yo acabo de ver no voy a evitar que lo haga- respondió enojado Li.

-Tranquilo amigo, no es lo que parece, entre ella y yo no hay nada… nada aparte del compromiso arreglado-

-Pues viéndote con ella no me parece que no haya nada entre ustedes y mucho menos con tus reacciones y sus actitudes…-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Qué la trate mal¿Qué sea grosero con ella?... ¡Demonios Syaoran ella tampoco tiene la culpa!- respondía Eriol casi gritando… provocando que un ligero viento corriera alrededor de él a causa de su pérdida de control.

Syaoran noto de inmediato de que se trataba y prefirió calmar la situación…

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero cualquiera que te ve con ella piensa que en verdad son pareja y no es justo que Tomoyo te vea así… y menos si quieres recuperarla- le dijo más tranquilo- trata de calmarte ¿ok? Recuerda que ni tu ni Sakura pueden perder el control… es mucho riesgo para ustedes…si no dominan sus emociones tampoco podrán controlar su magia-le dijo mientras ponía su mano en forma de apoyo sobre su hombro…

-Si lo sé, lo siento, es solo que me siento tan mal… es como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared… gracias a Dios que mis padres no están aquí ejerciendo más presión- menciono el ojiazul mientras se quitaba sus anteojos para limpiarlos…

-¿Vas a intentar hablar con ella esta tarde?- pregunto el ambarino.

-Si, ojala ella quiera escucharme-

-Espero que si, yo mantendré ocupado a Fernand para que no se quiera colar en el ensayo ¿ok?-

-Gracias amigo, prometo que no habrá más malos entendidos-sonrió el ojiazul

-Muy bien… te deseo suerte con ella… te llamo mas tarde para ver que paso- menciono el castaño mientras caminaba hacia los edificios.

---------------------------------------------------------

Por fin las clases terminaron, lo cual no hacía muy feliz a Tomoyo, pues sabía que en ese momento debía dirigirse al salón de música y estaba completamente segura de que se encontraría con Eriol ahí, lo cual la hacía sentir ansiosa, triste y débil… porque estaba segura de que el querría hablar con ella y explicarle y entonces ella perdería todo el valor que había reunido en los días que había pasado lejos del el…

Al entrar al salón noto que tenía razón, pues ahí frente a ella y sentado en el banquillo del piano se encontraba el guapo peliazul tocando la canción que le había escrito para su cumpleaños y la tocaba con tanto sentimiento que solo provocaba que cada fibra del cuerpo de Tomoyo reaccionara ante las notas de la melodía… Decidió romper el silencio haciendo muestras de la educación que sus padres la habían inculcado:

-Buenas tardes Hiragizawa- logro articular tratando de dejar a un lado las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

El chico se giro de inmediato al escuchar esa hermosa y dulce voz, la cual en ese momento le sonó llena de dolor y algo de resentimiento…

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo él con una mueca de sufrimiento ya que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no lo llamaba por su apellido y menos con tanta indiferencia.

-Creo que no debería de llamarme por mi nombre Hiragizawa, no se lo he permitido-respondió secamente la amatista.

Eriol estaba sorprendido, no imagino que ella llegaría a la defensiva, lo cual solo le complicaba más las cosas.

-Vamos Tomoyo, no te pongas así, por favor escúchame, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte- dijo el zafiro mientras ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con paso firme y decidido provocando que Tomoyo diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás evitando que él se acercara.

-Usted no tiene nada que explicarme y la verdad es que yo no tengo por qué escucharlo… No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, la ultima vez quedo todo muy claro-decía ella tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, ya que al notar la cercanía del joven todos las sensaciones que él provocaba salieron una vez más a flote y sentía que perdería el control si él la tocaba.

-Tomoyo… por favor… necesito que sepas como ocurrieron las cosas… yo nunca quise hacerte daño- decía desesperado el chico mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la bella muchacha.

-No quisiste, pero lo hiciste de todos modos… no necesito esto Eriol… lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas así… no quiero saber nada y no quiero que me busques… No es justo ni para mí ni para ella…- Decía la peliviolacea perdiendo toda la fuerza mientras que Eriol la tomaba suavemente del brazo y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Por favor princesa… escucha lo que tengo que decir y si después de que sepas lo que paso quieres que me aleje de ti lo hare… por favor- decía esperanzado al notar que volvía a llamarlo por su nombre.

Tomoyo estaba por ceder cuando el profesor de música hizo su triunfal entrada.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- dijo el sin darse cuenta de que ambos se separaron rápidamente mientras que la chica se limpiaba rápidamente los ojos y Eriol solo se ponía tenso ante la interrupción.

-Buenos tardes profesor Hichi-contestaron al unísono mientras que Eriol tomaba su lugar en el piano y Tomoyo se sentaba cerca del escritorio frente a Eriol.

-Me da gusto verlos nuevamente y mas gusto me da informarles que este semestre concursaremos contras dos universidades en el campeonato de música…-decía alegre el hombre mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Me parece maravilloso profesor, estoy seguro de que con la voz de Tomoyo no perderemos- decía el zafiro mientras dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a la chica que parecía estar más interesada en el color de sus uñas.

-Eso espero joven Hiragizawa, pero también les tengo otra sorpresa, el concurso será de duetos lo que quiere decir que la señorita Daidouji no cantara sola- menciono el agradable hombre mientras que los jóvenes lo miraban desconcertado.

Eriol tenía muy buena voz, pero no estaba seguro de que se refiriera a él porque una vez que el profesor termino de hablar comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su despacho que se encontraba cerca del escritorio.

-Y aquí tengo al chico ideal para ella- menciono el profesor mientras abría la puerta- Les presento al joven Tian-Ye Kotani-

Tomoyo y Eriol voltearon sorprendidos al ver que un chico alto y de larga cabellera entraba tras el profesor Hichi y Eriol sintió una enorme molestia al notar la cara del tipo mientras miraba a Tomoyo… pero su enojo solo se incremento más al notar que Tomoyo se ponía de pie para abrazarlo mientras preguntaba sonriente:

-¿Tian¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas entrar al coro?-

-Por que quería sorprenderte linda, y creo que lo he logrado-decía mientras le giñaba coquetamente el ojo a la amatista.

-¡Vaya! Veo que ustedes ya se conocen, pero permítame presentarle al joven Hiragizawa- decía sonriente el profesor mientras Eriol solo se ponía de pie mirando feo al chino.

-Gusto en conocerte Hiragizawa- menciono el pelilargo mientras extendía la mano hacia Eriol.

Eriol no se veía muy alegre y realmente no tenía ninguna intensión de estrechar la mano con ese… ese… tipo, pero al sentir la mirada del profesor no le quedo más remedio que contestar "amablemente" al saludo.

-Igualmente Kotani- dijo con una voz demasiado ronca que solo mostraba que estaba bastante molesto.

-Muy bien chicos, pues ahora que ya se conocen lo mejor será que comencemos con el ensayo, pues tenemos exactamente 6 semanas para prepararnos para el concurso. Aquí tienen- les decía el profesor mientras les entregaba unas partituras con la letra de la canción que interpretaría- Joven Hiragizawa ¿sería tan amable por favor?- termino mientras le indicaba a Eriol que tomara su lugar en el piano para que comenzaran a vocalizar.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que lo mejor será que espere a que _"mi bella ciruelo"_ salga de su ensayo- mencionaba un rubio de ojos azules mientras que regresaba sobre sus pasos.

Syaoran se le adelanto un poco mientras jalaba a Meiling de la mano y Sakura solo los seguía.

-Tranquilo Fer, estoy seguro que no será necesario que la esperes- decía apurado el castaño mientras lo alcanzaba.

-¿Y por qué no? No sabemos de que sea capaz tu "amiguito" y no quiero que se le acerque- respondía molesto el rubio.

-Entiendo lo que dices Fer, pero será casi imposible que no se vean, Tomoyo nunca dejaría el coro… y aunque las cosas con Eriol ya no funcionen ella es muy responsable y no dejara sus prácticas- decía la esmeralda uniéndose a la conversación mientras que miraba a Meiling esperando que dijera algo mas para convencer al ojiazul de que no regresara a la escuela.

-Además…Además yo… yo quisiera hablar contigo Fernand- dijo por fin la rubí mientras que los tres volteaban a verla estupefactos.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo Meiling?- pregunto sorprendido Fernand.

-¡Si¿De qué tienes que hablar con él?-pregunto ceñudo Syaoran mientras Sakura tomaba su mano para llevárselo y dejarlos solos.

-Es algo que no te incumbe primito, así que mejor ve a comprar algo para la comida con Saku mientras que yo hablo con Fer ¿ok?-dijo la china mientras jalaba al rubio con dirección al departamento.

-Está bien- dijo molesto el ambarino ya que últimamente había notado que su prima y Fer pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea.

-¡Vamos Syao¿No te irás a poner todo sobre protector con Mei verdad?- preguntaba la esmeralda mientras recibía como respuesta un gruñido.- además yo también quería preguntarte algo… En la mañana cuando fuiste a hablar con Eriol note algo extraño-

-¿A qué te refieres nena?-

-Pues… pues sentí su energía, como una explosión de ella… hace mucho que no sentía su esencia, él la controla mejor que yo, por eso me sorprendió y quiero saber si paso algo-

-No es nada grave, o al menos eso espero, es solo que Eriol está bajo mucha presión y no está manejando correctamente sus emociones, lo que provoca pequeñas explosiones de energía…-respondió Syaoran tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

-Pues lo que sentí en la mañana no fue una explosión muy "pequeña" que digamos.- respondió preocupada la castaña.

-Tienes razón, pero él sabe lo que pasaría si perdiera el control y no creo que sea tan tonto como para…- pero no termino de hablar ya que Sakura le apretó fuertemente la mano mientras el mismo giraba en dirección a la escuela.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto asustada la esmeralda- Esa energía es de Eriol-

-Si, si lo sentí… creo que esto se está complicando demasiado- menciono preocupado el ambarino- lo mejor será esperarlo para ver qué ocurre, estaré cerca del parque y sería buena idea que tu esperes a Tomoyo… necesitamos saber qué es lo que está pasando.

La castaña solo asintió y comenzó a correr hacia el campus mientras que el ambarino comenzó a caminar rumbo al parque.

---------------------------------------------------------

En el salón de música se sentía un ambiente muy tenso y el profesor se estaba desesperando, pues el ensayo no iba tan bien como él esperaba… Tomoyo había desentonado un par de veces y eso era muy raro en ella, pero más raro aun que Eriol no pudiera conseguir tocar la canción correctamente ni una sola vez… siendo que en menos de 15 minutos el tenia siempre la tonada y le salía a la perfección…

-Muy bien, muy bien chicos, tómense un pequeño descanso mientras voy a ver al director un momento… continuaremos una hora más ¿de acuerdo?- dijo algo serio el profesor mientras salía del salón dejando un poco abierta la puerta por la que se colaban unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Parece que es cierto, la señorita artista tiene una hermosa voz- dijo bromeando Tian mientras que Eriol lo miraba molesto y Tomoyo solo se sonrojaba ante el comentario.

-No es para tanto, aparte ya te he dicho que no me considero una artista, además no he cantado bien hoy- respondió apenada la amatista.

-¡Wow! Si eso no es cantar bien entonces no sé como sonara cuando lo hagas de la manera correcta según tu… estoy seguro de que opacarías a los ángeles- sonrió el pelilargo mientras que Eriol estaba trabado de rabia al ver como el tipejo ese le coqueteaba a Tomoyo y el ahí como estúpido sin decir nada… Cuando por fin estuvo a punto de dejar salir unas cuantas palabras para callar al chino una voz desde la puerta lo distrajo:

-¿Eri?-

El zafiro sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer un balde de agua fría encima y de inmediato camino hacia la puerta donde se encontró con la hermosa rubia con la que ahora vivía.

Esto no paso desapercibido para los otros dos chicos quieres por inercia miraron hacia la puerta tratando de descifrar quien era ella.

-¡Kathy¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono nerviso Eriol al estar frente a la chica.

-Pensé que tenias hambre y escuche que tu ensayo duraría mas, así que te traje esto- menciono sonriente la chica mientras entregaba un emparedado al ojiazul- últimamente no has comido bien y me preocupa que te enfermes- decía mientras posaba su delicada mano en la mejilla del chico, lo cual provoco que Tomoyo se pusiera roja de rabia…

No solo tenía que hacerse a la idea de que lo había perdido, sino que también tenía que ver como esa niña se comportaba de forma cariñosa con el… Tian-Ye noto toda la tensión que se había acumulado en la amatista, así que se acerco un poco más para ver qué era lo que ocurría en la puerta que había puesto así a Tomoyo, pero al acercarse y ver a la hermosa chica que se encontraba hablando con el zafiro entendió a la perfección las palabras que Tomoyo le dijo una vez:

_"-Pero el amor no se piensa… se siente…- "_

No podía creer lo que tenia frente a él… la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto… simplemente perfecta, con un hermoso cabello rizado y rubio y los ojos azules más bellos que él hubiera contemplado… se podía apreciar una inmensa ternura en ellos… definitivamente ella tenía que ser un ángel… que otro ser podría haberle provocado esas sensaciones… por un momento pensó que había dejado de respirar al quedarse atontado mirándola de pies a cabeza hasta que un roce en su mano lo saco de la nube en que flotaba.

-Vamos Tian, tengo un poco de hambre y el profesor está tardando demasiado- dijo indignada la amatista al notar que ambos chicos la ignoraban completamente por estar viendo a la joven que estaba en la puerta.

-Está bien Tomo-chan- dijo saliendo de su ensueño y caminando de la mano con la amatista y cuando estaban a punto de pasar al lado de Eriol y la otra chica Tian-Ye recordó que había dejado sus mochilas en el escritorio así que soltó a Tomoyo para ir por ellas dejándola al lado de la pareja…

Y en esos cortos segundos en que el pelilargo caminaba hacia el escritorio para tomar sus cosas y las de él ella sintió como si su corazón se hiciera mil pedazos al ver como se despedía Eriol de la rubia… El zafiro no parecía haber notado que Tomoyo estaba parada a un lado de él…

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Kathy… no se qué haría sin ti- menciono depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica provocando que esta se sonrojara ante el tierno contacto…

-Estaré en la biblioteca Eri, nos vemos en un rato- y se fue con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras que Tomoyo miraba molesta a Eriol y el por fin notaba que la tenía a su lado…

-Tomoyo… yo…- intentando explicarle que no era lo que parecía, que Kathy era su amiga, pero no sabía ni como comenzar.

-Veo que esto lo explica todo… gracias por aclararlo Hiragizawa- decía con un coraje que no podía ni quería esconder.

En ese momento Tian-Ye se acercaba a la chica y la tomaba nuevamente de la mano para salir del salón rumbo a la cafetería.

-¡Demonios!- grito descontrolado Eriol provocando que una vez más un fuerte viento girara a su alrededor-Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Mientras Tomoyo y Tian caminaban alejándose del salón se toparon con el profesor Hichi, quien se disculpaba con ellos diciéndoles que continuarían el ensayo al día siguiente, pues había recibido una llamada urgente de su esposa y tenía que retirarse…

No tenia caso que se quedaran en el campus, así que comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida aun tomados de la mano mientras que un alterado peli azul corría tras ellos y a su vez se topaba con el profesor quien le explicaba que había terminado el ensayo.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritaba desesperado Eriol mientras trataba de alcanzarlos.

-Vamos Tian… démonos prisa… no quiero verlo- decía la amatista a su acompañante mientras caminaban más rápido y al llegar a la salida se toparon con una nerviosa castaña que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Tomoyo¿Tian¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionaba alterada la esmeralda.

-Lo vi con ella Saku… lo he perdido…-decía llorando la amatista mientras que Sakura solo la abrazaba.

Al notar que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor Tian-Ye opto por tomar un taxi para que los llevara más rápido al departamento. Y justo cuando se subían llegaba corriendo sin aliento el zafiro quien a su vez era seguido por una rubia.

-¡Maldición!- exclamaba alterado el zafiro mientras que una ligera luz azul lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Katherine lo miraba extrañada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, primero lo vio salir corriendo tras la su ex y después sintió una fuerte brisa al escucharlo gritar y notar que lo rodeaba una extraña luz.

-¿Estas bien Eri?-Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Eriol parecía no escucharla y comenzó a caminar rumbo al parque mientras que la chica lo seguía de cerca… pero en cuanto ella se descuido Eriol desapareció de pronto…dejándola totalmente sorprendida… lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscarlo en el parque.

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran estaba dando la decima quinta vuelta alrededor de la fuente cuando lo sintió… por tercera ocasión en ese día Eriol había perdido el control y esta ultima vez había sido más fuerte que las anteriores lo cual solo lo lleno de preocupación y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se sentía más fuerte la presencia.

Al llegar al lugar donde se sentía esa fuerte explosión vio a Eriol completamente destrozado… golpeaba fuertemente el tronco de un árbol mientras maldecía con todas sus fuerzas y una imponente luz azul lo rodeaba mientras que un fuerte viento corría desde el lugar en el que el peli azul se encontraba…

-¡Soy un imbécil¡¡¡La perdí… la perdí para siempre!!!- gritaba el zafiro mientras que las lagrimas se a galopaban en sus bellos ojos…

Una chica rubia logro distinguirlo y comenzó a correr hacia él, pero cuando Syaoran y Kathy se encontraban a unos pasos de él se desplomo de repente mientras que la luz que lo rodeaba se apagaba de golpe.

-¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!- grito asustada la chica mientras corría hacia él y lo tomaba entre sus brazos- ¡Eriol por favor despierta!-

Syaoran no perdió tiempo y también corrió hacia él mientras que la chica lo miraba molesta.

-¡Tu le has hecho esto¿Qué le hiciste a Eriol?- preguntaba al borde de la histeria mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al zafiro.

-Yo no hice nada, el solo lo provoco…-dijo serio el ambarino mientras tomaba a Eriol en brazos quitándoselo a la chica.

-¿Qué vas a hacer¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy un amigo de Eriol y necesito llevarlo rápido al hospital… es un estúpido… le dije que se controlara-mencionaba molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque.

La rubia solo lo siguió mientras sollozaba y se presentaba con el ambarino.

-Soy Katherine D. Flowright, la…-pero Syaoran la interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-Se quién eres… mi nombre es Syaoran Li- y no hablo mas… siguieron en silencio rumbo a la clínica

---------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Sakura, Tian-Ye y Tomoyo llegaron al departamento y la castaña ya estaba bastante desesperada, Tomoyo le había contado lo que paso en el salón de música y el no tener noticias de Syao la preocupaba a un mas ya que ella también sintió cuando la energía de Eriol se apago de pronto y estaba segura de que algo andaba muy mal… seguía dando vueltas por la cocina cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- respondió nerviosa.

-Hola nena- dijo la voz al otro lado de la bocina…sonaba bastante preocupado.

-¡Syaoran¿Qué es lo que paso? Sentí una fuerte explosión de la energía de Eriol y se apago de repente…Dime que está bien- decía asustada la esmeralda.

-Necesito que te tranquilices por qué ocurrió algo grave- dijo muy serio el ambarino mientras que Tomoyo entraba a la cocina y miraba preocupada a Sakura que no podía evitar mostrar dolor y desesperación en su rostro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola****, hola, hola**

**Ya regrese!!!! Se que me tarde mucho en poner este ****capítulo****, pero con eso del fin de año y como también era mi cumple pues estuve algo ocupada -.-U**

**Pero ****aquí**** les dejo por fin el capitulo 14 el cual espero que les haya gustado… se que quedo algo largo, pero en verdad había mucho que contar en este capi… aunque creo que el que sigue será igual de largo… como verán las cosas se complican mas y mas para nuestros personajes P**

**En el próximo ****capítulo**** habrá algunos encuentros inesperados y uno que otro malentendido, ****así**** q no se lo pierdan ;)**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, m****il gracias a Johanna-Ikari, ****darthmocy****, Shami, ****Coppelia in black y Bombón Asesino ****por sus reviews**** y comentarios positivos****, en verdad me ****han animado ****muchísimo.**** Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo**** y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia****. Espero**** no defraudarlos**** y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Quiero dedicarle este capi a Darthmocy ya que me dio la genial idea de mandar a nuestro lindo Eriol al hospital. Mil gracias por tus comentarios!!!!**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente :)**** como verán si se toman en cuenta :D**

**Mil gracias a mi co-writter q influyo mucho en este ****capítulo**** y ha influido en todos los demás: Gracias x todo Sis!!!**

**Espero actualizar ****muy pronto, aunque el lunes regreso a la escuela y dudo tener mucho tiempo libre, pero aun ****así**** tratare de apurarme con el siguiente capi ok?**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunq todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías, ah! Tmb algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) Ahora sí! A leer y ojala lo disfruten**_

--------_**: Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 15**

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Sakura, Tian-Ye y Tomoyo llegaron al departamento y la castaña ya estaba bastante desesperada, Tomoyo le había contado lo que paso en el salón de música y el no tener noticias de Syao la preocupaba aun mas ya que ella también sintió cuando la energía de Eriol se apago de pronto y estaba segura de que algo andaba muy mal… seguía dando vueltas por la cocina cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- respondió nerviosa.

-Hola nena- dijo la voz al otro lado de la bocina…sonaba bastante preocupado.

-¡Syaoran¿Qué es lo que paso? Sentí una fuerte explosión de la energía de Eriol y se apago de repente…Dime que está bien- decía asustada la esmeralda.

-Necesito que te tranquilices por qué ocurrió algo grave- dijo muy serio el ambarino mientras que Tomoyo entraba a la cocina y miraba preocupada a Sakura que no podía evitar mostrar dolor y desesperación en su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien Saku?-pregunto inquieta la amatista al notar la cara que puso su prima mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oído pero no decía nada.

-Si…si Tomoyo, todo está bien, no te preocupes… discúlpame- y salió de inmediato de la cocina para correr hacia su habitación.

Tomoyo no le creyó para nada, pero decidió esperar a que terminara su llamada para saber si todo estaba en orden, Sakura la había apoyado mucho desde la ruptura con Eriol, así que eso había echo que Tomoyo se sintiera en deuda con ella.

-¿Bueno¿Sakura estás ahí?- decía alterado el castaño al no recibir respuesta de su chica.

-Lo siento Syao, es que Tomo-chan entro a la cocina justo cuando… -se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Tal vez sería buena idea que ella supiera lo que te voy a decir- menciono serio el ambarino.

-¿En donde estas?-

-En el hospital… Eriol se puso algo mal… lo están atendiendo pero esta inconsciente, sería buena idea que vinieras para acá y… tal vez también sería bueno que le avisaras a Tomoyo…-

-¡Oh por Dios! Las cosas están peor de lo que imagine… en unos momentos estaré por allá… seguramente Tomoyo querrá ir conmigo- dijo asustada la esmeralda.

-Está bien… creo que es obvio que ella querrá verlo… ¿Qué harás para que Fernand no venga?-

-Fernand no está aquí… cuando nosotros llegamos no había nadie…-menciono algo nerviosa la castaña.

-¿Cómo que no está? Entonces Meiling tampoco esta ¿verdad?- cuestiono algo molesto el ambarino.

-No… -

-mmmm… después hablare con ellos, date prisa ¿de acuerdo nena?-

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de colgar y salir apresuradamente de su dormitorio y llegar hasta la sala donde Tomoyo se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones.

En cuanto la amatista noto la presencia de su prima se sentó de inmediato haciéndole lugar para que se sentara con ella:

-¿Segura que está todo bien Sakurita?-

-No Tomoyo… ocurrió algo…-dijo apesumbrada la esmeralda mientras se sentaba al lado de la amatista.

-¿Qué paso¿Tío Fujitaka está bien¿Touya¿Mama?- cuestiono asustada la morocha mientras que Sakura solo asentía con la cabeza y le tomaba las manos con ternura.

-Eriol- fue lo único que la castaña atino a decir.

-¿Eriol¿Eriol qué¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto aterrada… la simple idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a la persona que mas amaba le provocaba una fuerte presión en el pecho que amenazaba con dejarla sin aliento.

-Esta en el hospital, Syaoran llamo para avisarme y quiere que vayamos para allá ahora mismo- dijo tratando de calmarse

-¿Es algo grave?- pregunto desconsolada la amatista mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas… Sakura solo la miraba sin saber que mas decir…

-No lo saben aun, pero esta inconsciente…-

---------------------------------------------------------

Cerca del centro una chica de cabello largo y negro caminaba del brazo de un chico rubio:

-¿Ahora si ya vas a decirme de que querías hablar conmigo Meiling?- pregunto curioso el rubio- ya le hemos dado como 10 vueltas al centro y aun no me dices nada-

Era cierto, Meiling solo estaba haciendo tiempo porque aunque si quería hablar con él, no sabía cómo comenzar, estaba nerviosa y asustada… desde el día en que se besaron había tratado de actuar lo más normal posible, pero no podía olvidar la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos… del latir de su corazón al sentirlo tan cerca… quería saber si él se sentía igual… si ese beso lo había marcado tanto como a ella…

-¿Por qué me besaste Fernand?- termino preguntando sin más rodeos… necesitaba saber la respuesta… su corazón se lo pedía a gritos…

El rubio se quedo paralizado al escuchar la repentina pregunta… él había pasado en vela todas las noches después del beso… tratando de descifrar lo que sentía por ella y de rogar por que ella sintiera lo mismo por el… nunca se había sentido de esa forma y jamás en su vida un beso había significado tanto…

-¿Qué porque te bese?-

-Si… quiero… quiero saber… necesito saberlo- dijo algo desesperada la china mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… yo no puedo explicarlo… fue… algo como un impulso…- contestó el rubio casi por inercia

-Ya veo… yo…- no sabía que responder… tenía miedo de que le contestara eso justamente… que solo la había besado porque estaba con él en ese momento… lo cual la hizo sentir que pudo haber besado a cualquier chica que hubiera estado con el- entonces lo mejor será que sigamos sin darle importancia- menciono tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos rojos.

¡Otra vez con lo mismo! El muriéndose por besarla nuevamente y ella pidiéndole que no le dieran importancia… ¡Por supuesto que quería darle importancia! Ya no podía negarlo… le dolía el pensar que alguien más podía rozar esos suaves y cálidos labios como él lo había hecho días atrás…

La hermosa joven acababa de darse la vuelta para regresar al departamento cuando sintió que la tomaban por el brazo y la jalaban… creyó que caería, pero se detuvo súbitamente contra un firme pecho y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los dóciles labios de Fernand sobre los suyos…

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el hospital:

-¿Familiares de Eriol Hiragizawa?- preguntaba amablemente una enfermera.

Al escuchar el nombre, la rubia y el castaño se acercaron al mostrador.

-Soy su prometida- respondió rápidamente Kathy.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto serio el ambarino.

-Ya lo han estabilizado, pero sigue inconsciente… en un momento más podrán pasar a verlo, pero solo una persona a la vez. Necesito que llenen estos documentos- mencionó la enfermera mientras les extendía un folder.

Syaoran notó el rostro desconcertado de la rubia, estaba casi seguro de que ella no estaba en condiciones de llenar los papeles, porque anqué fuera "la prometida" podría jurar que no lo conocía del todo…

-Yo los llenaré, tu pasa a ver como esta y después entraré yo- comento serio mientras tomaba los documentos y se disponía a llenarlos.

La chica lo miro agradecida y de inmediato pregunto en qué cuarto se encontraba el zafiro.

-Está en la habitación 407, subiendo las escaleras la tercera a mano derecha- indico la simpática practicante.

La chica no perdió el tiempo y camino presurosa hacia allá.

-Aquí están las pertenencias del joven Hiragizawa- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba al castaño una bolsa blanca con la ropa y objetos que traía el peli azul.

En cuando Syaoran tomo la bolsa, un fuerte ruido lo asusto, y de inmediato comenzó a buscar entre las cosas la fuente del frustrante sonidito… al fondo de todo encontró el celular de Eriol que no paraba de sonar y vibrar. Al mirar la pantalla decidió que lo mejor sería atender la llamada…

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa¿Por qué demonios no contestabas¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Llevo días tratando de comunicarme y ni tus luces… ¿Cómo es eso de que estas comprometido¿Qué ocurrió con Tomoyo¿Están todos bien¿Qué sucedió¿Los han atacado¿Por qué tu energía se apago de repente?- la chica del otro lado de la línea parecía quedarse sin preguntas así que por fin el ambarino pudo responder.

-¿Ya terminaste Nakuru Akizuki¿O me avisas cuando termine el interrogatorio?- respondió frustrado el chico.

-¡Syaoran Li¿Que haces con el teléfono de Eriol?- manifestó molesta la chica.

-Ah pues se lo pedí prestado cuando sonó, realmente tenía muchas ganas de charlar contigo- expresó sarcásticamente.

-¡No seas payaso!- dijo casi gritando- ¿Qué ocurrió? Y no me digas que nada porque hasta Yue pudo sentirlo… Me llamo hace una hora preguntándome si sabía algo de Eriol…-

-No se preocupen, no es nada grave- dijo en su tono usual el castaño.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque si es necesario Spi y yo iremos de inmediato para allá- menciono preocupada la chica.

-En verdad no es nada grave, en cuanto Eriol este mejor él les explicara ¿de acuerdo?- comento Syao mientras veía como un par de chicas acompañadas de un alto pelinegro entraban rápidamente a la sala.

-Está bien Li…-dijo en un suspiro la joven- pero cualquier cosa nos avisas ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, cuídate- y colgó de inmediato para caminar hacia los recién llegados.

Tomoyo iba del brazo de Sakura y caminaban aprisa mientras que eran seguidas de cerca por Tian-Ye…

-Que bueno que llegan- dijo el castaño mientras le plantaba un beso a su novia.

-¿Cómo esta¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto asustada la esmeralda mientras que Tian se acercaba.

-Bueno… pues…- Syaoran no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea revelar lo que había pasado con su amigo, en realidad Tian no sabía nada sobre los poderes que poseían él, Sakura y Eriol… los únicos que lo sabían eran Tomoyo, Mei y Fernand…

Tian-Ye noto que el castaño no estaba dispuesto a hablar y se sintió incomodo, ya que de cierto modo el sobraba, aunque todos habían sido muy amables con él desde su llegada ellos se conocían de más tiempo y el era algo así como un intruso, así que opto por dejarlos hablar.

-Iré a traerles algo de beber- menciono antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las maquinas expendedoras dejando a los tres amigos solos.

-¡Syaoran!- apuro la castaña a su chico para que les dijera lo que había ocurrido.

-Como bien saben, las personas que poseemos algún tipo de magia o energía debemos controlarla muy bien para no dañarnos o lastimar a otras personas- las chicas solo asintieron para que el continuara- pues ese poder está muy ligado con nuestros sentimientos, por eso a veces debemos ser muy centrados… ¿recuerdan cuando las cartas Clow fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura?- Pregunto serio.

-Si, a Saku le daba mucho sueño, se debilitaba muy rápido- menciono preocupada la amatista.

-Así es, pero eso también estaba ligado con la angustia que sentía Sakura al pensar que si no cambiaba todas las cartas estas perderían su poder, era por eso que se debilitaba tanto…y algo similar a ocurrido con Eriol… por lo que escuché el no ha estado comiendo ni durmiendo como debería, por eso su cuerpo comenzó a absorber energía de mas… y el hecho de que sus emociones perdieran el control y que se enojara o preocupara demasiado solo lo afecto… así que su cuerpo ya no lo resistió y por eso quedo inconsciente-

-Entonces todo esto es mi culpa- decía llorando la ciruelo mientras que su prima la abrazaba.

-No es tu culpa Tomoyo… es su culpa, el sabia el riesgo en el que se ponía al perder el control y aun así no hizo nada por cambiar la situación- comento Syao mientras las abrazaba a las dos.

-Quiero verlo- menciono decidida la morocha- necesito verlo-

-De acuerdo, está en la habitación 407, subiendo las escaleras la tercera a mano derecha- reveló el castaño, pero al ver que la chica corría de inmediato en esa dirección se preocupo- ¡Espera Tomoyo! No puedes subir aun- grito desesperado mientras que las enfermeras lo miraban enojadas por hacer tanto ruido- lo siento- murmuro.

---------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación 407:

La joven rubia se había sentado al lado de la cama donde un pálido Eriol reposaba… se veía bastante demacrado… más delgado y débil de lo que ella pensó verlo algún día… unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas… estaba muy preocupada por él, la verdad era que el chico era una persona muy importante para ella y no podía negar el enorme cariño que sentía por el…

Lentamente tomó la mano del joven entre las suyas… estaba algo frio, así que cogió la manta y lo cubrió un poco más, después volvió a tomar su mano con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba tiernamente su rostro…

-¿Qué te ocurrió Eriol?- decía entre sollozos la chica- ¿Por qué no confías en mi¿Qué me ocultas?-

Eriol en su inconsciencia solo sintió el suave y tibio roce en su mano y rostro y su mente y corazón pedían a gritos que fuera ella…

-Tomoyo…- ese nombre salió de sus labios como un murmullo que solo le confirmo a Kathy que el corazón de Eriol le pertenecía a esa chica.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa joven de hermosa cabellera negra violácea con unos ojos amatistas que denotaban preocupación y angustia…

Tomoyo sintió una vez que su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente en su pecho… ahí estaba la rubia… ocupando su lugar al lado de Eriol… cuidándolo, velando por su bienestar… más que nunca sintió que su lugar ya no era con al lado de ese chico tan maravilloso…

-Lo… lo siento- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular al notar la mirada de esos ojos azul claro sobre ella… pero aun así no la miraba con rencor ni molestia, sino era algo más bien como… ¿compresión?

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando una suave voz la detuvo…

-¿Daidouji?-

La amatista se giro de inmediato para ver como la rubia se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella…

-¿Si?- dijo en voz baja tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz provocado por ese sentimiento de pérdida.

-Estoy segura de que él preferiría que fueras tú la que estuviera a su lado cuando despierte- dijo con una honesta sonrisa mientras se disponía a salir y dejarla junto a su prometido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto muy asombrada Tomoyo, la verdad no se había esperado esa actitud, de hecho pensó que la rubia la correría pero se comporto tan amable que la morocha no sabía que pensar.

-Por que lo se… sé quién eres Tomoyo Daidouji… y ahora sé lo que significas para el- menciono con algo de nostalgia la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Espera!- menciono la ciruelo mientras salía tras Kathy- ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Por que he comprobado que él significa lo mismo para ti… por cierto, lamento todo lo ocurrido- dijo ella algo triste refiriéndose obviamente al compromiso entre ella y Eriol- mi nombre es Katherine D. Flowright- menciono antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Tomoyo no entendía por qué la joven le había dicho todo eso… se quedo parada afuera de la habitación tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando una voz dentro de la alcoba la hizo reaccionar…

-Tomoyo… por favor perdóname princesa…- decía inconscientemente el zafiro mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad y se movía desesperado.

La amatista entro de inmediato y ocupo el lugar que la rubia había dejado tomando ahora ella las manos del guapo joven…

-Tranquilo Eriol… Todo estará bien- le decía tratando de contener las lagrimas.

El chico al escuchar esa voz pareció calmarse de repente, su respiración se regularizó y volvió a quedarse tan tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran se encontraba algo inquieto pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Tomoyo al ver a Eriol con su prometida…

Justo en el momento en el que Tian-Ye llegaba con cuatro latas de jugo, Katherine se acercaba lentamente a Syaoran…

-¿Li?- pregunto tímidamente la ojiazul mientras que Sakura la miraba con algo de recelo pues Syaoran ya le había explicado como habían ocurrido las cosas y el por qué intento detener a Tomoyo…

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto serio el ambarino.

-Está tranquilo, dejé a Daidouji con él, creo que lo mejor sería llamar a los padres de Eriol- comento la chica mientras sacaba su celular y se disponía a marcar el número.

-No es necesario señorita D. Flowright, yo ya le he avisado a… a su "prima"- menciono el chico refiriéndose obviamente a Nakuru… Estaba seguro de que lo peor que podían hacer era avisar a los padres del zafiro, pues no entenderían el por qué de su estado.

-Muchas gracias- comento con una ligera sonrisa justo en el momento en que Tian se acercaba a ellos para ofrecerles los jugos.

-Aquí tienes bella Saku- dijo sin notar a la chica rubia que estaba a su derecha- toma Syaoran… ¿Y Tomoyo?- pregunto al no verla cerca.

-Esta con Eriol- respondía amablemente la esmeralda mientras destapaba su lata.

Katherine se sintió totalmente ajena al grupo, así que se separo unos cuantos pasos y se acerco a una silla frente a ellos.

De pronto el pelinegro notó que la hermosa chica rubia que lo había dejado sin aliento unas horas antes, se encontraba sentada frente a ellos y podía notar la preocupación y tristeza en su bello rostro, así que decidió acercarse para ver cómo estaba…

En cuanto llego frente a ella le ofreció amablemente una lata de jugo, lo cual provoco que la jovencita levantara la mirada y se topara por primera vez con los ojos color miel más sublimes que había visto en toda su vida.

-Debes tener sed, ten- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la chica se sonrojaba un poco y tomaba tímidamente lo que el chico le ofrecía.

-Gra… gracias- respondió en voz baja mientras que notaba que el chino se sentaba a su lado.

-Soy Tian-Ye Kotani- dijo mientras ofrecía su mano para saludarla.

-Mucho Gusto en conocerte Tian-Ye Kotani. Yo soy Katherine D. Flowright- Respondió poniendo su mano en la de él mientras que el atractivo joven depositaba un beso en el dorso de esta.

-Tú debes ser el novio de Daidouji ¿no es así?- pregunto curiosa la chica mientras lo miraba atentamente para descifrar su reacción ante esa pregunta.

-¡Oh no, no, no!, para nada, solo soy un amigo, llegue hace unos días de China… Soy conocido de la familia Li- respondió sonriendo mientras que no podía quitar su vista de los hermosos ojos azul celeste que la chica poseía.

-¡Ah vaya!, lamento mi imprudencia Ti… joven Kotani- corrigió ella rápidamente recordando que no podía llamarlo por su nombre ya que no lo conocía.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si así lo deseas, no suelo seguir el protocolo con eso de los nombres, a menos que la otra persona así lo quiera- menciono guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

La chica se sonrojo un poco, había algo en ese joven que llamaba mucho su atención, que la intrigaba y sintió una enorme tranquilidad cuando él se acerco.

-Gracias Tian-Ye, la verdad no estoy del todo acostumbrada a esto de llamarse por los apellidos, si quieres tu puedes llamarme Kathy.- dijo la chica mientras destapaba la lata de jugo y le daba un trago- Mango, es mi favorito- dijo ella refiriéndose a la bebida.

-Vaya, creo que tenemos eso en común- sonrió el chico mientras mostraba que su bebida era igual a la de ella.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fernand separo lentamente sus labios de los de Meiling y al abrir los ojos pudo apreciar el hermoso rostro de la cica que le había robado el corazón… se veía preciosa, con la respiración algo agitada, los ojos cerraros y los labios rojos… intento suprimir un suspiro, pero no pudo… En ese momento Meiling abrió los ojos mostrando esos hermosos rubíes… los cuales brillaban de emoción, pero también había incertidumbre…

-¿Ahora ya sabes porque te bese?- pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos tratando de decirle sin palabras lo que ella significaba para el…

Meiling le sostuvo la mirada… quería comprender de una vez por todas si él sentía aunque fuera un poco de esa atracción que ella no podía evitar… Fernand comenzó acortar la distancia una vez más, así que la china solo cerró los ojos esperando el tierno contacto de esos dulces labios, pero sorpresivamente el rubio se desvió besando su mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia su oído derecho…

-Me gustas mucho Meiling- dijo en un suave susurro que provoco que la china sintiera una corriente eléctrica que corría por toda su columna erizando todo su cuerpo…- y dime… ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?- pregunto mientras rozaba con los labios el lóbulo de la chica provocando que ella se estremeciera…

La pelinegra trataba de articular palabra para responderle que no solo le gustaba, sino que estaba enamorada de él… pero su cerebro parecía negarse a trabajar teniéndolo tan cerca… Poco a poco fue alejándose de él hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente y su cerebro por fin comenzó a funcionar le respondió con una bella sonrisa:

-Porque me encantas-

Fernand no cabía en su felicidad, así que tomo por la cintura a la chica y la levanto dando vueltas con ella, lo que sorprendió tanto a Meiling que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue apoyar sus manos en los hombros de él mientras sonreía… poco a poco el rubio se detuvo y la bajo lentamente hasta tenerla nuevamente frente a él y estaba dispuesto a reclamar nuevamente esos carnosos labios rojos que lo volvían loco pero un molesto sonido les corto la inspiración…

_-"__¡__si es otra vez el maldito de Kotani ahora si lo mato__"-_pensó molesto el rubio.

Meiling saco rápidamente su celular y al mirar la pantalla se puso tan blanca como la cera… había olvidado que debían volver al departamento, seguramente todos estaban ya de regreso y ellos seguían "hablando"…

-¡Hola primito¿Qué pasa?- respondió fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

_-"__¡Menos mal que no es ese imbécil!__"-_se dijo mentalmente Fernand.

-¿En donde están Meiling? solo necesitaba que lo distrajeras en lo que salía Tomoyo, no por el resto de la tarde…- reclamaba molesto el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento Syao, es que se nos fue el tiempo charlando- comento inocentemente la joven china

-Espero que haya sido por eso Meiling… te conozco bien y no me gustaría que lo que me dices fuera mentira- dijo serio el ambarino- Nosotros ya vamos para el departamento, quiero verlos ahí cuando llegue ¿ok?-

-¿Apenas van para allá?- pregunto sorprendida, pues esperaba que todos estuvieran ya en casa.

Esa pregunta llamo mucho la atención de Fernand quien no pudo evitar mirar a Meiling interrogándola sobre lo que había pasado…

-Si, hubo un pequeño percance, pero no fue nada grave, después Sakura te pondrá al corriente y no hagas mucho alboroto por qué no sería nada bueno que Fer lo supiera- comento muy serio el ambarino.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- dijo sonriendo un poco- muy bien, entonces nos veremos ahí- dijo amablemente y colgó antes de que su primo le dijera adiós.

-¿Qué paso¿No estaban en el departamento ya?- inquirió serio el rubio mientras que la chica lo miraba intentando sonreír.

-No… digo si, es solo que volvieron a salir y como no habíamos regresado aun pues se preocuparon-contesto la china amablemente rogando por que él no se diera cuenta de que mentía.

-Ah ya… bueno, pues entonces volvamos- dijo el sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella.

-¿Fernand?-

-¿Si?-

-Bueno… yo… yo- otra vez su cerebrito se negaba a trabajar correctamente al sentir el contacto del rubio…

-No te preocupes… **si** le daré importancia a lo que ha ocurrido y lo aclararemos muy pronto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el sonriéndole tiernamente.

Meiling solo asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano del chico y caminaba a su lado… al parecer las cosas saldrían mejor de lo que ella esperaba…

---------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo seguía sentada al lado de la cama donde Eriol dormía tranquilamente… no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero realmente no le importaba… lo único que quería era verlo bien... verlo sonreír otra vez y aunque ya no pudieran estar juntos ella quería verlo feliz…

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos… tratando de descifrar lo que esa chica le había dicho… y por que la había hecho… cuando Eriol le dijo que estaba comprometido se enfureció tanto que no lo dejo hablar… no lo dejó explicar nada… y después esa tarde al verlos juntos se sintió casi segura de que había cierto cariño entre ellos, por eso se enfureció tanto, pero si esa chica lo quería… ¿Por qué le dijo que sabía lo que ella significaba para él?...

Unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron reaccionar…

-Adelante-

Syaoran entro despacio a la habitación y sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba… no podía creer que las cosas se hubieran salido de control tan rápido…

-¿Cómo lo vez Tomo-chan?- pregunto en voz baja temiendo despertarlo.

-Estuvo un poco inquieto al principio, pero después s tranquilizo- dijo la amatista sin soltar la mano de su amado…

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos… necesitas comer algo y además mañana hay clases- dijo serio el ambarino mientras se acercaba a la chica y ponía la mano sobre su hombro.

-No quiero irme Syaoran… no quiero dejarlo solo- dijo ella con la voz cortada…

-No estará solo… yo iré a comer con ustedes y después regresare y me quedare con él esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo quedarme yo con él¿Es por ella?- pregunto tristemente la ciruelo…

-¡Claro que no! Ella no tiene nada que ver… además ella dejo que tú te quedaras con el ¿no? Debe ser por algo- y le sonrió- no es buena idea que tú te quedes por qué no sabemos cómo se pondría Fernand… o más bien si sabemos y lo mejor sería evitar otro drama...- dijo el quedándose callado por su imprudencia…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Syaoran?- pregunto alarmada la amatista.

-Yo… este…a nada, ya sabes que Fernand se molesto mucho cuando… cuando… tu sabes… y pues… no sería bueno que se molestara otra vez… ya sabes que cuando esta de malas nadie lo aguanta- dijo rápidamente tratando de salirse por la tangente… en realidad Tomoyo no sabía nada de los pequeños incidentes que habían ocurrido después de su ruptura con el zafiro y lo mejor era que las cosas se quedaran así…

-Tienes razón…- dijo en un suspiro la chica mientras se ponía de pie y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente del chico.

Syaoran y Tomoyo salieron en silencio de la habitación y al llegar a la sala de espera Sakura corrió de inmediato a abrazar a su prima para demostrarle su apoyo…

Syaoran solo le hizo una seña a Tian-Ye dándole a entender que debían irse…

El alto pelinegro se la había pasado al lado de la rubia… después del comentario del jugo, el cual había provocado que la chica se sonrojara un poco, no habían vuelto a hablar… parecía que ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían cómo entablar conversación…

Tian se puso de pie frente a la Kathy, quien de inmediato le imito quedando muy cerca de él…

-Fue un gusto conocerte Kathy… espero volver a verte pronto y en mejores circunstancias- sonrió el chino mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y depositaba un beso en ella.

-Yo también espero volver a verte pronto...- dijo ella con su suave voz regalandole una bella sonrisa.

El pelilargo se acerco de inmediato a sus amigos mientras que Syaoran caminaba hacia la rubia…

-¿Señorita D. Flowright?- dijo el provocando que la chica se pusiera nuevamente de pie.

-Dígame Joven Li-

-Llevare a las chicas a casa, pero volveré mas tarde y pasare la noche con aquí… así usted podrá irse a descansar y no tendrá problemas con la escuela… además quería darle esto- menciono el castaño mientras le extendía un papel a la chica la cual la miraba sorprendida- es mi numero de celular… si pasa algo en mi ausencia no dude en llamarme por favor-

-Muchas gracias por todo joven Li… no se moleste… no es necesario que regrese, yo puedo quedarme con él…- respondió un poco seria.

-No es molestia… él es como un hermano para mi, así que definitivamente vendré- termino con su típico tono tajante dejando sin palabras a la rubia.

Después de eso el castaño camino hacia su novia abrazándola por los hombros y caminando fuera del hospital…

---------------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos más tarde la rubia ya se encontraba nuevamente al lado de Eriol… ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él no despertaba, lo cual solo provocaba que se preocupara mas…

Se puso de pie y se acerco a una mesita que había cerca de la puerta, pues ahí había dejado su mochila y se disponía a adelantar un poco sus deberes cuando una ligera tos la hizo regresar rápidamente al lado del chico…

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto Eriol con voz muy baja y débil.

-Estas en el hospital tontito- respondió ella sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que por fin había despertado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar el zafiro cerrando los ojos nuevamente… se sentía tan cansado…

-Ocurrió que eres un necio… te dije que no estabas comiendo bien y que eso te haría daño- dijo ella tratando de no sonar muy mandona, pero no pudo evitarlo, lo cual solo provoco que los labios de Eriol se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa…

-Lo lamento "mama"- dijo en tono algo burlón- ¿Tomoyo estuvo aquí verdad?-Pregunto de pronto provocando que la sonrisa que había puesto la rubia desapareciera lentamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida…

-Por que puedo sentirla… además su aroma sigue aquí…- dijo él mientras se enderezaba un poco y aspiraba profundamente el aroma a lilas salvajes que aun impregnaba el aire.

-Eriol… habla conmigo… dime que es lo que paso…- dijo ella muy seria.

-Tú misma me lo has dicho- dijo el tratando de cambiar de tema… no sabía cómo explicarle que de cierta forma él no era como los demás- me desmayé por no alimentarme correctamente-

-Sabes bien que me estas mintiendo… no creo que sea muy común que las personas "brillen" antes de desmayarse- dijo irónicamente la ojiazul- además no solo me refería a eso… también quiero saber que ocurrió con Daidouji…. Quiero saber si todo esto es por mi culpa- finalizó algo triste.

-La única persona culpable aquí soy yo ¿de acuerdo?... y bueno… acerca de lo que viste…- se quedo callado pensando un momento como explicarle acerca de sus poderes…

-¿No confías en mi?- pregunto seria mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es que no confié en ti Kathy… es solo que estoy seguro que pensaras que estoy loco cuando te lo diga…-

-Pruébame- lo retó ella

-Está bien… bueno… pues digamos que… yo… yo no soy como los demás chicos que conoces-

-Eso ya lo sé, eres totalmente diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido… te comportas diferente…-

-No… no me refiero a eso… es decir… ¿crees en la reencarnación?-pregunto algo nervioso puesto que ella era a la única persona a la que le había contado eso.

-Pues si… si creo en la reencarnación, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esa pregunta con lo que estabas diciendo antes-

-Bueno, pues yo soy la reencarnación de otra persona que vivió hace mucho tiempo… y a diferencia de la mayoría de personas… yo si recuerdo mi vida pasada y aun conservo algunas "cualidades" por así decirlo de mi antiguo yo- dijo con calma el zafiro.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad¿A qué tipo de cualidades te refieres?- pregunto muy seria la chica

-Yo… yo tengo ciertos poderes…- menciono con cautela el ojiazul mientras que Kathy lo miraba muy sorprendida y a la vez incrédula…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola****, hola, hola**

**Perdón! Lo siento! Lo lamento! I'm Sorry!!! ****Sé**** que me merezco un millón de ****jitomatazos****… ****Sé**** que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, pero la verdad ****es que**** había tenido muchos problemillas sentimentales que habían interferido con mi fic u-u ****además**** de que ya ****volví**** a la escuela y la verdad es que llego completamente molida… entre el cansancio y las tareas… el novio y las clases… por ****más**** que quise escribir mi cuyo (es decir mi cerebrillo) no quería trabajar.**

**Pero aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 15 el cual espero que les haya gustado… se que quedo algo largo, pero con Eriol en el hospital... había muchas cosillas que aclarar y contar… Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido aburrido ni ****tedioson… la verdad me ****costó**** mucho ****trabajo**** escribirlo pues ****tenía**** muchas ideas y a la mera hora ninguna quedaba como yo quería.**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, m****il gracias a Johanna-Ikari****, Coppelia in black, Bombón Asesino, ****darthmocy****, gabyhyatt, Undine, Shami**** y mis queridas primas Roxy y Melanie ****por sus reviews**** y comentarios positivos****, en verdad me ****han animado ****muchísimo.**** Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo**** y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia****. Espero**** no defraudarlos**** y ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Quiero**** dedicarle este capi a ****Johanna-Ikari**** ya ****que desde que comencé mi historia ha sido la primera en dejarme un review en casi todos los capítulos y la verdad es que me anima muchísimo!!! Además de su gran apoyo al igual que el de las demás lectoras que han estado al pendiente de cada capi. Mil gracias de todo corazón!!!**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc…**** Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente ) como verán si se toman en cuenta D**

**Mil gracias a mi co-writter q influyo mucho en este capítulo y ha influido en todos los demás: Gracias x todo Sis!!!**

**Esta vez no les daré una fecha para la siguiente actualización ya que no se qué tan ocupada mantendrá la escuela en las siguientes semanillas, pero hare todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto… una vez más mil disculpas por la demora…**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunque todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías. ¡Ah! También algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) ¡Ahora sí! A leer y ojalá lo disfruten.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 16**

Katherine se quedó completamente muda… no sabía si el ojiazul sólo bromeaba para no contarle lo que en verdad le ocurría… ¿poderes? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero es así… por eso te dije que no soy como las demás personas…- mencionó tranquilamente el zafiro mientras trataba de descifrar lo que la rubia pensaba.

-¡Vamos Eri! No bromees, si no quieres contarme ese secreto que ocultas tan celosamente, no lo hagas, pero no trates de tomarme el pelo con algo tan… absurdo- dijo muy seria la hermosa joven mientras miraba tristemente a su prometido.

-Es la verdad Kathy- mencionó mientras tomaba tiernamente la mano de la chica- yo no quería que tú lo supieras porque estaba seguro de que no me creerías, si quieres puedo demostrarte que no miento- sonrió tiernamente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo podrías demostrarlo?- cuestionó curiosa e incrédula

Eriol se estiró para tomar una rosa de color rojo que se encontraba en un jarrón al lado de su cama, se la tendió a Kathy como esperando que la examinara…

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato ante el gesto, pues parecía un acto bastante romántico que el chico le ofreciese una flor, así que la tomó y de inmediato la acercó a su rostro para aspirar el delicioso aroma que desprendía, pero antes de que lograra su cometido, Eriol la tomó de la mano y con la palma derecha cubrió la rosa mientras una ligera luz azul salía de sus manos.

Katherine se asustó ante el contacto y la extraña luz, pero al notar que Eriol había retirado su mano se quedó completamente asombrada… no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban…

-Recordé que te gustan más las rosas de color amarillo- dijo el zafiro con una gran sonrisa mientras que la chica sólo miraba con la boca abierta la rosa que sostenía entre sus manos… la cual "misteriosamente" había cambiado de color.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Un niño de cabello negro azulado y anteojos se encontraba jugando en el jardín de su casa cuando una tierna voz llamó su atención_

_-¡Eriol! ¡Eri!- gritaba una pequeña niña rubia, la cual parecía muy emocionada pues caminaba lo más rápido que le permitía el bulto que llevaba cargando en sus pequeños brazos._

_El niño se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla…_

_-¡Mira Eri lo que me ha comprado papá!- decía emocionada la pequeñita mientras con muchos trabajos lograban poner en el suelo la maceta que llevaba cargando._

_-¡Que bien Kathy! Por fin obtuviste el rosal que querías… ¿Dónde lo plantarás?- preguntó tiernamente el zafiro._

_-Bueno, pues le he pedido permiso a tu mamá para plantarlo aquí con todos sus rosales y ella me ha dicho que sí- comentó alegremente la rubia._

_-Pensé que querías un rosal como los de mamá para ponerlo en tu jardín…_

_-No, quería un rosal como el de tu mamá para dejar un recuerdo mío en tu jardín- mencionó alegremente la chica mientras tomaba la manita del niño._

_Minutos después la señora Hiragizawa salió con ellos para ayudarlos a plantar el rosal que Katherine había llevado…_

_-Dentro de unos días más florecerá y podremos ver lo hermosas que se verán aquí Kathy- dijo amablemente la agradable señora mientras que los niños sonreían._

_Casi una semana después la niñita volvió a visitar a su amigo y corrió emocionada hacia el jardín y pudo observar a su inseparable compañero regando cuidadosamente los rosales._

_Eriol al notar la presencia de la chiquilla volteó de inmediato para recibirla con una de sus misteriosas sonrisas y caminar hasta ella._

_-¿Adivina qué Kathy?_

_-¿Qué ocurre Eri?_

_El zafiro la tomó de la manita mientras la guiaba hacia el lugar donde habían plantado su rosal, el cual ya había florecido y mostraba unas bellísimas rosas de color rojo que brillaban esplendorosamente ante los rayos del sol…_

_La niña las miró con un rostro lleno de decepción… unas pequeñas lagrimillas comenzaban a asomar de sus ojitos azules mientras que se ponía de rodillas frente al rosal…_

_-¿Qué ocurre Kathy? ¿No te han gustado tus rosas?- preguntaba tristemente el chiquillo mientras que se arrodillaba al lado de ella…_

_-No es eso… es que… míralas- decía la pequeña Katherine entre sollozos._

_-Las veo Kat y son hermosas… tan hermosas como tú- mencionó sonriendo_

_-¡Pero son rojas! ¡Son rojas igual a las que tiene tu mamá!... Así nunca se sabrá cuáles son las que yo planté… yo quería que fueran amarillas para que nunca me olvidaras- decía llorando la rubia mientras cubría su rostro con sus manitas…_

_Eriol comprendió entonces el por qué de la decepción de su amiguita… ella quería dejar un recuerdo, algo diferente a lo que ya había… algo para que él nunca la olvidara…_

_En ese momento una hermosa mariposa azul se posó sobre el rosal de la pequeña, la cual levantó la mirada al notar al magnífico insecto…_

_-¡Vamos Kathy! Pídele un deseo- dijo Eriol sonriendo- Desea con todo tu corazón que tus rosas sean amarillas._

_La rubia lo volteó a ver intrigada y lo miró atentamente:_

_-¿Estás seguro que si le pido de todo corazón que mis rosas sean amarillas así será?_

_-¡Claro que sí! Cierra tus ojos y pídele el deseo- mencionó el pequeñito mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo…_

_Una vez que la niña cerró sus ojos Eriol se puso de pie y levantó sus brazos en dirección a las rosas, mientras que una luz azul se desprendía de sus manos y se dirigía hacia las flores provocando que la mariposa emprendiera vuelo nuevamente…_

_Segundos después Katherine abrió los ojos y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba al zafiro._

_-¡Funcionó Eri! ¡Funcionó!- decía emocionada la pequeñita mientras observaba alegre las bellísimas rosas amarillas que estaban donde alguna vez hubo unas rojas…_

_-¿Lo ves? Te dije que funcionaría- comentó con una de sus sonrisas…_

_-¿Cómo sabías que la mariposa cumpliría mi deseo?- preguntó mientras fruncía el seño y miraba seria a su pequeño amigo…_

_-Mi abuelita me contó una vez que como las mariposas no podían hacer ningún sonido, Dios les dio como recompensa el don de poder hablar con él… entonces su misión fue venir a la Tierra y escuchar lo que las personas deseaban, para así volar hasta él y decirle lo que el corazón de las personas anhelaba - explicó el pequeño mientras sonreía. La verdad es que le pareció mejor decirle esto para que ella no se asustara al saber que él había cambiado el color de las flores…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡Fuiste tú!- mencionó asombrada la joven rubia mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

-Cuando éramos pequeños… tú cambiaste mi rosal de color… desde entonces tú…

-No pensé que lo recordaras- mintió el ojiazul, pues sabía perfectamente que al haberle ofrecido esa rosa ella se daría cuenta de que no era la primera vez que le mostraba sus poderes- Desde muy pequeño me di cuenta de que podía hacer cosas que los demás no, así que al verte tan triste decidí usar mis poderes para hacerte sonreír…

La chica estaba muy sorprendida, ahora si no le quedaba ninguna duda de que lo que Eriol le había contado era verdad.

-Unos días después de que tus rosas cambiaron de color… tuve un sueño, en el cual aparecía un hombre llamado Clow Reed… él me dijo que yo era su reencarnación y que tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir en Tomoeda… Fue ahí cuando mi vida cambió por completo, tuve que entrenar para manejar mejor mis poderes e incluso tuve que crear a mis guardianes.

La chica lo miraba como si no fuera el niño al que conoció de pequeña, como si ese joven fuera alguien totalmente desconocido para ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de que en realidad no lo conocía como ella pensaba… lo que ella había podido ver de Eriol Hiragizawa era sólo una fachada, sólo la punta del iceberg.

Eriol se sintió algo triste al notar la mirada de su prometida… Lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida… Como si le asustara lo que él era capaz de hacer…

-¿Me temes?- preguntó suavemente el joven provocando que la chica lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¡Claro que no!... Es sólo que… me doy cuenta de que en realidad no te conozco… todo lo que creí saber de ti…

-Es verdad, sólo que hay más cosas que no sabes sobre mí… de hecho son cosas que muy pocas personas saben sobre mí…

-¿Me contarás?- preguntó la chica sonriendo mientras ponía su mano sobre la del chico y lo miraba nuevamente, pero ahora con ternura.

-Claro que sí- dijo el sonriendo- Pero debes prometer no decir nada a nadie.

-Sabes que así será, además nadie me creería- comentó riendo, provocando que el zafiro riera también.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Los chicos llegaron al departamento y notaron que Meiling y Fernand ya habían preparado algo para cenar, después de todo lo ocurrido en el día ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la hora, eran casi las 19:00 y no habían probado bocado.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- cuestionaba seriamente Fernand mientras terminaba de servir la cena.

Tomoyo miró de soslayo a Syaoran, el cual se movía algo incómodo en su lugar pensando si sería buena idea comunicarle al rubio en donde habían pasado la tarde.

-¿Y bien "_mi bella Ciruelo_"?- indagó molesto el chico.

-Estuvimos en el hospital Fer- respondió con calma la amatista.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal Tomoyo?- inquirió asustado el guapo joven mientras que ahora Sakura tomaba la palabra.

-No Fernand, Tomoyo está bien…lo que pasa es que Eriol está internado.

-Muy bien Syaoran, hasta que hiciste lo correcto y le diste su merecido al inglesito ese…- insinuó con una sonrisa sarcástica provocando que el castaño se pusiera de pie furioso y tomara de la camisa a Fernand mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo exclamaban asustadas y Meiling jalaba desesperada a su primo.

-¡Suéltalo Xiao-Lang! ¡Déjalo!- gritaba desesperada la ojirojo.

En ese momento Tian-Ye entró al comedor y al notar lo ocurrido se acercó de inmediato a los dos jóvenes para intentar separarlos, que aunque no se golpeaban, se sostenían una mirada de furia que lo decía todo.

-¡Deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de hablar Amamiya!- señaló muy enojado el castaño mientras empujaba al rubio y salía del comedor seguido por la esmeralda.

-¡Y tu deberías decidir de qué lado estas Li!- gritó furioso el ojiazul- ¡Más te vale no jugar con Sakura como lo ha hecho el imbécil de tu amigo con Tomoyo porque no seré yo quien te dé tu merecido y lo sabes!- escupió con rencor mientras empujaba a Tian-Ye que aún lo sostenía de un brazo y caminaba tras Syaoran.

Las chicas estaban bastante asustadas, nunca pensaron que Syaoran reaccionara de esa manera ante semejante comentario.

Fernand se acercaba a Syaoran dispuesto a jalarlo del brazo para que lo encarara hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera Fernand!- era la pequeña Sakura- Necesitamos hablar contigo ahora mismo- mencionó muy seria, era raro verla así, ya que casi siempre mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero en ese momento se veía tan hosca y tan molesta que fácilmente se notaba el parecido con su hermano mayor.

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¿No me digas que tú también defiendes a ese…?- se interrumpió así mismo al notar el brillo furioso en la mirada de su dulce prima.

-¡Déjalo Sakura! Él no entiende nada- mencionó serio el castaño mientras que la ojiverde lo miraba severa.

-¡Pues lo haremos entender! ¡Ya estoy harta de todos estos enredos! ¡Así que ustedes dos a la sala de inmediato!- dijo con voz segura la esmeralda refiriéndose a su novio y su primo.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Tian-Ye se quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante la actitud de la castaña.

-Vamos señoritas, dejemos que arreglen sus cosas y mientras tanto vayamos a cenar algo- indicó amablemente el pelilargo mientras ofrecía ambos brazos a las chicas.

Se sentaron nuevamente y cenaron en silencio.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto en la sala:

-Mira Sakura, lo lamento…- intentó decir Fernand, pero de inmediato la castaña lo interrumpió

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Fernand? Ponerte todo celoso y agresivo con Syaoran no va a cambiar lo que pasó con Tomoyo, y presionarla agrediendo a Eriol cada cinco minutos tampoco va a hacerla sentir mejor… te estás comportando justo como Touya… solo que al menos él es más maduro- sentenció dignamente la esmeralda y de inmediato volteó a ver a Syaoran- Y tú… tú bien sabes cómo está la situación y aún así pierdes el control y respondes a las tonterías que dice Fernand… No pensé que ambos fueran tan inmaduros.

Syaoran y Fernand se quedaron completamente mudos… La hermosa y tierna Sakura, aquella que no rompía ni un plato, que nunca alzaba la voz… que era toda dulzura… acababa de ponerlos como trapo viejo debido a sus actitudes.

-¡Perdón!- dijeron al unísono aun mirándose de mala gana.

-Muy bien "niños", esta vez vamos a aclarar todo… Syaoran, por favor explícale a este necio qué fue lo que ocurrió con Eriol y el por qué terminó su relación con Tomoyo.

-¡Yo no necesito que me expliquen nada! Todo fue muy claro - trató de decir poniéndose en camino a las escaleras cuando…

-¡Te callas y te sientas!- gritó la Card Captor.

-Muy bien, mira Fernand, yo sé que tú piensas que Eriol jugó con Tomoyo, pero te equivocas, las cosas sucedieron así…

Durante más de media hora Syaoran le explicó a Fernand el por qué del compromiso de su amigo, de lo complicado que había sido todo desde que se enteró de esto y de que estaba seguro que el inglés de verdad estaba enamorado de Tomoyo… Después también se dispuso a explicarle lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y el por qué el zafiro se encontraba en el hospital.

-Yo… yo en realidad no sabía… no tenía ni idea- respondió suavemente el rubio mientras miraba con arrepentimiento al par de castaños frente a él.

-Más bien no querías saber… te dolió tanto ver que Tomoyo sufriera que te cerraste y te dispusiste a golpear a medio mundo antes de escuchar una explicación- mencionó la esmeralda ya más tranquila.

-Discúlpame Syaoran, en verdad fui un idiota.

-No te preocupes Fernand, la verdad es que si algo así le hubiera pasado a alguna de mis hermanas… seguramente hubiera actuado igual que tú…

-¿Y Tomoyo sabe algo de todo lo que me han dicho?

-No, no queremos meternos, es Eriol el que debe explicarle, así que lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es mantenernos al margen… no nos corresponde a nosotros… Ellos deben hablar y aclarar todo…- mencionó algo triste la castaña.

-Lo único que queremos es verla contenta Fernand, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que el único que puede hacerla feliz es él…solamente queremos pedirte que no te entrometas. Si ella está dispuesta a escucharlo, déjala… al final será su decisión si lo perdona o no. Eriol también tendrá que decidir si se enfrenta a sus padres por ella o la pierde- comentó el ambarino ante la mirada seria y arrepentida del rubio.

-De acuerdo, yo… yo no volveré a meterme…- y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta con una mirada llena de profunda tristeza.

-OK, ya aclarado todo vayamos a cenar- dijo sonriendo la esmeralda mientras se ponía de pie de la mano de su novio.

Caminaron hacia el comedor cuando notaron que Fernand caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento.

-¿Fernand? ¿No vienes?

-Iré en un rato… ahora solo quiero estar solo y pensar un poco acerca de lo que hablamos- y salió.

Cuando entraron al comedor ya sólo estaba Tomoyo esperándolos, Mei y Tian estaban lavando sus platos y limpiando la cocina.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó angustiada la amatista.

-Le hemos explicado lo que pasó- dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba su plato.

-Lo lamento mucho, en verdad esta situación les está causando problemas a todos- dijo algo triste la ciruelo.

Meiling acababa de entrar al comedor y de inmediato notó la ausencia del rubio.

-¿Y Fernand?

-Está afuera, dice que quiere estar solo un momento- mencionó la cerezo.

-¿Han sido muy duros con él?- pregunto la peli violácea mirando a los castaños.

-En realidad Sakura ha sido bastante dura con ambos- sonrió Syaoran- Ahora sé que no debo hacerte enojar nunca nena porque serías capaz de golpearme.

Este comentario únicamente provocó que la castaña se sonrojara bastante y que los demás sonrieran un poco.

Minutos después Syaoran tomó su mochila y una pequeña maleta del sofá, y caminó hacia la puerta acompañado de Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamas, ¿de acuerdo?- cuestionaba la cerezo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su chico.

-Claro que sí nena- decía mientras la abrazaba.

Se separó lentamente de ella y se acercó a Tomoyo para darle un fraternal abrazo.

-¿Me avisarás cuando despierte?- preguntó en voz baja la amatista.

-Si Tomo-chan, te enviaré un mensaje.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital cuando se topó de frente con Fernand.

-En verdad lo lamento Syaoran, no debí haberme comportado de esa manera- comentó apenado el rubio mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-No te preocupes- contestó el castaño con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la mano y le daba un apretón.

-Deberías volver al departamento, Mei está algo preocupada por ti.

El rubio asintió un poco sonrojado.

Syaoran comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar la manera de ayudar a Erial. ¿Pero cómo? Él mismo había dicho que debían mantenerse al margen.

Una _Escalade_ negra se acerco a él y tocaron la bocina tratando de llamar su atención:

-¡Eh guapa! ¿quieres que te lleve?- comentó una burlona voz desde el interior del vehículo.

-Jaja…tarado-respondió serio el ambarino mientras se subía a la camioneta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sakura me mando, dijo que no sería muy amable de nuestra parte dejar que la señorita Flowright volviera a su casa caminando ella sola a estas horas- dijo de lo más tranquilo mientras conducía hacia la clínica.

-¿Y supongo que tú feliz de que te mandara, no?

-No sé a qué te refieres Xiao-Lang.

-¡Ay por favor! Como si no te conociera Tian-Ye… noté que te ha agradado la chica inglesa…

-Estás loco.

-Sí, tal vez estaré loco, pero soy muy observador.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, hola, hola!!**

**Me preparo para recibir todos los jitomatazos que gusten, así como los abucheos y zapes x haberme tardado una eternidad en actualizar… Mil disculpas, la vdd es que este cuatri la escuela me trajo como loca, y mas loca que de costumbre, asi q x mas que quería no podía actualizar… me costo muxo muxo trabajo darme tiempo para terminar este capítulo y como es mas bien un capi de transición me tarde mas de lo que esperaba. **

**Pero aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 16 el cual espero que les haya gustado… se que quedo algo raro, pero Eriol tenía que explicarle a Kathy sobre sus poderes, además del pequeño enfrentamiento entre Fernand y Syao… el rubio presionaba demasiado y el chinito ya no lo aguanto…**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, Bombón Asesino, Darthmocy, zakate23, LMUndine (fuiste el review número 100!! Wiii!!), arashi, Shami, ****Arisa-ClampFan, Marisolcita e Itsuko-chan ****por sus reviews y comentarios positivos, en verdad me han animado muchísimo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**Quiero informarles también que muy pronto habla una reedición de la historia hasta este capítulo, he conseguido 3 beta Reader xq me ha parecido que mi ortografía es fatal y la vdd necesitaba algo de ayuda con la coherencia de las ideas… quiero agradecerle a los 3: ****Sekari Sumeragi, Lurovia e Itsuko-chan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente ) como verán si se toman en cuenta D**

**Aprovecharé este tiempo de reedición para poder terminar los capítulos que restan de la historia y no tardarme tanto en actualizar, le agradezco muxo por su paciencia y le pido disculpas una vez mas… tendré 2 semanas mas de vacaciones, asi que hare lo posible por apurarme ok?**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunque todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías. ¡Ah! También algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) ¡Ahora sí! A leer y ojalá lo disfruten.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capítulo 17**

En el hospital Eriol seguía relatándole algunas anécdotas a Kathy, de modo que desde afuera de la habitación sólo se escuchaban las risitas que soltaba la rubia ante las aventuras contadas por su prometido.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así Eriol!

-¡Oh vamos! No fue tan malo, estoy seguro de que ellos dos están agradecidos por eso- sonrió el joven.

-¿Pero dejarlos encerrados en un ascensor no se te hizo algo demasiado cruel?

-Para nada, además sabía que era la única manera en que ellos se acercarían. Mi "adorable descendiente" no es muy listo que digamos- bromeó el peliazul.

-Aún no he comprendido muy bien eso de que es tu descendiente- comentó un poco seria la rubia.

-Pues por los recuerdos que poseo sé que la familia de la madre de Clow era parte del clan Li, por eso el estaba seguro de que sería el dueño de las cartas.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- dijeron en coro.

Syaoran entró a la habitación con un semblante serio, y caminó hacia la cama de su amigo.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, ¿no es así?

-Sí Syaoran, muchas gracias por haberme traído, aunque no era necesario. Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias- respondió el zafiro con su sonrisa de siempre.

Syaoran mostró un intento de sonrisa y de inmediato miró a la prometida de su amigo.

-Señorita D.Flowright abajo hay alguien esperándola para llevarla a su casa.

-Muchas gracias joven Li, no era necesario- manifestó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Claro que era necesario, no podía permitir que una jovencita volviera sola a su casa a estas horas. Descanse- y al decir estas palabras la miró como apresurándola a salir.

La rubia notó que el castaño quería hablar a solas con Eriol, así que sólo se acercó a su prometido para despedirse plantándole un tierno beso en la frente y saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan cortante?- preguntó Eriol poniéndose serio.

-Sabes que no me agrada, además ya te dije que no ayuda en nada que sean tan cariñosos- contestó molesto.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sólo es mi amiga!

-¡Y también tu prometida! ¡Ese es justo el problema!- dijo exaltado el castaño.

Eriol se quedó callado, su amigo tenía razón, si quería recuperar a Tomoyo tenía que dejar de actuar como si… como si ella fuera algo más.

-Lo siento Eriol, no quise gritarte, es sólo que… ¡me frustras hombre! Hubieras visto el caos que se armó en el departamento hoy.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-No del todo.

Syaoran comenzó a relatarle en pocas palabras lo que había ocurrido horas antes, pero antes de eso mandó un mensaje para tranquilizar a cierta amatista que seguramente no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

En la cocina del departamento se encontraba un joven rubio que no paraba de remover su comida en el plato, parecía que no había probado ni un bocado. Se encontraba bastante serio.

-¿Puedo calentarte eso si quieres?- una dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y levantó el rostro para encontrarse de frente con Meiling- No creo que tenga muy buen sabor frio.

Él sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de la chica pero apartó su plato y ofreció su mano a la muchacha para que se acercara.

Ella no tardó en comprender el mensaje y de inmediato tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se acercó a él lentamente. Fernand depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de la china mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la rubí al notar tanta seriedad en él. Después de varios meses de conocerlo sabía que no era bueno verlo serio por demasiado tiempo

-Estoy preocupado.



-¿Por todo el asunto de Tomoyo y Eriol?

-También por eso- contesto él mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿No vas a decírmelo?

-Me preocupa la reacción de Syaoran cuando sepa de nosotros- murmuró cerca del oído de la chica.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Ya hay un nosotros?- cuestionó sonriente la china mientras se aferraba al cuello del rubio.

-Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro esta tarde- comentó sonriente mientras apoyaba su frente con la de la pelinegra.

-Tal vez no me quedó lo suficientemente claro- y una sonrisa coqueta se adueñó de su rostro.

Fernand no pudo resistirlo más y se abalanzó sobre esos dulces labios, los recorrió lentamente con la punta de su lengua, deleitándose con el embriagante sabor a fresas que le encantaba. Meiling separó poco a poco los labios permitiéndole explorar más de su boca cuando un sonido que parecía un vaso rompiéndose los hizo apartarse rápidamente.

-Yo…Yo... ¡Perdón!- una castaña completamente sonrojada se agacho rápidamente a levantar los pedazos de vidrio que ahora adornaban el piso de la cocina- ¡Lo lamento mucho! No sabía que estaban aquí… sólo vine a… ya…- trataba de responder atropelladamente pero estaba tan avergonzada que las palabras no salían con claridad.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no pasa nada, yo lo limpiaré- respondió Fernand aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, pero no quería hacer sentir más mal a su prima –Meiling, ¿por qué no acompañas a Sakura a la sala? Las alcanzaré en un momento.

Meiling trató de sonreír lo más natural que pudo y se acercó a la preocupada esmeralda.

Al llegar a los sillones Sakura empezó a disculparse nuevamente.

-¡Discúlpame por favor Meiling!

-No te preocupes Saku, de verdad no ha sido nada.

-No sabía que estaban juntos, de haberlo sabido hubiera al menos tocado la puerta de la cocina. ¿Hace cuento qué...?

-No estamos juntos… Bueno al menos aún no, apenas hoy fuimos lo suficientemente valientes para confesar lo que sentíamos y pues…

-Y pues queremos llevar las cosas con calma- respondió el rubio entrando a la sala y sentándose junto la pelinegra -Me gustaría hablar primero con Syaoran, no quisiera llevarle la contraria tomando en cuenta que Mei es como una hermana para él.

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante la confesión del ojiazul.

-Sólo quisiera pedirte algo Sakura.

-Lo que quieras Meiling, sabes que siempre que lo necesites podrás contar conmigo.

-No le comentes nada de lo que has visto ni de lo que te hemos dicho a Syaoran, me gustaría hablar con él, incluso antes de que Fer lo haga.

-De acuerdo, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto:

Katherine bajó lentamente los escalones hacia la sala de espera del hospital iba un tanto ofendida por la actitud tajante con la que Li le había hablado. Pero su cara de seriedad cambio drásticamente por una de auténtica sorpresa al ver quién la esperaba para escoltara hasta su departamento.

-Hola Señorita, esta noche tendré el placer de ser su chofer- Comento un pelilargo con su sonrisa más seductora mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su negro cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Muchas gracias Tian-Ye, pero en verdad no tienes que molestarte, el departamento no está lejos y puedo volver sola sin ningún problema.

-No es ninguna molestia, no sería un caballero si permitiera que una hermosa damisela volviera a su hogar caminando a estas horas de la noche en esta peligrosa ciudad- bromeó el joven mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la rubia, la cual se tomaba de él algo cohibida.

Una vez en la camioneta Tian-Ye comenzó la conversación:

-¿Es la primera vez que visitas Japón?

-Así es, siempre había querido conocer este país, me parece una cultura muy interesante,- comentó la chica con una gran sonrisa, -Supongo que tú ya habías venido varias veces ¿no?

-Pues no, también es la primera vez que estoy en Japón. Viví casi toda mi vida en Beijing, hasta hace como dos años y medio que me mudé con mis padres a Hong Kong- contestó con una sonrisa que mostraba una perfecta dentadura.

-Ah ya veo, y entonces ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí…? Bueno, si es que puedo preguntar, claro.

-Pues como te mencioné en el hospital, soy amigo de la familia Li. En las últimas vacaciones Meiling Li volvió a Hong Kong y me invitó a venir con ella a estudiar la universidad aquí. ¿Tú viniste sola?

-Pues no exactamente, vine con Eriol Hiragizawa, supongo que lo conoces ¿no?

-A decir verdad no, sólo lo vi el día que llegué pero todos estaban muy agitados y no pudimos presentarnos como era apropiado.

-¿Entonces tú y la señorita Li son muy buenos amigos?

-Se podría decir que sí, bueno, al menos después de haber terminado nuestro compromiso nos seguimos llevando bien,- comentó el chino tratando de analizar la reacción de la rubia ante el comentario.

-¡Vaya! Eso es algo que no imaginaba- contestó sorprendida

-Y tú ¿eres muy amiga de Hiragizawa?- curioseó Tian

La chica se sonrojó un poco antes de responderle.

-Aquí debemos dar vuelta a la derecha- mencionó tratando de desviar la pregunta- Sólo dos calles más adelante y habremos llegado.

-Bueno, pues espero que tu amigo Hiragizawa no se moleste si te invito a tomar un café mañana después de clases- Dijo coquetamente el chino mientras se baja de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta a la rubia.

Ella bajó tranquilamente tomándose de la mano que el pelilargo le ofrecía. Una vez abajo se acercó a la puerta del departamento seguida por él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te agrada la idea?

-Yo… bueno… no sé si pueda, tengo que ver a Eriol después de la escuela- contestó apenada.

-¡Ah! ¿Acaso es un amigo celoso?

-No… no es sólo mi amigo… de hecho él es mi prometido- contestó casi en un susurro.

Esta respuesta estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Tian-Ye esperaba oir, podría haber aceptado cualquier respuesta, incluso que tenia novio, pero ¿prometido? Eso la dejaba definitivamente fuera de su alcance en todos los aspectos.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso no lo esperaba!... No te preocupes, no hay problema entonces y discúlpame si en algún momento te hice sentir incómoda- respondió serio

-No, no no… No te disculpes, en verdad no hay problema, tal vez cuando Eri esté mejor podamos tomar ese café, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, no hay problema… Descansa- y sin decir más caminó hacia la camioneta dejando a una confundida Kathy fuera del departamento.

-¡Vaya suertecita que te cargas Kotani!¡Mira que sólo te gustan las mujeres que no están interesadas en ti, caray!- pensó en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

En el hospital:

-Entonces Sakura nos regañó hasta que los dos cediéramos a hablar- respondió algo sonrojado el ambarino.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!¡Sakura… jajajaja… no lo creo… Jajaja!- Eriol continuaba riéndose ante la azorada mirada de su amigo- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que… es que me hubiera gustado verlo!- Decía mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas que salieron de sus ojos por tanto reír.

-¡No fue nada gracioso! Me recordó a Touya cuando se pone como energúmeno.

Este comentario sólo provocó que el zafiro estallara nuevamente en risas mientras el castaño lo miraba ceñudo.

-¡Lo siento Syaoran! Es que de verdad no me imagino a la tierna Sakura tan enojada.

-Bueno, al menos mi desgracia sirvió para alegrarte la noche- comentó sonriendo el chino mientras sacaba una bolsa de dormir de su mochila.

-¿Acaso vas a dormirte en el suelo?

-¿Pues que esperabas, que durmiera acurrucadito a tu lado?- contesto sarcástico Syao.

-No gracias… no eres mi tipo- respondió sonriendo el zafiro- sólo pensé que tal vez te acomodarías en el sillón.

-No, esa seria una verdadera tortura, definitivamente prefiero el suelo.

-Oye Syaoran...

-Dime.

-En verdad te agradezco por toda tu ayuda, hermano.

-Para eso somos los amigos ¿no?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Eriol tenia que permanecer una semana en el hospital para tenerlo en observación, aunque para el segundo día el ya se sentía de maravilla y listo para volver a clases, sólo que ni Katherine ni Syaoran pensaban que eso era buena idea.

-¡Ay por favor! Ni que me estuviera muriendo, no veo cuál es el problema en que salga de una vez por todas de este lugar.

-No discutas Eriol, no vamos a permitir que salgas de aquí hasta que estés totalmente repuesto- regañaba la rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, aún no estás como para volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero Syaoran, mírate, estas cansadísimo, no puedes seguir quedándote aquí todas las noches. Y tú Kathy, estás descuidando tus deberes. No puedo seguir causándoles molestias.

-Tranquilízate Eri, en verdad no es problema. Apenas llevas 3 días aquí, sólo serán 3 días más y podrás volver sin inconvenientes.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo iré- respondió la rubia

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica castaña de ojos color verde.

-Disculpa, vengo a ver a Eriol. ¿Puedo pasar?.

-Claro, adelante. ¿Tú eres…?

-Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto- contesto seria la castaña mientras entraba a la habitación.

Una vez adentro se lanzó a los brazos de su amado Syaoran para plantarle un tierno beso y después se acercó al peliazul para saludarlo con un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Hola Eriol! Me da gusto ver que ya estés mejor.

-Hola Sakura, muchas gracias por venir a verme.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar en la universidad y no tuve tiempo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Es por eso que ya quiero salir de aquí para dejar de causarles tantos problemas a todos. Además esto es un gasto que…

-Un gasto que corre por mi cuenta, así que no te preocupes Eri- respondió sonriente su prometida, ya que aparentemente ella era la única que estaba conciente de la situacion económica por la que pasaba el chico.

-No debes preocuparte por esas cosas. De hecho, usted tampoco señorita D. Flowright. La cuenta del hospital ya está liquidada- Mencionó con calma el ambarino.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron sorprendidos las tres personas restantes en la habitación.

-Syaoran no debiste, en verdad. Te prometo que te pagaré cada centavo.

-Tranquilo Eriol, no hay ningún problema, no tienes ninguna deuda. Eres como un hermano para mí y no podría haber hecho menos. Además se que si estuviera en tu lugar tu harías lo mismo por mí- lo tranquilizó el castaño.

Eriol sólo sonrió agradecido y algo apenado.

-Bueno Syao, es hora de que te vayas a la universidad. Tienes clase en 15 minutos, así que apúrate. ¡Ah por cierto! Ten, te traje el almuerzo- comentó alegre la esmeralda mientras le entregaba un paquete a su novio.

-Gracias nena, no sé que haría sin ti- y le besó tiernamente -¿Tú no vienes conmigo?

-Nop, tengo libre la primera clase y me gustaría hablar un poco con Eriol.

-Ok, pues entonces te veré más tarde nena. Cuídate amigo- y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno Eri, yo también tengo que irme. Te veré después de clases- mencionó la rubia mientras se acercaba a el para besar su frente como siempre solía hacerlo ante la mirada no muy complacida de la esmeralda.

-Que tengas buen día Kathy- Mencionó mientras la chica salía y devolvía su mirada a la jovencita parada frente a él.

-¿Así que lo que decía Syaoran es cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

-Pues Syao no cree que tu compromiso sea tan obligado, dice que te nota muy cómodo en compañía de esa chica y le preocupa que eso impida que las cosas se arreglen entre tú y Tomo-chan. Y francamente a mí también me preocupa que las cosas no se arreglen entre ustedes.

-Mira Saku, la razón por la cual me siento cómodo con Kathy cerca es porque es mi amiga, aunque yo no lo recordaba al principio, ella formó parte de mi vida mucho antes que ustedes. Eso no la hace ni más ni menos importante que ustedes, es sólo que… es complicado- Respondió algo abatido el ojiazul.

-Tampoco te pongas triste Eriol, créeme que vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos ¿OK? Ahora ¿qué te parece si te desayunas algo para recuperar fuerzas?

-Me parece genial, pero la comida del hospital no es muy buena que digamos- contestó el zafiro haciendo una ligera mueca de asco.

-¡Ah pero eso ya lo tengo solucionado!- y de su pequeña mochila sacó una arrocera color índigo, la cual era bastante conocida para él. -La olvidaste en el departamento y pensé que te animaría un poco de comida cacera- sonrió ampliamente la esmeralda.

-Muchas gracias pequeña Sakura. En verdad eres un ángel.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto en el departamento:

Tomoyo terminaba de acomodar sus libretas en su pequeña mochila lila mientras tarareaba una canción algo triste.

-¿Así que empiezas a ensayar desde temprano no es así?- preguntó pícaramente el pelilargo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Buenos días Tian- respondió amablemente- Te noto serio, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… bueno no… bueno yo… no sé, en realidad no se qué ocurre.

La amatista se sentó al lado de él para escucharlo detenidamente.

-Últimamente he estado pensando que el amor apesta- soltó de repente el chino.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues sí, a veces pienso que todo es una farsa… ¿Qué caso tiene enamorarse de alguien si no puedes estar con esa persona?

-Bueno pues, honestamente creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada... No he tenido mucha suerte en eso de los romances... Mi novio me dejó por otra así que...- no pudo continuar.

-¡Precisamente es eso a lo que me refiero! A veces somos capaces o pensamos que haríamos cualquier cosa por estar cerca de alguien y para esa persona tú no eres nada...

-¿Lo dices por Meiling?

-No precisamente... Conocí a alguien, una chica totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, ella parece proyectar una ternura que jamás había percibido y sin embargo tiene una sensualidad que llamó mi atención desde que la vi…

-¿Y por qué te pones así si apenas la conociste? Tal vez con el tiempo tengas una oportunidad con ella, conforme se vayan conociendo pueden...

-No, no podemos, no hay oportunidad para mí porque ella está comprometida con alguien más.

Tomoyo se quedó perpleja, no pudo más que dejar salir un muy bajo "oh" de sus labios.

-Sé que es una tontería de mi parte ponerme así por alguien a quien ni conozco, pero es como si algo dentro de mí me gritara que ella es la indicada, la única… Pero yo y mi buena suerte...

Cuando Tian-Ye levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro preocupado y dolido de Tomoyo, sin darse cuenta había descrito exactamente lo que ella sentía por Eriol y comprendía perfectamente la impotencia de saber que no podrás estar con la persona que mas amas por más que lo intentes.

-Créeme Tian que entiendo a la perfección lo que sientes porque mi corazón me dice a gritos que es Eriol con quien debo estar, pero mi razón me dice que debo dejarlo ir- comentó entre sollozos la peliviolacea.

-¡Lo siento Tomoyo! No quería hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien pero creo que me levanté muy tarde hoy por que no había nadie- comentó bromeando logrando que la amatista sonriera un poco.

-No te has levantado tarde, más bien todos ellos se levantaron muy temprano. Sakura madrugó porque quería llevarle el desayuno a Syaoran al hospital, y Mei y Fer tuvieron que llegar temprano por que había un partido y Mei sería capitana suplente por hoy.

-Ah ya veo, pues entonces señorita, creo que es hora de ir a clases- mencionó el chino mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron con calma hacia el campus, aún era buena hora y no tenían mucha prisa en llegar.

-Muy bien hermosa, te veré en el ensayo ¿OK?- comentaba el chico mientras plantaba un fraternal beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día- Mencionó amablemente mientras giraba para dirigirse a su edificio, pero se detuvo y volvió a llamar a su acompañante.

-¡Tian-Ye!

El pelilargo volteó de inmediato y caminó de regreso hacia la amatista, ambos bastante distraídos como para notar que alguien los miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?

-Yo sólo quería decirte que aquí estoy para escucharte si lo necesitas. Creo que ambos nos sentimos igual algunas veces y es mejor compartirlo con alguien que cargarlo solos, ¿no crees?

El chino sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la chica con ternura.

-Muchas gracias Tomo-chan, sabes que yo también estoy aquí para ti- y le giño el ojo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A las 11:15 un rubio acababa de salir de clases y caminaba apurado por los pasillos, iba bastante distraído hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Hey Fernand!

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el novio de su prima.

-Hola Syaoran.

-¿No tienes clase?

-No, el profesor tuvo un problema y no iba a llegar así que estoy libre 2 horas.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar en especial?

-Pues sí, tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos más tarde- y siguió su camino hacia la salida del colegio.

-Qué extraño…- pensaba el castaño hasta que unas blancas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver.

-¡Adivina quién soy!

-Vamos Meiling, eres la única que hace eso.

-¡Ash! ¡Qué amargado!

-¿Qué nadie tiene clase hoy?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, ven, necesito que hablemos.

-Me parece bien, yo también quería hablar contigo de algo.

Una vez en la cafetería se sentaron en la mesa más alejada pues lo que Syaoran quería tratar con su prima era algo un poco serio.

-¿Y bien primito, de qué querías hablar?

-Quiero que me digas qué es lo que te traes con Fernand,- dijo de sopetón provocando que la rubí pasara por todos los colores en cuestión de segundos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella con cautela.

-Vamos Meiling, te conozco de toda la vida y sé exactamente cómo eres.

-¿Y cómo soy exactamente?- preguntó algo molesta.

-Eres una chica bastante caprichosa, y no me gustaría que él fuera sólo eso para ti, debes entender que...

-¿Debo entender qué? ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de ese modo Xiao-Lang?- cuestionó alzando la voz un poco más de lo normal.

-Que eres caprichosa e impulsiva… que no siempre tomas las decisiones correctas y esta es una decisión que no sólo te afectará a ti…Ya lo has hecho dos veces… Te encaprichas con las personas y después te das cuenta de que lo que sentías no era más que atracción…Te pasó conmigo y lo mismo pasó con Tian-Ye y ahora vas tras Fernand

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie completamente furiosa-¿Qué acaso crees que eres el único que tiene corazón? ¿Acaso piensas que sólo tú te puedes enamorar?... ¡Que tu relación sea tan perfecta con Sakura no quiere decir que para todos es igual de fácil!

-No se trata de eso Meiling… No quiero que…

-¿No quieres qué? ¿Que me lastimen?

-No quiero problemas con la familia de Sakura…

-¡Eres un egoísta! Ni siquiera te preocupa lo que yo siento, ni siquiera querías saber si hay algo entre él y yo… Lo único que te interesa es que tu relación vaya bien… Pero para tu información ésta niña caprichosa e impulsiva también tiene corazón y también tiene sentimientos y sí, hay algo entre nosotros porque aunque te parezca imposible yo también me puedo enamorar, ¿OK?

-¿Que tú qué?

-¡Que estoy enamorada de Fernand!- Gritó provocando que toda la cafetería volteara a verlos con cara de sorpresa.

-Meiling yo…- y ya no pudo decir nada más porque su primita acababa de salir corriendo de la cafetería con dirección al vestidor de porrista- Ahora sí la hiciste buena Syaoran… Sakura me va a matar donde se entere de esta discusión.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Eriol se encontraba revisando las partituras que llevaba en la mochila el día que lo internaron. Le había pedido a Kathy que se las llevara pues quería estudiarlas detenidamente ya que en su primer ensayo todo salió mal…

Estaba muy concentrado tarareando la canción, cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- respondió mientras ponía las hojas a un lado, pero la persona que entró era alguien a quien no esperaba ver ahí.

-Hola Eriol.

-Hola Fernand.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues de hecho ya estoy bien, pero dicen que debo quedarme tres días más en observación. Gracias por venir.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó el zafiro como si el pleito del parque nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Vengo a disculparme contigo por todo lo que ocurrió, por haberte golpeado.

-No tienes que hacerlo, entiendo que…

-Debo hacerlo porque yo estaba equivocado, tú nunca jugaste con ella, sé que la amas y que sufres con esta situación. Sé que te duele tanto o más que a mi verla sufrir.

Eriol solo sonrió, por fin Fernand se había dado cuenta de lo importante que Tomoyo era para él y que no la había dejado porque él lo quisiera, sino porque la situación era más grave de lo que él hubiera pensado.

-Si mis padres hubieran pasado por algo así, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por ellos, aunque tuviera que dejar a la mujer que amo.

-Gracias por entender Fernand. Aún así quiero que entiendas que no pienso perder a Tomoyo, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para cancelar el compromiso sin afectar a mis padres y voy a insistir de todas las formas habidas y por haber… No puedo vivir sin ella.

-OK, sólo no la hagas sufrir más por favor- Respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la cama del ambarino para ofrecerle la mano y comenzar una tregua.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, hola, hola!!**

**Aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 17 el cual espero que les haya gustado… se que prometí el concurso de coro para este capítulo, pero ya había quedado demasiado largo, así que se recorrió para el siguiente el cual espero tener listo en una semana D**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, ALIZ LI, LMUndine, ****Arisa-ClampFan, ****Darthmocy Y Dragonhead por sus reviews y comentarios positivos, en verdad me han animado muchísimo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**En algunos reviews me han dicho q les gustaría que hubiera lemon, les cuento que si va a haber, pero dentro de unos capis mas ya que tendré q arreglar las relaciones antes de ponerlos en una situación así no creen? ;) sean pacientes please!!**

**Quiero informarles también que muy pronto habla una reedición de la historia hasta este capítulo, he conseguido 3 beta Reader xq me ha parecido que mi ortografía es fatal y la vdd necesitaba algo de ayuda con la coherencia de las ideas… quiero agradecerle a los 3: ****Sekari Sumeragi, Lurovia e Itsuko-chan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente ) como verán si se toman en cuenta D**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunque todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías. ¡Ah! También algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) ¡Ahora sí! A leer y ojalá lo disfruten.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 18**

Tomoyo acababa de tomar su mochila y se disponía a salir del salón de música junto con el amable pelilargo cuando el profesor la llamo nuevamente.

Le pidió a Tian-Ye que la esperara afuera y camino hacia el escritorio del maestro.

-Señorita Daidouji, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

-Dígame profesor.

-Bueno, me han avisado que el joven Hiragizawa estaba en el hospital, pero aun así espero que se recupere lo más pronto posible debido a que es el mejor pianista que tenemos y quería pedirle que por favor le llevara las partituras con los arreglos que hemos hecho en estos días para que vaya revisándolos.

Esta petición dejo helada a la amatista, después de saber por voz de Syaoran, que el zafiro se encontraba mejor había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar pensar en él, para salir corriendo a verle al hospital y ahora ya no tenía excusa…

-Yo…eh… claro profesor Hichi, se las llevaré esta misma tarde- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, la interpretación de hoy fue maravillosa, pero no esperaba menos de usted- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa el cordial profesor.

Ella solo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió para encontrarse con Tian en su pose de galán recargado contra la puerta del salón de enfrente.

-¿Y bien _Ciruelo_? ¿Todo bien?

-No- respondió con mucha seriedad, lo que provocó que el pelinegro se preocupara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la chica en señal de apoyo.

-El profesor me ha pedido que le lleve esto a Eriol- mencionó mostrándole un folder negro.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-No puedo Tian, no sé si pueda mantenerme con fuerza cuando este frente a él… No sé si pueda seguir fingiendo que todo está bien- dijo sollozando.

-Tranquila pequeña, si lo que necesitas es fuerza, yo lo seré para ti ¿de acuerdo?- y tomó con suavidad la barbilla de la amatista para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos- No te dejare sola si no quieres- sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Tian, realmente ha sido maravilloso tenerte como apoyo en estos días.

-Lo sé, soy un amor- bromeó el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del instituto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Aun no salen de su junta las damitas?- Preguntó Fernand a Syaoran al verlo recargado afuera de los vestidores de porritas con una cara de fastidio que hacía unos días no veía.

-Pues ellas aun no salen, todas las demás ya se fueron hace como quince minutos- mencionó mirando su reloj una vez más.

-Posiblemente están ideando una nueva porra o algo así- comentó el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

Syaoran no estaba tan seguro de eso, sabía exactamente el por qué tardaban tanto, para esos momento Meiling ya debería haber hablado con Sakura acerca de la discusión que tuvieron y estaba consciente de que en cuanto salieran de ahí él sería la persona menos agradable del mundo para las dos y eso lo asustaba. El inicio de todo era evitar problemas con su castaña, pero lo que le había dicho a su prima no fue lo más correcto y si había algo que Sakura Kinomoto no soportara era la falta de respeto a los demás.

-Oye Syaoran, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante- comentó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera responder la puerta de los vestidores se abrió dejando ver a una chica castaña que se veía algo consternada y decepcionada. Syaoran se percató de inmediato que tenía que explicarle todo a su novia.

-¡Hola nena! ¿Que tal la practica?- trató de actuar lo más normal posible mientras se acercaba para darle un beso que ella evito con maestría volteando el rostro.

-Tenemos que hablar Li.

_-"¡Demonios ¡Ahora si que estoy en problemas!"!_- pensó el castaño pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella solo lo había llamado así en dos ocasiones y fue por malos entendidos que provocaron los únicos dos pleitos que habían tenido en más de tres años.

-Fernand, por favor espera a Mei, se está cambiando. Los veremos en el departamento- y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a dos chicos bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-No tengo idea- mintió el castaño tratando de evitar un destino peor al que ya le esperaba pues estaba seguro de que no solo querría golpearlo por hacer enojar a Sakura, si no que sería capaz de matarlo si se enteraba de lo que le había dicho a Meiling- Voy a averiguarlo. Te veo más tarde- y se echó a correr para alcanzar a su novia.

No paso más de un minuto cuando el rubí salió cabizbaja de los vestidores sin percatarse de que alguien la esperaba.

Fernand al notar que ella caminaba de largo sin verlo camino tras ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

-¡Hola hermosa!- le susurro al oído- Tenía ganas de verte.

Meiling se sonrojo ante el repentino abrazo y el comentario, pero al girarse para mirarlo a él se le borro por completo la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado al notar la tristeza en los bellos ojos de la chica que le quitaba el sueño y sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver como una pequeña lágrima recorría la mejilla izquierda de la china.

-No es nada- respondió ella tratando de sonreír.

-¿Cómo nada? ¿Quien te ha hecho llorar?- inquirió molesto

-Es una tontería Fernand, de verdad no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo me pides que no me preocupe? Tu eres una mujer muy fuerte y jamás te había visto así de triste, así que me vas a decir ahora mismo a quien tengo que matar por haberte hecho sentir mal- dijo con una molestia bastante tangible pero aun así con una ternura y preocupación que provocaron que Meiling derramara mas lagrimas.

No supo que mas decir, así que solo lo abrazo y se dio cuenta de que entre sus brazos se sentía segura, protegida, feliz… ¡Al diablo con lo que pensara Syaoran! Ella de verdad quería estar con él.

-Hable con Syaoran- dio en voz apenas audible.

Esa confesión aunada al estado de ánimo de la morocha hizo que Fer atara cabos rápidamente y comprendiera porque ella estaba así.

-No me aprueba para ti ¿verdad?- indagó el rubio mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

-No me aprueba a mí, cree que eres solo un capricho… Dice que esto solo traerá problemas para todos- indicó bastante abatida

-¿Pues quien diantres se cree?¡Eso es una tontería!

-Tal vez tenga razón Fernand

-¿Qué?¿Que quieres decir con eso Mei?¿Acaso de verdad solo soy un capricho para ti?

-¡Claro que no! Lo que siento por ti… Lo que me haces sentir es algo nuevo para mí… Es diferente. Pero si tiene razón en las otras cosas que me dijo…Soy caprichosa e impulsiva y mi carácter no ayuda, no me gustaría que por eso tu y yo…

-¿Tu y yo que Meiling? Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme porque tú me haces sentir como nadie lo había hecho y no voy a dejar ir la oportunidad de estar contigo solo porque Syaoran no cree que esto esté bien… ¿Por qué no había de estarlo ah?

-Pero…

-Pero nada, si eres caprichosa yo seré quien cumpla tus caprichos y si eres impulsiva yo seré quien este ahí para ayudarte a encontrar la calma… Quiero ser yo el que este ahí para ti- comento pegando su frente a la de ella quedando casi a la misma altura, ya que en todo ese tiempo el no la había soltado-Es normal que de vez en cuando tengamos diferencias… Si fuéramos iguales sería muy aburrido y no tendríamos de que hablar cada día que pasemos juntos… Me enamore de ti porque eres completamente diferente a todas las demás chicas que he conocido…Enfrentaría al mundo entero por ti.

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la pelilarga, no solo ya le había confesado que le gustaba, ahora le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella… Que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a tener un problema con Syaoran por ella…

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- pregunto la chica sin poder contener mas las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

Lo que recibió por respuesta fue un tierno beso en los labios que acallaron todas sus dudas y afirmaron ese fuerte sentimiento que el rubio le había provocado desde que se conocieron.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del hospital:

-¿Entraras conmigo verdad?- cuestionaba angustiada la amatista mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Tian.

-Si eso quieres así será- sonrió tratando de calmarla.

Subieron las escaleras aun tomados de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 407. Al llegar a la puerta Tomoyo se frenó antes de tocar.

Adentro de la habitación Eriol charlaba animadamente con Kathy, pero de repente se quedo callado mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Eri?

-Tomoyo está aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con aquí?

-Esta afuera, no ha tocado aun, pero sé que está ahí, la siento…

Katherine lo miro sorprendida, era la segunda vez que el zafiro le decía algo así.

-¿Puedes sentirnos a todo?- curioseó la ojiazul.

-Si, pero con ella es más fuerte, no sé por qué, desde que la conocí note que con ella era diferente.

Kathy no pregunto nada más y se levanto para abrir la puerta y comprobar si era verdad lo que su prometido decía. Y ahí tal y como Eriol había mencionado se encontraba una angustiada Tomoyo tomada de la mano del chico que la había dejado algo confundida el día que la llevo a su casa.

Eriol frunció el ceño al ver la escena, si bien había dicho sabía que Tomoyo estaba ahí también sabía que no estaba sola, pero nada lo preparo para verla de la mano con ese chico.

En ese instante comprendió que no solo la había dejado sino que así como el se iba a casar ella también podía hacer lo mismo… Una amarga sensación se adueño de su garganta.

-Buenas tardes Daidouji, Tian-Ye- saludo tranquila la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada al chino, pero este la esquivaba.

-Buenas tarde D. Flowright- respondió la amatista aparentando indiferencia de encontrarla en la habitación con Eriol-"_Era obvio que estuviera aquí Tomoyo, después de todo es su prometida"_- Se reprendió mentalmente.

Eriol y Tian-Ye se quedaron algo sorprendido al notar que las chicas ya se conocían.

-Pasen

-No es necesario, muchas gracias, solo vine a entregarle este folder a Hiragizawa son las nuevas partituras, el profesor Hichi hizo unas correcciones, además de agregar un solo de piano- y le ofreció el folder a la rubia.

-Tomoyo, por favor pasa, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Katherine se acerco a la cama de Eriol y tomo su mochila que colgaba de una silla y regreso hacia la puerta.

-Iré a buscar algo de comer Eri, te veo en un rato- y paso al lado de los recién llegados.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento Kotani?- pregunto algo irritado el zafiro al notar que Tomoyo apretaba fuertemente la mano del joven.

El pelilargo miro a la amatista como preguntándole si quería que se fuera y ella solo asintió y lo soltó para entrar a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acerco para ofrecerle el folder

-Gracias por haber estado conmigo el día que me internaron- comentó tomando la carpetilla

-No es nada, estaba preocupada, además Syao nos dijo que de cierto modo esto había sido mí.

-No digas eso, nada de lo que está pasando es culpa tuya… Yo…

-No quiero hablar de esto Eriol, por favor…

-Necesito explicarte princesa, las cosas no son como parecen, es algo que tuve que hacer…

-En verdad no quiero saberlo Eriol, he tratado de asimilar las cosas, de ser fuerte y no me lo estás haciendo fácil, mereces ser feliz y si conmigo no lo eras…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que acaso crees que todo lo que hubo entre nosotros fue una mentira?- Eriol comenzaba a perder el control, su respiración estabas más agitada y uno de los aparatos al que estaba conectado comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Fue un error haber venido, no quiero que empeores, no quiero que nada malo te pase, así que lo mejor será que me vaya- y se acerco a la puerta.

-Tomoyo por favor, deja que te explique…- suplico Eriol mientras ella le daba la espalda.

-No Eriol… por lo que más quieras no me busques, no intentes explicar algo que tú mismo decidiste…Me duele mucho que las cosas acaben así, pero me duele más ver que ella ocupa mi lugar… Que ella tiene tu corazón…

-¡Maldicion! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nadie jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar!

Tomoyo no pudo seguir escuchando, salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse de frente con Tian-Ye que de inmediato la acuno en sus brazos ante la aprensiva mirada de Katherine.

-Vámonos por favor- suplico la amatista entre sollozos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¡Sakura por favor espérame!

La castaña se detuvo de repente y se giro para encarar a su novio.

-¿Cómo pudiste Syaoran?

-¿De qué hablas nena?

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hablarle de ese modo a Meiling?

-Mira nena, las cosas no fueron tan graves, es solo que…

-¡Solo que preferiste hacerle una lista de sus defectos antes que escucharla! ¡Preferiste decirle que lo que ella siente no es real!

-No Sakura, yo no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran. Tú la conoces, sabes cómo es… Dime ¿cuando se ha enamorado?

-¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar eso? Es tu prima y la conoces, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero al parecer ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vimos. Ha madurado…

-Si nena, pero no quería que se precipitara, que las cosas entre ellos salieran mal y que eso nos acarreara problemas.

-¿Y por qué habría de causarnos problemas?

-Por qué no quisiera enemistar a nuestras familias… Nuestra relación…

-Nuestra relación va bien precisamente porque no dejamos que nada la afecte pero ahora tu estas afectando a tu propia prima…

-Sakura entiéndeme… Todo lo que ha pasado con Eriol… Me da miedo pensar que alguna vez pueda perderte- dijo rendido dejando salir por fin ese gran temor que guardaba dentro.

La esmeralda se acerco lentamente a él y tomo su mano.

-No vas a perderme tontito, aun si Touya y papa estuvieran en contra de nuestro amor yo seguiría a tu lado.

-Yo yo tampoco permitiría que nada nos separara.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres separarlos a ellos? ¿Por que no les das una oportunidad de sentir lo que nosotros sentimos?

-¿De verdad crees que esta vez es en serio?

-No lo creo, lo sé porque ya los he visto juntos… No van a permitir que te interpongas amor.

Syaoran suspiro resignado mientras abrazaba a su novia y se tranquilizaba.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas en las que las cosas comenzaron a calmarse y a retomar su rumbo.

Sakura y Syaoran seguían llevando su perfecto romance, pasaban juntos todo el tiempo libre que tenían, pues a veces los deberes los separaban un poco pero seguían tan enamorados como siempre.

Meiling y Fernand permanecían mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar de no haber definido del todo su relación era bastante que obvio que lo que sentían uno por el otro iba más allá de una 

simple atracción… Con forme pasaban tiempo juntos dieron por hecho que eran una pareja, aunque en realidad no habían hablado del tema.

Tomoyo se esforzaba cada vez mas, el hecho de que Eriol volviera al colegio implicaba encontrarlo más seguido de lo que esperaba, lo difícil no era verlo o tratar de evitarlo cuando el trataba de acercarse sino que la mayoría de las veces el estaba acompañado de su rubia y perfecta prometida… Cuestión que extrañamente llamaba la atención del pelilargo quien ahora compartía casi todo su tiempo libre con la amatista.

No se tenía que ser un genio para notar que la chica de la que Tian le había hablado algunos días atrás era la prometida del zafiro, por ese motivo se hizo a la idea de que lo mejor era compartir su sentir con aquel chico que estaba pasando casi por lo mismo, casi por que para Tomoyo era más difícil olvidar los besos, las caricias, todos los momentos compartidos con Eriol y para Tian-Ye era el dolor de nunca poder tener algo así con la chica que le había provocado una gama de sentimientos nuevos para él.

Ambos podían sobrevivir sin problemas el día hasta que era hora de ir a los ensayos…

Parecía que el profesor había planeado la canción a sabiendas de los problemas que se habían presentado en sus vidas… La interpretación vocal era excelente, Tomoyo poseía una voz suave y dulce, con un toque de melancolía que contagiaba las sensaciones al oyente, por otro lado Tian-Ye tenía un tono de voz grave que denotaba fuerza pero a la vez cierta ternura… Era un arreglo vocal muy bueno puesto que sus voces se acoplaban de una manera excepcional y el sentimiento en la interpretación de la melodía por parte de Eriol creaba un ambiente propicio para dejarse llevar por la letra de la canción.

A pesar de que musicalmente ya casi estaba todo listo, el profesor opinaba que era un tema con tanto sentimiento que se perdería si los intérpretes no interactuaban entre sí. Ellos no pensaron que hubiera problema alguno puesto que eran amigos, se sentían bastante cómodos juntos, pero cada vez que se acercaban demasiado o permanecían en contacto por mucho tiempo Eriol se equivocaba… perdía el ritmo o tocaba alguna nota errónea…

Trataba de convencerse así mismo que todo era una actuación, que entre ellos no había nada… La esperanza de que Tomoyo aun lo amara era cada vez más pequeña, pero se aferraba a esta cada que ella volteaba a mirarlo mientras cantaba.

-¡No, no, no muchachos!- comentaba desesperado el profesor- Necesito que lo expresen… Kotani, imagina que ella es tu vida, que es el aire que respiras… Tómala con ternura, con delicadeza como si temieras romperla.

El pelilargo se acerco nuevamente a la amatistas y tomo su rostro como si fuera una frágil figurilla de cristal, la miro con adoración mientras ella llevaba sus manos hasta las de él.

Eriol apretaba los puños, la rabia se apoderaba de él y era cuando comprendía lo que ella debía sentir al ver los detalles que Katherine tenia con él.

Todas las tardes después del ensayo la rubia lo esperaba afuera del salón de música, siempre le llevaba algo de comer y lo saludaba con un tierno beso en cada mejilla.

Lo que el zafiro no sabía era que si Kathy iba día con día a esperarlo no era tanto por el, si no por ese irrefrenable deseo de volver a encontrarse con el chico que se había adueñado de su corazón días antes.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Katherine caminaba apresurada por los pasillos, pues iba tarde para una clase cuando de repente choco con alguien… De inmediato soltó los libros que llevaba en brazos y esperaba el golpe contra el piso pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron antes.

-¡Vaya! Me parece que están lloviendo ángeles, suerte que me ha tocado el más hermoso de todos

Esa voz… como olvidar esa voz si había estado en sus sueños desde el día que la invito a tomar un café… Hubiera dado todo por decirle que si, por conocerlo un poco mas pero su sentido de la responsabilidad le avisaba a gritos que el acercarse a él le haría más difícil cumplir con el compromiso impuesto por su padre.

Trato de autoconvencerse que solo era atracción, era un chico bastante apuesto y simpático, bastante diferente a todos los jóvenes ingleses que había conocido y tratado a lo largo de su vida… Era educado, si, pero tenía una actitud algo rebelde y desfachatada que la atraía, para empezar, el corte de cabellos que traía no era nada convencional y eso la intrigaba…

-¡Lo lamento mucho! Iba descuidada y tarde para mi clase- comento ella tratando de zafarse de los brazos del chico puesto que la ponía nerviosa su cercanía.

-Pues dudo que te dejen entrar, ya es bastante tarde, así que por qué mejor no vamos por ese café que quedo pendiente- y le giñó el ojo provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

-Ah… está bien, pero necesitare que me sueltes para levantar mis cosas del piso- comento con un tono algo renuente

-Pues preferiría no hacerlo, pero si tengo que…- y poco a poco la ayudo a levantarse y la soltó poco a poco.

Levantaron todos los libros del piso, pero cuando se disponían a salir camino a la cafetería Tian-Ye no pudo controlarse… La jalo del brazo y le robó un beso…

Un beso que, a pesar de ser bastante casto y tierno, la llevo directo al cielo, pero su conciencia hizo acto de presencia y la dejo caer fuertemente.

Lo empujó para separarse de el… intentó decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir así que sin más se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo dejando a Tian-Ye con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Bien hecho idiota! ¿Ahora como harás para olvidarla?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Katherine estaba dándole su decima vuela al pasillo mientras posaba sus dedos en los labios, aun podía recordar a la perfección ese beso… No había sido el primero que recibía, pero si el primero que la había hecho sentir esas famosas mariposas en el estomago…

Quería acercarse a él, necesitaba acercarse a él… pero no mucho porque no sabía si iba a poder contenerse y besarlo otra vez…

-¡Esto no está nada bien! ¡No puedes hacerles esto Katherine!- se reprendía una y otra vez… Se sentía mal, de algún modo era como estar engañando a Eriol, aunque en realidad no había nada entre ellos aparte de la amistad que compartían… y ese odioso compromiso pero…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y el pelilargo salió riendo con la amatista tomada del brazo… Adiós esperanza de hablar con él… otra vez…

Pasaron de largo, el chico ni siquiera la miro… o al menos sí lo hizo lo disimulo muy bien porque ella se sintió como parte del mobiliario para su mirada.

Tras ellos salía un muy molesto Eriol, cada vez le era más difícil controlarse, los celos lo carcomían por dentro… tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de golpear algo… mejor dicho a alguien…

Mientras maldecía por lo bajo se acerco a la rubia tratando de sonreírle un poco.

-No tienes que fingir ¿sabes? Sé que tienes ganas de matarlo y sé que te gustaría que yo volviera a Inglaterra con todo y este estúpido compromiso- comentó la chica con un deje de tristeza.

-¡No digas eso Kathy! El problema no eres tu…Es ese estúpido de Richardson que nos vino a fastidiar la vida a todos. Y no me digas que no porque he notado que tú tampoco eres feliz con esto…- la abrazo por los hombros con ternura.

-Eri ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho- bromeó el pero al notar la seriedad de la ojiazul se puso serio también- lo siento, que es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Qué se siente enamorarse? ¿Como sabes si lo estás?

¡Vaya preguntas! Como puedes explicarle a alguien eso… Es como preguntarle al cielo lo que ve cuando recorre el mundo entero… Eriol creía entender por donde iba con esas preguntas pero no sabía que decirle.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestionó algo asustado… temía que ella se hubiera enamorado de él (N.A: ¡ay que modesto! -) y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor porque ya no solo lastimaría a Tomoyo sino que también la lastimaría a ella.

-Solo quería saber si esto que siento es…- cuando notó la cara de preocupación que Eriol puso soltó una risita- No te asustes tontín, no es contigo, he de aceptar que eres guapísimo y todo un caballero, pero en estos días me he dado cuenta que no eres mi tipo.

Eriol sonrió abiertamente dejando salir un leve suspiro.

-Vayamos a comer ¿de acuerdo?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

(N.A:_**negritas cursivas-Tomoyo. **__Cursivas-Tian-Ye. __Cursiva subrayada- ambos. _Por si alguien no conoce la canción o quiere checar la traducción pueden ver el video subtitulado en la siguiente dirección :D **http:(diagonal)(diagonal)mx.youtube(punto)com (diagonal)watch?v(igual)jxNsTQjJwiw**)

Todos se encontraban nerviosos y emocionados, habían pasado seis semanas ensayando como locos y el momento por fin había llegado, ya habían cantado los coros pertenecientes a las otras universidades y por fin era su turno.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fernand y Meiling se encontraban en la segunda fila frente al escenario, los castaños y el rubio sabían que la presentación sería muy buena, pues conocían a la perfección la hermosa voz de Tomoyo y el talento de Eriol al piano.

Frente a ellos se hallaba Katherine, la cual no paraba de revisar que su cámara estuviera lista, era la primera vez que vería a Eriol en un concurso y estaba segura de que ganarían. Además no podía perder la gran oportunidad de escuchar cantar a Tian-Ye.

Por fin las luces del escenario se apagaron provocando que todos los espectadores guardaran silencio de inmediato.

Comenzaron a escucharse unos acordes al momento que se encendió un reflector que iluminaba el centro del escenario, el cual revelaba a Eriol sentado frente a un elegante piano azabache.

Vestía un smoking negro y sobre el saco usaba una bufanda blanca que le daba un toque de elegancia. Su cabello se encontraba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás.

El chico tocaba bastante concentrado, tenía los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se reflejaba melancolía.

Un par de notas más y la voz de Tomoyo inundo la sala, acababa de salir del lado derecho del escenario con pasos lentos enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el piso. Parecía un ángel, su cabello se encontraba arreglado en pequeños rizos que se mecían con sus pasos.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Una voz masculina muy conocida para Meiling continuó la melodía

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

Tian-Ye caminaba desde el extremo izquierdo hacia Tomoyo mirándola solo a ella.

A diferencia de la amatista el usaba un traje completamente negro pero sin corbata y su largo cabello estaba sostenido en una perfecta cola de caballo, lo que marcaba a ambos vocalistas como polos opuestos.

La armonía grave del chico hacia que la voz de la joven se luciera aun mas. Sus acordes vocales se unían a la perfección, no había error en la interpretación.

_And it won't leave me alone_

Continuaron caminando pero antes de que se encontraran de frente ella giro hacia el publico.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

El se acerco mas a ella tratando de tomarla del brazo.

_This pain is just too real_

La peliviolacea volteo para mirarlo y levantar su mano como queriendo acariciar su rostro.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Unieron las palmas de sus manos y se miraron fijamente.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Eriol continuaba tocando con los ojos cerrados, durante los ensayos había visto bastante, era suficientemente duro para él verla actuar con tanta familiaridad con ese tipo y notar la melancolía con la que ella cantaba, las miradas de dolor que le dirigía… Las palabras de esa canción lo golpeaban directamente, así que prefería concentrarse solo en tocar.

El chino soltó a la amatista y continuo su camino hacia el lado contrario de por donde había salido. Se detuvo antes de comenzar la siguiente estrofa y se encontró de frente con los ojos azules causantes de su dolor.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Tomoyo no avanzó sino que giro hacia el público y unió sus manos como si rezara.

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

El joven regresos sobre sus pasos mientras que ella le daba la espalda así que la tomo por los hombros.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Ella se alejo un poco para encararlo.

_**This pain is just too real**_

Él le ofreció su mano mirándola a los ojos nuevamente.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Él le dio un leve jalón provocando que ella apoyaras sus delicadas manos en su pecho mientras que el la tomaba por la cintura.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

El tomo suavemente el rostro de la chica haciendo que lo mirara

_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,_

Ella aparto lentamente las manos de él

_**But though you're still with me, I've been all alone all along**_

Y volvieron a alejarse mientras el zafiro interpretaba su solo, las notas iban impregnadas de sentimientos que provocaron un estremecimiento en todos los oyentes que llenaban el recinto.

Sin acercarse los dos voltearon una vez más para mirarse, pero al empezar la estrofa ella caminó hasta el centro del escenario quedando a un costado de Eriol y el pelilargo se trasladó hasta ella y volvió a tomarla de las manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

La distancia entre ellos comenzó a disminuir

_**But you still have all of me…**_

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca

_**Me…**_

La nariz de Tian rozaba con ternura la de la chica. Tomoyo dejo salir con dulzura la última palabra de la canción

_**Me…**_

Y los labios de Tian-Ye se cerraron sobre los suyos mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la melodía.

El auditorio entero se puso de pie para aplaudir a la maravillosa interpretación pero aun así seis personas se habían quedado pasmadas de ante el final de la canción.

Sakura y Syaoran soltaron una exclamación parecida a un "¡oh por Dios!", mientras que Meiling ahogaba un gritito qué se debatía entre la sorpresa y el dolor provocado por la presión que Fernand estaba ejerciendo en su mano en ese momento.

Por otro lado Katherine no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, el único hombre que había despertado en ella los sentimientos que siempre soñó se estaba besando con la chica que su prometido amaba frente a cientos de personas. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que pidió permiso para pasar y salió corriendo hacia los camerinos.

Eriol hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para cerrar la tapa del piano y caminar para situarse al lado de la pareja

Agradecieron la ovación con una reverencia y las cortinas se cerraron.

Tomoyo estaba pasmada, no supo en qué momento se perdió y permitió que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, soltó la mano de Tian y trato de acercarse a Eriol.

-Eriol yo…

-Por favor no digas nada… No tienes por qué hacerlo- y salió con paso decidido manteniendo la cabeza en alto aunque su corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

Tian-Ye se acerco a la amatista al notar que sollozaba.

-¡Lo lamento Tomoyo! Esto no debió pasar, no sé que me ocurrió, por favor perdóname- pedía muy avergonzado el chino, se había dejado llevar por la canción, se había perdido al encontrarse con la mirada de Katherine y al tener a Tomoyo entre sus brazos cerró los ojos imaginando que era la rubia y por un impulso la beso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, hola, hola!!**

**Aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 18 el cual espero que les haya gustado… Creo que quedo algo extenso y tal vez medio confuso, pero como verán se intensifican los conflictos y pronto todo caerá por su propio peso jijiji!!**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, mil gracias a Johanna-Ikari, ****Arisa-ClampFan, ****LMUndine, Valentina, Darthmocy, kalulu13, shami, ALIZ LI, ****venus Natalia y ****kinomoto0307**** por sus reviews y comentarios positivos, en verdad me han animado **

**muchísimo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**Ya comencé la reedicion, se ha publicado hasta el capitulo 8 con algunas correcciones ortográficas y de coherencia, he conseguido 3 beta Reader xq me ha parecido que mi ortografía es fatal y la vdd necesitaba algo de ayuda con la coherencia de las ideas… quiero agradecerle a los 3: Sekari Sumeragi, Lurovia e Itsuko-chan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente ) como verán si se toman en cuenta D**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunque todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías. ¡Ah! También algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) ¡Ahora sí! A leer y ojalá lo disfruten.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 19**

Eriol llego hasta los camerinos y encontró a Katherine sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Kathy?

La chica al escuchar su voz se levanto de inmediato y se abrazo de él, aferrándose como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Eriol no sabía que decir, poco a poco comenzó a comprender el motivo del llanto de la rubia.

-Tranquila- murmuraba suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura- créeme que te entiendo.

-No es justo… no es justo Eri- sollozaba la chica mientras se asía al saco del chico y lo apretaba con fuerza.

Eriol sentía que ya nada tenía caso, no había vuelta atrás, si Tomoyo ya había encontrado a alguien que lo remplazara ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?... No estaba pensando con claridad, la rabia y los celos lo cegaban…

Perdiéndose por completo estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error de toda su vida… Actuaba como si estuviera completamente ido y tomo la barbilla de Kathy haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, lo que ella vio la dejo completamente confundida… brillaban de coraje y a la vez de tristeza… Poco a poco el zafiro comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la rubia… quería alejar el dolor… quería sentir la calidez que solo un beso te puede dar…

-¿Qué haces Eriol?- cuestionó asustada la chica mientras presionaba al zafiro para alejarlo…

El no parecía escucharla pues seguía acercándose peligrosamente a su boca…

-¡No Eriol!- trataba de empujarlo pero él era más fuerte que ella- ¡No!- gritó por fin mientras notaba un ligero ardor en su mano… Había reaccionado por inercia… le había plantado tremenda bofetada que lo había hecho reaccionar soltándola de inmediato.

-Lo siento…- comentó apenado mirando al suelo mientras posaba su mano en la enrojecida mejilla.

-Esta no es la forma Eriol… no vas a lograr olvidarla estando conmigo… y yo… yo tampoco podría estar contigo porque lo amo a él…

El chico se quedo impactado ante tal confesión… si bien ya se había dado cuenta de que su prometida sentía cierta atracción por el chino no tenía ni idea de que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

-Tienes razón Kathy, lo lamento, es solo que…-pero no pudo continuar porque una chica del staff se acerco corriendo a ellos.

-Hiragizawa, es necesario que vuelvas al escenario, ya van a dar los resultados.

El zafiro solo asintió y le ofreció la mano a la rubia para que lo acompañara.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto un castaño y un rubio esperaban en la entrada del auditorio a sus respectivas novias…

-Voy a matar a tu estúpido "ex primo"- sentenciaba molesto el rubio.

-Pues el muy idiota necesitara mucha ayuda por qué no eres el único que quiere matarlo lenta y dolorosamente- comentó Syaoran tronándose los dedos de la mano.

Ambas chicas salieron a buscarlos pues ya iban a mencionar quien había ganado la competencia.

Tomaron sus lugares mientras observaban detenidamente a Tomoyo quien parecía estar completamente ausente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Fue una competencia bastante reñida, todas las interpretaciones fueron maravillosas, pero aun así una de ellas sobresalió bastante llevándose por primera vez la calificación perfecta. Les pido por favor un fuerte aplauso al coro de: ¡la Universidad de Tokio! Conformada por Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa y Tian-Ye Kotani.

Una fuerte ovación llenó el auditorio mientras los mencionados daban un paso al frente para recibir el trofeo y agradecer con una reverencia.

Después de eso Eriol salió rápidamente en busca de su prometida, estaba tan molesto que paso de largo al encontrar a Syaoran en el camino.

-Esto cada vez esta poniéndose peor- comento en un murmullo la esmeralda al notar la preocupación de su novio.

Tomoyo y Tian salieron detrás del pelinegro, acercándose a sus amigos quienes trataban de darles animo en cuanto a la competencia, pero sabían que el ánimo de la amatista estaba por los suelos y los chicos ya habían elegido a un culpable.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- exclamo animada Meiling mientras los abrazaba- estuvieron maravillosos.

Tomoyo agradeció con una sonrisa el que hubieran estado ahí apoyándola.

-Muchas gracias por venir chicos, creo que es hora de ir a casa, me siento algo cansada- menciono la chica con mirada triste.

-De acuerdo "_mi bella Ciruelo_". Porque no se adelantan, Nosotros iremos a comprar algo para la cena.- comento el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada a Syaoran.

-Está bien chicos, los vemos allá- respondió de inmediato Sakura al notar que necesitaban hablar con Kotani.

En cuanto las chicas comenzaron la marcha, ambos jóvenes detuvieron al pelilargo.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- comento el castaño.

-Espero que solo sea hablar porque claramente estamos en desventaja- contestó cortantemente Tian.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El fin de semana paso rápidamente para todos, Sakura y Syaoran salieron de paseo después de terminar sus deberes mientras Fernand y Meiling se encontraban tumbados en el piso frente al televisor viendo películas. Tomoyo no estaba de ánimo para pasar el día con ellos, así que puso como pretexto que debía arreglar su habitación y no salió de ahí más que para comer.

Tian-Ye había salido, comentó que necesitaba correr un poco pues había dejado de lado sus entrenamientos de rutina debido a los ensayos.

Parecía que todo se había relajado después del incidente del concurso, Tian-Ye había pasado más de quince minutos explicándoles a sus compañeros que no había nada entre él y la amatista, Syaoran y Fernand exigían que se les explicara el por qué la había besado si en realidad no había nada entre ellos, obviamente omitió decirles que mientras abrazaba a la peliviolacea imaginaba tener en sus brazos a cierta rubia de ojos azules, solo les dijo q era parte de la actuación. Al principio no quedaron muy convencidos, pero después de analizar las cosas con calma notaron que en caso de que estuvieran involucrados sentimentalmente al menos Sakura ya lo sabría.

El lunes por la mañana todos se encontraban de mejor humor, Meiling y Tian-Ye preparaban el desayuno mientras que Tomoyo y Fernand ponía la mesa, Syaoran por su parte tocaba por decima vez la puerta de la recamara de Sakura para apurarla pues de seguir así se les haría tarde.

Desayunaron con calma puesto que tenían buen tiempo para llegar caminando al campus. Todo pintaba de ser un día tranquilo, o al menos eso esperaban hasta que en la entrada se encontraron con una escena que los desequilibro nuevamente.

En la entrada del campus se encontraba Eriol abrazando cariñosamente a su rubia prometida. Tomoyo se disculpo de inmediato y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia su edificio, seguida muy de cerca por Sakura, mientras que Fernand y Meiling se dirigían hacia el gimnasio. Syaoran estaba al lado de Tian, ambos miraban la escena con cierta molestia, el pelilargo salió de su trance cuando la pareja se separo y unos ojos azules se posaron en el haciéndolo sentir peor.

-Te veré mas tarde Syaoran- menciono mientras caminaba fingiendo seguridad.

Syaoran se acerco a Eriol, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaban encontrar la forma de que todo se arreglara lo más pronto posible pues era obvio que más de un corazón acabaría roto de seguir en esa situación.

Eriol se despidió de Kathy con un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo al oído haciéndola sonreír un poco, se separaron y ello entro más tranquila al campus.

-¿Qué quieres Li?- cuestiono molesto el zafiro mientras miraba seriamente al chico que tenía enfrente.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que habíamos vuelto a los apellidos Eriol.

-Pues yo tampoco sabía que estabas del lado de tu amiguito greñudo- respondió furioso.

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces no tiene caso que te diga nada, veo que en verdad tenías razón, eres un imbécil, en el momento en el que las cosas se pusieron más complicadas dejaste de luchar y preferiste quedarte tranquilo con tu prometida.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? Por lo que puedo ver ella ya me olvido ¿está con ese no es así?

-Si piensas que Tomoyo te olvidaría tan fácilmente estas en un grave error, lo que ocurrió en el concurso no es lo que tú piensas, ellos no están juntos.

-Pues demostraron todo lo contrario, ese beso no estaba planeado, no sé si recuerdas pero yo estuve en cada uno de los ensayos y"eso" nunca paso.

-Aun así, yo se que solo fue una actuación, Tomoyo no siente nada por él, de hecho estoy seguro de que el está enamorado de alguien más… no seas terco o ¿acaso vas a dejar que todo se vaya al demonio? ¿te vas a dar por vencido y pasaras el resto de tu vida preguntándote que pudo haber sido?

Las palabras del castaño le llegaron como balde de agua fría, era simplemente imposible imaginar su vida sin ella… no tenia caso… Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, una vez más se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y no estaba pensando racionalmente, se quito las gafas y froto su nariz con desgano.

-Lo siento Syaoran, es solo que de verdad me afecto verla así con el… ahora entiendo a la perfección como debe sentirse ella cuando me ve con Kathy, aunque…- se quedo callado un momento recordando lo que casi ocurre después de la presentación.

-¿Aunque qué?

-Estuve a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida- y prosiguió relatándole lo que había ocurrido.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Después de la tercera clase un chico alto de cabello negro caminaba por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente a cierta chica inglesa con la que tenía que hablar urgentemente.

Acababa de entrar al pasillo donde se impartían varias clases de psicología y administración con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí y así fue.

La vio salir de uno de los últimos salones, se veía tan linda, usaba un coqueto pantalón corto que dejaba a la vista sus blancas y perfectas piernas y para completar el conjunto llevaba una tank top azul claro y sus bellos rizos sueltos.

Acelero el paso para alcanzarla antes de que llegara en las escaleras, iba tan decidido a alcanzarla que no noto que había pasado justo al lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Tian-Ye?- pregunto Meiling, pero fue ignorada completamente, así que giro el rostro para ver a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa el ojimiel y se quedo sorprendida al ver a la rubia.

-¡Katherine!- llamo el chino, pero ella no se detenía.

La ojiazul al escuchar su voz dio un saltito, pero siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado _"oh por Dios"_ pensaba mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¡Katherine espera!- volvió a llamar y se acerco lo suficiente como para tomarla suavemente del brazo-Necesito hablar contigo.

La chica agito su brazo para librarse del agarre del pelinegro y lo miro desafiante.

-Disculpa Kotani, pero tengo prisa- y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino pero él la detuvo nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que un curioso par de ojos rojizos los miraba detenidamente.

-Tengo que explicarte…

-No tienes nada que explicarme, tu y yo no somos nada, así que…

El chico la miro furioso y la jalo tan fuerte que quedo pegada a él solo separándose apoyando sus manos en el pecho mientras que el la sostenía de los brazos.

-¡Pero quiero que lo seamos! ¿que acaso no lo ves?

Ella sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del peso ante tal confesión, pero recordó lo que ocurrió en la competencia y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡Esto no puede ser! Tu estas con Daidouji y yo… yo estoy comprometida ¡no puedo hacerle esto a Eriol!

-Entre Tomoyo y yo no hay nada

-Ese beso mostro lo contario- respondió dolida

-¡ ¿Quieres saber por qué la bese?!- cuestionó levantando un poco la voz lo que provoco que la chica lo mirara intensamente- ¡por que deseaba que fueras tu! Porque mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba pedía con todas mis fuerzas que fueras tú la que tenía entre mis brazos y me perdí… no supe lo que hacía y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde- respondió avergonzado.

La chica pareció meditarlo un momento, pero nuevamente su conciencia hizo acto de presencia _"esto no está bien, tu estas comprometida con Eriol"_

-No puedo hacerle esto a Eriol- respondió tristemente mientras lo empujaba para alejarse de él, pero la tomo con más fuerza y bajo las manos hasta su pequeña cintura provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espina dorsal estremeciéndola por completo.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto el chino con una media sonrisa ya que había notado como tiritaba entre sus brazos.

-No quiero lastimarlo- respondió ella refiriéndose a que no quería traicionarlo pues había aceptado el compromiso en parte por ayudar a su familia.

-Dime qué prefieres estar entre sus brazos- le susurro al oído- dime que no sientes nada cuando me tienes cerca.

Kathy temblaba al sentir el tibio roce de sus labios en su oído, pero aun así no respondía nada.

Tian la tomo del mentón y la beso, primero lentamente, recorriendo suavemente sus carnosos labios, después comenzó a marcar el contorno con su lengua pidiendo permiso para explorar mas allá y ella lo dejo, sintió su tibia lengua recorrer cada recoveco de su boca, había perdido el piso y la voluntad y aunque su estúpida conciencia seguía diciéndole que se detuviera… la ignoro por completo y se dejo llevar.

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado, tampoco sabían que Meiling los observaba con los ojos desorbitados, ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado por donde iba la situación y ahora se daba cuenta que tendría que intervenir pues ya no solo era una relación la que estaba en juego.

Se separaron lentamente, Tian-Ye seguía abrazándola fuertemente mientras que ella tenía sus delicados brazos enredados en su cuello, el recargo su frente en la de ella.

-Dime que no sentiste nada y no volveré a molestarte, dejare que te cases con él y no volverás a saber de mí…

Katherine volvió a besarlo, había tomado una decisión, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con la única persona que había provocado en ella esos sentimientos tan hermosos, así tuviera que enfrentar al mundo entero lo haría… lo haría por él.

El pelilargo acuno el rostro de la ojiazul y lo recorrió tiernamente con su nariz, mientras depositaba fugaces besos a su paso.

-Te prometo que encontraré una solución, buscaré la manera de que podamos estar juntos- comento él mientras se separaba lentamente.

-Yo también- le dijo mientras apretaba su mano entre las de ella evitando que se alejara más.

-Debo irme, te llamaré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?- preguntó ella recordando de repente que nunca le había dado su número.

-Syaoran- fue toda la respuesta que dio mientras se alejaba.

"_¿Syaoran?"_ se preguntaba confusa la ojirojo _"así que él sabia sobre esto"_

Katherine recordó que le había mandado una vez un mensaje a Li para avisarle que Eriol estaba mejor, de ese modo Tian podía haber conseguido su número. Vio como se alejaba por el mismo camino por donde había llegado mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Muy bien Katherine ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?- se preguntó a si misma mientras continuaba caminando hacia las escaleras hasta que una nueva voz la detuvo.

-¡Hey D. Flowright!

"_¿Ahora qué?" _Penso mientras giraba para encontrarse con una jovencita a la que ya había visto.

La china se acerco lentamente y ofreció su mano para presentarse.

-Soy Li Meiling.

-¿Hermana del joven Li?

-Nop, su prima

-¿Y en que te puedo ayudar Li?- indagó seria la rubia.

-La cuestión sería más bien en que te puedo ayudar yo a ti D. Flowright- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tian-Ye Kotani- soltó sin más la ojirojo dejando completamente perpleja a la inglesa.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que él es mi amigo, Tomoyo y Eriol también lo son y creo que los cuatro se merecen ser felices.

-Pero tú no sabes…

-Sé todo lo que necesito saber, lo único que en realidad necesitamos es que Eriol y Tomoyo se reconcilien, después, entre todos, buscaremos la forma de terminar el compromiso sin que la familia Hiragizawa salga afectada.

Katherine sonrió, se dio cuenta de que esa chica era sincera, de que de verdad quería ayudarlos y en este momento no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la ayuda que se le ofrecía.

-Lo del compromiso déjamelo a mi Li…- respondió sonriendo

-Llámame Meiling.

-De acuerdo Meiling ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Hay un nuevo canta-bar en el centro, se llama "True love"- al notar que la rubia la miraba desconcertada continuó- solo asegúrate de llevar a Eriol el viernes por la noche, yo me encargaré de lo demás

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, hola, hola!!**

**Volví!! X fin después de una laaarga ausencia estoy nuevamente con ustedes!!**

**Me preparo para recibir todo lo que quieran lanzarme, sé que me lo merezco por haberme tardado una eternidad en actualizar… Mil disculpas, este cuatrimestre fue mucho más pesado de lo que hubiera imaginado, el tiempo no me alcanzaba y cuando tenía un momento para terminar el capitulo las musas se ponían en huelga dejándome completamente en blanco U-U… **

**Pero aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 19 el cual espero que les haya gustado… Fue muy difícil terminarlo puesto que tenía muchísimas ideas, pero ninguna acababa de convencerme, al fin se aclaran los sentimientos de nuestros intrusos, pero aun está pendiente una reconciliación, además d que tienen q cancelar el estorboso compromiso para que todo quede a la perfección.**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, a demás d que quiero decirles que estoy sumamente feliz puesto q "Made For Each Other" ya cumplo un añito!! Eso me pone contenta pues no esperaba q fuera tan bien aceptada como para durar tanto x aquí, mil gracias a Bombón Asesino, LMUndine, ****Kamille – newtype( veo q cambiaste de Nick ****Johanna-Ikari -), Dragon-Head, Haruko Hinako, ****Arisa-ClampFan, Valentina, ****Lain arisu, Aliz Li y venus natalia**** por sus reviews y comentarios positivos, en verdad me han animado muchísimo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente ) como verán si se toman en cuenta D**

**Por el momento estoy de vacaciones, asi q aprovechare para avanzar lo más posible, en caso d que mi tiempo me lo permita tal vez quede terminado el fin antes de que vuelva a la escuela, no prometo nada pero hare lo posible vale?**

**Espero q para el viernes ya tenga el otro capi listo para compensarles el tiempo de ausencia n-n**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunque todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías. ¡Ah! También algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) ¡Ahora sí! A leer y ojalá lo disfruten.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 20**

Para el miércoles Meiling ya tenía todo un plan armado, obviamente había recurrido a Syaoran y Sakura para ayudarla, a Fer no le había dicho nada pues no sabía si estaría de acuerdo y no quería buscarse problemas con él. Ahora solo le faltaba hablar con Tian y pedirle que convenciera a Tomoyo de salir.

Salió de su recamara y se acerco la de su amigo. Toco y espero a recibir respuesta.

-Adelante.

-¡Hola guapo!- saludo la china con su mejor sonrisa.- ¿Todo bien?

-Tan bien como puede ir- respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama para hacerle lugar a la chica palmeando el colchón para que se sentara a su lado.

-Mmmm… ¿será acaso por culpa de cierta rubia?- pregunto pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

¿De… de que estás hablando?- cuestionó nervioso.

-¡Oh vamos! Me conoces, te conozco… No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella… de otro modo no entiendo porque la besarías…- Comentó burlonamente.

-¿Me has estado espiando?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Vaya! No creí que aun estuvieras interesada en mí.

-Ok… si… estoy interesada en ti, pero solo como el gran amigo que eres, de modo que… vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda.

-¿Tu ayuda?

-Así es galán, ya tengo un pequeño plan, solo necesitare que convenzas a Tomoyo de que salgan con nosotros el viernes.

-¿Y exactamente por qué la tengo que convencer yo?

-Porque últimamente ha estado muy deprimida, y tu igual… han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, así que supongo que entienden como se sienten respecto a sus… prospectos.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos a ir?

-Vamos a ir a "True Love"

-¿A dónde?

-Es un nuevo canta-bar que abrieron en el centro. Ya he convencido a Sakura y a Syao de ir, Fer dijo que estaba bien, aunque no tiene idea del plan y Kathy me ayudara llevando a Eriol.

-Ok, pero aun así no estoy entendiendo nada…

-Bueno, también necesitare que convenzas a Tomo-chan de que cante…

-Muy bien… definitivamente ya me perdí…

-¡Dios! ¿Que acaso te tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas?- respondió mientras lo miraba divertida- El que ella cante va a ser un catalizador para que Eriol vea que está ahí. Además Syao ya hablo con él para que intente hablar con Tomoyo una vez más y así puedan aclarar todo.

-¿Y si no funciona como tu esperas?

-¡Va a funcionar! Estoy completamente segura- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Mei

-No tienes nada que agradecer tontito, a pesar de que lo nuestro no funcionó… Te quiero mucho- respondió mientras lo abrazaba- y quiero verte feliz.

El chico la recibió en sus brazos y sonrió mientras le besaba la frente. En verdad estaba agradecido de tener una amiga como ella.

Cuando comenzaron a separarse él rozó sin querer el vientre de la chica provocándole una carcajada…

-¡Tonto! ¡Jajajaja! Me hiciste cosquillas- dijo Mei mientras se cubría el vientre con los brazos

-¡Cierto!... olvidaba lo cosquilluda que eras- señaló con una sonrisa malévola antes de lanzarse a ella para intentar hacerle mas cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡jajajaja! ¡Tian… por… favor… jajaja…de…ten…te…!- intentaba decir la china mientras se revolcaba de la risa cubriéndose sin éxito.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ahora te aguantas jajaja!Me cobrare todas las que me debes- decía entre risas mientras se posicionaba con las rodillas a los costados de ella sosteniéndole los brazos con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le provocaba más risas.

Estaban enfrascados en esa batalla que no notaron que alguien los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el marco de la puerta…

-Lamento interrumpirlos… Kotani, dice Tomoyo que si podrías bajar un momento- mencionó fríamente Fernand mientras los miraba serio.

Las risas se cortaron súbitamente mientras el pelilargo se levantaba de la cama y le ofrecía la mano a Mei para ayudarla a levantarse…

Cuando intento pasar por la puerta Fernand se atravesó mirándolo desafiante con los brazos cruzados.

-Permiso- dijo el pelilargo sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del rubio.

Fernand solo le hizo un pequeño espacio para pasar dándole un empujón con el hombro al chino que intentaba salir.

Meiling se acerco al rubio una vez que Tian salió de la habitación, estaba un poco inquieta pues estaba segura de que Fer había malinterpretado las cosas.

-Fer…- intentó explicarle pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Meiling?- inquirió molesto.

-No es lo que tú piensas…

-Pues eso espero porque lo que pienso no es nada bueno…

-¡No seas tonto!- alegó algo molesta por su actitud.

-¡Pues si!… eso soy… un tonto que pensó que entre ustedes ya no había nada…

-¡Tienes razón!- gritó ella molesta- Si hay algo entre nosotros…

Fernand palideció más de lo humanamente posible y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-Entre nosotros hay una gran amistad- susurró la ojirojo mientras lo tomaba del brazo para que no se fuera…- No tienes por qué ponerte celoso… Aun ni siquiera andamos y ya me estas celando- respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿No andamos?- pregunto él aun demasiado serio- Pensé que eso había quedado claro el…

-Bueno… es decir… nunca me lo pediste- respondo la china sonrojándose un poco.

Fernand se quedo callado mirándola detenidamente… Era verdad, el nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia… Quería hacer las cosas bien… así que ya se le había ocurrido una idea… y el día perfecto seria el viernes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tomoyo acababa de salir de su última clase, estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, había intentado en vano de buscar a Eriol, quería explicarle que no había nada entre Tian y ella, pero cuando se disponía a buscarlo algo en su interior la detenía y le hacía recordar que aunque le explicara eso no cambiaria que él estaba con alguien más…

Iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que desde unos pasos atrás alguien la llamaba insistentemente y no reacciono hasta que sintió que una tibia mano tomaba la suya haciéndola saltar.

-Lamento haberte asustado _Ciruelo_, pero ya te había llamado varias veces y no me hiciste caso- mencionó el pelilargo.

-No te preocupes Tian, discúlpame tú por no haberte escuchado, venia pensando en muchas cosas.

-Ya veo, creo tener una ligera idea de lo que estás hablando.

Tomoyo lo miro con ternura, ella había sido la primera en enterarse de que los dos se encontraban en la misma situación y para a completar la tragedia la chica que tenia mal a su amigo era nada más y nada menos la que estaba ahora con Eriol.

-¿Acabas de salir de clases?- cuestionó la amatista tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Nop, de hecho salí hace como 2 horas, pero te estaba esperando, los demás tenias cosas que hacer y no podía dejar que te regresaras sola.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

-No es molestia bella dama- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba los libros que llevaba la chica- ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?- bromeó la peliviolacea.

-Mmmm… algo así, digamos que más bien creo que sería bastante sano que saliéramos con los chicos esta noche.

-No me digas que ya te convencieron a ti

-No, de hecho no tuvieron que hacerlo- mintió- yo les di la idea.

-No lo sé Tian, de verdad no estoy de humor…

-¡Vamos Tomo-chan! No podemos seguir así, no podemos alejarnos de todo y de todos.

-Tienes razón pero…

-Pero nada… anda, di que si ¿o acaso me dejaras solo?

La amatista lo miro seriamente pero soltó una risita al notar el tierno puchero que el chino hacia para convencerla.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto Kathy pasaba por una situación similar:

-¡Oh Eriol! ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento Kat, pero de verdad no tengo ánimos como para salir… y menos para ir a un canta-bar, yo ni siquiera canto y si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco- mencionó el zafiro mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-Ok, tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no sería divertido ver a las demás personas haciendo el intento.

-Perdóname Kathy, pero no quiero salir, estoy cansado.

-Eri, no seas malo, mira que casi no hemos salido, además no podemos dejar que la depresión nos gane ¿o sí?

El peliazul la miraba detenidamente mientras ella hacia una tierna cara de suplica con la que casi lograba convencerle…

-De acuerdo- dijo el rindiéndose mientras la rubia saltaba hacia el rodeándolo con sus brazos- Pero regresaremos temprano ¿ok?

Ella solo asintió mientras le informaba que iría a arreglarse.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**(N.A: Ok como ya había mencionado, esta será una noche de karaoke jajá, por lo tanto se usaran 4 cancioncitas, antes de cada una pondré intérprete y nombre como disclaimer obviamente, tmb en caso de q la quieran escuchar ps ayuda más con la trama. No voy a ponerlas completas debido al espacio, pero pondré lo más representativo de cada canción vale?)**_

Pasaban de las 20:00 cuando seis chicos entraron al bar, parecían ir en pareja, aunque los únicos que iban tomados de las manos eran los castaños. Encontraron una mesa casi enfrente del escenario donde una chica hacia su mayor esfuerzo por cantar "Because of you" pero fallaba estrepitosamente.

-Si que se necesita valor para hacer eso- comentó Syaoran a sus compañeros mientras abrazaba a su chica.

-¿No te crees lo suficientemente valiente Syaoran?- preguntó Mei tratando de provocar a su primo.

-Claro que si, es solo que no disfruto para nada la humillación pública- comentó logrando que los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

-¿Alguien va a cantar?- preguntó la esmeralda

-Puede ser- respondieron al unísono un rubio y un pelinegro.

Los jóvenes se encontraban bastante divertidos comentando sobre las interpretaciones cuando Eriol y Kathy entraron al local.

El zafiro se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Tomoyo sentada al lado de Kotani… unas irrefrenables ganas de golpearlo surgieron en el provocando que su energía se elevara un poco más de lo habitual.

Ante esta acción Sakura y Syaoran voltearon de inmediato a la entrada donde encontraron a su amigo tomado de la mano de la inglesa.

-Vamos Eri, allí hay una mesa- dijo la rubia mientras lo guiaba para que se sentaran justo atrás de Tomoyo.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 35 minutos desde que habían llegado y Fer decidió que ya era el momento. Se puso de pie mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Mei y solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa.

El rubio subió al escenario causando que muchas chicas que se encontraban en el lugar miraran como bobas hacia él. Armándose de todo su valor tomo el micrófono:

-Buenas noches… Bueno… yo…Quisiera dedicarle una canción a una chica muy especial para mí- dijo mientras miraba a la mesa donde una muy emocionada castaña se encontraba dando palmaditas y una sonriente Tomoyo que le daba un codazo a la pelinegra.

El rubio selecciono una canción de la maquina y de inmediato comenzaron a escucharse los acordes de una guitarra dándole después la entrada.

_**(N.A: Muy bien, la primera: "Why Don't You and I" (Alex Band Feat. **__**Santana) A darle play o solo leer, como gusten.)**_

_Since the moment I spotted you_

_I walk round with little wings on my shoes_

_My stomach's filled with the butterflies..._

_and it's alright_

Estaba bastante entonado y tenía a todas las chicas como tontas, pero obviamente la mas sonriente era la china a la cual iba dedicada la canción.

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna' to come down_

_**If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**_

Syaoran miraba al chico del escenario con una expresión de sorpresa, jamás se imagino que lo que había entre su prima y Fernand llegara al punto en el que él no solo le dedicaría una canción, si no que se la cantaría.

_Every time I try to talk to you_

_I get tongue-tied_

_**Turns out everything I say to you**_

_**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**_

El rubio sonrió ante estas últimas frases recordando como al conocerla todo parecía salirle mal… siempre terminaban peleando.

_So I'm singn' _

_**Why don't you and I get together **_

_**and take on the world**_

_**And be together forever**_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_**So I'll say why don't you and I **_

_**hold each other and fly to the moon**_

_**And straight on to heaven**_

_**Cause without you they're never going to let me in**_

Meiling no dejaba de alegrarse, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia, además de que lo estaba haciendo de una forma muy original y romántica.

Fernand termino de cantar seguido por una gran ovación acompañada de algunos gritos de las emocionadas chicas que estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué me dices entonces Meiling?- pregunto sin soltar el micrófono- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

La pelinegra se encontraba completamente ruborizada, Sakura y Tomoyo la empujaban para que se pusiera de pie y fuera hasta él, pero parecía que se había quedado congelada en su lugar.

Fernand bajo del escenario y caminó hasta ella siendo seguido por la luz de los reflectores, la tomo de la mano y la miro fijamente esperando respuesta.

-Claro que acepto ser tu novia Fernand- respondió radiante mientras que el bar entero se llenaba de un grito en coro que pedía que se besaran.

Unos minutos después el ambiente se relajo en el lugar, una pareja animada por el despliegue de romanticismo se decidió a cantar a dúo "Truly Madly Deeply" mientras que un castaño de ojos color ámbar seguía haciendo bromas a costa de su refirmado primo.

-¿Quién iba a decir que eras tan valiente Fer?

-Vamos Syaoran, no es cosa del otro mundo el cantar frente a tantas personas.

-No lo decía por eso, lo decía porque ahora que estas de novio con Meiling te van a traer cortito- soltó el ambarino mientras que Sakura le daba una palmada en el hombro y Meiling mostraba la lengua provocando que los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

Tian-Ye ya se había dado cuenta de que Eriol y Katherine estaban sentados justo tras ellos, así que decidió que era tiempo de poner en marcha el plan. Se acerco un poco a Tomoyo y le dijo al oído:

-Te propongo un reto _Ciruelo_

Tomoyo lo miro extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería, pero cuando siguió la mirada del pelilargo vio a un Eriol bastante serio mirando hacia ellos.

-Es hora de dejar salir lo que sentimos ¿no crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Estoy cansado de esconder lo que siento, y sé que tu también, así que estoy dispuesto a subirme a ese escenario y cantarle a ella de frente lo que siento… ¿harías tu lo mismo?

-No Tian-Ye- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo- no podemos hacer eso.

El chico la miro con una sonrisa en los labios y se puso de pie.

-Si podemos.

Solo Meiling se había dado cuenta de la conversación entre la amatista y su ex prometido, así que cuando los demás notaron que Tian caminaba hacia el escenario se quedaron con la boca abierta pues no sabían que era lo que planeaba.

-Hola a todos- dijo una vez que tomo el micrófono- Creo que la acción de mi "amigo" me inspiró a sincerarme, la siguiente canción va dedicada a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Fernand y Eriol se tensaron enseguida pues ambos pensaban que se refería a Tomoyo, Katherine estaba sorprendida y sonrojada mientras que Syaoran y Sakura miraban interrogantes a Mei que solo asentía tratando de calmarlos.

_**(N.A: ok, canción numero 2: "You're Beautiful" (James Blunt))**_

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

_**My love is pure**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_Of that I'm sure._

El chico con su perfecta voz estaba completamente inspirado y miraba hacia donde se encontraban dos chicas, una de cabello azabachado que se encontraba frente a una rubia de 

cabello rizado, cualquiera pensaría que se dirigía a la primera, pero si observabas detenidamente notabas que sus ojos color miel estaban fijos a unas orbes azuladas que lo miraban con ternura.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_**She was with another man.**_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

Eriol se encontraba furioso, pues estaba seguro de que el idiota ese le estaba cantando a Tomoyo, pero solo necesito girar su rostro para mirar a su acompañante para comprender la situación.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Tian cantaba con melancolía las últimas frases pues de verdad le aterraba pensar que eso pudiera ocurrir.

_**Yes, she caught my eye, **_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_**But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.**_

Se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que la vio al salir de salón de música, en ese momento de verdad sintió que se había quedado sin aliento, no podía entender lo que esa chica le había hecho sentir solo con su presencia.

Al final de la emotiva interpretación se escucharon abundantes aplausos, Tian-Ye agradeció con una sonrisa y bajo del escenario para acercarse de inmediato a una amatista que lo miraba intensamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me dices?¿Aceptas el reto?

Tomoyo no respondió nada, solo se puso de pie mirándolo fijamente, dejo su bolso en la mesa y camino con paso decidido hasta el pequeño escenario.

"_Solo respira Tomoyo, tu puedes hacerlo"_ Se decía así misma mientras subía los pequeños escalones.

-¡¿Qué diablos..?!- intento decir Fernand pero fue acallado de inmediato por su novia quien le susurraba algo al oído tratando de tranquilizarlo.

La amatista tomo el micrófono, miro al frente y lo ubicó de inmediato con la mirada, se acercó al aparato para elegir su canción y antes de comenzar solo dijo.

-Esto es para ti…

_**(N.A: Chan Chan chan!! Canción 3: "Que hago yo" (Ha-Ash).)**_

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador_

_**Liberaste con tu hechizo**_

_**A mi recluso corazón**_

Tomoyo tenía hipnotizados a todos los que se encontraban ahí, no solo por lo hermosa que era si no por la pasión con el que interpretaba la canción. Eriol sentía que por un momento se había olvidado de respirar. Mantenía su mirada fija en ella y le dolía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus bellas amatistas.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_

_Creí en tu intención_

_**No pensé que fuese un engaño**_

_**Ni una mentira tu amor**_

El zafiro sintió como si le clavaran miles de agujas en el corazón, las últimas palabras le habían dejado muy claro o que había sentido ella cuando supo de su compromiso.

_**Me dices que te está llamando**_

_**Te vas sin un adiós**_

_Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

_Dime qué hago yo_

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la peliviolacea mientras que Eriol sentía como su corazón se comprimía más y más ante cada palabra.

_**Que hago con mis labios**_

_**Si me ruegan tus besos**_

_**Que hago con mis manos**_

_**Cuando suplican tu regreso**_

_**Que hago con mis noches**_

_**Que hago con mis días**_

_**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**_

_**Dime qué hago yo**_

Fernand apretaba con fuerza la mano de Meiling, si bien el sabia que a Tomoyo le había dolido que Eriol la dejara, nunca imagino lo que su querida prima había sentido en realidad, el escucharla cantar con tanto sentimiento esa canción lo lleno de impotencia al recordar que no estaba en sus manos arreglar la situación para verla sonreír de nuevo.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder___

_**Que no haría para tenerte**_

_**A mi lado al amanecer**_

Tomoyo estaba consciente de lo que estaba provocando en Eriol, podía notar la aflicción en su rostro, y aunque no quería lastimarlo ya no podía cargar mas con ese dolor, tenía que dejarlo salir y el tenía que saber, si después de esto él no quería volver a saber de ella… respetaría su decisión.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_**Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido**_

_**Antes de ti no sabía amar**_

La última frase dejo al zafiro con los ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión. En verdad ella lo amaba intensamente, en verdad él era su mundo… que estúpido fue al pensar que se había olvidado de el… que lo odiaba.

Sakura se enjugaba una lágrima al escuchar a su prima sincerarse de ese modo mientras que su adorable novio la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

Al terminar la canción no se escucharon aplausos, todos los presentes miraban embelesados a la intérprete que mostraba una gran tristeza. Ella bajo de inmediato de escenario acercándose a la mesa solo para tomar su bolso y salir de ahí, había sido demasiado…

Tian-Ye trato de detenerla y Sakura se levanto para seguirla, pero unas notas hicieron que la amatista se detuviera de golpe y que todos a excepción de ella miraran de inmediato a la persona que ahora sostenía el micrófono.

Tomoyo conocía a la perfección la melodía que llenaba sus oídos, era de su grupo favorito y él lo sabía, por eso la había elegido… Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, pues percibía lo que trataba de decirle con esa canción. Se giro lentamente para encararlo e instantes después su varonil voz acompaño a la música.

_**(N.A: Por ultimo!! Canción 4: "Goodnight Goodnight" (Maroon 5))**_

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together_

_I lick my wounds but I can never see them getting better_

_**Something's gotta change**_

_**Things cannot stay the same**_

Eriol la miraba fijamente y trataba de imprimir en cada palabra lo que sentía, lo mucho que le dolía la situación por la que estaban pasando.

_**Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger**_

_**Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior**_

_**Something's gotta change**_

_**It must be rearranged, oh**_



Cerró los ojos al rememorar el rostro de ella cuando trató de explicarle, cuando noto esa decepción en su mirada… cuando vio el reflejo de su propio miedo en esos ojos violeta.

_**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl**_

_**It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world**_

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah_

Era verdad, el nunca quiso lastimarla, trato de hacerle entender, pero el dolor los cegó, los separo y les hizo tanto daño… estaba aterrado pero aun así se aferraba a la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara, cuando menos que le dejara explicarle las cosas.

_The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember_

_**The way it feels to be alive**_

_**The day that he first met her**_

_**Something's gotta change**_

_**Things cannot stay the same**_

Toda la gente del bar miraba al chico que cantaba emotivamente y a la jovencita parada cerca de la puerta, no era nuevo que la gente se dedicara canciones pero lo que estaba ocurriendo esa noche tenia impresionados a más de uno… Parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dicha actuación.

_You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her_

_**I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her**_

_Something's gotta change_

_**It must be rearranged, oh**_

Debía arreglarlo, no podía perderla, si, como Syaoran le había dicho, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de conciliar la situación, ya buscaría después la forma de ayudar a sus papas, pero no podía dejarla ir… no podía vivir su vida preguntándose si ella lo habría perdonado.

_So much to love_

_So much to learn_

_But I won't be there to teach you, oh_

_**I know I can't be close**_

_**But I try my best to reach you**_

Tomoyo ya no veía nada más que la sinceridad en los ojos de Eriol, había comprendido de una buena vez que el no quiso lastimarla y se sintió una tonta al no haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarle… no podía haberse comprometido por decisión propia, no si le estaba dedicando a ella esa canción…

Las últimas frases de la canción retumbaron en el local mientras que una chica bañada en llanto salía corriendo del lugar y Eriol sin perder tiempo saltaba del escenario para seguirla.

Fernand trato de ir tras ellos pero Syaoran y Meiling lo detuvieron.

-Es hora de que hablen- dijo la china mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los del rubio.

-¿Ustedes lo planearon todo no es así?- cuestiono el rubio mirando fijamente a los demás ocupantes de la mesa.

-Meiling- Respondió Syaoran mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su prima.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tomoyo caminaba o más rápido que podía, no había logrado ni siquiera completar una cuadra cuando la tomaron del brazo con la fuerza suficiente como para girarla sin hacerla tropezar.

Cuando levanto el rostro se encontró con esa mirada altiva e insondable que la había dejado sin aliento, en ella solo encontró dolor, arrepentimiento y un profundo anhelo de ser escuchado.

-Eriol- pronunció ella despacio

-Tomoyo por favor escúchame, déjame explicarte.

Asintió mientras seguía mirándolo intensamente.

-Te amo princesa, siempre lo he hecho… Yo no quiero casarme, al menos no con ella… El compromiso fue planeado en mi ausencia por mis padres, hubo problemas en la empresa y la única solución era la fusión de las empresas y ese matrimonio- comenzó a relatarle él mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos- Fui un tonto y un cobarde, debí haber buscado otra solución… Vi tan mal a mis padres que… sentí que era mi obligación ayudarlos, pensé que era lo justo después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por mí, pero… Cuando pensé las cosas detenidamente… cuando me di cuenta de lo que implicaba… Intente explicarte de inmediato…- su voz se había entrecortado…

Tomoyo lo miraba con ternura, si tan solo se hubiera decidido a escucharlo… Todo hubiera sido diferente, seguramente ya habrían encontrado una salida a ese compromiso.

-Perdóname- susurro ella recargando su rostro en el pecho de él mientras con sus finos brazos lo rodeaba por la cintura- debí escucharte… Me dolió tanto cuando me dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos… Creí que solo habías jugado conmigo

-Jamás… jamás podría hacer eso Tomoyo… Nunca te mentí… En verdad te amo- dio el mientras tomaba el delicado rostro de la chica entre sus manos y poco a poco iba acortando la distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios en un ansiado y desesperado beso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hiya!!**

**Ok, se que les prometí el capi para el viernes, pero al parecer mis musas fueron lo suficientemente amables como para dejarme terminarlo antes… Creo que es lo más justo por haberlos dejado abandonados por tanto tiempo jeje!**

**Pero aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 20 el cual espero que les haya gustado… Por fin la reconciliación, espero que les haya gustado y que nos les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo con todo eso de las canciones, de hecho desde que comencé la historia ya tenía visualizado este chap, pero me costó un poco de trabajo llegar a él…**

**Bueno… ya vimos que Eriol por fin explico lo del compromiso a la hermosa amatista y que ella lo perdono disculpándose por no haber querido escucharlo… Ahora solo faltaría cancelar el compromiso no creen? Aparte de que Eriol tendrá que ganarse el perdón de la familia de Tomoyo pues no creo q estén muy contentos con lo q ocurrió, Kathy y Tian tienen que aclarar su situación y Mei ya podrá grita a los 4 vientos que Fer es suyo jaja!! Esas y otras cuantas sorpresitas para los siguientes capis. También quiero informarles que se acerca el final (no sé si reír o llorar x esto --") No estoy segura de si serán 3 o 4 capis mas.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a cada una de ustedes (porque de hecho son más mujeres q hombres quienes han leído), en verdad que si no hubiera sido por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de más de 12 meses tal vez no me hubiera sentido los suficientemente animada para terminar mi fic. De todo corazón les agradezco por sus comentarios y buenos deseos. Mil gracias a Valentina, ****Kamille – newtype, ****DragonHead, ****Aliz Li, Darthmocy, ****angeldark2805**** (bienvenida a fanfiction venus Natalia), ****Arisa-ClampFan, Shami y ****Bombón Asesino por sus reviews y comentarios positivos del capítulo anterior. Pero como ya dije q la dedicatoria va para todos los q la han leído gracias tmb a: ****Lain arisu, ****Haruko Hinako****, ****LMUndine****, kalulu13, Marisolcita, Arashi, zakate23, Roxy, Melanie, ****gabyhyatt****, ****Coppelia in Black****, Hichi, SERGIO – EVAN, ****angeli014****, ElIzAbEtH, Lucy, CORAZON DE CEREZO, ****YreSu****, Anita, Rocio, Verenike, Adrian y rossmery. En vdd aprecio de todo corazón que le hayan dedicado un poquito de su tiempo a leer las loqueras q salieron de mi cabecita jijiji!!**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente ) como verán si se toman en cuenta D**

**Por el momento estoy de vacaciones, así q aprovechare para avanzar lo más posible, en caso d que mi tiempo me lo permita tal vez quede terminado el fin antes de que vuelva a la escuela, no prometo nada pero hare lo posible vale?**

**Saludos a Todos**

**See you soon!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

_**Mil gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y por cierto CCS pertenece a CLAMP aunque todas las loqueras y cursilerías que aquí se cuentan son mías. ¡Ah! También algunos personajes son de mi loca creación, ya irán viendo cuales ;) ¡Ahora sí! A leer y ojalá lo disfruten.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_** Cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 21**

En ese beso se podía notar la desesperación que sentían por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo, se besaban como si el mundo fuera a terminar en cualquier momento… Esos meses de ausencia les habían hecho más fuertes ya que a pesar de estar separados su amor no se rindió ante las adversidades…

Eriol seguía rodeando con sus fuertes brazos el frágil cuerpo de la chica mientras recorría a besos todo su rostro, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y mostraba una tierna sonrisa…

-Nunca te dejare ir princesa… No volveré a perderte y juro no volver a lastimarte.

-Lo lamento- murmuro ella mientras pegaba su frente a la de el- lamento haber sido tan terca, lamento haberte lastimado el día del concurso…

El zafiro se tenso por un momento al recordar lo que había ocurrido ese día… al recordar al chino tomar sus labios como él lo había hecho antes. Tomoyo noto de inmediato su reacción así que no tardo más en decir lo que él necesitaba saber

-Te amo Eriol

El sonrió y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Tomoyo

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mientras tanto en el bar Tian-Ye había dejado la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos para sentarse al lado de la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora?- preguntaba la chica mientras el pelilargo tomaba su delicada mano para depositar tiernos besos en ella.

-Lo que tú quieras que pase… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos lejos? Adelante, podemos hacerlo- Menciono el sonriendo descaradamente.

-No, no creo que eso sea lo mejor Tian-Ye… No podemos tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, aun hay cosas que aclarar.

-Muy bien, tu dime por donde empezamos y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que podamos estar juntos. Te quiero en mi vida y no voy a rendirme fácilmente- Menciono mientras se acercaba mas a ella con intención de besarla.

-Eso me ha quedado muy claro esta noche- sonrió mientras giraba el rostro recibiendo el beso en la mejilla- Pero tampoco podemos ser imprudentes, no quiero que haya más problemas, primero tenemos que anular el compromiso, de otro modo…

-¿Eriol quedaría como un cornudo?- pregunto divertido recibiendo una mirada seria de parte de la ojiazul- ok, lo siento… Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas en juego con ese compromiso y lo mejor será que lo arreglemos pronto porque quiero gritarle al mundo que eres mi chica.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Con que soy tu chica no?- preguntó divertida la rubia mientras el chino se acercaba a ella sin importarle que los integrantes de la mesa de enfrente lo miraban.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Es hora de irse Kotani- comento serio Fernand mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia- Tal vez sería mejor que acompañaras a la señorita D. Flowright a su casa… no es buena idea que se vaya sola a esta hora- y salió mientras Meiling le giñaba el ojo dándole a entender que no era prudente que se quedaran solos ahí.

-Muy bien hermosa, es hora de llevarte a casa- y se puso de pie ofreciéndole el brazo a la rubia para salir juntos del local.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Syaoran y Sakura llegaron primero al departamento y sonrieron al ver a una pareja sentada en la banqueta abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ya era hora de que aclararan las cosas- menciono la esmeralda mientras apretaba la mano de su novio.

La amatista se puso de pie para abrazar a su prima y en cuanto la soltó abrazo a Li provocándole un pequeño sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos, en verdad no se que hubiera sido de mi sin su apoyo y si no hubieran planeado esto creo que mi necedad no me hubiera permitido escuchar a Eriol.

Eriol solo les sonrió y en cuando Tomoyo se separo un poco de ellos tomo su mano para depositar suaves besos en ella.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Tomo-chan, te queremos mucho y a ti también Eriol, lo único que queremos es verlos felices, no podíamos permitir que siguieran lastimándose cuando en realidad ustedes se aman- comentó alegremente Sakura.

-Gracias pequeña Sakura- sonrió amablemente Eriol.

Los castaños se despidieron entrando al departamento dándole un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

En cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo el zafiro no dudo ni un momento en volver a abrazar con fuerza a su chica, hundiendo su rostro en sus hermosos cabellos, aspirando ese aroma que tanto había extrañado. Ella solo atinaba a apretarse más a él, cuanta falta le había hecho, cuan incompleta se había sentido sin tenerlo a su lado.

Eriol se acerco lentamente a los labios de Tomoyo para besarlos con una lentitud casi tortuosa mientras ella le seguía el ritmo con sus propios labios, se estaban perdiendo nuevamente en la esencia del otro…

Una vez que finalizaron el beso el chico puso una mueca de resignación provocando que Tomoyo se preocupara.

-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?

-No es nada princesa, es solo que creo que es hora de que me vaya, hay mucho que pensar- sonrió de lado- además debes descansar y yo debo idear la mejor manera de viaja a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible para poder cancelar el compromiso y ganarme tu perdón y el de toda tu familia.

Ella lo miro con una tierna sonrisa y lo beso nuevamente.

-No hay nada que perdonar, se que ellos lo entenderán y en cuanto al compromiso… creo que todos podemos ayudar con eso.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Una chica rubia estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus llaves en la entrada de su departamento, una vez que logro abrir la puerta se giro para despedirse de su acompañante pero no alcanzo a decir palabra cuando sus labios habían sido atrapados por un hambriento beso que la dejo sin respiración.

Instintivamente coloco sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Tian mientras acariciaba su nuca provocando pequeños gemidos que acababan ahogados en su garganta.

Una vez que se separaron el chino hablo por fin.

-Lo siento- sonrió mientras acariciaba con cariño la mejilla derecha donde había apoyado su mano- me moría por hacer eso desde que te vi entrar al bar- y se acerco de nuevo para volver a besarla pero de una manera más lenta y tierna.

Ella seguía abrazándolo con fuerza mientras apoyaba su frente en el pecho de él, tratando de estabilizar su respiración. No podía dejar de sonreír como tonta, jamás había sentido algo así, cada vez que el la besaba era como si un millar de juegos pirotécnicos se encendieran en su estomago y lanzaran luces a cara rincón de su cuerpo.

-Tendré que viajar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible ¿lo sabes?- dijo ella aun sonriendo

-Si, lo sé, pero te equivocas en algo- respondió algo serio

-¿A si? ¿y en que me equivoco?- murmuro mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con unas orbes color miel que la miraban profundamente.

-Si, no **tienes** que viajar a Inglaterra, **Tenemos**- enfatizo sonriendo mientras besaba la punta de su perfecta nariz.

-¡Vaya joven Kotani! ¿Como es eso de que tenemos?-

-Pues muy sencillo mi bella dama, yo quiero estar ahí cuando hables con tu padre y quiero presentarme formalmente como TU NOVIO- susurro mientras depositaba cortos besos en todo el rostro de la rubia mientras ella reía por lo bajo.

-¿Así que ya eres mi novio? ¡Vaya que fue rápido porque no recuerdo la propuesta!- rio ella mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a sus carnosos labios mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos.

-Pensé que eras unas chica muy lista- dijo mientras recorría el contorno de los labios de ella con los suyos- No se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sentimos, tu mirada me lo dice todo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mirándolo intensamente antes de preguntar con voz muy baja.

-¿Y qué te dicen mis ojos ahora?

-Que no puedes estar sin mí como yo no puedo estar sin ti-

Un carraspeo los saco de la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

-Lamento interrumpir- comento sonrientemente Eriol

-¡Eri!- dijo Kathy sonrojándose de inmediato

-Hiragizawa- dijo serio el chino molesto por la interrupción- Bueno belleza, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ha sido un día lleno de emociones y debemos descansar-

-De acuerdo, te acompañare al auto

Eriol sonrió al ver a su amiga tan feliz y entro de inmediato al departamento.

Cuando estaban a unos paso de llegar a la camioneta Katherine jalo del brazo a Tian para colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrarle al oído.

-El martes, prepara tus cosas y arregla tu ausencia en la universidad por que el martes salimos de viaje- y lo beso en los labios dejándolo completamente en las nubes mientras que ella ya lo había soltado y caminaba coquetamente hacia el departamento.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tomoyo se encontraba tendida en su cama mirando al techo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que tocaban a su puerta y tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Reacciono solo cuando sintió un peso sobre su vientre y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su primo.

-¿Sabes cuánto había extrañado esa sonrisa "_mi bella Ciruelo"_?- inquirió Fernand mientras tomaba la mano de la amatista entre las suyas y las apretaba con cariño.

-¡Oh Fer!

-Es verdad Tomoyo, de verdad extrañaba verte sonreír. Me alegra que las cosas con Eriol se hayan arreglado- comento el rubio mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado en un costado de la cama.

Tomoyo se levanto para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Aunque supongo que aún hay muchas cosas que aclarar ¿no es así?

-Así es Fer, pero ahora que estamos junto y que sabemos q el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro siempre ha estado ahí tenemos más fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venga…-

-Que bien se siente tenerte de vuelta "_mi bella Ciruelo". _Sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros para todo lo que haga falta, para romper el compromiso…-

-Gracias pero creo que esos es algo que Eriol, Katherine y yo tendremos que arreglar solos- menciono sonriendo

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ese fin de semana era como un nuevo comienzo para Tomoyo y Eriol, se morían por volver a estar juntos y que el mundo entero supera que se amaban y que no iban a volver a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, ya habían cometido ese error una vez pero no estaban dispuestos a que volviera a ocurrir.

Por otro lado Katherine estaba tan feliz, nunca pensó que una sola persona pudiera hacerte sentir de la manera en la que ella se sentía desde que se había enterado que el chico del cual se había enamorado le correspondía. Se sentía tan emocionada de poder vivir un amor como el que sus padres habían tenido, un amor de verdad, y aunque había algunos obstáculos que enfrentar no parecían tan grandes sabiendo que Tian-Ye siempre estaría ahí, con ella y para ella… Recordó lo que su madre le había dicho una vez: "Muy pocas veces el verdadero amor se presenta de forma fácil y perfecta, para la mayoría de las personas es diferente, y cuando encuentras a esa persona que es tu otra mitad, hay que luchar por el…"

Había llegado el momento en el que ella debía luchar por el…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Martes 6:20 hrs**

Eriol despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual, quería prepararse para salir temprano e ir a ver a Tomoyo antes de dirigirse a clases. Habían acordado que por la seguridad de la situación no estarían juntos en lugares públicos pues no sabían si eso podría afectar los trámites de la fusión empresarial de _"Empresas Hiragizawa" y _"Flowright Internationals"… Pero aun con sus acuerdos Eriol le había dejado my claro a su amatista que después del tiempo que pasaron separados no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar ningún momento de tenerla entre sus brazos, así que había acordado verse muy temprano en el departamento de ella.

Antes de dirigirse al baño para tomar una rápida ducha ir a despertar a Katherine, pues el día anterior ella también se había levantado muy temprano ya que cuando él iba de salida Kotani iba llegando para verla…

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar algo así?- mencionó mientras reía acercándose a la puerta de su compañera- Despierta pequeña, no creo que quieras que tu "príncipe" no te encuentre presentable- se burlo un poco mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta con los nudillos.

Al no obtener respuesta toco un poco más fuerte, pero nada aun…-_que extraño…_- pensó un poco preocupado. Muy lentamente abrió la puerta para encontrar una habitación perfectamente ordenada y sin rastro de la rubia. –_Tal vez ya este despierta-_

Se dirigió al baño y nada, a la cocina y lo mismo, pero cuando se acerco a la sala noto un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito al frente con una elegante y pulcra caligrafía. Bastante intrigado por ese detalle lo tomo de inmediato y comenzó a leerlo sorprendiéndose de inmediato con el contenido:

"_Querido Eriol:_

_En estos momentos es más que obvio que habrás notado mi ausencia, y como buen caballero ingles que se que eres, estarás preguntándote en donde me he metido y si estoy bien. Respondiendo a tus interrogantes, si estoy muy bien, por fin decidí enfrentar las cosas en lugar de solo aceptarlas sin rechistar._

_Voy camino a casa… Si has leído correctamente, voy a casa a hablar con papa, no puedo permitir que Tomoyo y tu sigan haciéndose daño y ocultándole al mundo el maravilloso amor que yo se que se tienen porque te conozco más de lo que imaginas y sé que tu vida sin ella no tiene sentido, así como la mía sin él no podría ser la misma nunca más._

_Sé que seguramente tú querías hablar con tus padres de esto, pero me siento un tanto responsable, ya que uno de los motivos del compromiso fue la promesa hecha a mi madre, necesito aclarar esto con mi padre por eso es que decidí que debía actuar lo más pronto posible, te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que lo único que sea cancelado sea el compromiso._

_Sé que ahora debes estar preocupado porque este viajando sola y a esta hora, pero para tu tranquilidad (y la mía) no voy sola, él viene conmigo, quiere que hagamos las cosas "bien" y está dispuesto a enfrentar a mi padre si no acepta mis condiciones. Estoy segura que eso no será necesario._

_No te preocupes mas, volveré en unos días y segura estoy que será con buenas noticias. Te quiero mucho Eriol y de verdad quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces y yo también quiero ser feliz, así que por nosotros cuatro te dejo solo esta carta por el momento y la promesa de que a mi regreso tendremos un mejor comienzo…_

_Con mucho cariño…_

_Katherine"_

Eriol estaba completamente conmovido por las palabras de su amiga, sabía que ella también estaba ansiosa de romper el compromiso, pero no por eso estaba dispuesta a afectarlo a él y a su familia… Era como si el sol comenzara a salir de nuevo después de una larga ausencia… Tenía que contarle a Tomoyo, pero seguramente ella ya lo sabría, en su departamento también se había ausentado uno de sus integrantes…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Martes 19:15 hrs.**

En Inglaterra, un taxi aparcaba justo en la entrada de una lujosa mansión, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en la chica que lo ocupaba y una expresión de sorpresa en el chico.

-¡Wow! No pensé que tu casa fuera tan grande- comento él mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digas q esto te va a intimidar?- se burlo un poco la chica mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Caminaron hacia el intercomunicador y Kathy presiono el botón esperando respuesta.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué se le ofrece?- una amable voz conocida para ella le arranco una tierna sonrisa.

-Soy yo Alice, ábreme por favor pero no digas nada.

-¡!Niña Katherine!! De inmediato- y seguido de su voy la reja se abrió de par en par permitiéndole a los invitados la entrada.

En la entrada de la casa una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo arreglado en un sencillo moño esperaba sonriente la llegada de la jovencita para recibirla.

-Hola Alice ¿esta papa en casa?

-Bienvenida niña- respondió tomando la pequeña maleta de la chica pero de inmediato un alto joven la tomo antes haciendo que ella reparara por primera vez en su presencia. Respondió de inmediato a la pregunta- Si niña, su padre está en casa. En este momento se encuentra en su despacho- dijo sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a su invitado.

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento! ¡En este momento se estarán preguntando donde deje mis modales!- Tomo de la mano al pelilargo para acercarlo- Alice, el es Tian-Ye Kotani, será mi invitado durante mi estancia en casa- el chico sonrió haciendo una graciosa reverencia a la dama frente a él- Ella es Alice Mcben, ella ha cuidado de mi desde que mi mama falleció-

-Es un placer conocerla señora Mcben, permítame decirle que ha hecho usted un maravilloso trabajo con esta dulce señorita- y mostro una de sus coquetas sonrisas.

-Es un gusto conocerlo también joven Kotani, muchas gracias, he dado lo mejor de mí para hacer de la niña una señorita que es el orgullo de su padre y de su madre que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria.

Katherine comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa de entrar a hablar con su padre, pero ya estaba ahí, así que debía actuar como lo había planeado.

- ¿Podrías por favor prepararle una habitación a Tian-Ye?

-Con todo gusto niña. Sigame por favor joven.

Tian-Ye miro serio a la rubia mientras ella sonreía y asentía modulando claramente un "estaré bien" para tranquilizarlo.

Mientras el chico se alejaba siguiendo a Alice por las escaleras, Kathy tomo un par de respiros más antes de entrar al despacho de su padre sin llamar.

Lo hizo de la manera más sigilosa que pudo pues no quería llamar demasiado la atención con una entrada dramática, quería que las cosas fueran con calma.

-No no no Carters, eso no puede ser, necesitas checar bien el pedido… Si si, se que ya lo revisaste pero…-Estaba completamente enfrascado en una ligera discusión de trabajo con una entrega en la que hubo un error que en cuanto vio a su hija parada frente a él con una ligera sonrisa no pudo más que exclamar sorprendido su nombre- ¡Katherine!-

-Hola papi- menciono ella tímidamente esperando que su padre reaccionara pues aun sostenía el celular junto a su oreja pero ya no decía nada.

-Revísalo por favor Carters, te llamare más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Gracias- dijo cerrando el pequeño aparato de inmediato y abrio sus brazos esperando recibir a su hija en ellos.

Ella no tardo en comprenderlo y corrió de inmediato a acunarse en esos brazos que la llenaban de seguridad.

-Mi vida ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- pregunto algo inquieto el señor D. Flowright

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte papi- sonrió ella mientras su papa le besaba la cabeza y murmuraba un "lo siento"- Todo está bien, tranquilo-

-Eso aun no responde mis preguntas hija-

-Vine a hablar de algo importante contigo papi y no ha ocurrido nada malo.

-Muy bien cielo, pero ¿no crees que es más fácil que lo habláramos por teléfono? ¿o que esperaras a las vacaciones para venir?-

-No papa, esto es demasiado importante como para tratarlo por teléfono o como para esperar tanto tiempo-

-Me estas asustando hijita ¿que ocurre? ¿Vino Eriol contigo?-

-No papa, no vino Eriol conmigo- y por primera vez desde que su padre la atrapo en aquel cálido abrazo Kathy levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de su amoroso padre. Suspiro antes de soltar las palabras que tanto había estado ensayando durante el vuelo.-Papi… No me voy a casar con Eriol Hiragizawa… Quiero cancelar el compromiso.

El semblante de Fye cambió de preocupación a seriedad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que ocurrió Katherine?

-Me enamore papa, me enamore como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo y no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo- respondió un poco cohibida al sentir la seriedad en la voz de su padre…

El hombre solo la abrazo más fuerte y besos sus mejillas mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfaccion que ella jamás recordaba haber visto en su rostro desde que su madre había fallecido…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hiya!!!**

**Por fin de una larga ausencia estoy aquí de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, el tiempo no me era suficiente para poder escribir y sé que les prometí el capi para el lunes pero por desgracia me llego una noticia muy triste por la mañana [falleció mi sobrinita recién nacida ='(] y no pude terminar el capi tan rápido como esperaba. **

**Pero aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 21 el cual espero que les haya gustado… Como vimos Katherine decidió tomas la situación en sus manos para romper el compromiso… Bien por ella no creen? Y excelente por Tomoyo y Eriol…Ahora hay que ver como lo toman los padres =)**

**Como mencione en la nota que deje en lugar de este capi ya solo faltan 3 capitulos y gracias a las opiniones de algunas de ustedes he decidido escribir con calma cada capítulo para darle un final tan bueno como ustedes se merecen ok? Y tmb el lemon que prometí viene ya muy pronto, así q no desesperen ;)**

**Como siempre quiero aprovechar para agradecerles infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia, mil gracias a ****LMUndine, Arisa-ClampFan, darthmocy, Kamille - newtype, angeldark2805, angeli014 ****por sus reviews y comentarios positivos, en verdad me han animado muchísimo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que han dado para leer mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos y ojala sigan leyendo. **

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… Por favor, dejen reviews para saber que sugerencias tienen, en vdd trato de tomarlos en cuenta y se los agradeceré infinitamente =) como verán si se toman en cuenta =D**

**Me gustaría hacer un par de comentarios más, espero que no me los tomen a mal ni piensen q las presiono jajá =P Bueno primero que nada me gustaría decir que estuve revisando las estadísticas de "Made For Each Other" y he notado que muchísimas personas están pendientes de cada capítulo, pero quedan como anónimas y nunca han sido mencionadas en los agradecimientos: ****A todos ustedes 1000 gracias por su apoyo silencioso ****=D (aunque me gustaría que de vez en cuanto dejaran un pequeño comentario, d vdd eso ayuda mucho al ánimo del escritor a hacer su mayor esfuerzo por darles una buena historia) y d ahí viene el siguiente comentario. De vdd me encantaría q pudiéramos llegar a los 250 reviews como mínimo para el final de este fic, esa ha sido mi meta por que llegar a ese número me dará la confianza de seguir escribiendo por que sabré q hay más personas interesadas en las loqueras que salen de mi cabeza. Sé que tal vez es mucho pedir, pero si tu (si! TU! que estás leyendo esto) y de vdd estas disfrutando este fic deja tu aportación en forma de review por favorcito si??? ^-^ **

**Mil gracias a todos por todo y no me voy sin antes desearles una muy Feliz Navidad, llena de paz, amor, salud y alegría al lado de todos sus seres queridos.**

**Un fuerte abrazo con mucho cariño desde México!!!**

**See you soon!!!**


End file.
